Loved in the Darkness
by Leah Day
Summary: An AU Guy & Marian story. This begins after A thing or two about loyalty. Rated M.
1. prologue

Loved in the darkness

By Leah

Summary

**This is a very AU story set after "A thing or two about loyalty" after Marian almost broke off her betrothal to Sir Guy of Gisborne.**

**If you are not a fan of Marian & Gisborne, please look away.**

**The story is dedicated to my Betas April, Jules & Alyssa, and my dear, dear friend, Angelique.**

Disclaimer

The BBC owns the rights to this version of Robin Hood; I do not own a bloody thing!

Drat!

Rated "M" for violence and sexual content.

Prologue

"What is it?" the breath-taking young woman whom Sir Guy of Gisborne was betrothed to asked whilst dismounting her light grey mare.

"I have news," Guy replied. "The king must remain in the Holy land for longer then intended."

"How much longer?"

"Three more years, perhaps even longer then that."

Marian coolly stared into his face, searching for a trace of deceit.

Nothing. There was none to be found.

"Three more years," she echoed, adding wistfully, "such a long time."

She handed her mare to a stable boy before walking to the hall.

"Marian," he begun.

She turned facing him.

"Yes?"

"I know you asked to set the wedding upon the day of the king's return," Gisborne hesitated before adding. "But I cannot wait."

"So, you want to end our engagement?" she asked.

"After a fashion, yes."

He took her slender pale hands in his large leather-clad ones, squeezing them lightly. "I wish to marry you this coming summer, Marian."

The colour fled from Marian's face, she bit down hard upon her lower lip, almost drawing blood.

"You know where I stand in this matter," she told him at last. "There are plenty of other girls who would gladly be your wife. I think we should end our betrothal and remain friends."

"But I am not interested in the others," he told her slightly alarmed by her proposal, "I am only interested in being wed to you! Why would I want any other?"

She frowned, bowing her head.

"Think of what I can offer you!" he added, voice slightly urgent. "Once the sheriff has no more need for my services we can leave. We can move to London to serve Prince John. Once there I will make you the greatest lady ever to set foot in his court! What do you say?"

Her lovely blue eyes filled with rage.

"What do I say? _**I**_ say that the sheriff will always have need of you, you _**fool**_! Do you really think he will ever let you go, Guy? What's more, he is one of the many reasons I do not wish to be part of this union anymore! He humiliates me again and again and yet you do nothing to help me!"

"Marian, if I tried he'll kill us both!" Guy snapped, releasing her hands to fold his arms across his chest.

"Oh, Enough of your excuses!" she sneered back. "I will not be chained to a coward, Sir Guy!"

She forcefully ripped off her betrothal ring and flung it to the ground. With a hateful glare, she spun around, storming away from him, slamming the hall door behind her.

_**Later, Knighton Hall**_

"Marian, have you suddenly lost your senses?" Edward of Knighton hissed furiously.

"No," his daughter replied calmly. "I just changed my mind again. That is all."

"But why? Why have you changed your mind again? Gisborne is a demon! He-"

"To keep you safe!" she almost yelled, frustrated with her father's constant questioning. "I'll turn to heaven or hell if needs be, father, and you know it!" She licked her lips. "My fury blinded me. I should have remembered we need Guy's protection. I was just so angry with him."

The former sheriff sighed.

"Then you had better saddle a horse and ride to Locksley. I hope Sir Guy is in a listening mood."

"And I hope he is in a forgiving one," Marian muttered under her breath.

_**Much later, Locksley Manor.**_

"Lady Marian to see you, my lord," Thornton announced.

Guy barely hid his surprise.

"Show her in," he murmured, returning his gaze to a fiercely flickering fireplace.

Marian entered a little while later, brushing strands of loose hair out of her face.

"Sir Guy," she greeted formally, coolly.

"Lady Marian," he replied in the same fashion, clasping his hands behind his back.

She bowed her head, licking her lips; it was awhile before she spoke.

"I have spoken with my father. He believes I am foolish to want to bring an end to our betrothal."

"_Smart man_," Guy thought.

"Your father wants what is best for you," he told her softly, "As do I."

He walked toward her, boots barely audible against the wooden floor. "We do not want you to fall into a position where you could be harmed. Also. You are getting older."

Marian scowled at him, though his words did make sense.

"That, or you and my father were thinking of what a strong noose can do to one's neck remarkably at the same time." She replied sarcastically.

He ignored her comment and reached into a leather pocket, producing the betrothal ring.

"Curious," Marian said observantly, watching the silver gleam in the candlelight. "I threw it quite hard, yet it is not spoiled."

"I had it mended, there was little damage done," he told her simply. "Whether you decided to change your mind or no, I would not waste this ring."

Taking her hand in his own, he gently slid it onto her finger, the girl's eyes watching his every move. Letting it go, Gisborne reached out, tucking an ebony lock behind her ear.

Marian shivered but did not pull away.

When he withdrew, Guy watched her stare at the flames, absent-mindly rubbing her arms.

"Is fear of me holding you back from being happy about our marriage?" he asked suddenly, voice barely above a whisper.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips again.

"Is it?"

"I must go," she told him, backing away slowly. "Father needs me."

"You did not answer my question."

"I do not know the answer."

"Marian-"

"Guy … I-" She stopped, taking a deep, shuddering breath, trying to gain some control. "Guy," she repeated. "I believe that there are times when I am terrified of you. Other times, I find I'm actually quite glad that you are alive."

"I see," he said, somewhat bitter.

Though he knew that this was something she'd never readily admit to anyone, he was disappointed she did not tell him that she loved him dearly and was grateful that he wanted her as his wife.

Oh well. Her previous confession was something he supposed.

"However," she continued with some haste. "You beating me til I am left bleeding, black and blue are the least of my concerns." She hesitated, eyes darting around the room. "My greatest fears," she continued, "are that marrying you will kill my spirit. You will cage me. That I will be nothing more then a miserable broodmare to you. Secondly, that you will threaten my fathers life to make me more obedient. Those are the two things Guy; scare me more then you will ever know."

She waited for a response there being none Marian decided to leave. Carefully, she removed the ring and set it on a table.

Guy's eyes widened. But he could not speak to stop her. Speech was suddenly beyond him.

She was almost vanishing from his sight when she paused. She walked back and spoke to him in a weary voice

"I may be willing to go ahead with our union if you can make two promises to me, Guy."

"Promises?" he asked, one black eyebrows risen with curiosity.

"Yes."

"I'm intrigued. What do you want, Marian?" He inquired and folded his leather clad arms across his chest, waiting.

"One, do not threaten my father. Do not threaten him at all! If the sheriff wants revenge for my defiance, then make sure it is my neck that goes through that noose."

Guy took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "The second?" he managed.

"If my life was devoid of both parents this would be my only concern."

"And that is?" he pressed carefully.

"Encourage me," she began passionately. "Do not clip my wings. Teach me ... If you can promise me all this I will be your wife. I will try to give you as many heirs as you could possibly want!"

Having said that with profound purpose, Marian felt close to panting at the end of her plea. She added a conclusion to her speech by finishing with, "Now, what do "_**you**_" say, Sir Guy?"

He was quiet for a while, seemingly deep in thought.

"The sheriff will make life difficult for us," he said eventually. "He could either make us the laughing stock of Nottingham or-"

"kill us." Marian concluded.

"Yes."

"The sheriff doesn't need to know I am an independent woman away from the castle, Guy."

He only offered a doubtful look.

Frustrated, she pushed back a dark curl from her face.

"Guy, what I ask of you is quite small. I will not make a fool out of you, but just please try to see things from my own point of view. I am still young. I have a good mind. I am eager to learn. I want more from this life then looking after babies and mending your tunics." She folded her arms across her chest, blue eyes bright with defiance. "Will you promise me this, Guy?"

Guy of Gisborne turned his back to her, looking deep into the flickering flames again. He loved everything about Marian. From her pale skin, to her independent nature.

But Vasey would give him hell if he gave Marian too much free rein and he would never forgive himself if he gave Marian up.

God's balls! What should he do?

"I need time," he said at last.

Marian sighed, trying to conceal her disappointment.

"Then I will wait for your decision," she told him.

_**Later, Knighton Hall. Marian's bedroom**_

The young girl lay in her bed, tossing and turning. She was dreaming.

_**The Dream**_

"So, what did Sir Guy have to say?" Sir Edward asked as he and Marian sat down to eat.

"I've given him a task," Marian told him simply, reaching for a jug of wine. "I told him he must make two promises to me and keep them, or I will end any chance we have for a union for good. He then told me that he needed time to think."

Edward dropped his knife.

"What?" he exclaimed, astonished.

She rolled her eyes.

"Father," she said in an exasperated tone, "Guy is not like any other man. He is the Sheriff's right hand! And-"

"Are you toying with this man so he will release you, Marian?" Edward demanded, suddenly quite angry. "You should know better then this!"

"Father, I-"

"There is no way out, Marian! Gisborne cannot protect you or me unless your hands are bound in wedlock. He knows it, I know it!"

"Robin could help us," she said softly after a lengthy pause. "He could ride out to the hall with horses; you and I could travel on a ship to seek a meeting with the king and then-"

"No Marian!" Edward shouted, banging his fist so hard upon the table, his goblet toppled over, spilling blood red liquid onto the floor.

Rising from his seat, he stormed over to where she sat and loomed over her, actually causing the girl to shrink back in fear for she had never seen her father so enraged.

"Listen to me," he told her in a fierce hiss. "You will marry Gisborne; you will be the perfect wife. All thoughts of fleeing England to see the king will cease this very moment. You will learn that as an adult you must make sacrifices, do you understand, Marian? You must become an adult now! And as an adult, you now understand that the mature thing to do is to marry Sir Guy."

"Why?" she cried, passionately bolting from her chair, heart pounding within her breast. "Why is your mind going around and around in circles? First you tell me you do not want me married to Guy and then you tell me that I must grow up and marry him! I don't understand this at all!"

"Then I will make you understand," he whispered coldly.

_**End of dream**_

With a startled cry, Marian woke up. Shaking, the girl peeled the covers aside and departed her bed. Walking over to a table, she poured some water from a jug into a cup. Still shaking, she raised the cup to her lips, whimpering softly as she gulped down the freezing substance.

When she felt a little calmer, Marian set the cup down and looked down at her hand.

Though all of the candles in her room had been put out some hours ago, the full moon provided enough light for her to be able to see

"_A dream_," she thought. "_It was just a dream_."

Suddenly the door burst open. Marian whirled around to see her father enter, the candle in his hand making his face seem golden.

"Marian," he cried, "I heard you cry out. What happened? are you ill?"

"No, no," she told him, smiling weakly. "I had a bad dream."

Her dear father stared at her, considering her revelation.

"That is perhaps why you are sweating," he sighed."

Marian said nothing.

"I will go downstairs and make you a tonic to help you sleep."

"Father there is-"

"Do not protest, get into bed Marian."

Marian meekly obeyed and returned to her bed.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Guy wanted to go to sleep. He really did. Yet the thoughts inside his head would not allow him to do so.

Satan's turds! Why did marrying the perfect woman have to be so bloody difficult? What she had asked of him. The ability to be a freethinking, independent woman. To be considered his equal.

Guy stared at the ceiling, his nostrils filling with air. Could he do that? Could he give her all that? He would give her the moon and its stars if she asked it of him. But equality?

He groaned, rubbing his forehead.

Then again ... Having a fresh mind to aid him in his struggle to gain recognition for the Gisborne name might just be the very thing he needed. And Marian was far from a swooning tavern wench.

From what he knew of her she could speak, read and write in several languages besides her native English. Also, she was rumoured to be quite handy with a bow.

He smirked. No wonder she always said she could look after herself.

Gisborne got up from his bed and padded over to the table where the betrothal ring lay glinting in the moonlight. He picked it up, laying it against the palm of his large hand before lightly caressing the stones and silver setting with his thumb, recalling how nervous he had been when he had placed it upon her finger for the first time.

There had been some momentary exaltation when revealing their betrothal to the invited guests then that pretty boy; Locksley just had to barge in and ruin everything.

Damn that little basterd to Hell! He had his chance with Marian, but he chose King Richard and the battlefield over her. No, Locksley didn't deserve her at all. Not now, not ever.

Guy could almost imagine Marian living in the forest as an outlaw with Hood and his rabble. She would be filthy and stinking from lack of a good wash, cold and hungry from lack of a roaring fire and a decent meal.

He was the better choice! He could have her want for nothing and- Oh there was that bloody problem again.

With a frustrated snort, Gisborne set the ring back on the table and retreated to his bed.

_**The next morning, Knighton Hall**_

Sir Edward and Lady Marian had just finished breaking their fast on porridge mixed with honey when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Edward asked, very confused. "Really, it is too early for visitors!"

Marian sipped from her goblet then rose from her chair. Merely seconds after she had risen, a servant girl hurried towards them.

"My lord, my lady. Sir Guy is here and he wishes to see Lady Marian privately."

Sir Edward was about to protest when Marian raised a hand to silence him.

"No. That is fine. Tell Sir Guy I shall meet with him in our stables in a few moments, Sally."

The girl nodded, curtsied and hurried off to give Gisborne Marian's reply to his request.

Ignoring her father's scowl, Marian headed for the stairs with the intention of making Sir Guy wait a good half hour whilst she fixed her hair.

_**Knighton Hall stables**_

"Sir Guy. So sorry to keep you waiting, we were not expecting visitors so early."

Gisborne turned from the tall brown gelding he had been admiring to address Marian.

"I have had ample time to think, my lady," he said.

"Oh."

Her large blue eyes coolly ran over his face. He seemed somewhat troubled, anxious.

"Then tell me what you've decided," she said, trying to ignore the thumping of her suddenly anxious heart.

_**End of prologue**_

So. What has Guy decided? Will Marian suffer Vasey's wrath? Or will she and Gisborne become husband and wife?

You will know when the first chappie is posted.


	2. Part 1

Loved in the darkness-part 1

By Leah

Summary

**A very AU story, which now is set after "Peace? Off!".**

**If you are not a fan of Marian & Gisborne, please look away.**

**The story is dedicated to my Betas April & Alyssa, and my dear, dear friend, Angelique. ****I'd also like to thank the reviewers for being so wonderful. ****You've really given me the incentive to write more.**

Disclaimer

The BBC owns the rights to this version of Robin Hood; I do not own a bloody thing!

Drat!

Rated "**PG**" for sexual references. The rating will move to a "M" next chappie!

**_Near Sherwood_**

The beautiful raven-haired lady sat quietly upon her dapple-grey palfrey lost in thought. Her mount, a gelding whom she called Stone, another equine gift from her intended, tossed its head in an impatient attempt tell her it was high time to get back to the warm loosebox he knew was waiting for him.

She sighed.

"Be calm, my dear, be calm. I need to think."

The palfrey let out a loud snort, as though thinking were the worst thing in the world in his mind.

"Steady," she commanded firmly and the horse obeyed.

The birds in the trees twittered gaily nearby, she could not help but smile as she observed them.

"You haven't a care in the world, have you?" she asked them with a small trace of amusement.

"Tweet, tweet," was the reply.

"Ah, such a luxury."

Lady Marian of Knighton Hall let out another sigh before bowing her head to watch her hands as they entwined within her mounts thick black mane.

In three weeks time she would be wed to Sir Guy of Gisborne, a man some people, mostly villagers, dared to call the sheriff's devil.

She had only agreed to marry him out of fear for her father's life, not because she actually loved him. However, Marian knew that a marriage between nobles wasn't about love. It never really was. Love had to grow, or you had to learn how to endure without it. That was it. There was no other way. Most of her silly, romantic fancies had ended during her eleventh year of life after her mother had died. Marian then realised that she had to grow up quickly so she could be a rock for her father and have a chance in this mad world dominated by men as she was his only heir. There had never been a son for lord and lady Knighton.

Yet these days she felt she had grown up too quickly. Instead of feeling twenty-one, she felt sixty-one. She felt so old, so mundane. Like an old woman of the court.

Ah, the court. Hordes of women of all ages, nearly as unctuous as the sheriff, Vasey.

Marian often wondered how many of those silly, simpering old farts and their spoilt, yet submissive, brats, felt like hurling themselves off a cliff after learning she had won Guy.

Really, it was all so ridiculous.

Lady Gelda, a dull old crone, during both times she was to be wed had automatically taken her by the arm, led over to a bunch of her friends to "_**teach**_" Marian how to look after her husband to be. How to run her household, etc, etc.

"Well your father isn't going to teach you, is he?" Lady Gelda had told her days ago. "And this union with the sheriff's master at arms will be more beneficial for you then the last one."

Dear lord! Did they not know King Richard had evicted the Gisborne family from their lands? That Guy had once been a "landless" lord? Did they not know what kind of person he really was when it came to the sheriff's enemies? To the sheriff's needs? Had they not witnessed the cruelty he thrust upon the people of Locksley or elsewhere under Vasey's command? Perhaps they did and thought good riddance, that it was not their concern.

The blind fools!

Instead of rolling her eyes and telling the old cow and her vile companions to bugger off and eat dog turds, Marian simply pasted a fake smile upon her face and nodded when appropriate as she had years earlier when she had been betrothed to Robin of Locksley.

She had to be realistic. If her father were to have any chance of survival, she had to marry Guy.

All of her romantic fancies were completely dead and buried now. She could not afford to seek love. Not when she had a duty to protect her father.

Yet, she felt something for the Sheriff's Iron Fist but she had no idea what exactly though.

_**Five minutes later**_

Entering a union with Sir Guy Crispin of Gisborne and not really knowing what her exact feelings were for him. Many a girl from a noble household had done this with their own marriages; she had almost done it with Robin so many years ago without too much of a fuss, for the boyish Robin had charmed his way easily into her girlish heart.

This time, however, it was driving her close to tears of frustration.

Marian huffed then continued pondering.

There were days she knew, there days when she hadn't a bloody clue.

Perhaps she could figure it for good in the nice fresh air. That was why she had decided to come out here, wasn't it?

_**Half an hour later.**_

Well, she guessed she felt the beginning of a sarcastic little friendship, although Gisborne thought they had become friends a lot earlier on.

But, and this was quite curious indeed. Marian also felt … heat. Intense heat, as if she was standing before a blazing inferno when he looked at her with those stirring blue/grey/green eyes of his.

Good lord! He was like a living rush of adrenaline!

Marian recalled their first encounter. His eyes had looked from her head to her feet before speaking to her in that soft rumble of his.

She had felt as if she was cornered by an ominous animal. A snake perhaps or an untamed black stallion? One false move and she would be lost forever.

However, if you do succeed in taming the wild beast, and you are careful of their claws, you know that they will never harm you intentionally.

_**Ten minutes later**_

There were times when Gisborne touched her; he made her feel as though he were handling a valuable, or extremely dangerous, object rather then his intended.

Nothing clumsy, just careful.

Marian wondered why. It could not be that he did not know how to touch women. She knew there was a man waiting for their wedding night who could not wait to take her to the marriage bed and ... Need she go on?

Oh, yes! She was not so naïve as to not know that Sir Guy of Gisbourne was nowhere near as virginal as she. That there were plenty of wenches around Nottingham gossiping about him, about their trysts at the back of the stables, rolling amongst the hay bales for hours on end.

These rumours she could not help but find strangely believable.

And there was Annie, the mother of his basterd.

Robin had told her that Guy had left the babe out in the forest to die, but Marian could not help but wonder if that had really been Guy's true intention.

_**An hour later**_

Her thoughts drifted to Robin. Robin of Locksley. Robin Hood.

She had been his intended once. Now that was no longer to be.

Robin was sweet, funny. Yet Marian knew full well she could have had him wrapt around her little finger quite easily had they ever managed to marry.

She gave a small, humourless laugh.

Even though he was the most wanted man in Nottinghamshire, he was not right for her. He was far too immature. He could not see things the way she did.

Perhaps if he were not an outlaw she would have loved him as a brother.

Perhaps-

"Marian!"

Surprised, she looked up to see the object of her earlier thoughts cantering toward her upon his new black warhorse, Glory.

"What are you doing so far away from Knighton?" Gisborne asked, pulling the almost two-year-old colt to a halt beside her gelding.

"I needed to get away," she explained. "All these arrangements are so tiresome; I thought I would tear my hair out if I did not leave. So I saddled up Stone for a gallop." She offered a rather sheepish look and then a little shrug. "I must confess, I went a little bit further then intended, I will return now." She parted her lips to click to Stone but noticed he was giving her an odd look.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"I am not conversing with outlaws, Guy."

It was Gisborne's turn to shrug.

"I'm not saying that you were. I'm only concerned with one, which is why I'm here with Glory. I fear our outlaw friend may try to whisk you away into his forest." He nodded toward the trees.

Marian looked in that direction and saw several of Guy's men moving between them, trying to blend in.

They must be highly intelligent; she had not noticed them before.

"He wouldn't dare," she replied eventually in a deadly serious, soft voice.

Guy smirked slightly with admiration.

"Will you not let me escort you back?" he asked as she turned her gelding for home.

"You may if you want to, Guy. But I am in a hurry. I'll have to gallop."

This seemed to please him.

"We'll race you," he told her.

She felt amused. This was unlike him.

"Very well then," she replied at last.

Who was she to resist such a delicious challenge?

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian could not keep the gleeful smile off her face as Gisborne cantered over to her.

"A lady has beaten you, my lord," she announced haughtily, blue eyes dancing.

"Glory's been working all week," her betrothed admitted simply, patting the neck of the sweaty, panting colt.

"I see."

Gisborne looked to her mount. "He's a fine horse."

"Yes. Yes, he is. It gives me great pleasure riding him." She leant forward, affectionately scratching between the ears of the gelding. "Thank you for buying him for me, Guy."

"But you would have preferred someone like, Glory?"

Marian felt her face colour.

"Ladies cannot be seen riding Destrier's of war," she told him. "My father would have a panic attack if he saw me on one."

"True. Your father would also have my hide, which I would prefer to keep on my person. That is the reason why I brought you the palfrey instead."

"A wise choice, though the idea of you ever being afraid of my father does spark some amusement."

He shrugged indifferently.

"Perhaps you could lend me Glory one day?" she added coyly.

"Perhaps."

"Well then. Good afternoon. I shall no doubt see you tomorrow."

She dismounted, leading Stone towards the stables.

"Good afternoon," he replied quietly watching her leave before spurring his steed into a brisk trot.

* * *

Marian smiled quickly at a servant before heading into her father's private study.

"I am home," she called behind the closed door. She heard a sigh, an un-intelligible mutter then finally the sound of her father's boots upon the wooden floor.

"Marian," Sir Edward greeted gravely. "I was concerned for you."

"Why?" she asked, amused.

"You were gone for some time. The seamstress almost threw a fit, and then I see you return with Gisborne. What else am I to feel but concern?"

"Do not fret," she told him softly. "All is well. I promise."

"Marian. You've sold yourself to the devil because of me. I shall fret as much as I choose to!"

Marian scowled.

"Father, Guy is not the cruel monster we thought he was. Since he is my betrothed, should we not attempt to give him the benefit of a doubt? He is trying to please me."

Edward gave her an incredulous look.

"He struck me! He threatened our lives!" he cried, angrily, "He has allowed the sheriff to make threats against you and me and never, never lifts a finger in our defence! Now there are rumours that he-"

"Father, he will never strike you again, I give you my word!" Marian took a deep breath. "Guy … He could be a good man, I believe that very strongly. But I also think he has been hurt, betrayed far too many times to believe he can be such a person without aid."

"But if he were to find out you are "The Night Watchman" Marian … What would you do then? It broke my heart when the sheriff took your hair … How do you think I shall feel if I am made to see you hang?"

She nodded, understanding.

"Father," she addressed him, calmly taking his hands in her own, squeezing them firmly but not ungently. "I doubt he will ever find out, and that is a bridge I shall cross if I come to it."

"Marian-"

"Not now, I'm famished. Besides, it wasn't so long ago you thought it would be a wise thing for me to marry Gisborne, don't you recall?"

They stared at each other til he gave in.

Edward sighed. "There are days when I wish Robin was your husband. At least then I could rest a little easier."

"Somehow I believe you would not," she muttered under her breath.

"Are you sure you are not making yourself believe in Gisborne just to make the situation easier, Marian?"

The girl stopped, considering what he said.

"No," she replied after a moment's silence. "I am not. There are times when I feel angry because it seems I am marrying him out of pity … But father, when he looks at me I feel-" She stopped, face colouring.

Edward understood and did not press her.

_**Nearing midnight, Knighton Hall parlour.**_

Marian sat by the fireplace in a comfortable chair, weighing her choices in both hands.

Remain here or flee. Which road was the right one to take?

Again, her thoughts drifted to Robin.

With Robin she had never really felt anything the poets would describe as great lust or passion. She felt charmed, a tiny bit sisterly, yet most of the time very annoyed. Then again, she was too inexperienced to know what lust and sexual passion were; her father had made sure of that and she never tried to seek the reputation of a village silly tart.

The girl knew both men would be more then willing teachers in the art of lovemaking, her mind immediately deciding that Gisborne would be the more experienced out of the two having easily seduced many a girl with his dark, good looks.

Robin could drive her to near screaming point with his standoffish and infuriating, "_**Oh, I am so charming, how can you possibly resist me**_?" attitude. Yet even that endeared him to her.

"_But not enough to be your husband_. _And_ _You don't know what he's been up to in Acre_!" a voice reminded her. Marian rolled her eyes then sighed.

"There is such a thing as cold feet after all, but to get it so soon?" she muttered to herself.

_**Twenty minutes later, Locksley Manor, Guy's bedroom.**_

With a mug of mead, Gisborne paced alone in his private chambers. His thoughts were only of his betrothed.

He knew that Marian could be dangerous, that was one of the many reasons why he wanted her so badly as his wife. Her display of spirit, individuality, something that was rare amongst women these days, excited him, intrigued him. He needed to have her zest for life around him rather then a weak-minded submissive broodmare to keep him on his toes.

Having a wife like Marian would either make or break him. The sheriff did not like her one bit. On more then one occasion Vasey would tell him that he was a fool for asking her to marry him and that he also hoped that Guy had the balls to teach the filthy button nosed leper the importance of being an obedient wife once they were married.

With his fists preferably.

The fact that she and Robin were betrothed once upon a time added elements of danger too. So much fuel to the fire.

Guy knew that he appeared to want to possess everything that was once Robin's. This proved rather disconcerting for both he and his betrothed for there were more then a few rumours floating about saying that Marian and Robin Hood were falling in love or having secret trysts behind his back. He assumed Marian deduced that this fact and these rumours fuelled his hunger for possession even more so. He knew this bothered her and often wondered if secretly thrilled her a little.

But he did not want to possess Marian of Knighton. He wanted to love her. And …. He would be very glad indeed if she could find it within herself to love him too.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Did he want her only to upset Robin? Did Robin want her only to upset him?

Who would make Marian happier?

Robin Hood fought for everything she believed in whilst he represented everything, she opposed.

It did not matter how much the young noblewoman protested, he had always known that Marian's true feelings for the sheriff were far from admiration and that she felt that his actions toward the poor were completely unjust. Her loyalty to Vasey remained because she had no choice.

If Marian were to flee Knighton, her father with her, the sheriff would certainly try to comb England for them, punish his master at arms greatly before and after he found Marian and Edward for failing to stop them.

Ah, yes. Vasey was not a fool. He would find them. That was undeniable.

Her father, though a lot better then he was a month ago, would not be able to handle such a journey without a warm bed and constant care.

Guy knew Marian would sooner die then leave the old man behind. However, if she was forced to do just that …. God knows what kind of torture the Sheriff would subject the ailing Sir Edward to.

Gisborne put a hand to his forehead, his head aching.

He could offer her whatever she wished. He would make her his queen, his goddess. However, the girl would be more comfortable, happier in her marriage to him if he were not the Sheriff's man, if his loyalties could shift from one side for him to fight for Robin Hood and King Richard.

"_My dear, things are not always that simple_,"

Guy got up from his bed. Opening a chest, he withdrew a portrait of a twelve-year-old girl with huge grey/brown eyes and long dark, slightly wavy brown hair.

"You're not the only one with someone to protect, Marian," he murmured before tenderly replacing the portrait.

_**An hour later, Knighton Hall**_

She would make a list! On one side she would write down everything appealing about Robin and why she should go with him, the same for Gisborne on the next!

Grabbing parchment, a quill and ink, Marian resumed her seat and began to write.

_**Many hours later, Knighton Hall**_

With a huff, the girl got out of her chair. Storming over to the fireplace, she angrily tossed the piece of parchment into the fire.

She couldn't do it. She could not think anymore.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Marian went upstairs, hoping to get some sleep.

_**End of part 1**_

**Well, that's the end of part 2. Marian is still confused. But in the next chapter she will make her choice.**

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write. I wanted to make Marian and Guy really confused, but still keep it readable. A huge thanks to my wonderful BETAS, Alyssa and April for always giving me tips, etc.**

**Marian changes her mind a lot when it comes to Robin of Locksley. At one point she feels he is too immature for her, she can only love him like a brother. Then at other times she thinks maybe, just maybe …**

**So!**

**Who is the girl in the portrait? Any ideas? Do you get a clue? A clue! No!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappie ******** Leah.**


	3. Part 2

Loved in the darkness-part 2

By Leah

Summary

Part two of the series. Rated "**M**" for sexual references and extreme violence.

This chapter is dedicated to the lovely ppl at "_Lucy Griffith's official forum_" my dear BETAS, all of the reviewers, "_The Armitage army_" and "_Richard Armitage, you need to head south_"

Finally, yet importantly, this chapter is also dedicated to my dear friend and guardian angel, Angelique.

I'd also like to thank Derek for his amazing review.

Disclaimer

I don't own a bloody thing! Rats!

_**Three weeks later. The day of the wedding, inside Marian's bedroom**_

Marian stared at herself in the mirror, scarcely believing that the reflection that stared back was actually her.

"Oh my lady," Nancy, an old servant woman sobbed. "You look so lovely!"

Marian felt her face colour.

"Thank you, ladies, you have both worked very hard," she licked her lips. "I must ask you to leave me for a few minutes. I need to think."

"But we need to get you to the church!" whined Jackie, a tiresome servant girl who had a disturbing knack for saying the worst things at the worst possible moment.

Nancy glared at her, thus making the annoying Jackie silent.

"Of course, my lady. We shall wait outside."

Turning to Jackie, she grabbed the troublesome girl's arm, forcefully moving her to the door.

Marian sat in her chair by the window, closing her eyes as the sunlight warmed her hair.

"_God …. Pray this does not cost me too much_, _help me manage_,"

* * *

"Marian! Psst! Oi! Marian!"

"Oh my- Robin! What on earth are you doing here?" she cried, fleeing from her chair.

The young man smiled impishly, shrugging.

"I'm here to see the bride," he confessed playfully. "You do look lovely."

"Well, you've seen me. I'm sorry, Robin, but you must leave. I have a wedding to attend."

He's cheeky expression switched from hurt then to serious very quickly.

"Marian, I've saddled Emmett. We can ride away from here. We'll marry! We'll breed horses whilst waiting for Richard to return and then-"

Marian shook her head. "Robin. I don't wish to marry you."

He paled.

"I don't understand, Marian."

"I want to stay here. Here with my father, here with Guy."

"With-With Guy of Gisborne?" Robin stuttered, astonished.

"Yes."

"But Marian, you despise him! You despise the Sheriff! If you marry Guy, you marry into his world and he will never let you go! Even if Richard returns, it is highly likely you will remain bound to him for good! Gisborne is not an idiot. He-"

"Guy is not a monster either, Robin!" the girl cut off fiercely. "I hope," she added, "that I may be able to convince him to help me get rid of Vasey for good and restore Nottingham before the return of the king."

"And what if I'm right and he does not wish good for our great king?" Robin snapped, his voice soaked with venom.

"I do not know!" she cried with exasperation. "All I can tell you is that I have a feeling I can re-invent Guy! That his soul is not totally lost to Vasey's twisted Hell! He just needs to feel some compassion! Some support. Some…" She stopped herself.

Saying love would surely drive a dagger into Robin's breast and even though she was certain she would now take Gisborne in holy wedlock and share his bed, she was not sure if she could truly love any other man but her father.

"He lost his friend. His only friend," she continued. "I feel that happened because the sheriff had overheard my plan to help Lambert."

"Oh! So you feel it is your duty to marry him due to a loss of a friend?"

"Robin! Do not be so childish! That is one of the thousands of reasons I am marrying Guy!" Marian snapped, hands nearly tearing holes into the fabric of her wedding dress.

Angry, Robin stomped over to the window from which he had entered, but before he could leave, he had to ask her. He had to know,

Robin turned to look at her.

"Do you love him?" he demanded. "Tell me where your heart truly lies, Marian, please!"

She looked downward, staring at her hands.

"_Why are you making this so hard, Robin?"_ she wondered despairingly.

"Marian, tell me!"

"Very well, Robin, I shall tell you." And she paused, trying to find the best words to use. "My heart lies where it always has. Right here," she placed a nearly white, ring devoid hand upon her chest. "And I do not think it shall go anywhere else. Not for a long time."

"Then this is just a marriage of convenience, isn't it?" Robin scoffed. "You and your father were to be hanged and Gisborne was in need of a wife to warm his bed at night and help add to his family tree!"

He stared at her, his expression a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

"No!" she protested. "I have explained to why I am going to do this! I believe in Guy! I think he can help! I-"

Robin held up his hand, not wanting to hear anymore.

"I thought you were stronger then this," he whispered harshly.

Marian's face crumbled in misery.

How his words stung her.

"Robin," she croaked, voice weak from yelling. "Don't leave this way. I still-"

He shook his head. "No. Don't speak like that to me," adding fiercely. "You're one of them. You lie and you steal hopes and dreams!"

"I am not strong because I do not want to run away with you?" she cried.

Robin turned, striding purposely toward the window.

"Robin, even if I did run with you, I would not marry you. My love for you is only sisterly!"

"Thank you so much for driving the nail home, my lady!" Robin snarled, whirling on her. "You are really a weakling! A pathetic weakling who would rather hide behind her fathers robes then make a real choice!"

Marian slapped him hard and the young man stepped back, astonished.

"If I had my way I'd have full control of Knighton without a man in my life full stop!" Marian snapped. "Alas that cannot be! It has to be this way!"

Hood raised a hand to his cheek, fingers lightly tracing the reddened skin.

"Pathetic," he said again.

Robin leapt out of the window onto the ground and ran away. He left her all alone.

Marian resumed her seat, weeping softly into her hands.

* * *

The door opened and Nancy, upon seeing her lady's misery, immediately turned and called for Sir Edward.

With surprising speed, the old man entered Marian's room and was soon at his daughter's side, holding her to him as she sobbed.

"Nancy, make Lady Marian some hot mead. I fear it is wedding nerves."

"Yes, my lord," the woman said, leaving with haste.

When they were alone, Marian fought to regain her composure whilst her father continued to hold her.

"Was it Robin?" he asked when she finally withdrew.

"Yes," she croaked.

"Foolish boy!" Edward snapped. "If I see him again, I will-"

"Father, he meant well, but I could not get him to leave without doing some harm," a tear slid down her flushed cheek. "I told him why I could not leave; he thinks I am being weak."

She raised her head to look into Sir Edward's eyes. "Father, I am only doing this because I believe it is the right thing to do. I cannot, will not, take the easy way out and run away."

Edward smiled gently and raised a hand to Marian's cheek.

"You are my world. You are a strong, beautiful, wise woman. If you believe you are doing the right thing then I can give you away to Sir Guy happy with the knowledge that you will be safe." He rose to his feet.

"There is still time before we have to leave for the church. I'll go down to the kitchens and tell Nancy she will need to do some re-adjustments."

Before the nobleman left her, he then reached into his robes, withdrawing a gold crucifix pendant. "Your mother wanted you to wear this on your wedding day," he told her, pressing it into her hands.

Marian was speechless as she cradled the treasure in her hands.

Feeling a little overwhelmed, Edward turned to leave before he could lose his dignity. It was fine for his daughter to buckle under this pressure and have a little cry, it was her wedding day.

But before he could reach the door, but Marian's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Thank you," she told him and gave her father a warm embrace.

_**Locksley Church-The ceremony**_

Guy looked up from his knees and clasped hands. From over his shoulder, he could see his bride floating down the isle toward him. His lips parted in a silent gasp.

Marian was a vision in a wedding gown made from the finest golden silk. A fragile, white veil hid her face from view. Jewels of all colours glittered and gleamed upon her gown and headdress.

The guests murmured their admiration as the living angel gracefully made her way past them, arm linked with her father's.

* * *

Sir Guy was proud as he said the vows, the Lady Marian, rather nervous. The bride's father looked on quietly, curiously appearing fifty years older then his actual age and the sheriff of Nottingham was quite merry, constantly exclaiming to anyone who would listen how much he adored weddings!

"Sir Guy, Crispin. Do you take this woman, Lady Marian Elizabeth, to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," the tall man replied without hesitation.

The priest turned to her, asking if she would take Guy as her husband.

Marian opened her mouth then closed it.

"_Take a deep breath … and make your decision_," she told herself, squeezing her eyes shut.

Oh what a dilemma!

"I do," she said at last in a meek voice.

Gisborne's relief was visible.

* * *

When the priest told Guy to give Marian her ring, the girl barely held back a gasp of surprise.

It was gorgeous to behold!

Silver, with raindrop cut diamonds surrounding a round amber topaz, a flower design.

"_My favourite stones_," she thought. "_He knows what they are_."

He looked up, smiling faintly back at her as he slid the ring onto her finger.

* * *

Marian lightly bit her lower crimson painted lip.

They were to kiss.

Reaching out, Guy carefully lifted the veil, momentarily marvelling, at her pale beauty before cupping her face in his hands.

Marian trembled, her anxiety becoming so profound she thought she'd swoon.

"Trust me," Guy murmured in a voice only she could hear. "Trust me, Marian."

Gathering herself, Marian surrendered her mouth to him, closing her eyes.

The moment their lips touched, she caught herself enjoying the warmth of his mouth as it tenderly enveloped her own.

Wanting to feel more, she gave him her lips again.

The newly weds lips met once, twice three times before they parted.

Sir Guy of Gisborne turned to proudly present his beautiful, young wife, Lady Marian of Gisborne to the invited guests.

The church broke into cheers and thunderous applause.

_**Nottingham, the great Hall-The aftermath**_

The festivities after the wedding were to be held inside Nottingham castle. In addition, Guy and Marian were given a special room within the castle in which to spend their wedding night. This being one of the wedding gifts bestowed upon them by the sheriff Marian was not particularly fond of.

During the festivities, Marian sat with Guy and his men, happy he had allowed her to be at his side and even explain to her a few things when they were certain the sheriff wasn't looking.

On occasion, Marian would turn and smile at her father, hoping he would see that she was actually enjoying herself.

Later, several of Marian's friends, Noblewomen Marian whom found bearable wondered over and asked her to dance with them.

Guy, who had no great passion for dancing, told her to go and continued his discussion with his men.

Eventually the night was no longer young and the new Lady Marian of Gisborne felt tired. Excusing herself from her circle of friends, she walked over to her father, kissing his cheek.

"Be careful," he told her. "I love you very much."  
"And I you," she replied. "I shall ride over to see you later in the week, Father, I promise."

* * *

"I do not wish to disturb him, please tell Sir Guy that I am going to our room to retire," she told a servant boy. "And bring a jug with fresh, cold water and two goblets to our room after you've done that," she added.

The boy nodded.

"Good evening, Lady Gisborne," he said.

Before the young bride could make her discreet exit, several guests cornered her, telling her how beautiful she was. The girl endured the endearing compliments, and many others, before telling them she was extremely tired and had to go immediately.

* * *

Marian, finally, was nearing the staircase when Guy called for her from his table.

"Are you ill?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I am well, I just wish to retire."

He stood, crossing the floor to stand before her.

"May I?" he asked.

Marian raised an elegant, dark eyebrow.

"As you wish," she said at last, wondering what he would do.

Before she knew it, Guy had swept her off her feet.

"I've always wanted to do that," he confessed in her ear. Marian blushed deeply, putting her arms around his neck.

Turning to their guests, her husband announced that it was time for he and his lady to retire for the evening and that they thanked them for celebrating the day with them.

"Three cheers for the bride and groom!" roared the sheriff, slopping wine onto Marian's father's expensive robes. "May their wedding night be-"

"HIP, HIP HOORAY!! HIP, HIP HOORAY!! HIP, HIP HOORAY!!" "-sons and daughters!"

Vasey, pouting, plopped onto his chair, profoundly disappointed he did not get the opportunity make a wicked, positively sinful remark or two about Marian and Gisborne for everyone to hear.

**_Guy & Marian's bedchambers_**

Gisborne was still holding Marian when they entered their room.

Marian found her stomach in knots. Lord she was so nervous!

Licking her lips, she shifted her head.

"Guy …"

He was about to speak when there was a tentative tapping at the door.

With a groan, he set Marian down and went to see who had disturbed them.

"What is it?" he growled at the servant boy who had been waiting outside.

"Begging your pardon, my lord," the youth stuttered. "The sheriff requires your presence."

"Why?" the master at arms demanded gruffly. "What cannot wait til the morning?"

"All he told me was to fetch you and not come back without you, my lord," the boy replied, giving Guy a pleading look.

Guy's head tilted heavenwards, he sighed heavily then looked to Marian who had followed him downstairs to appear at his side.

"The sheriff will not wait. I have to go."

Marian folded her arms. "I understand."

"I will be brief," he told her before turning to address the boy. "Guard the entrance. No one except you or myself enters in this room. Give my lady whatever she desires, understand? She is not to leave for any reason."

The boy nodded; face growing paler and paler with fear by the second.

"Guy, is there really any need for him to do that?" Marian asked, pitying the youth. The poor soul looked as though he really wanted to go home to sleep, not guard her.

"A lot of the men were drinking heavily tonight, Marian," Guy told her as he reached for the door handle. "Although they are loyal to the sheriff and me, after a few ales I would not trust them with my life."

* * *

Dressed in a white, fit for a virgin bride, nightdress, accompanied by velvet, cream wrap, Marian sat by a window in their bedchamber, brushing her hair.

When finished, she set the brush down onto the table, plucking at the flimsy material of her nightdress, noting her goose bumps. Their chamber was chilly, despite the roaring fire, colourful tapestries and thick fur pelts covering the stonewalls and floor.

Taking a last sip of water, she got up, went downstairs and padded over to the fireplace. Uttering a grateful sigh, she wrapt her arms around her middle, gazing into the flames.

* * *

The door burst open; Marian whirled around expecting to see her husband, her mind racing to remember her speech about a headache.

But it was not Gisborne; it was four of Vasey's men.

"How dare you enter these chambers?" Marian snapped. "Where is Sir Guy?"

"Oh do shut up!" one of the men replied lazily. He stunk profoundly of meat and ale.

His companions snickered.

Marian was furious.

"No!" she barked, face growing hot with anger. "You have come here without any consent at all! You have come here without good intention! I wish you to leave right now!"

"Whore!" the first man bellowed, "I'll not leave til I've got what I came in here for!"

"And that is?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"Me end in!"

"Our ends in!" his companions crowed, correcting him.

"_Oh dear_," she thought.

* * *

Guy, once again, bid his goodnights to the remaining guests, and hurried upstairs, hoping Marian hadn't fallen asleep, or worse, did a runner.

Thinking only about seeing his new wife, he suddenly paused in mid thought when he noticed that the boy he had ordered to guard her was slumped against a wall, obviously not awake.

"_Insolent git_!" he thought, furious. "_I'll cut your tongue out for this_!"

"What the hell are you doing sleeping?" Guy demanded shaking him. "Come on! On your feet!"

The boy did not respond, wobbling back and forth as Guy continued to shake him. Mere moments later, a dark, thick droplet of blood slid from the corner the youth's mouth, sliding further and further downwards til it reached Guy's sleeve.

Gisborne froze.

He released the youth, stood up and backed away, feeling for his dagger.

The dark haired man hurried up the passage leading to the chambers he shared with his wife. There were noises coming from the other side of the door. A frustrated male cry. A woman screaming for help.

Marian.

Guy launched himself at the oak door. It didn't open.

Marian cried out again. This time it was not for help; it was a cry of pain.

No.

Glaring at the door as though it had offended him, Guy racked his brain in search for a way to get to her.

Marian cried out again and he swore then backed away from the door.

He would retreat, find some men and another way inside, and then he would give those unlucky basterds such a bloody hiding!

* * *

Marian was pressed against a wall, her lovely dark hair dishevelled, her sweat soaked chest heaving profoundly in rage. Blood trickled from several cuts on her face; smearing her lips and chin. Her knees were badly grazed and sore from falling hard on the floor. She had also banged her wrist and twisted her ankle. Despite all that, she had kept herself just a hair away from the intruder's by running and tossing whatever she could at them til they cornered her.

Why? Why was this happening? She was the Nightwatchman for crying out loud! Was this Robin's revenge? Did God suddenly have a sick fancy to punish her for not fleeing with Robin?

"Come on, little lassie! Let's have a bit of a roll in the bed, eh?" one of the men suggested.

* * *

There were many ways to get into this room, thank god for the unofficial one. Blocking the secret passageway entrance, Gisborne carefully concealed himself within the darkness so that the room's occupants would not see him, waiting for the best opportunity to attack.

The master at arms slipt upstairs, hiding in the shadows. When he came to their bedchamber he saw Marian trying her best to get away from four, decidedly guards. Lashing out whenever they got too close.

His blood began to boil as his eyes took note of the blood, bruises and minor cuts on his wife's usually flawless face.

Oh … One of the pigs would die swiftly tonight.

But his companions would not be as fortunate.

* * *

Frustrated, a brute pushed Lady Gisborne roughly against the wall; there she retaliated by spitting in his face. With a savage growl, he responded by sending his fist into her cheek. To his satisfaction, her head smacked against the hard stone and the girl almost fell to the floor.

Another of her captors came forward.

"We'll just have to hold her down and teach this noble witch some manners, won't we?" he sneered. "Break her in for dear ol Gizzy boy!"

"Ah, yeah! Gizzy's got his work cut out for im with this little devil!" another replied.

Getting over her dizziness, Marian glared at them enraged. Her features so fearsome that if looks were capable of killing … well, all four of them would be dead on the spot.

The soldier merely chuckled, grabbed her by the hair, pulling her closer and closer to him til she was pressed against his chest, til she could feel his growing arousal.

Marian gasped, nose wrinkling at the foul stench of his breath.

"Be a good girl and we'll have a great time," her assailant hissed before leaning forward to kiss her, his sloppy tongue flopping out of his mouth.

"No-o," she protested, pulling back.

"Go for it girlie!"

"Yeah!"

His companions cheered.

"Alright," the girl sighed shoulders slumping to indicate she felt defeated. "I give up."

"You lucky basterd, Dick!"

Her arms wrapt around his neck, fingers playing with his hair.

"What is your name?" she asked softly, trying in vain to keep herself from gagging.

"Dick," he replied huskily.

"_It really is_. _How appropriate_," Marian thought scornfully.

"Let me kiss you, Dick" she breathed, blue eyes beckoning.

He grinned.

His mates cheered again.

With a sickening grin, Dick drew Marian closer, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Then he let out a strangled cry.

Marian held onto Dick tightly. biting down as hard as she could upon his tongue. At last she drew away, spitting flesh and blood into a corner.

Dick staggered backwards into his companions waiting arms.

"You're the devil!" whispered one of the men. "Gisborne's marrying the anti-Christ!"

He leapt forward to make a grab for her.

Marian rolled her eyes, kneeing him between his legs as hard as she could.

The oaf gasped loudly, stumbling backwards.

Taking a chance, she darted away from the group, braced herself and leapt, easily performing a back flip and landing neatly on a nearby table.

"You fucking bitch!" one of the men bellowed, attending to his groaning companion. "Get down here right now!"

"Guy! Where in God's name are you? Guards! Somebody please help me!" Marian yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What the devil's going on here!" her husband roared, appearing out of nowhere.

The room fell silent.

"Guy," Marian started. "I-"

"I-SAID-WHAT-THE-DEVIL'S-GOING-ON-HERE?" Guy bellowed, blue eyes blazing thus causing Marian and the others to jump.

"S-Sir," one of the men stuttered. Curiously, he, like his other companions' were suddenly very sober, coming before Gisborne, sinking to the floor. "Mercy."

Guy snorted. Grabbing the filthy pig by the scruff of the neck, he thrust his dagger deep into the man's gut, holding him close to him as he drove the slender blade further and further in.

Marian gasped, but did not dare move from the table.

The surviving men remained silent as Guy began kicking their dying companion downstairs.

Guards arrived moments later; they stared at their fallen comrade for a second before looking to Guy for instruction, ignoring Marian and the other men.

"Clean this mess up, take these three to the dungeon then fetch me wine, a bowl and ointment," Guy barked.

"Yes, my lord," a sergeant replied. The man turned and signalled the others to either depart or pick up the body.

Marian looked on wearily as the guard's wrapt the corpse in the ruined white fur rug. The dead man's mouth was wide open; sightless eyes stared at the ceiling.

Marian felt ill. Very, very ill. Swallowing back vomit, she bowed her head to stare at her toes.

"You might want to fetch a new wife too, Gizzy boy," one of the disgraced soldiers muttered as they were leaving with their escort.

Guy glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled softly, approaching him.

"The bitch bit some of me mate's tongue off!" the soldier replied, nodding to the pitiful excuse for a man beside him. "Go on Dick! Show im what he'd be getting himself in for by marrying this little demon!"

As if on cue, Dick opened his mouth. Sure enough, a chunk of his tongue was indeed missing.

"Well, a guilty man needs a tongue so that his loved ones may hear his last words," Guy admitted. Turning away, the master at arms started walking around the room, eyes roaming the floor. Eventually, he found a slimy piece of flesh residing near the fireplace. Picking it up, he wondered over to a guard, ignoring the revolted shudder the man gave as he carelessly plopped it into his hands.

"This is it or it'll suffice. Clean it then have a physician sow it back on."

He turned to address Marian.

"You-you can't do that!" Dick's friend cried. "That could have been anything!"

"Get them out of here," Guy muttered irritably.

* * *

Gisborne heaved out a heavy sigh; he felt a headache coming on. He turned to face Marian as soon as the men were gone, rubbing his slowly throbbing forehead. The beautiful girl stared back at him. She was terrified, utterly terrified. The bruises and blood on her face, a disgusting contrast against the paleness of her skin.

"Will you not come down?" he asked. She hesitated.

"Please?"

"You are not angry?" her voice was hoarse from screaming.

"No."

She considered this for a moment or so then slowly made her descent from the table.

"Thank you," she said when he offered her his hand to help.

Guy could not help but notice that as soon as her small hand had touched his own his headache had ceased.

"Come with me," he told her. She frowned, blue eyes wary.

Marian swallowed hard. "Why?" she asked.

"I must tend to you before you get an infection," he told her frankly.

"I can-"

"You must let others care for you at least once or twice in your life, Marian," he insisted. "Come on."

She sighed her defeat, allowing him to guide her to their bed.

"What took you so long?" she grouched at him.

"I wanted the element of surprise. I only had my dagger," he replied frankly.

Marian was tempted to give him a lecture but changed her mind. She was just too shaken and sore and he seemed too tired. Once sitting on the edge of the luxurious bed, Marian folded her arms across her chest as he pushed an ottoman in front of her so she could have something to rest her ankle on.

"My lord?"

The guards had returned.

Making a frustrated noise, Guy left her to receive them. He returned later with a bowl, a small bottle and pewter goblet. Setting the items on a table, he reached for a jug of water.

"This will sting," he told her, filling one bowl with water from a jug.

She shrugged.

"I am not afraid of pain."

He dipped a cream cloth into the water. "But you are afraid of me, yes?"

He sat down beside her, studying her features intently waiting for her answer. Marian bowed her head, taking her time before speaking.

"What those men aimed to do to me tonight scared me almost witless, I admit. But what would scare me more then anything else in this world is what we spoke about after I temporarily broke our engagement."

"Again," Guy said, wringing out the cloth.

"Yes, after I broke off our engagement for the second time, thank you for reminding me, Guy."

She took a deep breath, staring at her knees.

"You fear the possibility of losing your father as well. Don't think I haven't noticed, Marian."

"Then I guess I profoundly fear a great many things," she replied dryly. "These are fears which are too great to overcome. Especially if you are a woman."

Suddenly Marian felt warmth on her shoulder. She tensed and relaxed against it.

"I do what I must to survive," Gisborne told her softly. "I have done things so ghastly only so I could live," he paused. "But know this," he added firmly. "I could never willingly harm you. To be forced to hurt you …" He did not continue.

"I understand."

Marian looked up at him and offered him a small smile. Plump tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, stinging a cut as they made their descent. "Thank you."

The hand that had been on her shoulder lowered itself til it reached her waist.

"In the dark, alone. We can tell each other everything, anything. The darkness is our sanctuary, Marian, it is our friend. Never forget that."

"I won't," she managed weakly, the tears now racing downwards.

Before she knew it, she was being drawn to his chest.

"It is safe," he murmured, hugging her closer her to him. "Talk to me. It is safe."

"I was so helpless!" she sobbed. "I couldn't defend myself; there were no weapons to be found!"

She had been the great nightwatchman. She should have been able to take them all on! Why had this happened to her? Was she really the pathetic creature Robin said she was?

"We will have to remedy that tomorrow, won't we?" her husband murmured in her ear. "You will never be defenceless again, Marian."

After a while, Gisborne shifted back giving her a goblet of wine before reaching for the bowl of water.

"Sit up, take a mouthful of this," he told her.

Marian obeyed, noting the sweet liquid immediately made her feel pleasantly warm and a little bit numb.

* * *

After washing the excess blood off her mouth and chin, cleaning the cuts on her face and knees, Guy applied the foul smelling ointment before attending to her wrist and ankle.

"You will have to remain indoors til healed," he told her, watching her wince. "This will inconvenience you, I know, but I will do all I can to make it bearable."

"Perhaps I could stay with father?" Marian suggested quickly. "Surely if he were told what had occurred tonight he would allow me to stay with him for a week or so?"

Guy silently considered this. He knew it would be in his wife's best interest to be as far away from Vasey as often as possible. However, Edward could be a problem.

"Talk to your father. If he can be trusted, you'll move to Knighton the day after tomorrow, if not, you will have to remain here in the castle til our chambers at Locksley are ready."

"I understand. I am certain I can persuade him not to cry wife beater, Guy."

Marian politely covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned.

"Good. It's settled then," Guy murmured licking his lips. For some odd reason he felt shy and uncomfortable. "I should go," he told her, rising to his feet. "You need your rest, Marian." He would ride to Locksley and sleep there.

"Wait! Guy! Please! I do not wish to be alone tonight," she told him with surprising anxiety.

He stopped, raising an eyebrow

"I am sorry, but I cannot … I cannot be a warrior queen at the moment," Marian explained. "Those abilities are lost to me right now. Please … Will you not stay with me?"

Guy searched her face, as though he were trying to solve a riddle. Marian had often assured him that she was more then capable of looking after herself. But seeing her acting like a frightened damsel was almost bothersome. This was not the headstrong girl who had not shed a single tear when the sheriff publicly ordered her hair to be cut, the girl who had verbally fought against almost every decision the sheriff had ever made.

Was he seeing the real Marian for the first time?

"_Go to her, you fool_," a voice ordered him in his mind. "_She needs you_."

"Of course."

Guy resumed his place, holding her blue gaze with his own.

"Be only yourself with me, Marian," he told her softly.

'_I will try_,' her eyes replied.

Gisborne leant forward, pressing his lips tentatively to her forehead.

Marian did not show any signs of discomfort, she suddenly a great deal calmer and though he did not show it, Guy was delighted because he knew it was all because of him.

"Make yourself comfortable," he told her whilst rising to his feet. "And finish your wine."

After setting the goblet aside, Marian got into bed, borrowing down and down til only her head was visible amongst the furs and pelts.

She stiffened when she heard Guy's footsteps.

"_He's coming back_!" she thought hysterically. "_Oh god! Does he expect us to_-" Her train of thought was broken when he appeared wearing a black woollen tunic with matching braes. The tunic's first three buttons were undone, allowing her a fairly decent look at his chest.

She blushed.

Peeling aside the furs and pelts, Gisborne climbed in behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her to him til her back pressed against his chest and stomach.

"Do you-" she began.

He knew what she meant.

"No."

He sighed, resting his cheek against the side of her head, inhaling the sweet, subtle scents of her perfumed hair and skin.

"Good evening, wife," he murmured.

"Good evening, husband," she replied.

* * *

Cradling her in his arms as though she were a precious gem, Gisborne closed his eyes. Sleep came to him immediately.

Whilst her husband was sleeping, Marian chose to stay awake for a while longer. In his arms, she felt something she had not felt in such a long time, in fact, she wondered if she had ever felt this way at all. She felt safe. Completely safe. As if no one could ever harm her because now … Now she was with him. She hadn't even felt this way with Robin or even her father.

Having Guy's arms securely around her waist, his warm breath on her skin made her feel like she could take anyone on and leave the battle unscarred and victorious.

Closing her eyes, she rested her cheek against the pillow, falling into a deep, deep sleep.

_**The next morning, Guy and Marian's chambers**_

As the first beams of sunlight entered the room, Guy was the first to wake.

"Marian," he murmured in her ear.

"Mmm," was her response.

"Wake up."

"No-o, married couples are supposed to sleep in," she mumbled, snuggling deeper into the bed, adding. "I was told."

"Unfortunately we'll have to forget that pleasure; it is time to get up."

Marian groaned, after several seconds she opened her eyes.

"Why do we have to rise so early?" she asked, stifling a yawn as she faced him.

"The sheriff needs me and I want to know what kind of arrangements you want to make for your journey to Knighton."

"I will send a messenger to father. He is attending the council tomorrow. I can travel back to the hall with him around noon."

"That's settled then. Now out of bed, there's something we need to do before we dress."

Marian obeyed, watching Guy as he sought his dagger.

"Since there was no consummation of our marriage last night, Lady Gisborne. I fear we will have to do this."

Marian's mouth dropped open as soon as she realised what he meant.

"But my father would not insist on-"

"Your father is not my concern. Someone else," he eased the blade out of its sheath.

"Whom?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you guess?"

She drew a blank til realisation dawned upon her.

"He-he …. Well it had better be my own blood just to be on the safe side."

He smirked, amused.

"You make it sound as though he can fly under a full moon and walk through walls."

Marian shrugged, taking the knife from him. "I'm not taking any chances when it comes to the sheriff," and she drove the tip of the knife into her finger, wincing slightly.

* * *

After breaking their fast with fresh, hot bread and honey, Guy told her he would to return as soon as he could.

"I would also like you to cover your face if you need to be outdoors or in public," he told her, slipping his broadsword into its sheath.

"But why? I am not ashamed. You did not beat me."

"Marian, please," he said with a little exasperation.

She sighed heavily. She understood. He didn't want Hood to get the wrong idea and spirit her away into the forest. Marian wondered if Guy would remain insecure about her and Robin for the rest of his life?

Well, if they were to have any kind of marriage, she would have to find a way around it.

"Do you think anyone will try to attack again?" Marian asked after a while, trying to hide her frustration.

"Not after what will happen to these unfortunates today. I do not care if they are the sheriff's men. An example will be made of them."

"Wouldn't it be wiser to hand this matter to the sheriff himself, Guy?" She asked, pulling a comb through a dark tangle, adding. "They are his men."

"And I am the master of arms," he added coolly, handing her his dagger after cleaning it. "It is my right."

Marian sighed again, taking the weapon from him.

"It is," she replied dryly.

"Also. You may not be able to attend the council as often as before unless your father has great need of you."

"What?" she started incredulously.

"I am only doing this to keep you safe. I cannot do that with you encouraging the sheriff."

"But I am Lady Gisborne now! Surely if-"

"Do you really think he cares about that?" Guy growled impatiently. "For all we know it could have been him that had those guards come into our room last night. Think Marian, think!"

Trying to swallow her rage, Marian nodded.

"Very well, Guy. Very well," she said at last, defeated. "I will make it my personal mission to be the best wife the sheriff has ever seen. He will not find an excuse to call me a leper again!"

He smiled slightly.

"But why would he send those men here?" she asked, setting her comb aside.

"A game. He likes his games," Gisborne reached out and brushed a lock of silky dark hair from her face. "Be on your guard, Marian."

Then he was gone.

_**Vasey's quarters**_

Vasey looked up from his piece of parchment as Gisborne entered the room.

"Guy, Guy! How is the married man?" he inquired merrily.

"As well as can be expected, my lord," was the reply.

"Good. Now! I heard that one, two, three … Four! That four of my own men broke into your room last night?"

"They did."

"I also heard that you killed one of them and then took the liberty of making an example of them yourself?"

"I did."

"Yes, well. Next time try to remember what is yours and what is mine. I might have liked to discipline them."

Vasey placed his quill into the inkpot before pushing back his chair and walking over to the washbasin to wash some black ink off his hands.

"I hope you had Marian whipt for letting them in! What a slut!"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"Marian did nothing wrong, my lord. They entered our chambers drunk and with ill intention. She held her ground the best she could til I managed to enter."

"Managed?"

"They blocked the doorway. I needed to find another way into the room," Guy explained. "I sent for Marian's father before coming here. She will be happier and safer at Knighton til our rooms at Locksley are ready."

_**Guy & Marian's chambers**_

Marian spent the rest of the day packing, only stopping to write a message to her father, making sure it explained everything thoroughly so that no blame would fall upon her husband. When done, she called for a servant to take her message then poured herself a goblet of wine.

Just when she was close to being bored out of her skull there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said warily, only breaking into a genuine smile when she saw who it was.

"Father!" she cried, leaping up to hug him.

"Marian!" the older man exclaimed, returning her embrace.

"Sir Guy sent word. I am here to escort you home. Come, the carriage is waiting."

"Where is Guy?"

"A guard told me he was last seen in the dungeons … Apparently his example making is taking some time and the sheriff is not ready to let him out of the castle anytime soon either. It seems you will see very little of your husband, Marian."

Marian shrugged.

There was another knock at the door.

"Come in," she invited and A servant entered bearing a message from Guy. "Thank you. Take my things to the carriage, please," Marian said, breaking the seal.

"Yes, my lady. Let me get some help though," the youth told her. "I shan't be too long."

Marian nodded without looking up from the parchment.

"What does it say?" Edward asked.

"He writes that he will come to me later tonight or tomorrow," she revealed. "And asks that I keep my veil on and remain indoors til my face has fully healed." Marian snorted, tossing the message into the fire. "Orders, orders!" she grumbled. "I do not see why I must keep this veil on, it may just increase rumours!" adding. "But!" She made an irritated sound. "I will do what he asks of me for now."

"A wise decision. But has it crossed your mind that he has told you to wear the veil or to remain in doors so that you, yourself, may not feel ashamed?" Edward pointed out.

Before she could tell him she was not vain, he raised his hands in defeat.

_**Nottingham stables**_

"So why the carriage?" Marian asked. "Why didn't you bring Emmett and Brownie?"

"The carriage? It is shrouded so there is privacy enough. And I didn't want you to strain your wrist and ankle."

"I see," Marian said, knowing that what her father really meant was that the carriage was covered so that a certain outlaw would not be able to see her face then jump to conclusions, and that he felt too tired to ride.

"We will have to find a way to silence Jackie, she'll gossip and then-"

"Jackie will not be a concern," Sir Edward told her calmly. "Her mother has fallen ill, so I have sent her to Ruffyd. She won't be back for at least a month."

"That is good news," Marian replied.

_**Later, Knighton Hall**_

Marian was relaxing by the fireplace of her old home, eyes closed enjoying the tranquil peace.

"They're saying he has beaten you."

She opened her eyes and sighed.

"They're saying that the Lady Gisborne left Nottingham today veiled and limping due to a quarrel with her new husband."

There was a long period of silence.

"What do you want, Robin?" she asked finally without looking at him.

"To tell you that you are a fool."

"You've told me that already-No, wait. Sorry, you told me I was pathetic." She laughed bitterly. "Guy did not beat me, Robin," she added rising to her feet, looking him directly in the eye. "Men came into our chambers and attacked me. They are either dead now or awaiting execution."

Robin didn't believe her for a second.

"Stop trying to protect him, Marian."

"I am not trying to protect him. Guy has not raised a hand to my face at all! In fact … Last night I saw a side of him I thought I'd never see."

She lowered her head, her face colouring at the memory.

Before Robin could say any more, Sir Edward entered the room, carrying a woollen shawl. The old man looked from his daughter to Robin before speaking.

"I want you to leave," he told the younger man firmly. "Marian has been through a difficult ordeal, I shall not have you upsetting her!"

"I am not the one you'd need worry about, Sir Edward," Robin spat. "It's that brute of a man your daughter has married who should be your real concern."

"For the last time, Robin, Guy did not beat me!" Marian cried. Gathering her skirt, the girl pushed past both men, limping as fast as she could.

"Damn you!" Edward snarled. "From this moment onward, Robin, you are banned from this house!"

Wounded by Edward's words, the young outlaw left, his head hanging low.

_**Knighton Hall**_

Guy tethered Glory to a post, walked to the door and knocked on the heavy oak door. The servant, Nancy answered it a few seconds later.

"My lord, Lady Gisborne is in the kitchen. Come inside and I'll fetch her for you."

Marian was unsure of how she was supposed to feel when she saw Guy or what she was supposed to say. It was just so awkward.

"You're here," she said at last. "So soon."

"I cannot stay long," he replied quickly. "I am returning to Nottingham after job for the sheriff, I must make haste, but I had to see you to be sure you were safe and well."

"I am much better," Marian told him. "A little sore, yes, but I am well."

Guy licked his lips.

"It has only been a short time since the incident. I am sure the discomfort will pass," he licked his lips again.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Let me see your face."

Marian hesitated briefly then raised her veil over her head.

Reaching out, her husband traced along the bruises and the healing cuts with his now glove devoid finger tips being careful not to add any pressure that would cause her pain.

"These are healing faster then I thought," he murmured.

"I am a quick healer," she replied frankly and with a hint of pride.

He lightly stroked an unmarked part of her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I must go," he told her with regret and withdrew his hand. "I will try to see you tomorrow."

"I will be here," she said, but there was no enthusiasm in her tone.

"Your wounds are healing fast," he told her, trying to brighten her dull spirits. "You may be able to leave the house in two weeks."

"Til then I must try to enjoy embroidery!" she replied with much sarcasm.

Guy smirked.

Reaching into his great leather coat, Gisborne revealed a black, velvet bound parcel.

"For you," he told her and left.

Marian opened it and grinned with girlish delight when she withdrew its contents. A black leather belt with golden Celtic design and a beautiful dagger residing within its wooden black and gold sheath attached to it.

Marian slid the weapon from its home, admiring the golden, jewelled hilt.

She noticed there was a note lying amongst the cloth and picked it up to read it. In Guy's handwriting, it read.

"_**A promise is a promise. You will never be defenceless again."**_

_**A week later, Knighton Hall**_

Guy was becoming a frequent visitor to the hall. So frequent Marian wondered if she should have a new bed made. His relationship with her father had differed too. Earlier, when he had only just begun to court her, Gisborne's attitude toward him had been bordering on the disrespectful. He had only seen Edward as a tiresome, hovering fly as his only interest was Marian. Nowadays, he was more considerate and polite towards his father in law, knowing full well it would please his young wife a great deal if they were to get a long.

One day, Guy came to the hall to visit.

"Where is Lady Marian?" he asked a servant.

In the stables, the young man replied.

So, Guy headed for Knighton's stables. As he entered, equines raised their heads and greeted softly him before returning to their food or sleep.

"Oh yes! You are beautiful! Yes you are, you gorgeous boy! Yes, you are just so beautiful!"

Intrigued, Guy quietly headed around a corner. Moments later, he found Marian in Glide's loosebox, giggling as the dark bay palfrey snorted in her ear.

Glide was the palfrey Guy had presented to Marian as a gift. Gisborne smiled mentally. He still remembered the look of pure delight upon her face after he had removed that blindfold from her eyes.

"No more-cheeky!-No more apple for you," Marian said, laughing at the gelding before opening the box's door to leave. She paused when she saw him, her pink lips parted in surprise.

"Hello," she said, setting the rest of the treats aside on a barrel. "I didn't hear you come in."

Marian blushed. She felt a little embarrassed. Guy had never really seen her have an intimate moment with her horses before.

Did he think her silly?

Glide bobbed his head up and down, nickering softly as though he had read her mind.

"Glad your face has finally healed?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest and raising any eyebrow.

"More then glad," Marian confessed. "I've missed feeling the sun on my face."

Truth be told, Marian was absolutely radiant in her joy of being able to get out of the hall.

"Come for a ride with me."

Not a command. A little bit like a request. But He just said it to her as if she were worthy of his friendship.

_**Near Locksley**_

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied.

Marian sat before him as they rode onward, his arm around her waist, securing her to him. His right hand directing the black colt as it trotted along.

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one," he replied and squeezed Glory into a slow canter.

Five minutes later, they came to a cliff top over looking all of Locksley.

Marian's mouth dropped open as she gazed about. The view was amazing.

"Do you remember this place?" Guy asked from behind her.

Marian, now over her awe, stopped to think.

"Yes!" she said at last. "This is where we first met. I was picking wild flowers and your horse came bursting out of nowhere, apparently it had been spooked by a rabbit." She smirked, adding with mirth, "the sight of you running after that horse!" She bowed her head, trying her hardest not to giggle, her shoulders trembling.

Guy lowered his head, smirking at the memory.

* * *

He had been returning from Nottingham when his mare reared up and thrown him hard onto the ground. Cursing her, Guy leapt to his feet and ran after the fleeing horse.

"Whoa!" a young female voice cried, "whoa, my darling! Whoa!"

Gisborne came around a corner to see a very pretty girl trying to steady his mount. They were both soaking from head to foot. It seemed his mare had dragged her into a pond.

"Lady!" he cried.

Even though her appearance was not as grand, he deduced that she was worthy of the title from the sweet, educated tones of her voice.

"Lady," he repeated again. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she looked down at her very damp appearance and laughed. "Just soaking wet from catching your horse. It took me into this pond." She carefully began to urge the mare out of the water and onto land.

"Thank you, the nag is afraid of rabbits. She'll never get over it." Guy said, taking the reins from her. "I have a cloak in my saddlebag, would you not allow me to-"

"Oh, there is no need," she replied. "The sun will dry me soon enough."

"Very well," he replied. "Forgive me, my lady, but I must go."

"Of course. But might I have the pleasure of your name before you do that?"

"Yes. Sir Guy. Sir Guy of Gisborne."

Her pleasant expression faltered for a brief second. "Oh," she said, blinking. "You moved into Locksley Manor last week?"

"Yes."

"That place has been devoid of occupants for quite sometime. After lord and lady Locksley died it was left barren; no one wanted to touch it. I hope you have a family of your own to brighten it up a bit, Sir Guy."

He shook his head.

"Alas, I do not. I have yet to find the right woman. And all of my relatives are dead," he added gravely.

The girl licked her lips. "That is sad," she told him. "I do not know what I would do without my father. My mother died when I was very young."

"Do you not have siblings?"

"No. I do not, Sir Guy."

"So it is just you and your father?"

"Yes, Sir Guy."

He nodded.

"I must go, but I have yet to ask for your name, Lady. Pray, give it to me before we depart."

"Marian. Lady Marian of Knighton."

"Daughter of the former sheriff of Nottingham?"

"Yes."

"I must call on you and your father sometime then. It is my wish to become further acquainted with the other nobles before the next council."

Marian bit her lip.

"I shall inform my father then." She turned, walking to her own mount, grazing nearby. "Good afternoon, Sir Guy."

* * *

Marian was quietly gazing straight ahead. Bits of her dark hair blew in the breeze. Guy was lost in thought til she shifted before him, her head tilting a little to the right.

For the first time he recognised the pale, slender gracefulness of Marian's neck. So much like a swan. Since the weather was quite hot, her gown was lower cut, revealing the top of her shoulders and some of her back. Still modest, but still able to turn a few heads at the same time.

Before he could stop himself, Guy lowered his head, pressing his lips against the bare skin of her collarbone.

Marian shivered.

"Sorry," the dark haired man apologised, pulling away.

"No," the girl managed her voice strangely breathless. "No, do not apologise." She turned in the saddle, trying to face him as best she could. "I don't want you to stop, Guy."

_**Back at Knighton Hall, Marian's chambers**_

She seemed so small, so fragile in her flimsy, white shift.

"_God … If only you knew what you do to me_," her husband thought, trying to compose himself. How he wanted to take her into his arms and have her right then and there.

No! Control was necessary. He could not, would not, frighten her. Not his Marian.

She turned to face him, slowly withdrawing pins from her hair, dropping them to the floor. The warm glow of sunlight turning her into a golden goddess.

Guy's lips parted slightly, he felt himself gradually begin to harden.

"_I want you_," he thought lustfully. "_I want to bury myself into you_,"

It had been such a long time since anyone had made him feel this way.

* * *

Marian bit her lip. She felt so uncomfortable, as though there were millions of people staring at her, judging her. But that was so silly. There were only two people in this room. Her and Guy.

"Um," she stuttered her pink tongue flicking across her lips.

Guy suddenly winced.

"Guy! Are you alright?" she hurried over to him.

"I'm fine," he dismissed hoarsely.

God's bollick's, how the hell could he possibly tell her that she had made him harder then a rock just by taking pins out of her hair.

"Oh … Well then," she backed away.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"God's teeth!" Gisborne exclaimed furiously and Marian quickly darted behind a changing screen whilst he answered the door.

* * *

"What is it?" Guy growled dangerously at the offender after he had flung open the door.

"Beggin yer pardon, milord, but there be a messenger here to see ya!"

"And?"

"He'd be riding all over looking for ya, Sur! Sayin he has a message for ya and that he cannot rest til ya read it. Says it be a matter of great importance."

Gisborne's furious expression changed instantly.

"Give the man food and drink. Tell him to wait outside. I will meet with him as soon as I can."

"Very well, milord."

Guy took a deep breath, leaning against the door after he had closed it.

"Guy?" he heard Marian call out. "What is it?"

He took another deep breath.

"Forgive me, Marian, but I must go downstairs."

"Of course. I will join you in a moment."

_**Later, Knighton Hall stables.**_

After telling the rider to go to Nottingham with a message to Vasey, Guy read the message addressed to him. His eyes had roamed over the piece of parchment at least six times before Marian appeared, concerned.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"I have to go to London immediately," he told her, pocketing the parchment.

"Now? But-"

"An inconvenience, yes. But this cannot be avoided. I must go." He moved to replace Glory's bit. The colt snorted loudly with irritation at having the annoying piece of metal put back in its mouth thus lifting it's head higher and higher til Guy was forced to bribe him with a piece of apple, courtesy of his wife.

Marian wondered over to help him resume putting Glory's saddle on.

"If you give me twenty minutes, I can go with you," she told him, picking up Glory's saddlecloth.

"No!" he told her so abruptly that the girl almost dropped the cloth to the floor. "No," he added more gently. "Marian, I must go on my own. I _**have **_to do this on my own," he wetted his lips with his tongue. "There is something in London that I must do; it is not something I want you to see."

Marian felt her cheeks grow hot with anger. How she longed to yell at him for being so inconsiderate. However, she held her tongue.

"I see," she told him at last in a soft, meek voice, bowing her head.

Guy let go of Glory's head and approached her.

"No, you do not," he told her, gently taking hold of her upper arms. "You think I'm shutting you out. That I do not respect you."

Marian only looked away from him, biting her lip. Guy's hands left her arms and cupping her face.

"Look at me," he requested. "When I am certain all is well I will tell you everything. But til then I must ask you be patient and stay here."

His young wife was silent for a long time.

"I believe you," she croaked after a while. "I will stay."

Gisborne's relief was profound.

"Thank you, Marian," he told her sincerely.

_**Later, Locksley Manor**_

He was leading a mare out of the stables. Marian waited nearby, holding Glory.

"Why are you not taking Glory?" she asked, stroking the colt's neck.

"I thought you might like to borrow him," he replied.

Marian beamed instantly with pleasure and kissed the colt's cheek.

"And ride on occasion when your father isn't looking, of course," he added.

"Of course. I will take excellent care of him," Marian promised. "Thank you for lending him to me."

Gisborne re-checked his mare's tack then turned to face her again.

"I have to go now."

Marian let go of Glory's bridle, clasping her hands in front of her.

"_Just when I thought I was beginning to know the real you_," she thought bitterly.

"What if the sheriff asks about you?" she asked.

"I sent a rider to the castle, he'll explain everything. If the sheriff has more questions he can ask you at the next council."

Marian raised an eyebrow. He was letting her go to the council?

"Am I to represent you?" she asked.

"No," he replied with a small smile. "Us and Knighton."

Marian's beautiful blue eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father has managed to secure the hall as a belated wedding present. At first it seemed it would go to straight to the crown or to the sheriff, but he and I managed to secure it."

"So when father dies they will not get my home," Marian realised slowly. Hot tears were suddenly streaming down her cheeks. She was so happy.

Guy walked over, once standing before her; he reached out to hold her arms.

"You mean everything to me," he told her softly then leaned forward to kiss her forehead before pulling her to his chest.

She sighed against him, not wanting him to leave.

Reluctantly, Guy pulled away and walked to his horse. He mounted and gathered the reins and some mane in his black, leather clad hands. "Three weeks, I promise," he told her.

Kicking the mare's flanks, he cantered away from Locksley, leaving Marian alone with Glory in swirling clouds of dust.

_**Authors Note.**_

_**So! Why is Guy going to London? That's the big "Q"?**_

_**I'd like to congratulate Loredana for recognising my take on a quote from "North & South" in chapter 1, I hope to use a few of John's quotes as he reminds me of Gizzy boy sometimes.**_

_**The whole "Do you take" probably never happened, if it did, it must have been in Latin. However, its here for this ditty! I'm actually laughing at myself at the moment because I always tend to warn people about using terms, language, etc that wouldn't have existed in that time, telling that it wrecks the story.**_

_**Well, if the "I do's" did not occur, I humbly apologise!**_

_**Some people may think that I have made Guy a bit too OC, but I have always wondered what kind of man he would be like if he and Marian did actually marry.**_

_**Annie said that he was different when he was around her, although he was only shagging her to relieve sexual steam. However, there is no reason why can't he be different around Marian. She is his weakness.**_

_**Marian is different for this story as well. She feels a bit vulnerable and begins to realise as the story goes she may actually need Guy to help her more then she'd want to admit to anyone. **_

_**I guess in the TV series Marian would have been able to take on all of those guards who attacked her in her wedding chambers with her fists and a few kicks in the googlies.**_

_**But that didn't seem good enough to me. It didn't seem realistic.**_

_**I wanted to show that sometimes Marian could be over powered in a fight, that she can be a little helpless. It was a way for me to bring her and Guy together as husband and wife.**_

_**I don't want Marian to be a helpless damsel. I just wanted to write about her adjusting to a new environment and I felt I couldn't do justice to the story if I made her so heroic and powerful all the time.**_

_**Sure, she has married a man who can provide for her, but life as the Sheriff of Nottingham's lieutenant's wife may be even more**__**dangerous then the criminal life of her former betrothed, Robin Hood.**_

_**Marian is in a new world and has to be careful. Although, right now, it seems she can trust Guy.**_

_**By marrying Guy of Gisborne, Marian is in a pretty bad situation. Vasey doesn't like her one little bit, he is going to make her and Guy's life as hard as he can. **_

_**In the series, Guy and Marian are a bit like a tango. He wants her to dance with him, she doesn't want to. But the chemistry and passion is almost always bubbling beneath the surface.**_

_**Warning, the next chapter will be incredibly dark. This is a pre-warning.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chappie. **__****__** Leah.**_


	4. Part 3

Loved in the Darkness-part 3

By Leah

Summary

The 3rd chappie in the Guy & Marian story.

Rated "M" for sexual content and strong violence.

The brilliant "_**Elizabeth Chadwick**_" novel "_**the champion**_" inspired most of this chapter.

I would like to thank my readers, reviewers, and of course my dearest friend Angelique.

This chapter is dedicated to my doggies, the only children I ever want to have, Molly & Pete.

Disclaimer

Sigh. If I did own RH, the story would be very different.

Meaning that I do not own a bloomin thing!

**Warning. This bit is extremely dark. It contains child abuse. If you are offended easily, I would suggest you'd scroll down a bit.**

_**South London, an Abbey.**_

The old man, Father Morris, sat at the table in his private chambers, slurping as he ate his chicken and herb broth.

Today had been a good day. He had caught that wretched girl, Ana, trying to give the lepers extra scraps from the kitchen.

Why couldn't the girl understand those snivelling, disease infested insects had to stick to what they were given? Nothing more, nothing less.

The little bitch had been naught but trouble since his arrival three years ago.

It didn't matter how hard he punished them. Some of the children of the Abbey just would not learn.

Like the sick perverted man he was, he had Ana taken to her room; stripped, blinded her before he forced the girl to lie still whilst running his cold, clammy hands all over her.

"You have been warned on numerous occasions, my dear," he had purred in her ear whilst stroking her thigh with the back of his cold, wrinkled hand. "So now you must pay the price for your insolence."

"No, no!" she sobbed. "Please Father, whip me, do anything to me but-"

She cried out as he slapt her hard across the cheek. Biting her lip, she drew blood.

"Satan's whore!" the man snarled. "I'll whip you, be certain of that! But I'll also teach you a thing or two!"

It had been two weeks since he had imprisoned her. Now the seventeen-year-old girl lay on her stomach upon her bed. Riddled with whip marks from her shoulders down to her heels.

Now was the time to truly shame her. After he had finished his meal, he would go upstairs to the girl's dormitories, open the door to her room, undress himself and then crawl into bed with her.

No one had believed her claims of abuse in the past. People thought he was just a kindly old priest. No one knew of his sickening fancies for the flesh of the young girls and boys, the innocent young men and women. Nor would they.

The victims he chose to keep alive were either paid to keep quiet, or far too scared to make a compliant.

* * *

Looking out the window, Morris saw lightening dance across the black sky and scowled. He did not like storms. They were something he could not control; he truly disliked things, people he could not control.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his chamber door.

"Come in," he said.

A novice entered.

"Father. There is a man waiting for you in our meeting room. He would not give his name, but he told me you would know who he was. He also told me you had better come to him or he would come and get you."

"What rudeness!" Morris cried! "How dare he conduct himself in such a fashion in the house of God? I will go to see him, bring us wine from the cellar!"

"Yes, father," the girl replied meekly.

**End of disturbing scene. Some may think it was not that dark, but kids can get into anything these days and the last thing I need is cranky parents.**

Father Morris entered the meeting room, happy that the fire was roaring away. The room had little furniture. Just a long, wooden table and two benches to act as chairs. Upon the table was the wine he had asked for.

Walking over, Father Morris poured some of the sweet crimson liquid into a goblet.

Looking around, he could not find the guest.

"Hello?" he called out. "Hello, is anyone here?"

All he received in response was a loud clap of thunder.

"I'll have that bitch locked up with Ana for this little stunt!" he growled, turning to leave.

"Really?"

Morris whirled around, looking in all directions for the source of the voice.

"Who is there?" he cried, alarmed.

Footsteps. Yet there was so little light he could not see the rooms other occupant.

"Speak! I order you to speak!" he cried.

"Fool. Do you not recognise my voice?"

Morris paused, taking deep breaths. For the first time in sixty years, he felt incredibly afraid.

The owner of the voice was male. Perhaps younger then he was. However, this newfound information did not slow Father Morris's' pounding heart. He could not see him!

"It is vaguely familiar, yes," he replied, trying to calm down. "But if you show yourself I might be able to make a proper conclusion."

There was some soft, mocking laughter.

"Fool," the voice said again.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, but you are. I know all about you." There was another soft chuckle.

"Your sick … Twisted, perverted games. Yes, I know everything, Morris. That is one of the reasons why I am here."

Morris wanted to cry out a denial, that there was no proof to condemn him. Yet he could not. He was speechless. The realisation that all of his disgusting activities were about to come to an abrupt end was too much. He realised that he was going to die a pathetic, old man. And instead of mourning, people would cheer.

"Show yourself," he said at last.

A small pause.

There was the harsh sound of material ripping. Beside him, a curtain was forcefully torn apart by the slender blade of a dagger.

Morris gave a cry and leapt backwards.

Lightening lit up the entire room, within seconds Father Morris came face to face with a tall, slender man, dressed from neck to toe in black leather.

Morris felt his blood grow cold and dropped the goblet. It made a loud clang as it hit the stone floor.

"Hello Morris," Sir Guy greeted.

_**South London, a tavern.**_

"This way, my lord," the tavern wench said, guiding him to the room. "The physician has been sent for and the cook is prepared to make whatever you fancy."

Gisborne reached into his purse, handing her ten pieces of gold.

"Good. Bring me broth, bread, cheese, water and mead. Make sure it's fresh, will you? I can smell rot a mile away."

The woman glared at him, but pocketed the coin anyway. Muttering insults at him under her breath, she left for the kitchen.

* * *

Wearily, Guy sat on the edge of his bed, studying the sleeping figure in the bed opposite him. Reaching out, he gently brushed some dark hair aside with his fingertips.

"Ana, Ana," he murmured. "Wakeup."

It took awhile, but eventually the dormant figure stirred and the seventeen-year-old girl moved her head to look at him.

"I'm dreaming," she whispered after a while.

"No," he told her, taking her thin hand in his. "It's me."

She blinked. He smiled, squeezing her hand lightly.

"It's me."

Slowly, she began to cry.

"I thought you'd never come. I waited and I waited."

"Shh. I'm here. I got your message. I promise Morris will never touch you again."

"Oh god … Guy. Really? Do you promise?"

For the first time in god knows how long, a genuine smile spread across Guy of Gisborne's face.

"I'm your brother, aren't I? Of course I promise."

She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I remember when I was twelve, when you brought me here. You told me it wouldn't be forever … I am so sorry I doubted you, can you ever forgive me?"

"What's done is done. When you are well, you will come to Locksley."

* * *

Pacing outside his sisters room, Guy waited for the physician to exit.

"Well?" he demanded as soon as the grey haired man appeared from behind the door.

"Sir Guy, physically she will be fine. She may scar a little on her back and thighs, but only a little, hardly anything you'd notice unless you looked closely."

The man then hesitated.

"What?" the master at arms growled softly, folding his arms across his chest.

The man swallowed hard.

"Her-her flower is still intact, m-my l-lord. I am sure it would not do for the house of Gisborne to have a-"

"I do not care about my sister's flower," Guy cut off coldly expression disgusted. "You have yet to tell me about her emotional state."

The physician hesitated. Guy scowled

"I am waiting."

"Sir Guy, the young lady-"

"My sister."

"Yes, of course. Your sister. I shall be honest with you. She has been to hell and back. You must be patient with her. In fact, it is my firm belief it would be most unwise to marry her to any man. Yes, I did say that her flower had not been disturbed. But if you were to marry her off. She will crumble and die."

Guy bowed his head.

"Can she be moved? I must return to Nottingham in less then two weeks."

"I would advise against such a long journey for at least a month or so, My Lord. Til then, she may stay with my family. We will look after her. I heard that you've only recently married. This will give you and your wife time to make the necessary arrangements."

* * *

Lightening danced across the night sky. Thunder let out an occasional grumble.

In her bed, Ana tossed and turned, murmuring un-intelligible words.

Guy lay in his own bed, wide-awake and staring up at the ceiling.

His sister had woken him with her senseless babble, yet he had not the heart to wake her. But that was fine; in fact, it gave him a chance to think about Marian. How glad he would be to see her. How he wished he had taken her with him on this journey. He missed her voice. Her glorious bright eyes. Her, on occasion, no nonsense attitude.

"_You will love her, Ana_," he thought. "_She will be the sister you've always wanted."_

* * *

She screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed.

"Ana!"

Gisborne leapt from his bed to see his sister battling an unseen assailant, tangling herself in the bed sheets and coverlet. Rushing to her side, he tried to wake her by grasping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Get away! Get away!" she shrieked hysterically.

"Ana, it is I!" he cried.

"Get off me! Get off me!"

Guy stared back at the frightened girl.

"Forgive me," he murmured and slapt her hard across the cheek.

Ana's grey, brown eyes snapped open. At first she was confused, then she saw him.

"G-Guy?" she croaked weakly.

"You were having a nightmare," he told her. She nodded then wrinkled her nose. "I wet myself."

He patted her back. "It doesn't matter." She smiled up at him.

"Father always said that you were too soft on me, Guy."

"Our father isn't here now, Ana."

"Yes. He is dead. I know it is wrong, but I do not miss him. Even after learning of his death, I never missed him."

Gisborne remained silent for a time. Licking his lips, he told her he would get a servant to help her wash and fix her bed.

"But everyone is sleeping," she protested.

"They will wake for me."

After the servant and the stench of her urine left the room, Ana sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her brother to enter.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," was the simple reply.

"Ana, you need to rest."

She shook her head.

"I'll have no rest til this is out of my mind; brother … Please … Please will you just hear me out?"

He sighed.

"Very well."

He walked over and sat next to her, clasping his hands in front of him.

**This bit here is pretty dark, but it explains more about Ana's past and what kind of man Morris was.**

"Father Morris did not come to the Abbey til three years prior to this day. Til then the people there were kind, honest. Then one day the father superior of the Abbey died. We were all upset by his death, I especially.

A few months after that Father Morris came. At first we all thought he was a strict but fair old man. Then things began to change. People went missing; the punishments for mischief grew more severe by the day. Soon we realised that we were living with a demon and there was nothing we could do."

"Why didn't you contact me sooner?"

"Morris. He was cunning. He caught me trying to get help several times. He …" She couldn't get the words out.

"Take your time."

"He broke my finger once. I was giving extra food to an orphan. See, people who are staying at the Abbey providing payment can eat whenever they wish, but the others, orphans, lepers, had their "share" of food. They had that and nothing else. Sometimes it would be weeks, months before they were fed again.

Morris … He … He would like to bribe the orphan boys and girls with food, shelter and coin so he could …" She closed her eyes, tears darting out beneath her thick, dark lashes. "He would kill them afterwards."

Guy bowed his head. He doubted even the sheriff was capable of such monstrosity. He even doubted he himself could be capable.

Buggering children … How could a man, especially a holy man bring himself so low?

He reached for her, drawing her to his side.

"It is over. You will mend, Ana. I promise you."

His little sister gratefully wrapt her arms around his neck, sighing deeply.

"I believe you, brother. I believe you."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian was arranging flowers in her room when a servant girl came in.

"Begging your pardon, my lady, but the sheriff's here and would like a word with you."

Frowning, Marian told the girl to take over and swept past her.

"My lord," she greeted. "To what do we owe this honour? Is all well?"

The old man smiled unctuously.

"Yes, yes, Lady Gisborne. All is quite well. I have only come to inquire about your husband."

"Guy? Oh …" she licked her lips. "Well. He is to return on the morrow," she replied politely.

"Morning?"

"Late evening, my lord."

Before Vasey could say anything else, Marian decided it was time for him to leave.

"My lord, forgive me, but I must go. I promised father I would dine with him and Lord Merton this afternoon."

_**Lord and Lady Merton's estate**_

"Marian!" Sir Edward exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see you of course," Marian replied before greeting lord and Lady Merton. "Good evening Lord, Lady Merton. I must apologise for my sudden appearance, but-"

"These are your last few days at Knighton," Lady Merton replied with a warm smile. "I was going to send a servant to fetch you anyway, Lady Gisborne."

"Thank you, Lady Merton," Marian replied graciously.

"Come," Lord Merton exclaimed. "We should dine before this swan gets cold."

During their ride home, Marian told Edward she was going to destroy the Nightwatchman.

"Really?" Edward questioned. "But Marian, what of the poor?"

"There may be a better way I can help them as Lady Gisborne," she replied. "But I cannot act as I used to whilst living under Guy's roof. No father. I must put the Nightwatchman to rest. It is time for me to grow up and give my husband the wife he deserves. If the sheriff was to find out and Guy chose to protect me, he'd kill us both."

Edward stared at his daughter in awe. She was suddenly so much like her mother. The beautiful woman he missed having by his side was suddenly returned to him. Though it was always said that Marian resembled her mother a good deal. The young girl was more like him. She was headstrong and practical like he had been in his youth. Wise, beautiful and gentle like her mother had been before her premature death.

"Do you love him, Marian?" Edward asked curiously.

"Guy?"

"Yes."

Marian hesitated.

"I do not know," she replied eventually. "All I can say is that he does please me and I am not unhappy."

"He does love you."

"He always has. I wish I could love him as much as he loves me in return, but I-"

She bowed her head, staring at Glory's reins. "Marriage is not about love. Not for women of noble birth." She raised her head, giving Edward a wan look. "Perhaps I am only ever to love you, father?"

The father and daughter remained in companionable silence for the rest of the journey home.

_**Knighton Hall**_

The next day Marian was going about her usual activities when a servant boy told her that Sir Guy had been sighted riding toward Nottingham.

Surprised, Marian quickly spun on her heel and hurried upstairs to tell Sir Edward.

"Father, Guy is back from London," she said. "He may come to see us today."

"I suspected that," Sir Edward replied. "I fear you may be leaving Knighton Hall for Locksley for good this time, Marian."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Father. I will come and visit you. This isn't goodbye."

"Marian, you do not seem to understand me. You and I. We have been together for such a long time. I have grown used to your company," he sighed. "I will have trouble sharing you with another man."

* * *

Sir Guy did come the following morning. He was delighted on the inside to see his wife so lovely in the white woollen gown he had always liked on her.

"You're back!" she said after greeting him. Then she gave him a quizzical look. "With servants and a carriage?"

"I've come to bring you home," he told her.

Marian felt her face lose its colour. Odd, she had been so brave earlier on. She had actually managed to get some sleep last night. But hearing this from Guy. It made her heart thud madly in her chest.

"_You're leaving Knighton_," a voice taunted in her mind. "_You are leaving home_!"

Before the castle the hall had been the only home Marian had ever known, she knew she would have to leave it one day. She knew she would be able to visit it almost whenever she wished, Guy had promised her that before their marriage, as had Robin before him.

But Marian still felt so much fear. So much doubt.

Guy saw how shaken his young wife was and inwardly cursed himself. He had given her ample time to prepare for the move, but he should have realised she was nowhere ready emotionally.

"Trust me," he said to her, remembering how he had given her courage at their wedding ceremony. "Trust me, Marian."

_**Locksley Manor**_

Servants buzzed in all different directions. Ian Thornton was yelling at a servant girl when Sir Guy and the carriage came into view.

To Ian's delight, Gisborne's wife was riding beside him and talking with obvious content, she had not hidden herself in the carriage as half of the Manor's staff had expected.

"Lady Gisborne, Sir Guy," the man greeted. "How was your journey?"

"Agreeable," Guy replied dryly, dismounting his mare.

"Very," Marian added.

"I will have servants take your things to Sir Guy's chambers, my lady," Thornton said. "Please feel free to acquaint yourself with the house. We have been working our hardest to make it feel like home for you."

"I hope you compensated them," Marian said, giving Guy an expectant look.

"He did, my lady, he did," Ian assured.

"Thankyou, Thornton, that will be all," Guy said, glad that the older man had saved him from a lecture from Marian.

"Of course, Sir."

"Come with me," Guy murmured, taking Marian's hand, leading her toward the house.

* * *

Marian gazed about her surroundings in wonder. Locksley Manor was so different from the last time she had seen it.

"I hope the change of scene pleases you," Guy said from behind her.

Marian covered her open mouth with a hand.

"This is astounding," she told him after a moment's pause. "You had the Manor decorated just for me?"

Gisborne merely smiled, perfectly content to quietly witness his lady's joy.

* * *

After organising food for the evening, Marian went to the stables to pet her horses. The servants had been kind and thoughtful. Yet Marian yearned for the company of the equines.

Guy had been asked to return to Nottingham. So, to her displeasure, Marian was on her own.

* * *

Late that night, Guy returned. He was surprised to see Marian still awake and waiting for him. She sat by the fireplace, sipping from a goblet, nibbing on a plum. Her figure hidden considerably by a large cream blanket.

"You're still awake," he said, removing his jacket.

Marian set the half eaten plum aside and rose to her feet.

"I thought I'd better wait for you. Sit down. I had the cook make you a meal. I'll go and get it for you."

A little amused, he did what she had asked of him and was soon receiving a plate of cold tongue, boiled apple stuffed with walnuts, cream and honey plus a goblet of wine.

The food was absolutely divine. He had been run off his feet, thanks to Vasey, and had almost fallen off his horse due to utter exhaustion during the ride home.

After finishing his meal, he found that he felt a good deal better In addition, awake!

Marian rose to her feet. Licking her lips, she addressed Guy.

"Do you think we will be disturbed tonight?"

He dipped his fingers in a washbowl.

"No. Why?"

Marian coloured.

"Don't make me say it."

Guy stared at her, puzzled. Then it dawned on him.

"Go upstairs," he told her, blue eyes gleaming.

**_Guy & Marian's bedchambers_**

Weeks before, Marian had nearly stripped to her bare skin in front of him. Now the girl made him wait before entering, hiding beneath a mountain of furs and blankets, hence only exposing her head. He could feel her watching him as he went to strip behind the changing screen and wondered if she was as nervous as he was.

Marian was beginning to regret her words. She wasn't prepared for this. Not now.

Guy appeared from the changing screen moments later. He was not fully naked. He chose to wear a pair of black woollen braes over his private area so he would not scare her.

Marian may be made of strong stuff. However, from the way she chose to avoid looking at him when he came out from behind the screen made Gisborne realise she was afraid of him for perhaps the first time in her life.

It was not uncommon for a girl to be nervous about losing her flower he had been told. But seeing Marian so vulnerable and scared made him realise that he might have to exercise extra caution.

* * *

The dark haired angel still wasn't looking at him when he loomed over her.

Reaching out, Guy tenderly brushed a lock behind her ear.

She rolled over to face him, licking her lips with her pink tongue.

"I am ready," she told him in a small voice.

"It will hurt," he told her.

"I am not afraid."

Marian shifted herself to make room for him, her big eyes never leaving his.

"I am ready," she told him again.

Guy slowly peeled the furs aside and lay down next to her. His eyes did not travel down to her breasts or lower, they remained watching her own, trying to soothe her before he reached out to ease her toward his chest.

It had been painful. After he had been so certain she was ready for him, his penetration of Marian's vaginal flesh had been agony for her.

She cried and cried. She fought and fought in a mad effort to get away from him, ignoring his gentle murmurings and rubbing of her back.

"It will be different next time," he told her when she was a little calmer.

"No-no one told me it would hurt this bad," she choked out.

Guy sighed and hugged her close, wondering if he had been too fast, too quick.

Marian was not some tavern wench to be simply shoved against a wall and plunged into. She was a queen amongst women. The inter-course between the two of them had to be perfect.

"Guy?"

"Yes, Marian?"

"Could we wait awhile before next time?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Give it a moment," he told her.

He waited, allowing her the time she needed to gather her wits before asking if she wanted him inside again.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Come in slowly?" she asked warily.

* * *

There was only a little discomfort this time and then after that Marian began to understand why the wenches enjoyed it so much. She hugged his body with her long, slender legs, delighting in the thrusting motion which was gradually becoming harder and faster. They moved as one til both were spent. Guy slid off her, allowing Marian time to catch her breath before gathering her into his arms, telling her to sleep, pushing the sweat soaked hair from her face with his fingertips.

"Well done," he praised in her ear.

Marian laughed weakly. She was so tired.

* * *

Guy and Marian did not wake til late next morning. Lying in bed seemed much more interesting then rising to greet the new day.

"I think we've missed the council," Marian murmured sleepily against his chest.

"Oh dear," was the dry response.

"We should get up though. I'll ask the cook if he can manage a late breakfast."

Marian got out of bed, ignoring the gleam in his eyes as he caught an eyeful of her taut bottom before she secured a sheet around her.

"Wait," Guy told her before she opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Have it sent up here."

* * *

After some pressure from Marian, Gisborne did get up.

"Why can't I watch you?" he asked the young woman as she wondered over to the basin with a sponge.

"If you did, Guy, we'd never leave this room."

"True."

"Go." She ordered.

"Would not leaving this room be such a bad thing?" he persisted.

"Guy!"

He rolled his eyes and retreated before she could do more then yell at him.

"I'll have our horses saddled."

They planned to ride to Nottingham that day. Guy wanted Marian to pick out a dress or two and jewellery whilst he met with Vasey for a re-cap of the council meeting. Marian had protested strongly but her protests, of course, had fallen onto deaf ears. Guy told her firmly that she needed to dress up a bit more. He wanted to make his wife the envy of Nottingham. She was to buy at least two gowns and jewellery at least three times a month.

"But it seems like such an expense," she had complained. "I am not a princess!"

Guy simply reached out to stroke her cheek.

"You are my princess, and if I could, I would buy you the world, Marian."

Marian's face instantly coloured.

_**Sherwood Forest**_

Guy and Marian were cantering leisurely through Sherwood Forest when Marian felt a curious sensation.

One of being watched.

"Guy," she said, raising a hand to make him stop.

Gisborne pulled Glory up before her own horse, dismounted and looked around.

"Guy … Someone is watching us," she hissed.

"I know," he replied, reaching for his sword.

"Show yourselves," Marian called out.

Nothing.

Marian scowled. It was Robin, it had to be. He was in the trees or the bushes somewhere. She wondered if Guy thought it was Robin too.

She was about to voice her suspicions when suddenly, Robin, Djaq and Allan burst out of the bushes, startling the man, woman and both horses.

"Whoa!" Marian cried out, gripping Glide's reins and flanks as tightly as she could. "Whoa!

The gelding paid no heed and reared up, hooves slashing the air above the approaching outlaw's heads.

Guy was too busy trying to stop Glory from bolting to assist her.

Djaq and Allan took out their weapons to cover Robin, trying to ignore Marian, the spooked palfrey and Destrier.

Cursing himself for being so thoughtless, Robin ran over to Marian to help her with her palfrey whilst Guy got Glory under control.

"Fool!" she hissed, shoving him away from her.

"Well, well, well," Robin teased as soon as the whole near catastrophe was over. "Two rich nobles, obviously on their way to Nottingham."

"You're point being, Hood?" Sir Guy spat, stroking Glory's trembling neck.

"More for the poor, mate," Allan replied with a laugh.

Guy groaned and Marian rolled her eyes.

"Go away. We have nothing to give you," she told Robin firmly.

Robin chuckled.

"What about rings, Lady?"

Marian bit her lip.

"Surely you do not need rings to prove your faithfulness to your husband?"

Guy glared furiously at Robin and moved to take out his sword, but Djaq held him in place with her dagger.

"Don't be stupid," the lithe Saracen woman warned.

"Well?" Robin asked.

Marian seemed to be considering his words then nodded.

"Very well."

She reached into her cloak, withdrawing a small lavender velvet bag.

"Come and get them."

"Why are you're rings in a bag?" Allan asked, frowning his confusion.

"I do not like to wear them under my riding gloves," Marian contributed. Her tone making it sound as though it were the most practical thing in the world to do.

Robin came closer, eager to upset Guy by taking the rings from his wife.

"These will do nicely, won't they?" Robin asked Djaq and Allan, not resisting to look back at Guy to give him a look of pure gloating.

Guy merely hung his head.

"Come on, Marian," Robin beckoned. "Hand them over."

Before the outlaw could pocket the bag, Marian grabbed him, whipping a dagger out of nowhere, effortlessly holding it to his throat.

"Let us go," she hissed, pressing the knife's blade against a blue vein. "Or-I-will-cut-your-throat."

"Better believe her, Hood," Guy said, smirking smugly at all three criminals.

Robin looked into Marian's eyes. She stared back.

"_Don't make me kill you_," she thought, pressing the dagger a little deeper against his reddened skin.

"A-alright," Robin wheezed.

Happy with this, Marian released him.

"If you try to rob us again-" she warned.

"I won't be so foolish to do so, Lady Gisborne," Robin snapped, dabbing at a thin cut upon his neck. He shot Gisborne a poisonous look. "But be on your guard."

Within seconds, he and the other outlaws vanished, leaving Guy and Marian to continue their journey to Nottingham in silence.

Gisborne could not help but eye his wife with concern.

"Your mood has changed," he told her at last.

Marian bowed her head to stare at the reins and Glide's black mane.

"Why?"

"The recent events have made me feel a little shaken that is all." she told him. She swallowed hard, adding. "I almost killed him." Marian then frowned. "I am not a stranger to violence, Guy. I have seen a lot of it during my twenty one years, but I cannot bring myself to enjoy or get used to it."

That was a small lie. During her time as the nightwatchman there had been nothing more thrilling then throwing a punch or two at the sheriff's men.

"Do you think I enjoy it?" Guy asked.

Marian looked up from her hands to him, taking her time in replying.

"I think you do whatever it takes to survive."

She pulled up the skirt of her gown and replaced the dagger in the sheath strapped to her left leg.

_**Nottingham Town**_

Before heading out to the market place, Marian accompanied Guy to the stables before he left for the hall.

"Meet me in three hours," he told her, handing her a heavy black velvet purse they had managed to conceal from Robin Hood.

"I'll be there," she promised.

"Fine jewels for a beautiful lady?" a heavily built man asked her as she wondered past.

Marian was tempted to say no, but remembering Guy's words, she decided she would indulge herself and asked the man to show her his wares.

* * *

Later two necklaces were being wrapt and readied for a journey back to the Manor. One was a gold and sapphire necklace, each gem in an oval setting with a gold and sapphire flower at the end. The other necklace had a silver chain. At the end of the chain, a lonely raindrop diamond and amethyst resided. This necklace was meant for low cut formal gowns; apparently, there was something enticing about a gem resting in a woman's cleavage.

"_Now for dresses_," Marian thought with a heavy sigh.

She wondered along the street, stopping only at a bakers stall to buy a small pastry to eat on her way to see the seamstress, Geraldine of Nottingham.

"Lady Gisborne!" the short, dark haired, plump woman cried from moment she saw her arrive. "Welcome! Welcome!"

Marian smiled and explained what she wanted. The older woman nodded then told her to come into the back of her stall so she could take her measurements.

"But you already know my measurements," the young noble woman replied. "You took them for my wedding gown and night attire."

Geraldine grinned.

"I did too, what a shame those drunken basterds wrecked your lovely, lovely night dress," Geraldine then chuckled and gave Marian's arm a friendly squeeze. "Trust me, Dearie. With a husband like yours, I'm pretty sure I'll need to check them again."

Marian scowled, not entirely sure what the older woman meant.

Remembering her duty for today was to indulge herself; she shrugged and followed Geraldine to the fitting room.

She came out of that room as red as a raspberry half an hour later.

"He'll like it, I promise," the plump woman assured her.

"But it's so … So ..." Marian couldn't find the words.

"Which is why he'll like it," Geraldine replied. "Now hand over the coins and let me do my thing. I'll bring your purchases to Locksley in a fortnight."

Still red, Marian handed her the gold and hurried off. She had one more appointment she had to make before she met up with Guy at the hall.

* * *

"So. Am I with child?" Marian asked.

"My lady … You cannot possibly tell after one day. It takes time," the physician cried.

Marian wanted to ask how much time, but held her tongue. The poor man had gone through enough with her endless questions.

"Here is the medicine for your father, Lady Gisborne," the grey haired man told her. "Tell him the instructions are the same."

"Thank you," Marian replied, pocketing the small bag and reaching for her cloak.

"Lady Gisborne?" the physician called after her just as she was opening the door.

"Yes?"

"It is said, that if a woman forgets about wanting to be with child, it will happen. So …" he gave her a kindly smile. "Try to relax."

Marian nodded. Thanking the man once again, she closed the door and hurried off to the hall.

_**The entrance to the Great Hall**_

When she got there, Guy and the sheriff were standing at the doorway in deep discussion.

"Ah, Lady Gisborne," the sheriff greeted. "We were just discussing your encounter with Hood."

"Yes, a most troublesome experience, my lord," Marian replied, licking her lips.

"I said to Gisborne we should have you moved to Kirkley's Abbey for your own safety, but he would have none of it," Vasey gave her a sly look, thus making Marian's skin crawl beneath her gown. "You must be good."

Marian felt her face grow hot but held her tongue. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Guys fists seem to clench. As much as she would have loved him to, Marian knew that Guy punching his superior would be a grave mistake.

"_Please calm down_," she pleaded mentally. "_Don't do anything rash_."

As if he had read her mind, Guy relaxed, hoping that the older man had not noticed that his best lieutenant was preparing to give him the hiding of his life.

"Guy, I must ride ahead of you," Marian told him as soon as Vasey had departed. "I need to drop off some medicine for my father at the hall. I will see you back at the Manor."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian did ride to Knighton and drop off her father's medication, but before she left the hall, she saw Robin and Will Scarlett giving food and money to a woman and her child. She decided she would talk with Robin, apologise for nearly slitting his throat.

"How is your neck?" she called out as soon as the people they were aiding had gone.

Robin glared at her.

"Stinging," he replied eventually. "But I'll live."

"_Serves you right_," she thought scornfully. "_You're behaving like a spoilt brat, Robin,"_

Marian dismounted her gelding and walked over to be shielded from sight by the bushes and trees. Although the people of Knighton were fond of and loyal to her, she would not dare risk the chance of being seen by someone weak enough to go running to Guy and Vasey.

Guy could not know she was Robin's ally, not yet. It had to be when he wanted to change, not before.

"I've come to offer an apology," she said as soon as the two outlaws stopped before her.

Robin folded his arms across his chest.

"Go on."

"Robin … I might be carrying his child, so us becoming more then friends, more then allies … It cannot be. I am sorry that I hurt you. I-"

She stopped when she noticed that Will had dropped his axe, the young man cursed and bent to pick it up.

Robin stared at her, face as white as a sheet.

"Did he force you?"

Marian glared at him.

"I hardly think that is any of your-"

"DID HE FORCE YOU?" Robin yelled, losing his cool.

Marian gripped her palfrey's reins tightly.

"Marian … Please, for my sake, tell me if you were willing," Robin begged.

"I was willing Robin," Marian said in a low voice. "He never forced me."

She sighed. "Robin … Please, I just want to tell you that I want us to be friends. I didn't come for another quarrel."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Hear her out, mate," Will suddenly murmured. "You owe her that."

Robin shot his companion a furious look then slumped his shoulders, bowed his head in defeat.

"Go on," he mumbled.

Marian mouthed a "thank you" at Will who merely shrugged in return.

"Robin … I have destroyed the nightwatchman. I must focus all my energies on helping Guy. I strongly believe I can do more as Lady Gisborne." She paused, licking her lips. "When the time is right we can all unite against Vasey and Prince John together. But we _need_ Guy on our side."

Deciding to end the conversation, Marian turned from the outlaws and began to lead Glide away.

"Think about it," she told them over her shoulder.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Luckily, Marian reached the Manor before Guy did.

Having a stable hand take Glide to his box, Marian rushed inside, her stomach growling furiously. Apparently, the pastry had not been enough so she headed into the kitchen, helping herself to some ale, bread and cheese before going to her room to change and relax a little before dinner. Normally, Marian liked to sleep when it was night, not during the day when she should be up and about. But last night's activities and her conversation with Robin had actually drained her. Trying to convince him that she was comfortable and fairly safe in her union to his archenemy was a very tiring thing to do. The idea of lying down and resting her head upon a soft pillow sounded absolutely blissful.

Giving into temptation, Marian eased the curtains aside and lay down, curling into a ball.

"_Just five minutes_," she thought. "_All I need is five minutes_."

She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After taking Glory to the stables, rubbing him down and feeding him, Guy headed into the Manor.

"Where is my wife?" he asked Thornton, taking off his coat.

"Upstairs, my lord, I believe she is resting."

Guy nodded his thanks then decided to head upstairs to check on Marian.

He opened the bedroom door to see the curtains around the bed drawn. Curious, he carefully wondered over and pushed the fabric back. Marian lay on her back, one hand on her stomach, the other under her head. She had changed from her riding dress to something more casual. A low cut, yet still modest, royal blue woollen gown with white embroidery on the bodice. Her dark hair fanned over the pillow like black silk, her pink lips parted slightly as she took soft, even breaths.

She was intoxicating.

Mesmerized by her beauty, Gisborne sat beside her and studied his wife as though he wished to do her portrait. He then leaned over her, tenderly pressing his lips against her soft, rosy cheek.

Marian sighed softly at the contact, but did not wake. She was in a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

She felt so comfortable, warm, so safe. As if she was wrapt, bundled carefully in a thick, velvet cloak.

Moaning, she stretched lazily, fingers and toes spreading outwards, the tip of her tongue brushing her lips.

Something warm and wet traced from her forehead down to her chin.

She let out a gasp and moved her head sideways so that the wetness would go along her neck.

She rolled onto her stomach, the cloak heaven against her belly, and groaned pleasurably. Warm hardness lowered it's self onto her back, covering her body, thus causing the tiny hairs on her skin to rise, her skin to tingle. Marian gasped, louder this time, her fingers digging into the luxurious fabric of the cloak.

Along with the hardness, the sweet wetness returned, cooling as it slipt and slithered a path from one side of her neck to the other.

Whimpering feverishly, Marian could not help but be aware of a powerful throbbing between her legs. She rolled over again, writhing and rubbing her naked back against the cloak, spreading her arms as if she were begging to embrace whomever was giving her this bliss.

The sweet wet sensation returned, this time travelling lower and lower, only stopping to circle then wallow inside her belly button for a moment before continuing its mysterious journey.

Then quite suddenly, it paused.

* * *

She almost screamed.

Something so amazing was happening to her. She was growing hard and throbbing on the inside at the same time.

Were human beings capable of feeling such ecstasy, or was she dead?

Sobbing, Marian spread her legs wide in invitation, praying that this astounding moment would not end.

* * *

Marian woke, god knows when, naked as a babe and with Guy slumped on top and wrapt around her, sleeping soundly. He too, she realised was naked. There was only a cream velvet blanket covering his taut buttocks.

As Guy's warm breath caressed the sweat-dampened skin of her neck Marian looked around the room. It was night and the only light provided was a tall fat beeswax candle.

She returned her gaze to her husband.

"_What got into you_," she wondered silently then blushed, noting his also sweaty features, his apparent exhaustion.

"_What got into me?"_

Carefully, Marian manoeuvred herself til she was no longer beneath Gisborne but beside him. She made a face as she found herself quite wet between her legs. Although this was somewhat delicious, Marian decided she really should get up and wash herself. Before she could do so, Guy made an unintelligible noise then reached for her, pulling her to his chest and nuzzling her neck and hair. Also, Unconsciously, Gisborne began to cocoon her, slender, masculine arms entwining their way like snakes around her neck and waist, a leg pushing between her own.

Carefully, Marian tilted her head sideways til it nestled in the crook of his arm. Not ready to sleep, Marian began to go over the event in her head. He had ravished her in her sleep. He had never "ravished" her before. Their last sexual encounter had been slow, gradual and incredibly gentle, despite the agony of him taking her flower. Hardly something you could call being ravished. She had been the student, he the teacher.

Why hadn't she woken up? Why had Guy chosen to take her in such a fashion? It had not been a wise move … She could have punched his lights out.

This didn't worry Marian half as much as the fact that she had practically melted for him. She had never behaved that way. Not with any man.

Was she in love with him?

He had licked her with his tongue, from her temple down to her secret place. He had lain down on top of her, rubbing his sensuous body along her own. His nipples brushing against her shoulder blades, her chest.

Marian suddenly moaned deep in her throat. Just thinking about it made her start to throb between the legs again.

No. That would not do. Guy was obviously spent, it would be unfair just to wake him and have him pleasure her all over again.

Closing her eyes, Marian gently covered Guy's hands with her own and slipt, once again, into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, she woke before Guy. He looked so tired, so Marian decided not to wake him. Carefully untangling herself from his arms she sought out a shift, put on her robe then headed downstairs.

"Good morning, my lady," a servant girl said. "Will you be taking your food upstairs again?"

"No, here will be fine," Marian replied, sitting down at the table. "Sir Guy is tired, so you may want to wait awhile before making his."

"Yes, my lady," the girl replied, winking cheekily at Marian before leaving.

Marian coloured. Did they make a lot of noise last night?

"Hannah?" she asked as soon as the woman brought a plate of bacon and eggs over for her.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Do you know of any midwives I could visit? Oh, please do not tell Sir Guy. I do not want him to be concerned. I just need a woman's opinion."

"Yes, I see, my lady." Hannah paused, thinking. "You can try Sarah's place. It is near Knighton. She delivered my friend, Bessie's three boys without a problem."

Marian thanked the girl then quickly consumed her breakfast. Wanting to wash before heading out to Knighton, she hurried back upstairs and opened the door. Guy was already up out of bed and dipping a sponge into a bowl of water, a sheet secured around his slender body.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning."

Guy turned, exposing his back. Marian gasped loudly.

"What is it?"

"Your back," she told him. "It is covered with scratches … Who did that to you. Guy?"

"You did," was the simple reply.

Marian's eyebrows rose.

"Pardon?"

"You scratched me."

Marian was silent as she absorbed all of this information. She could not believe she could do that to a man.

She owed him an apology.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, face colouring. "Should I get some ointment?"

Guy stared back at Marian for several seconds, bemusement written all over his face. Tempted, as he was to say yes, he took pity on her and shook his head, but he could not hide a smirk of amusement when her back was turned.

"I'll be riding to the hall again, father asked me to visit him."

She reached for the jug and poured fresh water into her own bowl.

"Didn't you visit him yesterday?"

"Yes, but he was busy and is to journey to London tomorrow. He'll be there for a fortnight."

Gisborne folded his arms across his naked chest, considering this.

"As long as that is the only reason," he said at last.

Marian was tempted to snap at him, but pushed the temptation away.

"It is."

She dipped the sponge into the bowl, turning her back to him.

"And that is all I'm going to do til you get dressed and go away."

An arm slipt around her waist, Marian breathed in his scent and trembled.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to wait for tonight, won't I, little mare?"

Leading Stone out of his box, Marian swung herself into the saddle and kicked the grey's flanks, urging him into a swift canter.

_**Knighton Village**_

They reached the village of Knighton within a half hour. Marian tethered Stone then walked over to Sarah's cottage.

She knocked.

Minutes later, a short, greying woman waddled out to greet her.

"Lady Gisborne? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It is a delicate matter. One that needs a lot of confidentiality," Marian replied quickly.

"Ah. You're carrying a basterd?"

"No!" Marian snapped furiously. "I am hoping I am carrying Sir Guy's child, I would like to know if it is possible for you to tell me if I have conceived."

"Come in then," the woman said, showing her into the house. "Forgive my earlier comment, Lady Gisborne," she added, closing the door behind her. "But I thought you would have taken a lover, being married to Sir Guy of Gisborne would make me take one."

"I am quite happy in my marriage to Sir Guy," Marian replied coolly, following the mid-wife into an examination room.

Sarah worried her lower lip, before gesturing for Marian to lie down.

"I'd say you'd be a liar, but I know just by looking at your face that you do not lie. There must be a heart under all that ice."

Marian rose and dressed. Coming out of the little examination room, she reached for her purse and paid the woman.

"Now remember. If your discharge is late, then you are sure to be with child, Lady Gisborne."

"Thank you Sarah. You do remember not to say anything about me being here? I do not want to say anything to anyone until I am certain."

"I always keep my word, my lady," Sarah replied. "Off you go."

With a parting smile, Marian left the cottage feeling very anxious indeed.

_**Locksley**_

After spending several hours at the hall with Sir Edward, Marian decided it was to return to Locksley.

As she drew closer to the Manor, Marian stopped her palfrey and scowled. There was a strange horse standing right outside the Manor door.

"_A messenger?"_ she thought.

Tethering him next to their visitor's horse, Marian went inside.

* * *

She heard voices coming from Guy's study. Gisborne's and a young man's. The young man's voice was nervous and stuttering whilst her husbands was cool and angry.

"He told me she could stay there for three months. The fool!"

She heard Guy smack something, a table perhaps, with what could have been the palm of his hand.

"I have yet to tell my wife about this," Guy continued. "I had hoped to reveal Ana to her later on … This will not do!"

"My lord … He could not have known when he was going to die in his sleep," the young man insisted. "Why not explain to your wife what has occurred. I am sure she will understand."

There was silence.

"You'd better go. Marian has yet to return from Knighton. You will not be seen."

"_Oh yes you will_," Marian thought, seething.

* * *

Guy opened the door of his study and nearly fainted.

Marian stood in the centre of the room, hands on hips, eyes shining with outrage.

"You!" she snapped, pointing her finger at the tall young man standing next to Guy.

"Y-yes, milady," he stuttered.

"_My god … She's even more frightening then Vasey after a bath_," Guy thought.

"Go to the kitchens. Have the servants make you a pack of food for your journey."

The youth's relief was quite visible, nodding to Gisborne; he bolted, not even bothering to ask where the kitchens were.

"Well done, Marian," Guy praised mockingly. "For a minute there I thought you were going to crucify him."

"Be quiet!" Marian ordered, eyes flashing.

Guy decided to obey.

"How dare you, Guy! How dare you not confide in me?"

"How much did you hear?" he asked after a moment, his voice was cool.

"Enough!" Marian barked. "We are apparently expecting a guest! A female one!"

Guy leant against a wall, smirking.

Marian, annoyed, could not understand why he was not furious. Why was he acting so curiously?

"_Looking for a fight are you_?" her husband thought. "_Well, too bad, milady_."

"Do you even know who our mysterious guest is, Marian?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Her name is Ana."

"True."

"She seems to mean a great deal to you."

"Indeed."

"Is she a mistress dressed up as a servant girl, Guy?" Marian challenged, fists clenching dangerously. "Too late to fool me now."

"Now what would I do with a mistress," he purred walking toward her, "when I have one such as you, my little mare?" He grasped her arms, massaging them with his strong fingers.

This had no affect whatsoever on Marian.

"You should back off," she told him flatly.

"Why?"

"Because I can feel my knee beginning to twitch!"

Believing she was, indeed, angry enough to kick him in the balls, Sir Guy released her and backed away.

"Jealous, Marian?" he inquired slyly.

"No."

"You're lying, but I have news for you. You needn't be jealous at all."

Marian frowned.

"I don't understand."

"Then I will explain."

With that, Guy spun on his heel, heading upstairs to their chambers. When he returned he handed her a portrait of a young girl with dark hair and huge brown and grey eyes.

Marian stared at the portrait for a while then handed it back to him.

"Let's see. You have a daughter that you've been hiding all this time?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Can't you guess?"

"Guy!"

"A sister, Marian," he revealed. "This is Ana when she was twelve. She is now almost eighteen."

Marian's surprise was so profound, her mouth dropped open.

"You said you didn't have a family, Guy!"

"A lie, yes. But I did not intend to hide the truth for so long. Just until I found my feet."

"_Ah, so you had other reasons for wanting Locksley_," Marian thought.

"And to keep her away from the sheriff?" she asked.

Gisborne nodded, protectively clutching the portrait close to his chest as he moved to sit down.

Marian wondered over and perched herself on the armrest beside him.

"Is he the reason why you could not tell me sooner, Guy?" she asked gently. "Did you think I would go to the sheriff? How could you think so little of me?"

"No!" he told her, amazed she would ask such a thing. "No … Marian. I wanted to tell you sooner, but I also wanted you to have time to adjust to the idea. Ana is not only my sister. She is also extremely ill. The place I took her, an Abbey in London. The priests and sisters were meant to look after her til I could give us a stable home."

He bowed his head sorrowfully.

Marian understood.

"But they didn't look after her, did they?" she asked. "They lied to you. That is why you went to London. You went to help her."

"She sent a message to me, telling me about a priest who had arrived three years ago," Guy explained. "He was abusing the children of the Abbey, orphans, and future novices. Boys, girls. Young men, young women. It didn't matter who they were, No one stood up to him, they were too afraid or misled."

"So you killed him?"

"Would you have me do nothing?" he demanded looking at her with disbelief.

"No … What you did was right. You avenged your sister. You helped those people … I am proud of you Guy." She reached out, putting a slender, pale hand onto his arm. "I will leave you with your thoughts."

"No."

"Guy. I am not sure-"

"I need you," he told her in a husky voice.

Marian swallowed hard.

"I do not think-"

"I need you," he told her again with the same tone, but somehow it seemed more pleading.

Marian licked her lips, moved her hand til it wrapped around his larger one.

"Then take," she told him. "Take."

* * *

"Marian … The sheriff needs me," Guy groaned against her lips the next morning.

Marian, disappointed, withdrew.

"_The sheriff doesn't deserve you,"_ she thought, pulling a sheet up to hide her naked chest, watching Gisborne as he hurriedly donned on his leather uniform.

Once dressed, he sat beside her, stroking her dark mane.

"I will return as soon as I can," he promised.

"Well," Marian said. "If that is the case-"

"It is."

"If that is the case …" She leant inwards, her breath against his face, his neck.

The sheet she was holding dropped ever so slightly.

"Imagine me riding Glide at a slow canter, Guy," she whispered. "Now imagine what will happen to you if you get here before sunset."

Guy bowed his head and let out a frustrated groan.

Marian smirked and rose to wash and dress.

"Woman," he growled at her. "You are cruel to torment me so."

"Oh yes," she purred. "Very cruel."

* * *

"When will the lady Ana be arriving, my lady?" Thornton asked, handing Marian a goblet of mead.

"Next month. So we have more then ample time to prepare."

Guy had put her in charge of preparing Locksley Manor for his little sister. Though Marian had always tried to be treated as "one of the lads" til she reached fifteen, this did not mean she could not think like a girl or like girlish things. She really did have some clue.

Marian decided that for Ana's room the decorations, furniture would be kept simple, yet tasteful, so when Ana of Gisbourne did arrive she would be able to change whatever she wished.

Guy would handle the purchasing of a horse for Ana, though he believed it would be a long while yet before she would have the energy to ride again.

Marian reached for a quill and some parchment. She was to write to the physician's widow to ask for Ana's measurements. Once she had them, she would take them to Geraldine and have some clothing made for girl.

Marian could not help but feel a quick stab of excitement in her belly. She had always longed for a sister. Now, thanks to Guy, she would have one.

_**A month and a half later, Locksley Manor.**_

Marian was returning home from a ride when a carriage appeared from around the bend.

"Easy girl," she told her mare, fingers entwining in the thick cream mane. "Easy."

Emmett snorted loudly and began to dance and paw at the ground. After a few more soft words from Marian, the she calmed down.

"Lady Gisborne?" the driver of the carriage asked.

"Yes?"

The door to the carriage opened and an extremely tall and beautiful dark haired girl stepped out of it and onto the ground.

"_This must be Ana_," Marian thought and dismounted.

"Ana?" she asked, just to be sure and the girl smiled shyly in return.

"My lady," she replied, giving a low curtsey.

"Please," Marian said dismissively. "We are to be sisters, you and I. Never curtsey before me again, and you must call me Marian from now on."

The girl's shy smile turned into a full beam.

"Guy told me you were kind and beautiful," she said in a soft voice. "But you are not what I expected, Marian."

"Oh."

Ana lowered her head, blushing deeply.

"Forgive me …" she added. "But I had a hard time believing there ever could be anyone more beautiful or kinder then our mother."

It was now Marian's turn to blush.

"Your brother, I fear, exaggerates."

"Oh no. Guy would not do that. He would never exaggerate to me."

Marian could only give Ana a look of total amazement.

Was Guy really her brother?

"Ana, you must be tired from your journey?" Marian asked, offering the girl her arm. "Would you like to be shown to your room?"

Ana hesitated briefly then linked her arm with Marian's.

"I slept a great deal during the trip from London," she replied. "I am hungry though."

Marian nodded. Turning to the driver and servants gathered around the carriage, she told them to go to the kitchens for food.

When in the main room. Marian found Hannah and asked her to bring some refreshment and food into the room for her and her guest.

"The ginger and almond bread is nice, Milady," the girl reported.

"Good, we will have that with some wine. And please have a rider sent to Nottingham for Sir Guy. He needs to know our guest has at last arrived."

"Of course, milady."

* * *

Sir Guy returned to Locksley close to sunset. Eager to see his sister, he handed his mare to a groom and hurried into the Manor.

It was then a rare genuine smile graced his stern features.

"Ana!" he exclaimed.

The girl, when seeing him, gathered her skirt and rushed over to him, laughing as he picked her up and swept her in a full circle.

"Argh! Guy, you're squeezing me!"

Marian could not help but stare at this curious display. This was not the man she knew. This man was laughing and smiling, his eyes were bright with joy.

She found that she liked this man. She liked him very much indeed.

"So how was your journey?" he asked as all three of them headed into the parlour.

"Quite dull until we were attacked by bandits."

"Attacked?" Guy started.

"It was not so bad, Guy. We only lost one man. A band of outlaws saved us."

This made Guy even more agitated. Marian paled and bit her lip.

"The leader of the group was quite odd. He seemed … Well, educated. He could have been a noble. He was quite amiable, Guy."

"That "Amiable" noble was Robin Hood!" Guy growled. "I'll have his head if he-"

"The disgraced personal guard of King Richard?" Ana replied, interrupting. "Oh dear."

"Do not speak of him so dismissively, Ana!" Guy argued, annoyed with his sibling. "He is an outlaw and must pay the price for his crimes! He-"

"Guy."

Marian had come forward, putting a soothing hand on his leather-clad arm.

"He will not trouble us if we stay away," she murmured.

"Listen to your wife, Guy," Ana said with a smirk. "She is a wise woman."

Glaring at both of them, Gisborne decided to retreat to the stables, hoping the equines would be more agreeable company.

As soon as they were sure he was gone, Ana turned to Marian. Simultaneously they both burst into giggles.

_**Later that night.**_

Ana had retired for the evening a few hours ago, Marian and Gisborne were now on their own in the parlour. Guy was studying a book on horse pedigrees; Marian sat at his feet, head resting against his leg.

"What will become of Ana?" she asked after a while.

The dark haired man set the book aside and studied the flames.

He spoke eventually.

"I don't know."

"Well … If you had been in different circumstances, would you know then?"

Guy scratched his nose, thinking.

"It is my guess she would have been married off as soon as she was thirteen to one of my father's friends."

"Thirteen years of age? Oh Guy!"

"That is the way of the world Marian," he reminded her. "Ana, luckily, may not have to wed at all."

Marian huffed at the unfairness of it all.

Ana, once she got to know you, trust you, was so bright and lovely.

It was hard to believe Guy was her brother. It was hard to believe she had ever been abused.

However, Guy was right. If she were to marry it would most likely be the death of her. Since marrying for love was pretty much out of the question, Ana would most likely die within a year or less.

Marian felt Guy's hands rest upon her shoulders.

"Let's go upstairs."

She smiled.

"What a wonderful idea."

"Marian."

"What?"

"I am tired."

"I wasn't implying-"

"Perhaps later, my little mare,"

She shifted herself and glared at him. Guy merely smirked. He got to his feet, offering her his hand he helped her up then began to lead her toward the staircase.

* * *

Marian woke before everyone else the next morning. Not wanting to disturb Guy, she eased herself from his sleeping form, smiling faintly as he immediately assumed her place, nuzzling her pillow.

Putting on her robe, Marian trotted downstairs.

"Morning milady," a servant greeted sleepily.

"Morning," she replied with a smile.

She opened the door and closed her eyes as she look a deep lungful of crisp morning air.

"Lovely," she murmured.

The young woman walked slowly, savouring the not unpleasant coldness of the wet grass beneath her bare feet as she walked toward the stables. Nearing them, Marian frowned as she heard something quite curious.

Voices, a man and a woman's, speaking in hushed tones.

Marian debated whether or not to investigate this then changed her mind. It was probably a stable boy and his wench.

Entering the stables, Marian was greeted by several sleepy equines before she reached the boxes she was looking for.

"Hello Glory," she said, reaching to stroke the young stallion's velvety muzzle. He nickered happily then let out a shrill squeal as Emmett nipped his rump.

"Don't be so greedy!" Marian scolded the mare. "I'm coming!"

After feeding some oats to Glory, Marian wondered over to Emmett's box. The elegant creature nickered a welcome then barred her teeth at Stone as he leaned forward to tug on Marian's robe with his teeth, eager for attention.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"_Patience children_," she thought.

"Steady my darlings," she cooed sweetly.

Half an hour later, Marian decided it was time to head back. Murmuring farewells to the horses she hurried out of the stables, into the Manor and up the stairs. She was back in their bed and snuggling up to Guy within moments.

* * *

Gisborne half opened an eye. Satisfied that he knew who it was, he closed it.

"Your feet are cold," he told her sleepily.

"Yours are warm," came the reply.

This time, he opened both eyes.

"Why are your feet cold, Marian?"

"I could not sleep, so I went to the stables to visit the horses."

There was silence.

"I was not looking for Robin Hood, Guy!"

"Never said you were. Calm down Marian."

A bit peeved, Marian let out a huff.

God's teeth he could be so infuriating sometimes!

Then she frowned.

"E-excuse me," she murmured, pushing back the furs and blankets as fast as she could.

"What is it now?" her husband grouched, yanking the covers over his head.

There were, at least, three more hours before he would have to get up, he was determined to enjoy every single one of them.

"I don't feel very well," Marian told him in a frightened voice.

Suddenly Marian gasped, clutching her stomach.

"Guy!"

Realising something could actually be terribly wrong, Gisborne threw the covers backward and leapt out of bed.

"Marian?"

Marian stood near her piss pot; her sweet face was pale and a little green. A slender hand covered her mouth.

She burped then groaned.

Alarmed, Guy reached for her and guided her back to the bed.

"Sit down," he told her. "I'll send for a physician."

Marian whimpered, clutching at his arm. Her big blue eyes wide with fear.

Then she threw up all over his feet.

* * *

"She's been vomiting off and on all morning," Guy told the physician as soon as he had entered the Manor. "She cannot keep anything down."

Ana suddenly burst into the room, bristling with fury, carrying a half touched meal on a tray.

"She asks that we do not bring anymore food up to the room," she told Guy. "And pray, do not send me up there again." She showed him the ruined sleeve of her gown.

"Ah," the physician said.

Ana glared furiously at both men then pivoted on her heel, storming toward the kitchens, muttering furiously under her breath as she went.

"Well?" Guy asked, folding his arms across his broad chest.

"I will go up and see your wife my lord, but I think I may already know what her ailment is."

With a twinkle in his eye, the older man hurried upstairs, whistling happily, leaving Guy alone to digest and try to figure out what he had just told him.

The physician returned happier then before.

"Out with it!" Guy growled at him.

Even Thornton tossed the medicine man an imploring look.

"Congratulations, my lord. Lady Gisborne may be with child!"

Guy's mouth dropped open.

"Are you positive?"

"You may want to get a midwife in to confirm it, but I am fairly certain she is with child. Now, if you would excuse me. I must ride back to Nottingham. I'll leave instructions with Lady Ana before I go. Good day to you, Sir Guy."

* * *

Marian bid farewell to the physician then relaxed into the pillows.

"Thank god," she breathed.

The door opened and Guy entered. Marian smiled tiredly at him.

"Well. I am not dying of a plague," she joked.

He smirked.

"I hope it is a boy," she told him as he sat beside her.

"Shouldn't that be my concern, Marian?"

"I know how much having a male heir means to you, Guy," she told him seriously. "I want to give you that. I don't want to fail you."

Moved by her words, Gisborne lowered his head. No one had ever spoken to him like that before, not even one of his own men.

Eventually he spoke.

"We can always try again."

Marian raised a dark eyebrow.

"I might be too tired after all of the "hard" work we've put into this project."

He smirked again. Smug, yet incredibly intoxicating at the same time.

"Then I must think of ways to motivate you, won't I?" He leant forward, kissing her.

The kiss was gentle at first then grew considerably passionate.

Groaning deeply, Marian reached up, running her hands through his luxurious dark mane.

Before he could fall on top of her, Guy pulled back.

"Perhaps …" Marian panted. "I may not be too tired after all."

He chuckled.

"Stay here," he told her. "I must go to Nottingham."

She smiled as she watched him leave then borrowed down into the bed, closing her eyes.

_**Nottingham castle, the sheriff's quarters.**_

"You're late!" Vasey declared as Guy strode into the hall.

"Marian and I were trying for a baby, my lord," Guy replied innocently. "I only learned this morning that our efforts have payed off."

"Oh yippee! Guy and Marian are going to multiply!"

"My lord … I also have a favour to ask of you."

"Oh no," Vasey moaned. Several nobles had been whining in his ear this morning. Why oh why did Gisborne think he could have a go as well?

"My wife must have the best care available. I cannot concentrate without knowing she is well and protected."

"La, Dee, da, Dee, da! Out with it Gisborne!"

"I would like for Marian to be moved into the castle. My own men will act as guards. My sister is to act as Marian's nurse, I-"

"A sister? You have a sister, Gisborne?"

"Yes."

"And you never told me?"

"My lord, back to my request."

"Oh, alright, alright!"

Vasey pouted, utterly disappointed that the master at arms was not up to sharing any information about his mysterious sister.

"I would like your personal physician and the best midwife in Nottingham to personally tend to Marian."

"I don't know anything about midwives!" the sheriff wailed.

"But your physician may," Guy said, trying to calm the older man down by using reason.

Vasey huffed.

"Oh … Fine! But the wife is out of here the minute the brat pops out!"

Happy he got his way; Guy excused himself, leaving Vasey alone.

* * *

The sheriff was furious. Why couldn't the bloody little leper have her baby at Locksley for crying out loud?

"Wine!" he roared.

He glared monstrously at his table as though that had been the thing that had offended him so.

"Leper!" he growled. He got up and paced the room.

His head lifted heavenwards and he opened his mouth to yell again.

Then he had an idea.

Suddenly in a very good mood, Vasey returned to his table, humming.

_**End of part 3**_

_**I needed to fix a wee boo, boo that was driving me nuts.**_

_**A reply to a review-To **_rwctlc1107 Ana is ill due to the abuse. I sort of left a fair bit of detail out because I thought readers would like to make up their own minds about her.

**Well, wasn't that fun? I loved writing this chapter! Parts 2 and 3 would have to be my favourite parts.**

**So! What is Vasey up to? How will Marian react to moving into the castle? Who were the man and woman Marian thinks she heard talking?**

**I hope the Abbey scene did not upset too many people. I wanted it very dark because I wanted to show the readers exactly what Ana and other unfortunate inhabitants of the Abbey were going through.**

**And this is a weird thing. Whilst writing any scene mentioning Morris I felt physically ill. I'm actually quite glad I've finished him off. I do not want to write about him again.**

**Marian and Guy's relationship has changed as well. They are now very intimate. Marian still does not know if she loves our Gizzy. She is too afraid to tell him that. I think Guy is too proud to tell her he loves her as well.**

**No more shaggy though. Well, perhaps not until the last chappie. This fic is not just about shagging.**

**To save Guy from becoming a big fluffy puppy, I tried to bring the man we know and love back when he is not with Marian as I didn't want to make him appear too "OC"**

**The unconscious sex scene was perhaps, next to the Morris bit, the hardest to write, and the most fun. That was influenced a little by a scene in "Childhood" and the yummy dream I had afterwards I must, **_**wickedly**_**, confess.**

**It was just something that refused to go away.**

**The "Then take" bit was influenced by a novel by the excellent writer "Winston Graeme"-spelling? It can be found in his novel, "Demelza"**

**I created the character of Ana after I saw the episode "A clue! No!" and a very nice picture of the gorgeous Olympic swimmer, Elka Graeme-spelling? Guy had told Thornton that he had no family, but it had me wondering. What if he had someone tucked safely away so that Vasey could not harm him or her? What if he thought he could leave that someone in what he thought was a safe place til he was able to provide for them?**

**Guy is the loving big brother. He loves Ana to bits. That is so hard to write, because we all know him as mr grouchy, sulky baddie. **

**But I told myself, if I tread carefully, I would not make a mess.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review! I do want to know what you think. ******** Leah.**


	5. Part 4

Loved in the darkness-part 4

By Leah

Summary

**Finally, another chappie! The next chappie is almost done, I'll try to have it up a little sooner, no promises though. **

**Marian and Guy are now expecting their first baby. Yay!!!! Will it be a boy or girl?**

**Ana is recovering from her ordeal. Thanks to Marian and Guy. I should warn you that it may seem as though she is fully recovered, she isn't. I just didn't want to go through the tired Ana thing.**

**Plus I'm going to do something evil to her in chapter 5 … Well, I'm going to be nasty to everyone in chapter 5 ******

**I would**** like to thank my gorgeous BETAS and my lovely friend and guardian angel, Angelique for all their help and support.**

**In addition, my friends at my own RH fan base "A clue. No!" Kathy, Jesi Rosie and Louise. You guys rock!**

**I would like to thank TaserdbyJack for very long review and the extra BETA work. Check out TaserdbyJack's stories everyone. She is just so good.**

**Also. Some readers have asked me to please update soon. Well, the thing is I refuse to update quickly. I'm sorry if I sound bitchy, but a rushed chapter is a crap chapter, it is half hearted, and that's not good enough for me or for anyone who reads this story.**

**I am so glad that people do want me to update, but I am going to take my time with this as I am quite enjoying the ride.**

**I must also confess, after seeing the season 2 finale, I almost gave up on this fic all together. I was put off Guy for a little while, Then I changed my mind. **

**I still love Gisborne. He rocks.**

**This story contains references to Bernard Cornwell's "The Lords of the North" If you are not familiar with it, here is a little glossary of the words I will be using in mainly the Guy and Allan scenes.**

"**Clapa" Clumsy**

"**Earsling" Turd**

**Also. "Peace cow" A Peace Cow is when a girl or women is offered to a rival family to create peace.**

**In this chapter Guy calls Marian this out of anger. All though he does not have family and Sir Edward did not offer Marian to him. I tend to see the crowd at Nottingham as one big, cranky family whereas Marian seems to be a little of the same at Knighton.**

**Now. I am pretty sure that Clapa is meant to be a Danish word and earsling Saxon. If you are an expert on "The lords of the north" and you can correct me, that would be great. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

Disclaimer

I do not own a single thing! Groan!!! If I did, Jonas would not be RH, Guy & Marian would be shagging the day away and RH would be filmed in Australia or New Zealand. Not that it doesn't look great in Hungray though.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Marian was awake when Ana came into the room carrying a tray of food.

"I'm sure you will be able to keep this down," the girl said.

"Oh it looks lovely," Marian exclaimed picking up a grape and plopping it into her mouth. She then groaned happily. "Thank you Ana, this is heaven. And I am so sorry for ruining your dress."

Ana shrugged.

"There are more important matters. Like packing for our temporary move to Nottingham."

Marian dropped the piece of apple she had only just begun nibbling upon, startled.

"What did you say?"

Ana pursed her lips, realising she may have placed herself in a rather awkward situation.

"Guy has returned from Nottingham." She told Marian quickly. "He is in the stable tending to his horse. Guy … He-He asked me to tell you that we are to leave for Locksley next week for the duration of your pregnancy."

"But I want our child to be born here!" Marian cried.

Ana sighed. Her brother had warned her Marian would not take this well.

"Marian please," she begged. "Guy feels that we need to be closer to the best physicians. The sheriff has kindly granted us rooms within the castle. And you can wail about wanting your first born to come into the world right here all you like, Marian, but it will do no good. Guy has made up his mind. He just wants the best for you, not to become an annoyance. He is anxious. Perhaps if all goes well with this child you'll be able to have the others here."

Still angry over this revelation, Marian stared hatefully at the furs covering her, wishing she could tear them to pieces.

"It's safer having the child here," she managed at last.

"The sheriff?"

Marian frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't care for him," Ana replied. "I can tell by your body language."

"I have to be loyal. For my father's sake," Marian murmured. "And for Guy's. The fact that I do not care for Vasey does _not_ count."

"And for your child's as well now." Ana pointed out. "You are a very remarkable woman Marian."

The older Lady of Gisborne bowed her head, face colouring.

"I will be with you," Ana told her firmly. "You needn't be concerned."

"The sheriff is cunning, Ana. Guy has suspected in the past that he does not wish me or our marriage well."

Ana sighed.

"Then we will just have to do nothing to vex him, won't we?"

"That will be "very" hard to do," Marian scoffed. "He does not care for women, intelligent ones even more so."

* * *

It was later in the evening when Guy walked into Locksley Manor.

His lateness was because his horse had picked up a stone in its shoe; he had been forced to find a Farrier in Nottingham since Locksley was currently devoid of a Farrier due to the man trying to perform a rather foolish task with a jug of ale.

Marian had been in bed reading a book of poetry her father had recently given her when he entered their bedchambers. Upon seeing him, his dark haired wife set the book aside, trying her best to hide her frustration. Her sensuous mouth longing to let out a swarm of angry words.

Gisborne, however, was not fooled.

"You do not need to speak, Marian. Ana told me of your displeasure before retiring."

Marian scowled, trying to be mature about the situation, but she was so angry with him.

"You could have discussed it with me, Guy," she told him at last.

"And you would have had me change my mind," he replied simply.

Marian shrugged.

"I am angry …" she confessed. "But I also understand your reasons."

He took off his clothing, pulled a loose fitting light grey woollen tunic over his head then climbed into the bed to lie beside her.

"The next will be born at Locksley, I promise."

Marian was silent, considering what he was saying.

"Very well," she said then reached out to snuff out her candle.

Guy stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and drawing her to his body, kissing her soundly on the lips.

"Mmph," was her response.

Still annoyed with him, she tried to pull away but Gisborne only gripped her arms tightly, holding her in place.

The kiss grew deeper and deeper til he pulled back, only moments before his suddenly _very_ aroused wife could undress him, laughing softly at her tiny noise of annoyance.

"Not tonight little mare, I'm tired."

"Oh … What if I just …?" She stopped.

"Just what?" he prompted.

"It doesn't matter. You're too tired anyway."

Marian snuffed out the candle then rolled onto her side, intending to go to sleep at once, but Guy would have none of it. He was suddenly feeling playful.

"No. I'm refreshed," he told her, putting a hand on her ribcage. "Tell me what you were planning, Marian."

Marian rolled over to face him grinning.

* * *

The next morning Guy was woken up by the sound of his wife's retching. Getting out of bed, he wondered over to where Marian was kneeling and gathered her hair away from her face.

"You'll ride in the carriage for now on," he murmured against her ear when she was done, "No more riding for you. It is too dangerous."

Marian, at the thought of all that bumping and rattling, turned green and lurched forward, retching hard into the piss pot.

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps not."

After a few more minutes of hard vomiting, Marian leant back into him, groaning.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"It doesn't matter."

He helped her to her feet, returning her to the bed.

After handing Marian a damp cloth so she could wipe her mouth, Guy walked over to their washbasin.

"Do we really have to move to the castle next week?" Marian asked him.

Guy gave her a look.

"Not letting this go are you?" he accused, yet he was not angry. In fact, he was a little amused.

Marian licked her lips.

"I just feel so uncertain," she confessed at last. "If we move from here, we could be closer to danger. You know the sheriff does not wish me well."

"And the thought of you dying in childbirth does no good to me either," Gisborne told her firmly.

"I will not die on you," she replied flatly.

He snorted, yanking a black tunic over his head.

"Guy, I will not."

"Marian, the best people to look after you are in Nottingham, not Locksley. I cannot concentrate if you are so far away."

Marian muttered a curse and buried her face in her hands.

Guy stared at her, torn between annoyance and pity. He would happily die if anything were to happen to her, she knew that, but he knew far too well also that moving her and Ana to the castle would be a major risk.

"Perhaps …" He said at last. "We could have a compromise?"

She offered him a confused look.

"We move to the castle during the fifth month of your pregnancy. Til then you may find a midwife who pleases you."

Marian was delighted.

"But!" he added firmly. "When we go to Nottingham you are to remain _in _Nottingham. You will not go outside the castle unless accompanied by myself, Ana, your father or my men. Also," he went on. "Any faints, any signs of illness and you will go to Nottingham without a fuss. Do you understand?"

"So, in other words you are telling me that I am to be bundled and coddled til the baby comes?" Marian retorted.

"It's only fair."

She glared at him.

"Marian."

"Oh … Very well," she grouched, folding her arms across her chest.

He walked over and kissed her cheek.

"I am becoming predictable," she muttered under her breath.

"You're beautiful when you let me win."

He was out of the room before Marian could retaliate.

_**Nottingham castle, the dungeons.**_

"Gisborne! Gisborne! Look at what we have here!" Vasey crowed excitedly.

Guy peered into the cell to see one of Hood's men … Allan, was it? He was lying on the straw, wiping his bloody nose on a dirty sleeve.

"One of Hood's litter!" Vasey exclaimed, rubbing his palms together with child like glee.

"Congratulations on catching him, my lord. But why am I here?" Guy asked, confused.

Vasey grinned wickedly.

"You're going to convert him! He's going to help us catch Robin Hood!"

Guy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to what?"

He was even more confused then before.

"He's going to be your boy, your squire. Perhaps when you get sick of your leper wife you two can-"

"I'm not being funny, but I don't go for dicks!" Allan said, rising to his feet.

Guy rolled his eyes.

"Why can't we just hang him, my lord?"

"Don't be boring, Gisborne. I want Hood to know that world peace isn't every thing! I want Hood to know that one of his … friends is working for us."

Guy rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"I have a better idea."

_**A chamber inside the castle**_

Gisborne walked over to a table and poured two goblets of wine.

Allan, sitting on a chair eyed the master at arms warily.

"What's this all about?" he demanded.

"We're going to have a conversation," came Guy's simple, smooth reply. He passed the goblet to Allan.

Allan stared at it.

"Poison."

Not a question. A statement.

Guy rolled his eyes.

"Poison's too fucking slow. Watching you roll around on the fall squealing and gasping, bore me to tears." He leaned inward, eyes holding Allan's. "If I truly wanted you dead ..." he reached into his jacket and withdrew a curved dagger and pointed at Allan's large nose. "I would have gutted you like a sheep with this."

The younger man's eyes widened.

Lazily, Guy smiled. Replacing the dagger, he picked up his own goblet and drunk the contents in one swallow.

"See?" he said. "Not going to kill you."

"So … I don't walk out of here dead," Allan stated dumbly.

"If all goes well, you can walk out of here with this."

Guy reached into his jacket again. This time he had a bright red velvet purse in his leather-clad hands. He set it down before Allan then leant back in his seat, waiting to see the outlaw's reaction.

Despite himself, Allan felt his mouth water. That purse had to be heavily pregnant with gold.

Angrily, he swatted at the mental image, cursing himself for being so weak.

'You're mine now,' Guy thought wickedly.

"What about you, Allan?" Gisborne purred from his side of the table. "You're spending countless hours looking after the so called "poor" following your noble, piss weak Robin Hood … Tell me, if Hood told you to eat a turd, would you do it?"

"Shut up!" Allan growled.

"Make me!"

Allan bowed his head miserably.

"I won't kill him. I'm not like Roy. I've got nothing to lose."

"True. But did I say I wanted you to kill him?"

Allan's head shot up.

"What?"

Guy picked up the purse and jiggled it in front of Allan's nose.

"You give me information, I'll pay you. If our plans are not foiled by your friends, they live."

"Robin will see through it," Allan cried. "I'll be as good as dead."

"You've got a reputation for being quick and clever, haven't you? Put that brain to good use."

Allan hesitated.

"You finishing that wine?" Guy asked.

_**Locksley Manor**_

A week later a messenger from Nottingham rode over, with an invitation to a banquet. A two day masked banquet.

"There hasn't been one of these in years," Marian commented. "The sheriff detests them." She brought the parchment closer to her face to see if what she was reading was correct. "It's a masked banquet. I've never heard of them!"

"What a sour man," Ana remarked, reading the invite from behind Marian. "Oh well. I guess this will mean an excuse for us to call on Geraldine!" Her large eyes sparkled at the possibility of a new dress and she clapped her hands with girlish delight.

"Your brother is not fond of these kinds of banquets, Ana," Marian cautioned. "Though it is his duty to go as the sheriff's lieutenant, he may want us to stay away."

"Oh of course he won't!" Ana said with an exasperated roll of her eyes. "Marian. We can go to the banquet and keep out of the sheriff's way! Do be reasonable!"

"Ana! I am trying to-" but her sister-in-law cut her off.

"Tell me, when was the last time you were able to kick up your heels and dance til the point of exhaustion?"

Marian thought for a while.

"My wedding," she replied eventually. "How perfectly curious," she added. "It has been that long."

"Well, the last time I was allowed to dance was a long time ago as well. Therefore, we must go."

Marian was still uneasy.

"Ana, you must not tire yourself. You are still quite delicate."

"Marian, please do not treat me like an invalid!" the girl moaned. "I am getting better. I-"

"It is not I who worries as much as your brother," Marian stated, setting the parchment aside. "But Guy told me all about the kind of ordeals you went through in that Abbey. You cannot be expected to mend completely over night. It takes time."

Ana bowed her head, trying her best to hold back a tantrum.

Marian smiled warmly at her and reached out to give her sister-in-law arm a friendly squeeze, adding. "But you _are_ a quick healer nonetheless."

"What is that supposed to mean, pray tell?" Ana asked a little puzzled and grumpy.

Marian smirked.

"Talk to your brother about going to the banquet," she replied.

Gathering her skirts, Marian left the room.

* * *

"Ana!"

"Oh please Guy! Dancing, music!"

She spun around gaily, her skirt flowing in all directions.

"Music I do not mind, but dancing," he grumbled, running a brush over Glory's back.

Ana walked over to Glory's head, speaking softly to the big stallion, she extended her hand for him to sniff then gently began petting his head.

"Please?" she asked in a small voice.

"No!"

"Please?"

"Ana, you are still not well!"

"Oh, you boring old mule! I am well enough for a banquet! And Marian told me that the last time she danced was at your wedding festivities."

"Did Marian put you up to this?"

"No brother, I suspect she wanted to avoid a quarrel with you." Ana replied.

Glory bobbed his head up and down, earning a glare from his master.

"Even my best horse is agreeing with you," he growled, setting the brush aside.

"Wise of him."

Guy tilted his head heavenwards, folding his arms across his chest...

Ana would mope and pout for at least a month if he denied her. But he had his reasons. He did not want her to encounter Vasey so soon. He hadn't wanted them to meet til he was certain he had a plan just in case Vasey chose to use Ana against him.

Also. Ana, whether willing to admit it or not, was still very frail. It didn't matter if she had blossomed under Marian's wing. Ana would have to be looked after perhaps for the rest of her life. That was something she was far too stubborn to ever admitting to willingly.

"_Like my wife_," Guy thought sourly. _'To bloody stubborn for her own good!'_

Then again, with profound encouragement, there was a slight chance Ana could fully recover and lead a normal life.

"Wench," he growled at her at last. "You win!"

Delighted, Ana gave a squeal and rushed over to embrace him. Glory snorted loudly at her sudden departure then settled.

"You will be careful?" he asked as she skipped past him and the young stallion to tell Marian the news.

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, brother. I will be careful."

Shaking his head, Gisborne retrieved Glory's brush.

"I thought you were on my side," he said, moving over to stand in front of the black horse.

Glory nickered softly before playfully head butting his master in the stomach.

* * *

That night, Guy was a little annoyed with his young wife.

Silently he accused her of going against him. Of being a bad role model for his little sister.

He grumbled, sulked and grunted through dinner. But all he seemed to receive in return was laughter. Laughter aimed straight at him, not respect.

Marian laughed at him with her eyes and smile. She joked about his foul mood with Ana and the servants.

Normally a husband would have beaten his wife for such humiliating behaviour.

Guy had other ideas.

Tonight, he would pounce.

* * *

Marian bid the servants goodnight before following Guy to their chambers.

She had to admit. She felt a tad foolish for mocking Guy this evening. He was within his rights to be worried for his sister's safety. He would have been within his rights to be enraged at her for teasing him so in front of everyone.

Yet Marian was convinced Ana could one day have a life of her own and that taking her to this banquet was the right thing to do. If they kept on worrying about Ana, she herself would believe she was weak and helpless. That would never do.

And the sheriff. He was the ultimate obstacle. The brilliant foe. He had Gisborne wrapt around his little finger. Partially because Guy hungered for power, partially because he feared for their lives.

The sheriff was as cunning and as unpredictable as a wild dog. He could lash out at anyone at anytime.

'_One day his reign will come to an end_,' she thought, reaching out to open the door.

When she entered the room was almost pitch black, the only light was the faint glow of a fat beeswax candle.

Where was Guy?

Suddenly, she smiled inwardly.

* * *

Concealed in the darkness, Gisborne smirked with smug satisfaction as Marian looked wildly for him.

Once her back was to him, he lunged for her.

Unhappily, he ended up being punched in the face. Stumbling, he fell backward and landed on the floor in an undignified heap.

"Marian!" he exclaimed, more annoyed then in pain.

"Oh!" came her surprised answer. "You startled me. Are you alright?"

"One would think you're the nightwatchman," he growled, getting to his feet.

Marian stiffened at the utterance of the name of her former self. She had given no thought to the nightwatchman for such a long time.

It was rumoured that like Robin Hood being a thorn in Vasey's side, the nightwatchman was the same for Guy.

She was very much glad she had destroyed the costume.

'_Calm down_,' she scolded herself furiously. '_That part of your life is over now. He'll never know unless you tell him_,'

"Well I assure you I am not," she replied, reaching for the candle. "Let me see the damage."

Sure enough, she had punched Gisborne quite hard. His left eye was swelling.

Marian couldn't help herself and put a hand to her mouth and started to giggle.

Normally Gisborne would have flown into a rage, yet he merely spun around on his heel, marching for the changing screen his head held high.

* * *

When he came out, Marian was already in bed waiting for him.

She had stopped laughing, but tears of mirth still stained her cheeks.

"Be glad I take my rings off before slumber," she teased mischievously.

He grunted.

Marian swatted him.

"Don't be so wounded."

"Forgive me but I cannot recall a time when a woman sent me crashing to the floor," he retorted.

"I've wounded your pride?"

"Considerably."

"Oh."

"Good night, Marian."

"Good night."

* * *

On the following week Geraldine of Nottingham was asked to come to the house to get the ladies of Gisborne's measurements and designs for their dresses for the sheriff's banquet.

Ana had taken a liking to the older woman from the moment of their first meeting and lit up whenever she saw her.

"Now my lady," she said to Marian. "You're still quite small. Good, good. I won't need to let out your dresses too much."

"That's good to know," Marian replied dryly. "I don't think I will ever warm to the idea of blowing up like an old sow."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Now," Geraldine begun. "Have you shown Sir Guy the-"

"No!" Marian cut her off, blushing hard.

"Shown my brother what?" Ana asked curiously.

"It is none of your business!" Marian told her almost crossly.

"You haven't worn it yet?" Geraldine cried, amazed.

"No! I haven't … I-I just put it away for a special occasion," Marian replied, face in her hands.

"What is it?" Ana demanded.

"A present for your brother which your dear sister-in-law thinks is too scandalous to wear!" Geraldine crowed.

"Oh!" Ana gasped, eyes sparkling with excitement. "Well, I must see it!"

"Ana!" Marian cried, alarmed.

"Oh do calm down! I was only teasing you. My god you are vexed so easily Marian."

Marian huffed. "Geraldine, see to Ana first. I'm going to the kitchens."

_**The night of the banquet**_

'_What is taking them so long_?' Gisborne wondered, waiting near the carriage.

"Women and their appearances," he grumbled under his breath.

He took back his words when he saw his wife. He regretted them profoundly.

Marian wore a dark, dark royal blue gown with fine gold embroidery. A beautiful gold and sapphire necklace covered her pale throat.

Her glorious dark hair was pulled severely off her face by jewelled hairpins; the rest cascaded down her back.

In her slender pale hands, she held a mask on a stick. The mask was black with golden designs around the eyeholes and edges, only covering her forehead and cheeks.

He was rendered speechless.

Marian was perfection. She was a queen.

* * *

His lady gracefully made her way over to him, blue eyes sparkling at his expression.

"How do I look?" she asked expectantly.

"I cannot tell you," he replied.

She frowned.

"Pardon?"

He smirked, lowering his head.

"There are no words I can think of. I could tell you that you were beautiful, but that would not be enough, Marian."

Marian stared at him, her painted lips parted in surprise.

'_I am so proud of him_,' she thought.

Feeling a little flustered, Guy folded his arms across his chest, tapped his foot impatiently "Where is Ana?" he asked.

"Give her time," Marian replied. "She is anxious."

* * *

Ana eventually appeared wearing a modest baby pink velvet gown with silver embroidery. Her long dark hair concealed with in a silver threaded hair net.

Ana's mask was the same style as Marian's, except it was pink and silver.

"Well?"

"Radiant," Marian told her proudly.

Ana beamed then turned to Guy.

"Where is your mask brother?"

"I tried, Ana. But he flatly refuses to wear one," Marian teased.

"Spoil sport," Ana teased.

"I have to meet with the sheriff when we arrive," Guy told Marian, ignoring Ana. "I will join you as soon as I can."

"Ana and I will be fine on our own, there is nothing to fear," Marian assured.

_**Nottingham castle.**_

"Well," Gisborne said to his wife and sister. "Shall we?"

The ladies of Gisborne beamed, eyes gleaming with excitement.

_**Nottingham Castle Courtyard**_

The three walked in together, momentarily taking in their surroundings.

Guy smirked faintly at his little sister as she looked about the castle in awe.

"Glorious," she breathed.

* * *

Ana and Marian were already wearing their masks when they made their way to a corner, whilst Guy hurried off to meet with Vasey.

"Dance?" Ana asked.

"You won't over do it?" Marian asked.

"I promise."

Marian scanned the courtyard for anyone she knew. When seeing them, she grabbed Ana's hand and they hurried over toward Marian's circle of friends.

* * *

Marian, Ana and a group of women whom Marian called bearable noble women, were already dancing when Guy entered the courtyard with Vasey and Vasey's tall, blonde sister, the Lady Davina.

"Ah! The nobility of Nottingham!" the grey haired man cried, arms raised. "Tonight we're just having a two day banquet for the sake of having a two day banquet! So go off and do that thing called enjoying yourselves. There won't be another one for a very long time!"

Guy stared puzzled at Vasey.

"_Have you lost your senses? What are you up to old man_?"

He shrugged and followed.

"Gisborne, where is your mask? This is a two day mask ball you know," Vasey said, attending to his own mask, a green and white falcon head.

"I was not told it was compulsory," Guy growled back.

"Oh stop with the whining, Gisborne!" Vasey retorted jovially. He reached for a bunch of grapes. "Go and entertain your leper! I'm sure that will make you smile!"

Davina rolled her eyes and swept off with Vasey on her arm.

With a heavy sigh, Guy wondered into the multi coloured crowd.

* * *

"Ah, Lady Gisborne!"

'_Dogs turds_!' Marian thought furiously.

Before facing the despised old crone, Marian pasted a fake smile upon her lips.

"Lady Gelda! What a pleasant surprise," she lied through her teeth.

"I recognised you as soon as you were devoid of your mask. I was just telling my daughter that you are with child! How delightful!"

"Yes, very," Marian replied.

"Sir Guy's heir. I'm sure your husband must be excited at the thought of showing his first son of many to the world."

"Well-"

Lady Gelda linked her arm with Marian's.

'_Oh no_!' Marian moaned inwardly. '_Someone save me!_'

"Come and take a turn about the courtyard with me, lady Gisborne."

Desperately, Marian looked about for an excuse to flee. Alas, none were to be found. Guy was with Vasey, Ana was still dancing.

"Lady Gelda," Marian began. "I would very much like to, but my husband may wish to speak to me and-"

"Oh lady Gisborne, your husband does not want to speak to you!" the older woman patronised in a sickly sweet tone. "What good would your conversation be to him? Pressed flowers and baby names? Foolish girl!"

Marian fought the urge to punch this stupid woman right on the nose.

She was reaching boiling point and about to do just that when she saw Gisborne making his way towards them.

"_Save me_!" she mouthed.

"Stealing my wife from me are you, my lady?" Sir Guy asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"I assumed that you and the other lords had things to discuss and would not want Lady Gisborne making a fool of herself by offering her naïve ideas as she is prone to do."

"I see," Guy murmured.

Marian shot him a look but he ignored her.

"Apparently," Lady Gelda continued. "You and she talk! Lady Gisborne is such a wilful young woman, you probably cannot avoid it. You really should try to keep a tight rein on her, Sir Guy."

Marian cheeks coloured.

"Really?" Guy echoed, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yes! Why, her behaviour is very unbecoming! One would think she would be committed to acting like a proper wife. That is not the case at all! Lady Gisborne seems to think she is a free thinking independent woman! And …"

Whilst the old sow prattled on, Gisborne snaked an arm around Marian's waist.

"What are you doing?" Marian whispered furiously.

"Shh." Guy replied.

"And-"

"Quite frankly, Lady Gelda," the master at arms cut off lazily. "Those are the very reasons why I chose Marian for my wife in the first place." Pulling Marian closer to him, Gisborne kissed her hard on her mouth.

"Sir Guy!" lady Gelda squawked.

The dark haired man took no notice and continued his possessive exploration of Marian's mouth, taking pleasure in the shocked gasps the on lookers gave.

Before his young wife could fall into a swoon from lack of oxygen, he released her, smirking with smug satisfaction.

Still holding Marian to him, he playfully tugged at her ear with his teeth before looking up to face the old crone.

"I can't get enough of her," he purred.

Lady Gelda's daughter, Dorcas, worriedly put an arm around her mother's waist fearing her mother would faint from this display of sinful lust.

Suddenly Guy's taunting eyes and smile were swept aside to be replaced with a look of cold anger, thus causing the women to step back in fear of their lives.

"Do not insult my wife again, my lady," he advised in a harsh voice. "Or I'll throw you and your daughter into Sherwood so you can keep the outlaws warm during the night."

Lady Gelda paled.

"How dare you!" she spat. "My husband will-"

"Off with you, wretch. Or I'll bring your husband along so he can watch!"

Giving them both a look of pure hatred, the prudish noblewoman gathered her skirts and stormed off to the other corner of the courtyard, her daughter trailing behind her.

Marian turned to Guy.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

He shrugged.

"The woman tried to marry me to her daughter years ago. I would have been driven mad chained to that sickly thing."

Marian turned her head to set her gaze upon the short, pale Dorcas. She suddenly felt sorry for her.

Though Dorcas was still in her teens it was rumoured she was destined never to marry for she was not a great beauty and her pedigree was not all that important.

It was later Guy's fancy that Lady Gelda was jealous of her. Marian, he pointed out, was beautiful and had position as the former sheriff's daughter and as Lady Gisborne. What did Lady Gelda have? She had a weak minded, plain daughter. A boring earsling for a husband. No son at all.

"They do have lands though," Guy added.

"So why didn't you marry her?"

"She cannot conceive. I had a physician check her."

"Ah."

* * *

Ana returned from her dance parched and hungry. Joining Marian and her brother, she grabbed some chicken and helped herself to a goblet of wine.

"Ana, slow done!" Marian scolded, watching her relative tear into the chicken as though it would be her last meal ever.

"Oh please!" Ana scoffed after swallowing. "Don't tell me you haven't been eating like a horse as well! And you are drinking!" She playfully wagged a disapproving finger at Marian.

"The wine is watered down enough!" the older woman insisted. "And I'm eating for two. Also. I will probably-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Marian," Ana warned making a face. "I know perfectly well what you are going to say!"

"Guy!" she then cried as her brother stole a bunch of purple grapes from her plate.

"You're both eating like horses," he replied, plopping a plump grape into his mouth. "Am I to waste away?"

"No, but you can get your own food!" Ana retorted, snatching the fruit from him. "You have limbs that work!"

Marian rolled her eyes at the squabbling siblings and moved to take a last sip of wine thus draining the remaining contents of her goblet.

'_Don't take it for granted_,' she reminded herself, '_You know what kind of monster he has to let out when the sheriff calls_.'

She reached for the jug fully intent on having a little more.

One day. One day that monster would be slain.

_**Ana's Marian and Guy's chambers, the castle**_

"How kind of the sheriff to allow us rooms in the castle," Ana remarked as she washed her face.

"You obviously do not know the sheriff well enough," Marian muttered, rubbing a towel over her hands. "Knowing Vasey, he'll make the rest of the week hell for Guy because of this," she added coldly.

"That is not your concern, Marian."

Marian whirled around to see her husband standing behind them.

He was already shirtless, wearing loose black woollen braes. His dark hair hanging about his face.

"Good night, Ana," he told his sister dryly.

"I believe you are actually saying, leave now so I can talk to my wife in private"" Ana asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Good intuition, wench. Now go to bed."

Rolling her eyes, Ana gave Marian a sympathetic look then hurried in the direction of her own room.

Marian stood expectantly before Guy, one dark, elegant eyebrow raised, daring him to lose his temper.

"It's been a long evening, come to bed," he told her softly.

This surprised her. She had been ready for an argument.

"You are not angry?"

"We're alone. Ana is not a gossip."

"You work for him."

Slowly, Gisborne walked toward her, noting that Marian eyed him warily

"Vasey, Marian," he told her in an even softer voice. "Does not need to know everything." He took both of her hands in his own, saying again.

"Come to bed."

Moving backwards, he guided his wife to their bed chamber.

_**The next day, Nottingham town**_

Marian and Ana were walking through the market place when she felt somewhat ill.

"Should I take you back to the castle?" Ana asked, helping Marian sit down on a hay bale.

"I am a little dizzy, but that is all it is, Ana," the older woman replied gently.

"Guy said-"

"Guy is not a woman!" Marian grouched then she froze.

"Marian?"

"Ana, I am feeling peckish; please buy me a pastry will you?"

"But we broke our fast two hours ago, Marian," the girl complained.

"I am with child, eating for two," Marian reminded. "One day you may get to understand all this, now off with you!" She handed Ana some coin.

"Make sure it's a large one."

With a huff, Ana gathered her skirts and swept off.

* * *

Making sure Ana was out of sight, Marian rose to her feet and wondered over to a stall.

"Robin? Robin?" she hissed.

The outlaw appeared, smirking impishly.

"What are you doing here? The sheriff-"

"Doesn't have a clue."

She sighed.

"Then you must be quick. Ana is buying me some food a few stores down, we have a few moments. Again, what are you doing here, Robin?"

"His sister, Davina," was the reply. "She has brought a chest of gold to the castle."

"For what purpose?"

"Mercenaries," he told her, eyes wondering to make sure the wrong people would not see them conversing. "To kill the king when he lands."

"But Guy told me the king will not land for some time … He."

"Gisborne did not lie to you, Marian. I wish he had. But no. The king is not due back anytime soon. The mercenaries are here to over-whelm the army and then kill the king."

Marian put a hand to her mouth. This was bad. Very bad.

"It may get worse."

"What do you mean, it may get worse? Do not talk to me in riddles!"

"Vasey's becoming greedy. He doesn't want to be in Prince John's pocket anymore."

"I don't understand. Are you telling me that he wants to become the king of England?"

"Yes."

"Marian? Marian? Where are you?"

Marian swore under her breath.

"I have to go. Just tell me one thing, Robin. Do you think Guy would help him kill both?"

Robin was grim.

"I can't tell you. Not because I am trying to protect you, Marian, but because I honestly don't know."

Well that was unexpected. Had Robin grown up?

Marian put a hand to her belly.

"I am carrying his child," she whispered softly. "We're hoping it will be a boy."

Robin could only give her a sad smile.

"Congratulations," he told her and vanished.

* * *

When Marian re-appeared, Ana was startled to see how pale and ill her sister-in-law seemed.

"Marian!" the girl cried, dropping the pastry and rushing over. "Where were you? What has happened?"

"Forgive me. The sun made me feel hot. I wondered off to find some shade," Marian put a hand to her forehead. "I feel a little faint,"

She placed a hand upon a wooden pillar to steady herself.

"Come, lean on me. We will walk back to our chambers."

Putting her arm around Marian's waist, Ana helped her toward the castle.

"What do you think of Adam?" Ana asked.

"S-Sorry?"

"Adam. A good strong name for my nephew, don't you think?"

Marian frowned.

"Um … Yes. A very good name," she murmured. "Ana, I'd like a bath before the banquet, could you send for a servant?"

* * *

Marian sat in the bath thinking.

She did not want to believe what Robin had told her. But logic told her that Guy was on this mad ride with the sheriff.

If the sheriff did succeed, he could do two things to Guy.

Use him as a right hand or destroy him.

Again logic told her that Vasey would have Guy killed. Guy was a dangerous man. Far too dangerous for Vasey to keep alive. If he succeeded in overthrowing Richard and his brother.

If her husband decided his loyalties were to be placed elsewhere. He was capable of choosing the best options despite his lust for power and recognition.

Although she and Robin had fooled him many times in the past, he was highly intelligent and cunning.

Marian compressed her lips and made a decision.

She would kill him. If it came to Gisborne helping Vasey become king, she wanted to be the one who took his life.

Robin, she knew, would want all the glory in killing both the sheriff and Guy, but no. She wouldn't have it.

She wanted to kill Guy. She had a feeling he would prefer it that way.

'_And our babe will be without a father_,'

So much to lose. So much to gain.

She sighed, bowing her head to stare at her stomach.

It was still considerably flat; she was only two and a half months.

Tenderly, she stroked her belly and a thought came to her.

Guy needed more to lose. Perhaps a son would help swing his loyalties into the opposite direction.

She chuckled ruefully, shaking her head.

How on earth could she give him a son? Prayer? A different diet?

She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

'_Sleep_,' she thought. '_A little sleep can't do any harm_,'

She closed her eyes, leaning backwards.

* * *

Two strong hands massaged her shoulders. Marian froze at first but the scent of horse, leather and dirt soon told her who it was.

She relaxed into his touch, the thoughts of earlier slipping from her mind.

"How is my little mare?"

Her husband's warm breath caused her to tremble. His stubble tickled her skin.

"With child," Marian murmured.

He chuckled.

"Are you going to get out? You can't go to the banquet in a tub, Marian."

"Shame," she retorted dryly.

She reached for a bunch of grapes situated on a plate beside her. Gripping a plump green grape between her teeth, she tore it away from the bunch and chewed it slowly.

Gisborne was beside her as she swallowed it, eyes watching her throat rise and fall.

"Don't move," he told her and rose to his feet.

Frowning, Marian put the grapes back, wondering what he was talking about.

Gisborne returned eventually, fully naked.

"Move over," he ordered.

Her eyes widened.

"You can't come in here with me, you will make a mess!" she exclaimed.

"The servants can clean it up," he told her. "Move over."

She sighed obeying.

Happy to get his way, Gisborne got into the tub, manoeuvring himself til he was lying beside her.

Surprisingly, the bath seemed to be able to accommodate two people, though Marian still worried about the amount of rose scented water which slopped all over the floor.

Reaching out, Guy retrieved the bunch of grapes and dangled them over her head.

Marian arched her neck, trying to capture the grapes in her mouth.

Guy, however, was more interested in teasing her.

Playfully, he continued to keep the fat bunch of fruit away til she was nipping air.

"You are cruel," she verbally pouted.

* * *

"You're late!" Vasey declared, frowning at his master at arms. "And you smell like a girl!"

Marian lowered her head, face colouring.

They had spent several hours in the tub, playing with fruit.

Her face coloured even further as she recalled what had happened to the last of the grapes.

After making her sit on the edge of the tub, Gisborne sat before her, her legs wrapt around him, sucking grape after grape out of her belly button.

After that, they got out and dried each other off. He then left her alone with the maids so she could prepare for the evening.

"Sorry my lord," Gisborne replied dryly. "Shall I bathe again?"

Vasey whirled on him, eyes flashing a warning.

"A clue. No! I am the only one who can have a sense of humour around here, Gisborne, not you! Go and play with your leper."

Replacing his scowl with his mask, Vasey hurried down the steps.

Ana appeared from a corner. She wore a peppermint green dress, again with silver embroidery. This time, her hair cascaded down her shoulders in almost black ringlets.

Marian wore a red silk gown with which Gisborne loved.

What he loved about her dress was that it was deliciously scandalous.

Her creamy shoulders and back were exposed. Her long dark hair was pinned so it cascaded to one side like a dark waterfall.

"Revolting!" choked out Lady Gelda. Her daughter, Dorcas, merely looked on with envy as Ana, Marian and Guy swept past.

Lucky for them Guy did not seem to hear.

* * *

Again, Ana and Marian separated from Guy so they could dance and socialize with the other guests.

Guy stood with the sheriff and his sister, Davina.

Davina was smiling at something her brother was telling her, petting a slender, black and yellow snake at the same time.

Once that dance was over, Marian became acquainted with a German Count.

"You are a guest of the sheriff's?" she inquired.

"Yes. I gamble. He and I and his sister are having a game here tomorrow."

"Ah. I see."

"It seems we have a mutual friend, Lady Gisborne."

"My husband is the sheriff's master at arms, but the sheriff and I are not friends, Count Fredrik."

"Lady Gisborne, I am talking about Robin Hood."

Marian's dark eyebrows rose.

"Tell me how you know Robin."

* * *

"Stealing my wife from me, are you, my lord?"

Marian and Fredrik had been engrossed in their conversation they did not see Sir Guy approach.

"Sir Guy," the German bowed gallantly then smiled at Marian.

"You are a very fortunate man. The lady is a rare gem." He took her hand, kissing it.

Gisborne glared at him.

Marian smiled graciously in return then moved away to make sure there was not a chance of a jealous quarrel between the two men.

"Count Fredrik was telling me about his home in Bavaria. It seems quite the place," she told her husband.

"I'm sure it is," Guy growled.

"Sir Guy, may I have the opportunity of dancing with your pretty wife? She is the only interesting girl in the room. Only once, I promise."

Guy was tempted to tell the man he could go to Hell, but the look in Marian's eyes told him he'd be in for an incredible headache if he did.

"If it is just for one dance, then I will not stand in your way, my lord," he replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Very good!"

The German drained the rest of his goblet, linked arms with Marian and escorted her to where the other couples were already standing.

Ana, having just finished her dance wondered over to stand with Guy.

"Oh this chicken smells delicious," she declared, placing a chicken leg on her plate.

Guy ignored her, eyes fixed on his wife, who danced and laughed with Fredrik like a gay maiden.

Ana looked from the happy dancers to him and smirked.

"She is yours, brother," she murmured. "Why do you fret so?"

"Everyone seems to be pursuing her," he muttered darkyly.

"I can see why."

The dance ended and the count escorted Marian to where Guy and Ana were waiting.

"Thank you, my lord," Marian told him, eyes beaming.

The count merely shrugged.

Nodding to Guy and Ana, he left them alone.

"Well?"

Marian could not help but let out a rather out of character giggle.

"He dances beautifully," she said, winking teasingly at her husband, who rolled his eyes and snorted.

_**Later that evening, a shadowy corner.**_

"What have you got for me?"

"Robin's going for a chest of gold. Tonight. The one the sheriff's sister's meant to have brought."

"Is Hood here?"

"We split up before coming to the castle. Said he had something to do. He should be here later on. I'm supposed to be looking for the chest."

"Good work," Guy muttered. "The chest is in the room opposite the sheriff's chamber."

"But that ain't the real thing, is it?" Allan pressed.

Gisborne offered a smirk.

"Clever Clapa," he said to Allan.

Allan glared at him. He felted tempted to tell Gisborne that he wasn't clumsy at all. But time was running out, and contradicting Guy could result in a bruised arse.

"I can't pay you now," Guy told Allan, after a quick glance to make sure they were not being watched. "Meet me at the Trip Inn tomorrow afternoon."

"Suits me just fine."

_**Much, much later.**_

The rim of the pewter goblet was just touching Marian's lips when she froze.

"Guy," she whispered lowering it.

Vasey was marching straight for them, Davina was not with him. Luckily the short, ugly man did not seem furious. Marian was glad for that tiny mercy. She was not sure how Ana would react if she saw Vasey fully enraged.

"Ah, Gisborne! Enjoying the banquet I see?" he cried. "Good, good. Now. I've just heard about the incident you had with the Lady Gelda; wish I could have been there to see it."

The grey haired man seemed particularly merry this evening. This made Guy uneasy.

Something was up.

"This must be your little sister," Vasey added, hazel eyes meeting Ana's brown and grey.

"Ana, this is Lord Vasey, sheriff of Nottingham," Guy murmured.

Ana curtsied.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord," she replied softly, keeping her eyes to the floor.

"Charming!" Vasey exclaimed as the girl raised her head. "Lady Ana, would you give me the pleasure of being my partner in the next dance?"

Guy's mouth almost dropped open.

The sheriff didn't dance.

He looked to Marian. His wife was just as bewildered as he was.

"I fear that I am spoken for the next dance, my lord," Ana replied, she licked her lips before adding when she saw the subtle trace of anger in Vasey's eyes. "But I shall make myself available to you afterwards."

"Good!" Vasey said, very pleased. "Good."

Without even looking at Guy or Marian, the sheriff walked away, whistling happily.

Ana stared after him til he was out of sight before picking up her plate and giving it to Guy.

"You need this more than me brother."

She moved to leave.

"Ana?"

Marian caught the girl by the wrist, forcing her to turn and look at her.

"Please!" Ana begged, ripping her hand away from Marian's grasp. "The musicians will start playing soon and I have lost my appetite."

Gathering her skirts and mask, the girl hurried off.

* * *

Marian looked from Ana's hurriedly retreating figure to her husband.

Guy had set the half-touched plate of food aside and was staring after his sister.

His expression was not angry; it was worried, almost fearful.

"Guy?"

"Do not talk to me just now, Marian. I need to think," he told her, still staring after Ana. Although his tone was not rude, he made it quite clear he would not stand for an argument from her.

She heaved out a sigh then took a rather generous mouthful of her wine.

"Drinking is not going to solve the problem," Gisborne growled.

Marian offered a shrug.

"It is better then watching you worry and sulk."

"I protest. I do not sulk."

She grinned at him. "Ah, but you do, Guy." She raised the goblet to her lips again. Before the sweet crimson liquid could reach her waiting mouth, the pewter goblet was snatched away from her.

"Thank you very much!" she exclaimed with annoyance, watching her husband drained the rest on the goblets contents.

Guy tossed the goblet over his shoulder.

"Needed it for courage," he replied dryly. "You shouldn't be drinking anyway."

She raised a dark eyebrow.

"Courage?"

"To be able to see every move he makes I'm going to have to dance."

Marian stared at him for awhile, not laughing.

"Perhaps I have consumed too much wine," she murmured. "But you hate dancing, Guy."

Gisborne, ignoring Marian, watched his young sister and the young man she was dancing with intently.

* * *

Ana was far less gay then she had been earlier that evening, but somebody bless her; she was determined to have a good time.

"You're as graceful as a swan, milady," her partner praised.

"You are not so bad yourself," she replied.

"Pray, give me your name,"

She smiled.

"You know my name already."

"I only wish to hear you say it again and again!"

"Hush," she murmured. "Your silver tongue shall cause a scandal."

"Meet me?"

"When? Where?"

"Tonight. Your chambers."

"No! That will be too hard. I shall meet you when we have returned to Locksley. I promise!"

The dance ended and Ana's masked partner bowed gallantly over her hand. Winking at her, he kissed it then hurried off.

Ana felt her face grow hot.

"Thank you," she breathed, watching him go. She then took a deep breath.

'_Now to face the sheriff_,' she thought bitterly.

* * *

Guy led Marian toward the group of dancers, watching the sheriff and his sister intently. He did not know what the older man's motive was but he was determined to watch and learn.

"Do you know the steps?" Marian asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"It's simple enough," he replied.

And it was. You and your partner had to move in a slow, close circle, palms raised and touching. Then you lifted your partner, swung them around, set them down and then you changed partners with the couple on your right.

You continued to do this til the music ended.

Gisborne had learnt this dance with his mother. He had hated it then. He had never liked dancing although he had always been quite good at it.

Now as an older man, he did not know his current thoughts. He could not determine whether he liked this or not.

* * *

The music was soft and bittersweet and Guy, true to his word, watched every move the sheriff made with his sister.

Normally Marian would have changed partners with Ana, thus having to dance with Vasey, but Guy would have none of it and forced her on a very pretty looking young man and took Vasey's place with Marian.

Vasey, surprised with the switch gave Gisborne a look, which clearly read, said.

"Oh, do grow up Gisborne!"

* * *

"Are you alright?" he asked his sister, ignoring the sheriff.

"Yes," she replied softly. She then managed a small smile.

"You are dancing."

He returned her smile with a faint smirk.

"I am dancing."

He picked her up and swung her around, carefully setting her back onto the floor before moving on to his next partner.

* * *

Marian reached out to press her palm against Guy's. The dance was almost over and she wanted Guy's eyes on her, not his sister who had returned to Vasey. Selfish, yes, but this could be the last time she would ever dance with him.

'_Look at me_,' she pleaded silently. '_Look at me, husband,_'

He was supposed to be watching his sister, but Guy soon found his eyes gazing into Marian's. The soft blue, grey beauty cradled him as though he were a babe in her arms. He felt his fears drift away as she continued to hold him. He felt like dancing with her.

He smiled. A real smile. Not a smirk. And that beautiful smile … That smile was for her, just for her.

* * *

Marian was preparing to be picked up and swung around by Guy when a wave of dizziness took her.

With a cry, she stumbled backwards, her ankle twisting beneath her.

Excruciating pain ripped through her head as she hit it on the stone floor and the last thing she heard was Guy yelling before slipping into blackness.

_**Guy, Ana's & Marian's chambers in the castle**_

"Good, I thought I would have to slap you."

Marian groaned and opened her eyes. When she was able to focus properly she saw Guy and Ana.

Gisborne leant against a bed post whilst Ana wrung a wet cloth in her hands, her large odd coloured eyes filled with concern.

"Am I dying?" Marian asked.

Gisborne smirked.

"The physician said it is normal." Ana replied, reaching out to stroke the cloth along Marian's forehead.

Annoyed, Marian swatted the cloth away then sat up.

"What is normal? What happened/" she demanded, clenching her fists.

"You fainted, Marian," Guy explained.

"And hit your head," Ana added.

Marian frowned.

"I don't remember it happening."

Guy licked his lips.

She wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"Marian … I should send a rider to Locksley and-"

"No!" she cut off. "No! Guy it was one fainting fit. I will be more careful next time."

"Marian."

"Guy, we made a compromise," she insisted. "I will be more careful next time I promise!"

Gisborne tilted his head heavenward and hissed.

Marian and Ana watched in silence, fascinated.

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

Marian tried her best not to grin. But her victory felt so good.

Guy glared at her.

"One more faint or any other kind of incident and I will bind and gag you then drag you to this room by your hair, do you understand, Marian?"

Marian, knowing he was serious, nodded.

"I will be careful."

* * *

The next morning, Ana and Marian left for Locksley Manor in a carriage. Guy did not return with them as Vasey needed him to escort his sister, Davina back to her home in middle London.

"What an insufferable woman that Davina is," Ana remarked as the carriage rattled and jolted. "She really did send a chill down my spine."

"Yes, that wretched creature can make your skin crawl," Marian agreed whilst gazing out of her window. "She is like the snakes she loves so much. Unctuous."

"And what eyes!" Ana exclaimed. "So very cold, like her brother's."

Marian agreed again. Although there had been moments when she had seen Vasey leaping about like a gleeful child, the look in his hazel eyes never left. They were always hard. Always cold.

_**Locksley Manor, a month later**_

Marian was in her third month of pregnancy. Her belly had begun to swell and, she was so thankful for this, the morning sickness had eased somewhat.

Gisborne was changing to. He was fascinated by the slowly growing bump, occasionally staring at it with an almost childish wonder when he thought she could not see him.

"Can I touch it?" he asked her one night in their chambers.

Marian smiled at the odd behaviour and consented.

Placing her wrap on a chair, she walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Come here," she told him.

He readily did as he was told and sat beside her, eyes on her belly.

Marian, comfortable that they would not be disturbed, pulled up her night dress til she was naked from the stomach down.

After staring at her for a while, Guy reached out. Timidly, he ran his hand over her stomach.

"It's not moving," he said.

"It will when the time is right I was told," Marian replied sleepily and closed her eyes.

He ran the pad of his thumb down and down til it came to her belly-button.

"I wasn't allowed to see our mother while she was having Ana," he told Marian, still staring at her stomach. "She was such a proud woman."

Marian reached for his hand.

"Then you must share this journey with me."

* * *

A week into the third month, Marian had the worst day ever.

Sarah, her midwife, had a daughter in Clun. The young woman was due to have a baby in a few months and was begging for her mother to tend to her.

"I am sure there are plenty of midwives in Nottingham who would be glad to tend to you, my lady," Sarah told her, taking Marian's coin.

Marian scowled.

When Guy learnt that Sarah had left for Clun, she highly doubted that he would bully the woman into remaining in Locksley. Or show some charity and have the daughter escorted to Locksley.

No. Gisborne would see it as a way to have her moved to the castle.

"Perhaps with more skill then I," Sarah added, as if to reassure the young woman.

Compressing her lips, Marian nodded to Sarah then retreated into the Manor. Once inside, she worried her lower lip and clenched her fists. She was losing her freedom. When Guy came home, he would move her to Nottingham the next day.

Feeling trapped, Marian decided she would go to Knighton for a few hours. It had been a long time since she had a chance to go for a ride or had a chance to properly visit her father.

Therefore, she would go for and take Ana with her for company.

_**Between Locksley and Knighton**_

"We should have taken the carriage!" Ana complained, easing Emmett past a bush.

From being quite pleasant, the warm sunny day had turned into a boiling, smelly, Hell.

Marian had been ignoring Ana's complaints til now. She realized just stupid she had been in doing so. The heat was too strong, it was making them ill.

"We are almost there," Marian said, trying to reassure the girl.

She put a hand to her forehead and grimaced. She had a profound ache in her forehead. Nausea in her belly. The day had been too warm for them to need cloaks. Now Marian cursed herself.

A cloak would have been most welcome. It would have covered her aching head.

She swayed in the saddle.

Ana noticed her sister-in-law's change in spirit and urged Emmett to walk beside Stone. Reaching out, she gripped the reins and then reached out to steady Marian.

"Whoa!" she told the dark grey. "Whoa!"

"You are ill?"

Not a question. It was the obvious.

"Not ill …" Marian murmured. "It's the heat."

"Yes, the day is getting hotter," Ana agreed. "But Marian, you do look freight."

"Then we must make haste," Marian muttered. "Or there will be no time to visit father."

They had to get to Knighton. She had to see her father. He would make everything alright.

"Very well," Ana consented, though her voice was laced with reluctance. "But I shall ride beside you just in case."

Marian nodded and grabbed a large handful of Stone's black mane plus reins. She squeezed her gelding's flanks, breath coming out in pants.

* * *

They had been riding in silence for a while til Marian let out a moan, dropped her reins, and swayed again in the saddle.

Stone whinnied and stopped abruptly, almost unseating Marian.

"Marian!" Ana cried, alarmed.

Luckily, the older woman kept her balance.

Whimpering, Marian's hands flew upwards to cover her face.

"What is it?" Ana asked her.

"My nose is bleeding," Marian replied miserably.

"Marian. Listen to me," Ana said, putting her arm around Marian's shoulders. "I am going lead Stone. All you need to do is breathe and hold on."

Marian's response was to lean over to one side and vomit.

Despairingly, the teenager looked about their surroundings. They were still a good fifteen minutes ride from the hall, but there were no trees, just rows and rows of large bushes on either side of the road.

Suddenly there was a noise. It seemed to be coming from behind some large bushes. A shoed foot crunching twigs perhaps?

Ana tightened her grip on Marian's reins.

"Show yourself!" she cried. "We are the ladies of Gisborne. You would be wise not to harm us!"

"I'm not gonna touch you!" came a disembodied voice.

"Then show yourself!"

The head of a young man poked out of the bushes. He had auburn hair and green, blue eyes

"I was heading for Locksley. My horse spooked and bolted on me," he explained. "So I'm walking."

Ana stared wearily at him. She felt she had seen him before, yet she was not certain.

"I am Sir Guy's sister. This is his wife."

"I'm Allan. Allan A Dale."

"Well, Allan. If you can help me get to Knighton, I will be very thankful. There may even be a horse in it for you."

Allan hesitated.

Robin was expecting him back at the camp, and he doubted Gisborne would be happy if he found out that his lovely wife and sister had been associating with him, an outlaw.

He looked to Marian. The young woman's face was ashen and sweaty. Vomit stained her mouth and her noise was starting to bleed.

She looked like shit.

To hell with it!

"Take her horse's reins," Allan said. "Hold him steady. I'm gonna mount up behind her."

Ana did as she was told.

'_Robin's gonna chuck a fit if he finds out about this_,' he thought bitterly, pulling Marian to his chest. '_Then again, Gisborne might want to dance in my guts_.'

Marian moaned weakly against him.

"Hurts," she croaked.

"Your head?" he asked.

"Mmm."

"Then be quiet. We're almost there."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Sir Edward put a hand to his mouth in shock when he saw Allan, Ana and Marian stop before him.

Dark blood dribbled from her nostrils covering her chin in a crimson stream, her face was nearly as white as winter's snow.

She more looked like hell's bitch then a fair lady.

With surprising speed and strength for a man of his age. Sir Edward advanced toward them.

"Give her to me!" he barked at Allan who readily helped slide Marian into his arms.

* * *

As Edward carried his daughter into the hall, he barked for servants to tend to Ana.

Before they came, Ana turned to Allan.

"My thanks," she told him. He shrugged.

"Come into the hall with me. I shall see that your needs are met,"

"My lady … I can't."

"But you must," Ana insisted. "Come, quickly!"

* * *

After he had finished tending to his daughter, Sir Edward sought Allan out.

The young man was tucking into bread and cheese at a rapid pace.

"I thank you for helping my daughter and Lady Ana, young man."

"No problem." He managed after swallowing hard, he reached for the tankard of Ale.

"But I fear I cannot allow you to leave this Hall."

Allan's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?" he cried, spraying Ale all over the place. "S-Sir Edward!"

"What you did was noble. God knows what would have happened if you hadn't come when you did. But I must be loyal to the sheriff. He has spies everywhere. I have to give you to Gisborne when he comes."

"But-" Allan stammered; face becoming more and paler by the second.

"Silence boy!" Edward snapped. "There may be hope for you. I shall tell Sir Guy you helped the ladies. He may show you some kind of mercy."

"Gisborne is a monster!" Allan cried. "Have you seen him in action?"

Edward offered the younger man a grave look.

"I am sorry," he told him sadly. "But this is the only way."

He turned to two male servants.

"Hold him here and do not mistreat him. He has done our family a great service. Bring him more food and Ale."

"Sir Edward," Allan pleaded as the servants walked over to him. "This isn't a good idea! … Robin will not thank you for this."

He cursed himself for leaving his sword with Djaq so she could sharpen it.

"Robin has been banned from the hall. He has caused my family great distress," Edward replied. "No, Allan A Dale. Take your chances with Sir Guy. I am sure he will see reason."

Allan struggled like a wild cat, Desperate to get free.

"O1!" one of the men holding him growled. "Sir Edward said we'd be not to harm ya! That doesn't mean we can't slap ya about a bit Mate!"

Allan's shoulders slumped in defeat.

* * *

Gisborne barged into the hall demanding, loudly, to see his wife and sister.

"My lord, please!" Nancy begged. "A physician is tending to them right now. But you must be quiet!"

Guy tore off his lighter leather jacket and gloves. Tossing them carelessly on the floor, he paced back and forth. Lips compressed, dark eyes shining with annoyance.

At last, Sir Edward and the physician appeared.

"What happened!" he thundered, advancing on the two men.

"She wanted to see me!" Edward replied urgently. "She misjudged the weather; no one knew it was going to be this hot."

Guy stared at the man for a while then swept past him toward Marian's room.

Once he flung open the door, he stared in shock at the sight of his wife. He had good reason to be shocked. Her nose was still bleeding and her face sweaty and white.

Ana sat nearby, wiping Marian's face with a damp cloth. She too seemed pale and tired, but nowhere near as bad as Marian was.

Guy whirled on her.

"Why didn't you take the carriage?" he growled.

Ana jumped. She could not remember the last time she had seen him so angry. Let alone, angry with her.

"She wouldn't have it!" she replied eventually. "Besides, the weather was fine when we left."

The man swore and pinched his nose.

Just then, the physician and Sir Edward entered.

"Will she recover?" he asked urgently.

"She'll live," the physician replied calmly. "As will the baby. But I think you should consider moving her to the castle."

At the very mention of the castle, Marian became alert.

"Why?" she demanded, thus making everyone jump for they had not expected her to be coherent so soon.

Ana reached out to dab her cloth on Marian's forehead. Angrily, Marian pushed the girl's hand away.

"This is your first child, yes?" the physician asked her.

"Yes."

"Well, my lady. You are quite weak. Gallivanting about the countryside-"

"I was not gallivanting!" Marian cried. "I am with child! Not delicate!"

"Shh! Hear me out, Lady Gisborne," the man begged. "If you do not heed my advice you and your child will suffer."

Marian turned her father.

"Father … Please. Don't …"

"He is right, Marian." Sir Edward told her gravely. "Though I am not happy about this either …The best place for you is in the castle."

Despairing, Marian turned to Guy. Silently, she pleaded with him to say "No" to let her stay at Locksley or her beloved Knighton. She pleaded and pleaded and pleaded.

He lowered his head. He could not look at her. He could not do what was he about to do looking at her. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and somewhat sad.

"Sir Edward will you please keep Lady Marian and my sister here. I will make arrangements for the move to the castle and send for them when all is satisfactory."

"Of course."

"No!" Marian yelled, struggling to get up from the bed, but because she was far too weak to move, Ana and the physician held her back easily.

Guy finally raised his head.

"Leave us," he said, not looking at her.

Ana, Edward and the physician obeyed, leaving the man and woman alone.

As soon as the door was shut, Guy wondered over to the bed and sat beside her.

"We've been through this," he told her coolly.

"But you said five months!"

"I also said if you were to fall ill I will move you into Nottingham."

Marian looked away from him, arms folding across her chest.

"Marian you gave no thought for your own safety! Anything could have happened to you out there."

"I misjudged the weather. That was all. People make that mistake all the time, Guy."

"If it weren't for Ana you could have died!" he snapped at her. "Marian, I am not doing this to punish you! I am doing this to protect you!"

"By moving us closer to danger?" she scoffed, eyebrows raised.

"He will not harm you."

"Can you truly believe that?" she spat.

He gave her a dark, warning look. Marian simply stared back, waiting for his reply.

He rose to his feet.

"I don't have time for this," he told her coldly, turning to leave.

Marian rolled her eyes.

'Of course not,' she muttered darkly.

He whirled around to face her.

"You know what. I take back what I said before," he snarled, marching to loom over the foot of the bed. "Think of this as a punishment! You put Ana's and our child's lives at risk as well as your own! You don't know what lengths I go to ensure you get the best possible care! I have given you far _too_ much free rein!"

With that, he stomped toward the door.

Marian lay down and rolled onto her side, tears bolting down her cheeks. As soon as it slammed shut, she began to weep.

* * *

Guy came downstairs full of black fury.

'_Damn her to Hell_!' he thought. '_Selfish Peace Cow_!"

"Sir Guy."

He whipt around to see Sir Edward along with two male servants leading a rather anxious looking Allan A Dale toward him.

Guy was still for a moment. It was as though he couldn't believe it was Allan standing before him.

Then slowly, he advanced.

"What … Is … He … Doing … Here?"

Gisborne spat out each word, his spittle landing on Allan who blinked and stepped backwards.

"Sir Guy," Edward said again, voice demanding that his son-in-law compose himself, "This man has risked his own life to bring Marian and Ana here safely. I have told him that because he is an outlaw I could not release him, but since he has saved the lives of our family you may show him some mercy."

"Mercy?" The master at arms echoed coldly. He was not in the mood for showing mercy, he wanted to hurt somebody, and this slimy fox earsling looked like the perfect candidate.

Guy's lips peeled back, exposing his strong white teeth.

"Why should I show any mercy to this?" he seethed. "He's one of Hood's!"

"He saved my daughter's life! He saved your sister's life! Why … If I were still sheriff I'd pardon him."

"Then I am glad you are not the sheriff!" Guy snapped.

Grabbing the younger man by the scruff of the neck, Gisborne dragged him out into the courtyard and onwards. Only when he reached the barn did he bother to stop.

He pushed Allan into a wall then savagely kneed him in the groin. The man grunted loudly in pain then went to his knees, doubling over.

"G-Guy!" he choked out, tears of pain streaking his sunburnt cheeks.

"Be quiet!" Gisborne hissed then savagely kicked him in the ribcage.

Fearing Gisborne would beat him into a bloody, senseless pulp before he could give him his message; Allan forced himself off the ground and kicked at Guy's legs, forcing the older man to fall onto his arse.

"Listen here!" he cried. "I need your help!"

Gisborne glared at Allan before rising to his feet.

"Why should I help you?" he demanded hatefully.

"Robin's beginning to think there's a spy in the gang. If I'm there when he finds out it's me, I'm dead."

"You're dead coming here anyway, Clapa!" Guy spat. "I'm taking you to Nottingham so you-"

"I can show you stuff!" Allan cut off. Guy paused.

"What do you mean?"

"How he gets in and out of the castle. Contacts. Where he stores food. I can give you all that!"

Guy stared at the man for several moments then pinched his nose, making a harsh sniffing noise.

"What about his hideout?"

Allan hesitated.

"Yeah," he managed weakly. "Yeah, I can show you where that is."

Guy readjusted his gloves.

"Come to Locksley. Tomorrow, you'll ride with me to Nottingham. If the sheriff likes you. You're my squire."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we'll have the pleasure of watching you dance, Allan."

Allan's jaw dropped. He had a feeling that Guy didn't want him to dance a jig.

_**Locksley Manor**_

After having servants travel to Knighton with fresh clothing for Ana and Marian, Guy took Allan into the stables.

Walking past the rows of elegant equines, Guy lead Allan to a stall.

In it was a tall chestnut.

It was a she, Allan could tell. Very tall. Over 16 hands to be exact. Four white stockings and a blaze ending up in a raindrop like fashion over her flared nostrils and upper lip.

"She's one of Ominous'," Guy explained, gesturing to a tall dark brown stallion who tossed his head proudly as though he were acknowledging the fact.

"Beautiful," Allan murmured, admiring the sleek, gleaming coat. "But why are you showing her to me."

Guy stroked the horse's forehead.

"You prove to the sheriff and I that you can be of use to us, and if you survive, I just might give her to you."

Allan gaped at the older man surprised.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"Nearly two."

Talking softly to her, Allan opened the chestnut's mouth to see if Guy had been lying.

He had not. She was nearly two.

Releasing the filly's mouth, Allan pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a large bite out of it.

"I'm flattered, Guy. I really am," he told the dark haired man, juice dribbling down his chin. "I'd much prefer a stallion though. Heard you had two. Reckon you could-"

The brown let out a squeal and Glory whinnied in reply, thus cutting Allan off.

"They only obey Marian or me," Gisborne replied smoothly. That was not entirely true. They were good to Ana, although she had yet to ride either steed.

"I bet she hasn't been broken in," Allan remarked dryly, quickly getting over disappointment at not been given a powerful stallion. He had never ridden a stallion before and Robin had and told him they were right bastards. However, Gisborne had made it look so easy.

"Ah, the filly, I mean," he added when he noticed that Guy was scowling at him.

"Earn you're keep, Clapa," Guy mocked, the scowl turning into a smirk. "And we'll see what we can do about a stallion." Pinching Allan's apple, he fed it to the filly that gobbled it up greedily.

"She's been broken," Guy added. "Did it myself."

He lowered his voice, making it seductive and insistent. "She's all ready for you if you tell us what we need to know."

Determination and greed lit up in Allan A Dale's eyes. He patted the smooth, gleaming neck of the filly, already deciding on a name for her.

Gisborne smirked again.

He was going to hurt Robin Hood. He had taken the girl he had claimed to once loved and now he was going to have one of his men wrapt around his little finger.

Life was a sweet thing.

End of part 4-review replies for chapter 3

Hey jaycee! RH is a bit OC because I really dislike him. I see him as an ugly, immature brat, so I'm just jotting down what I see.

Marian needed glasses, LOL!

I don't believe in Mary Sue's, I think it's a waste of time believing in them. Others may disagree, but I think they hold you back when you are trying to write your story.

MC-Here's your new chappie! Can't we just share him?

DXRULES103-Oh you are so good for my ego!

Authors notes.

**Well. Things don't look good, do they? Allan will be in trouble with Gisborne. Vasey seems to be **_**very**_** interested in Ana. Marian is up shit creek.**

**The Masked ball probably would have never happened, but I couldn't resist. I am going to try to keep the rest as historically accurate as I can.**

**Guy calls Ana a "Wench" Wench is another term for girl, it's not a dirty word.**

**What's happening in the following chapters? I can tell you that there will be a lot of angst and darkness. We are getting closer to the ending. It won't go over 20 chapters.**

**Til next Time. :) XXXX Happy reading.**


	6. Part 5

Loved in the darkness part 5

By Leah

Summary

Ignoring his wife's pleas, Sir Guy moves her and Ana into the castle. Will Marian and Ana be safe from the sheriff? Or will there be a tragedy?

Rated M for violence and sexual content.

This chapter is dedicated to my BETAS. To my buddies Becca and Charli. To Rosie and Louise who post as often as they can at my own RH fan base "A Clue. No".

This is also for all Allan Guy and Marian fans out there and finally, for my beautiful guardian angel, Angelique whom I hope is keeping Heath Ledger entertained.

Also, if anyone has a problem with the use of bold, I add it there because it is how I like to write, it's just a part of my style.

Disclaimer

I do not own a single thing. RH belongs to the BBC and the UK. There are references to "_The lords of the north_" which was written by Bernard Cornwell.

_**Two weeks later, Knighton Hall**_

The next morning when Guy came to escort Marian and Ana to Nottingham he found Marian's attitude toward him as cold as ice.

Without even looking at him, talking to him, Marian got into the carriage to sit beside Ana.

'_Damn her to Hell_!' Gisborne cursed silently. '_She knows why I am_ _doing_ _this! How dare she_!"

He looked to Sir Edward for an explanation; the older man only offered a helpless shrug.

* * *

During the bumpy ride, Ana wisely held her tongue. Guy and Marian had been in prickly moods ever since he had told them they were moving to the castle. However childish she thought them and was tempted to tell them just that, Ana did not want be the cause of a temper tantrum, or forced to listen to one, so she remained silent for the entire journey.

* * *

_**Nottngham Castle**_

"Ah, Lady Gisborne!" the sheriff greeted rather unctuously.

"My lord," Marian replied, smoothing the silk fabric of her gown.

Her tone was cool as the breeze that blew around them.

"And Lady Ana," Vasey added. "Welcome, once again, to my humble abode."

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, my lord sheriff," Ana replied timidly.

"Guy, My lord," Marian announced. "Ana and I would like to rest before dining. Please excuse us."

"I was going to ask the lady Ana if she cared to take a walk with me in our gardens, Lady Gisborne." Vasey contributed whilst looking at Ana with his beady hazel eyes.

"Forgive me, but I cannot," Ana said timidly. "I am tired, my lord."

"Oh?" Vasey replied, raising his grey eyebrows. "Then perhaps another time."

Ana tried to offer a gracious smile but failed to do so. Luckily, Vasey didn't seem to care.

Nodding to Guy and the sheriff, Marian linked arms with Ana and followed the guards to their chambers.

Vasey turned to Guy who had managed to wipe the look of utter bewilderment off his face just in time.

"Trouble in paradise already Gisborne?" he asked jovially. "Lepers tend to be the ones to cause it."

Guy only grumbled something about pregnancy in response before turning around to come nose to forehead with his squire.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Something to do," was the reply.

Gisborne smacked Allan on the back of his head.

"See to the women!" he snapped then stormed off, fists clenched, nostrils flaring.

Allan gave Vasey a questioning look who only offered a shrug before heading off for his quarters.

* * *

Geraldine of Nottingham came to the castle to fit Marian for maternity gowns afternoon. Try as she might, she could not bring Marian out of her gloomy mood.

"My, you are taking your time, aren't you, my lady?" the seamstress finally exclaimed whilst looking at Marian's belly.

"I beg your pardon," Marian asked, raising a dark eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"All I'm saying is … Well, your body's taking time to swell. Have you been eating properly?"

"I am a glutton," Marian groaned flopping in a very unladylike fashion into an armchair. "But I throw it up the next morning though."

"I see."

Marian gave the older woman a pained look.

"I know you mean well … But I am not in the mood for gowns. Perhaps Ana will be more obliging."

Geraldine frowned at the young noblewoman.

"You do look pale," she told her. "Shall I send for a physician, my lady?"

Marian shook her head dismissively.

"No. I just need to rest. Now go. See to Ana."

* * *

After bidding Geraldine farewell Ana went to see Marian. The elder lady Gisborne sat in an armchair by the fireplace, reading a piece of parchment.

"Marian, I cannot see why you are complaining so. You are waited on hand and foot. You are living like a queen!"

Marian pouted her irritation and folded up the parchment.

"It scares me," she replied at last in a wistful tone. "I feel pressured here. Pressured to please everyone. At the Manor or Knighton Hall. I could relax. I could be me."

Ana sat in the armchair opposite her.

"Guy just wants the best for you and your child," she stated, trying to make Marian to see reason. "You could be carrying his heir."

Marian offered Ana a furious look.

'_Oh god, what have I done_?' Ana wondered, mentally kicking herself.

"Thank you, Ana!" Marian snapped. "Thank you so very much!"

She got up and strode toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Ana demanded, leaping up from her chair and running after her.

"For a walk!" Marian revealed hotly. "And I'm going on my own, don't come trotting after me!"

"Marian! Guy said we were not to leave the room unaccompanied. He made rules!"

"A plague on Guy's rules! I'm going on my own!" Marian shouted.

With that, she slammed the door behind her.

Five minutes after Marian's departure, Guy entered.

"Where is Marian?" he asked when he saw Ana sitting near the fireplace.

"I deduce she is running around the castle having mood swings," the girl glared at her brother, adding sourly. "Constant mood swings!"

Gisborne snorted then helped himself to a goblet of wine.

"I guess it is better then her previous position," she added dryly.

"Which was?" he asked, his tone almost cruel. Gisborne was fed up with his wife. He did not care if the physicians and previous midwife said this most curious behaviour was to be expected. He was fed up!

"Sitting around and sulking." Ana reported, she rose to her feet, walked over to a then shouted. "Oh Guy, why did you have to do this?"

Alarmed, Gisborne set the goblet down and stared at her.

"What, pray tell, is this?" he asked, utterly bamboozled.

Ana smacked her forehead. "Your confusion makes you a half wit!" she snapped at him, immensely irritated. "Marian is carrying your first child; a child she desperately wants to be a son! In her mind she will be letting everyone down if it is not the 'oh so important' male heir! You need to see this from her perspective! Make allowances!""

"I have made allowances!" he barked. "And we had an understanding!"

"Of course. I know you have. She knows you have. Nevertheless, Marian does not trust the sheriff. And why should she? He is as unctuous as a road after a long rain!"

"I am doing everything in my power to keep him from laying a single finger on Marian, our child," he took a deep breath, "and especially you, Ana."

Ana nervously tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

"Does he remind you of Morris?" Guy asked out of the blue.

"Don't Guy," Ana warned.

"Does he?"

"Oh-" She gave him a hateful look, Guy merely raised an expectant eyebrow. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and after a while, she spoke,

"The sheriff ... He is unctuous as I've stated before, but I feel he is in a different frame of mind then Morris. He is more like an over excited child. Morris was never like that. Morris was cold. There was nothing childish about him."

Crossing over to her side of the room, Guy drew his sister into a brotherly embrace.

"I will protect you," he told her.

"I know," she replied clutching at his leather jacket.

_**Meanwhile, castle hallway.**_

No one dared go near Marian as she barged past him or her, for at that precise moment she was as fearsome as a Valkyrie with near black hair out and flowing about her silk clad shoulders and blue eyes shooting out daggers.

"Some body's in trouble," a black and yellow clad man of Gisborne's murmured jokingly to his companion.

"Yeah, if ol Giz goes anywhere near her he might want to put on some armour," his companion added.

The two men snickered at their taunt before quickly resuming the task they'd been assigned to before anyone saw they were neglecting their duties and tell them off.

Allan A Dale had seen the Lady Gisborne on the warpath and he panicked. He knew that if Guy saw her unaccompanied he would hit the roof.

'_Take a chance, ya stupid prat_!' he thought.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of his shadowy corner to block Marian.

'_Be calm_ … _Stare her down_,' he told himself.

Marian's mouth opened to demand for Allan to get out of her way then changed her mind and closed it.

Calmly, she folded her arms across her chest and waited.

And waited

And waited.

"Move Allan," she told him, smiling faintly.

Allan shook his head, preparing for battle.

"Marian. Guy said you were not to be out on your own."

"So take me to him."

Allan shook his head even more vigorously.

"That'd be like taking a cat to a bird with a broken wing. You'll tear him to pieces. I don't reckon he deserves that!"

Marian raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Marian, please!" the former outlaw implored. "Let me take you back to your chambers! I'll get you some roast swan and you can-"

Marian lost her cool.

"I do not want swan meat, Allan!" she yelled, hands flying dramatically to her hips. "I want to see Guy! If you do not take me to him this minute, I will find him on my own!"

* * *

Gisborne had heard Marian's raised voice and smirked.

'_Cheeky Devil_,' he thought.

He knew Marian would want to wonder around on her own. She and disobedience were the best of friends. In fact, he would have been a little disconcerted if she had not tried to disobey him at least once or twice during her stay at the castle.

Remaining in the shadows, he quietly sneaked over get a better view.

He saw Marian standing before Allan, hands on hips, demanding he'd let her pass.

His smirk grew wider. Poor Allan looked worried. He kept begging Marian to return to her chambers, but the young noble woman would have none of it.

Guy almost laughed aloud when Allan tried to bribe her with every kind of meat under the sun then grimaced when Marian sourly told his frantic squire where he could shove them.

"Marian just tell me why you want to see Gisborne?" Allan cried.

"I want to apologise," she explained, voice strained from yelling. "My past behaviour has been unacceptable."

"Why not leave it til later?"

"Now is better."

Allan sighed.

"I don't know …"

"Allan, please," Marian said in a more gentle and pleading tone. "I have been quite rude; I need him to know that I am sorry."

Allan's shoulders finally slumped in defeat.

"Fine … Fine. He's in the hall. I'll get him for you."

She offered him a huge smile, very happy to get her way at last.

"Thank you, Allan."

As soon as Allan had disappeared from sight, Guy came out of hiding.

"Marian," he said and she spun around, facing him.

Before he knew it, he was covered in a sobbing, pregnant Marian.

It had been so sudden Guy could not tell who was holding whom.

"Marian …" he began.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "I am such an ungrateful peace cow."

A "Peace Cow" was a girl/woman who was married to a family to settle an argument between them before it came down to violence. Although Guy had no family besides Ana. He could have easily brought his wrath upon Marian and her father. Therefore, Marian accepted him. Thus keeping the peace, thus earning the title "peace cow"

Gisborne reached up, gently stroking her dark mane.

"Shh," he murmured. "Shh."

"Oh I am so, so sorry!" she wailed.

He pulled back to look at her.

"For what, little mare?"

"I've been so ungrateful!" she cried. "I should be grateful for all you've done for Ana and I, but the truth is I hated you for bringing us here. I've never really hated you before, Guy, but two weeks earlier and today, I did. Now I hate myself for doing so."

"Come here," her husband said, pitying her. Pulling Marian to his chest, Gisborne hugged her tightly to him, resting his chin on top of her head.

In the distance, he saw a grinning Allan approaching them and offered the man a dark look. Allan merely rolled his eyes and turned around, whistling merrily as he trotted off.

Guy returned his attention to his miserable wife, kissing and stroking her hair.

Marian whimpered and shifted in his arms.

"Easy," he murmured and began to kiss her some more. His kisses ventured lower and lower til they neared her mouth. That was where Guy hesitated momentarily. Marian was miserable and confused, to take her mouth when she was so vulnerable would be wrong.

Then again … One little kiss wouldn't hurt.

He carefully cupped her face in his hands and kissed her mouth, tasting the sweetness of her lips mixed with the saltiness of her recent tears.

The woman moaned contentedly against his mouth, wanting more. Nevertheless, Guy had the willpower to pull away before he had her against a wall with her skirts around her thighs for all to see.

"We can't do this here," he told her, rubbing her arms with his bare hands.

Marian, with some reluctance, agreed.

"I will go back to our chambers," she told him in an almost wistful tone.

He nodded, pulling his gloves back on.

"I'll bring you back some swan."

Marian's mouth dropped open.

_**Ana Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Ana and Marian had already retired for the evening when Guy returned from his duties.

Tired, he headed straight to the bedchamber, eager to lie with his wife.

After taking off his leather uniform Gisborne peeled the furs and silk sheets aside, crawled into the bed and lay beside his wife for several moments, gazing up at the ceiling, breathing in and out as he allowed his body to relax. He remained in this fashion til Marian moaned and began mumbling in her sleep.

Guy, taking his eyes from the ceiling, rolled over and loomed over her.

"Shh," he murmured in her ear. "Go back to sleep."

Marian shifted again and mumbled.

"Sleep," he coaxed in her ear. "Go to sleep."

As if on cue, Marian rolled onto her side, back facing him and relaxed.

Gisborne cocooned her, arms wrapping themselves possessively around her waist, nose nuzzling her neck and hair.

"You will never be a peace cow to me," he told her before he closed his eyes.

The next morning Marian and Ana broke their fast alone before heading out to the market place. Ana wanted to make some clothes for the baby and Marian wanted a new cloak.

Allan, much to his disappointment, was to go with them.

_**Nottingham town market place**_

"You really are being a nuisance!" Ana sighed after Allan gave his fourth whinge. "You complain endlessly."

"I don't do women's stuff!" Allan exclaimed. "I should be in the castle with Guy and-"

"Hold this for me, Allan," Marian said pushing an empty basket to his chest.

"Like I was saying," Allan continued whilst following them along the stalls. "I should be in the castle with Guy and the sheriff-"

"Doing all the manly things we women would simply never understand," Marian contributed mischievously, placing some wool into the basket.

Ana giggled.

Allan rolled his eyes, tilting his head heavenwards.

It was going to be a long day.

_**Ana Guy and Marian's chambers**_

When they returned to the castle, Marian and Ana went to their chambers to go over what they had bought at the markets that day whilst Allan literally bolted in the direction of the great hall.

"Poor Allan," Ana said to Marian whilst she admired a black woollen cloak with silk violet lining and sliver clasp Marian had purchased. "He'll never go out with us again!"

"Guy won't be able to escape his whining," Marian added with a smirk.

She got up from her chair. "Wine?"

"Oh yes please!"

Just as soon as Marian had filled the two pewter goblets with the dark liquid the door opened. Entering first was Vasey then Guy and then Allan.

Behind the three men was a thin, wrinkled old woman with wisps of steel grey hair waving lazily around her wimple.

"Ah, Lady Gisborne!" the sheriff greeted. "And Lady Ana, enchanting as ever."

"My lord," the girl replied, cheeks colouring.

Allan and Guy frowned.

"Lady Gisborne. Sir Guy asked me some time ago to find you the best midwife in Nottingham," Vasey explained, stealing one of the goblets of wine. "So. I am pleased to tell you that I have her standing right before your very eyes. Ursula, meet the Lady Marian of Gisborne."

"Thank you, my lord," Marian replied, trying not to sound too wary. She gave the old woman a small smile and greeted her.

"Hello, Ursula."

"Lady Gisborne," the midwife answered with a near toothless smile.

"Ursula has an amazing concoction," Vasey continued after sipping from his goblet, "Apparently she can influence the sex of the child. You can have the son you've always wanted, Gisborne."

Marian's heart leapt. Her lips parted to speak.

"With respect, my lord," Guy interrupted before Marian could get a word in. "Marian and I would prefer nature to take its course."

"Are you sure? Lord knows you don't need another stroppy girl running your life."

"Positive," Guy answered firmly.

Marian felt her face colour with annoyance but held her tongue.

Vasey shrugged.

"Suppose if it does end up being a leper," he paused, smiling slyly. "You can always look for that bastard you had with that kitchen wench … What was her name? Annie?"

Guy bowed his head. Marian's face became a curious shade of red.

Ana gave the sheriff a questioning look.

"My lord?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh? He didn't tell you that you're an aunt?" the sheriff asked cheerfully. "Auntie Ana! What a nice ring it has!"

Marian and Guy only scowled back at him.

"Your big brother has truly sheltered you, hasn't he?" Vasey remarked, staring mock disapprovingly at Guy. "He hasn't been truthful about his sordid past, has he, Lady Ana?"

Ana looked from the sheriff to Guy and Marian.

"Sordid past?" she echoed.

Satisfied he had done enough damage Vasey decided it was time to go. He spun around on his heel, whistling happily. Ursula hastened after the horrid little man, promising Marian she would drop by on the morrow.

Giving Guy, Marian and Ana an apologetic smile, Allan left as well, closing the door behind him.

The tension in the room was so thick you couldn't have cut it with a thousand swords.

"So." Ana said in a low, cold voice. "I have a nephew … A bastard nephew!"

"Ana!" Guy walked over to her.

"Don't touch me!" Ana spat, flinching from him as he moved to grasp her arms. "I don't want a monster touching me!"

"Ana, please!"

But she pushed him away as hard as she could which was not very hard at all.

"You knew about this and you kept from me?" she cried, staring at them.

"I thought it wise," Guy told her. He gestured at Marian. "We both thought it wise."

Ana looked at her brother and his wife with amazement then absolute scorn.

"How dare you," she seethed. Marching over to the door, she flung the door open.

"Ana!" her brother cried and started after her. He did not get far for Marian's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Leave her be Guy."

The door slammed shut.

The master at arms stared at his wife, face riddled with angst.

"I can't-"

"Leave her be."

* * *

Whilst Marian slept, Guy sat near the fireplace waiting for Ana.

He was angry, confused and miserable.

Angry because Vasey had to let his sister know about his little mistake, his little bastard, Seth. Confused because Marian had told him that Ana needed time alone rather then him. Miserable because he feared he had lost Ana's sisterly love for good.

The door suddenly opened, Guy jerked his head upwards to see Allan and his sister enter.

The girl appeared to be very tired. She smelt like horse and hay.

"Found this one in the stables," Allan contributed when the lieutenant gave him a questioning look.

"Thank you." Guy murmured, relieved beyond measure.

"Is Marian asleep?" Ana asked him in a small voice.

"Yes," her brother replied. "Yes she is."

Ana nodded then thanked Allan. Without another word to either men, she walked to her room; head bowed, arms wrapt around her waist.

"Go easy on her." Allan told the taller man. "She's a bit confused."

It was not his place to tell Guy what to do with his own sister, but during the time he had been spending with her and Marian, he had grown fond of both, feeling like a big brother to the young ladies.

"The sheriff didn't go near her," he added, hoping to pacify the worried Gisborne. "He's been in his quarters all day. I asked one of the guards."

"What did you tell her?"

Allan scratched his nose.

"That the baby was a bastard, keeping it would have put you and Annie in danger. That's the truth, yeah?"

"Good work," Guy told his man, not bothering to give him a yes or no. "Now get out of here."

Allan stared back at Guy as though he were trying to see through the older man.

"Off you go, Allan." Gisborne growled at him. Allan raised his hands, not wanting a thumping.

"Fine, fine. … Guy?"

Guy scowled.

"What is it now?"

"I'm not being funny," Allan told him quickly. "But do I have to chaperone your wife and sister tomorrow?"

Guy let out a soft chuckle. He couldn't help it. Allan could be quite the scamp when the mood took him.

"No. Sir Edward will be arriving from Knighton tomorrow. He will be here to keep the women company til after the birth. I have other work for you."

Allan looked so grateful Guy thought he'd kiss him.

"Bugger off!" he ordered.

Taking the hint, Allan hurried off.

Marian was sitting up in bed waiting for him when he entered their bedchamber.

"So?" she prompted.

"Why are you awake?"

"So?" she repeated ignoring him.

"Allan found her in the stables," he replied wearily, pulling off his tunic. "He spoke to her before bringing her back. I think she'll forgive me tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Really," he echoed, and joined her in the bed. "Ana's never held a grudge with anyone."

Marian was not prepared to go back to sleep just yet. She had to ask him.

"Guy … About the midwife-"

"What do you think of her?" he asked, pulling the furs and blankets to his chest.

"She's a tough old bat by the look of her," Marian replied, knowing what he wanted to hear. "But I'm sure she'll do the job she's paid to do."

"I'm glad you approve," he told her and rolled onto his side, hoping she would wrap herself around him.

Marian had other ideas. She licked her lips, adding tentievely. "Ursula … She's sort of what I would like to discuss with you."

"Now?"

"Yes."

He groaned his annoyance, rolled over to face her, propping his head on his hand.

"Out with it then."

"Ursula's … concoction."

"Marian" he growled at her in a warning tone.

"Hear me out!" she snapped. "You want a son. If this is a way to ensure a male first born I'm willing to take it."

"No!" he all but shouted at her.

"Why not?"

He gave her a foul look.

"Have you lost your senses? Do you know what happens to most of the women who take these potions? They die! A long, slow painful death! It isn't pretty!"

Marian's blue eyes widened at Guy's outburst. With a huff of frustration, she lay down, rolled over, facing away from him.

Gisborne glared at her back, silently cursing his stubborn young wife.

"End of discussion," he told her. "You will not take anything unnecessary, Marian!"

He returned to his previous position, hoping to go straight to sleep.

* * *

The next day Guy woke up before his wife. Not wanting to disturb her slumber, he quietly washed and dressed before leaving for his morning duties.

He was surprised minutes later to find Ana sitting near the fireplace, already dressed and tending to her hair.

"You're usually a snug a bed," he told her.

She ignored his teasing, set her comb aside and stood, not looking at him.

After a brief moment's hesitation, she spoke.

"Allan told me what you did to that baby."

Guy pinched his nose.

"Ana …"

His tone was pained.

"You left it in the forest to die! How could you do such a thing? My god! If our mother could see you now! She would be ashamed!"

"With respect, our mother is dead and has been for a very long time Ana," Guy pointed out calmly. "I did what I could for both mother and child!"

"Oh do tell me what you did for them, brother!" Ana shot back with sarcasm. "I am in need of a good story!"

"The mother, Annie," he began. "Was a kitchen wench in the castle. She wanted a child of her own. After telling me of her condition, she begged me to let her keep it … I allowed her to do just that til it came to the point I feared the sheriff would find out and what he would to the mother and child. Therefore, I told her I would take her son to Kirkley's. That should have been the end of it."

"But it wasn't."

Guy shook his head.

"The next morning I planned to take and leave him at the abbey.

During our journey, my mount stumbled and bruised her foot. I was resting her near the northern road when several of my men came into view.

I panicked. I did not want them to see me with the baby, so I mounted my horse, rode deep into the woods, and hid him. When I returned, he was gone."

"Oh Guy," Ana whispered. She turned away from him and gazed into the flames.

This "bastard" was a human being. It had every right to be treated as such. But no. Society would not allow it.

The sheriff would not allow it.

"Why didn't she just get rid of it?" she asked, her back still to him. "There are ways. And it would have been kinder."

"It would have been kinder, yes," her brother readily agreed. "In the early months of her pregnancy I asked Annie repeatedly if she would give it up if I paid for the physician and burial, but she flatly refused every time. She told me without hesitation she'd be prepared to face the consequences of having my illegitimate son. She reminded me how much she wanted this baby. So I gave up asking. I did not love her. But I didn't have the heart to deny her a child."

"She was very brave," Ana remarked.

"Stupid," Guy corrected her coolly. "Very, very stupid." He took a deep breath. "I had every intention of going back for him, Ana," he continued. "However, Hood and his rabble got to him before I could. I never saw Seth again after that."

"And Annie? What of her?"

"Robin Hood's men informed her they had Seth and that it was their firm belief I had left him in the woods to die. She went hysterical after that and tried to kill me before the sheriff. Hood's men managed to rescue her before Vasey could destroy her for his amusement." Guy paused, swallowing hard. "Annie … She disappeared after that. I have never tried to look for her. I figured if I did she'd want to gut me."

Feeling that he had said enough, Guy turned, heading to the door.

Before opening it, he paused to address her.

"Feel free to think of me as a monster if that is what you wish, Ana," he told her grimly. "But it was never my intention to leave the child there to die."

Ana turned to face him.

"I believe you," she told him softly.

* * *

Ana and Marian broke their fast alone in their room that day whilst waiting for Sir Edward.

"I spoke to Guy about the baby," Ana told Marian in between mouthfuls of steaming porridge. "I was wrong to be so angry with him when I had not heard his side of the story."

"Hmm," was all she got in the way of a response from her sister-in-law.

"What is wrong?" Ana demanded.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is, out with it!"

"It is nothing Ana. Leave me be."

After several moments of watching Marian stir and stir her porridge Ana bullied her to reveal what was causing her strange mood.

"Guy and I had a disagreement," Marian replied staring at the pale, sloppy food.

"About?"

Marian sighed and pushed her bowl toward Ana.

"You finish it. I'm going for a walk."

"Oh, no you are not!" Ana said firmly. "Marian, you and Guy rarely argue. Now you seem to be constantly disagreeing and almost at the point of violent quarrelling. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Body language?" Marian asked.

"Yes! And the fact that you are both sulking nearly all the time!"

Marian sighed, reached for her bowl and began to eat.

"He needs a son, Ana," she told the younger lady of Gisborne in between mouthfuls. "God knows what will happen if I give him a daughter or a sickly child."

"So what can you do? Go to the market place and buy a baby boy?" Ana rolled her eyes and let out a rueful laugh, adding in a more gentle voice. "Guy would not harm you or the baby if the first born is not male or perfect. He has proven he has regrets over the whole Seth predicament."

"Vasey," Marian said, voice fast becoming pregnant with dread. "He can hurt us, Ana. He can humiliate Guy. You and I both know that it was he who made him fear for Annie and baby Seth's lives. Will Guy decide to take our child to the forest if Vasey bullies him enough? I don't know!"

"Marian, this is not like you," Ana stated firmly. "You are becoming hysterical for no good reason. Have faith. You must let nature run its course."

"Perhaps if I spoke to Ursula about her special remedy."

"Marian, no! That would not be wise."

Marian wanted to tell Ana that she was sick of being told what was and what was not wise when it came to her pregnancy but held her tongue instead. Having a go at Ana who was doing her best to help her would be foolish.

Pushing the bowl away, she leaned against her chair, sighing heavily.

"I hate this," she whispered, almost to herself. "I feel like I'm suffocating. Oh … why did he have to bring us here, Ana? Why?"

Pitying her, Ana got out of her seat, walked over and hugged Marian.

With her head resting against her sister-in-law's breast, the young woman began to weep.

"He doesn't understand!" she moaned tearfully. "He thinks I'm invincible! I am not! He thinks I am completely without fault, I am not!"

"Shh."

"Ana, I am trying so hard to please everyone, but I can't! I am so tired! So very tired of it all!"

* * *

Marian was walking along the hallway of the castle later that day. She had left her quarters for she longed for some fresh air. She was supposed to take someone with her, but due to Sir Edward's "blind" eye, she managed to slip away unnoticed.

She had not gone far when she found a stairway leading to the top of the castle. Deciding it was where she wanted to go, Marian picked up her skirt and began her journey up the stone steps.

Once she reached her destination, Marian paused for a breather.

The view from where she was standing was spectacular. She could see tiny dots, which were villagers, scurrying about, doing their jobs and nobles riding in and out of Nottingham in their carriages or fine horses.

She was so engrossed in what she could see she did not hear footsteps coming up behind her.

"Enjoying my view, Lady Gisborne?"

Marian swung around to come face to face with Vasey.

"My lord," she said, surprised, putting a hand to her chest. "I was just getting some fresh air."

"Without an escort?"

"I lost him."

"Yes, you'd better go and find him, hadn't you? I don't want Gisborne chucking a wobbly because his wife met with an unfortunate accident."

Marian raised an eyebrow.

"An unfortunate accident?" she echoed.

"There are many unsavoury characters hanging around," he replied oily. "Wanting to … torment your husband. Push him over an edge."

Marian's blood went cold.

"I was leaving anyway, my lord. Ursula will be arriving soon. I must prepare for her visit."

"Oh yes, the midwife. Have you thought about her … concoction?"

"Guy and I have discussed it. We've agreed that it would be wrong to take it."

"And if the babe is a girl?"

"Then we will have to try again until the babe is a boy."

Vasey nodded.

"A clue, true. And Gisborne can always go looking for his little mistake I suppose. Then your little leper can have an elder brother."

Marian licked her lips trying in vein to bury her anger for this man, trying in vain not to let tears of anguish fall.

Vasey smirked, knowing how he made her feel. The triumph at knowing how easily he had upset the usually calm and collected Marian filled him with such delicious satisfaction.

"_Gisborne should stud this mare more often_," he thought with a mental chuckle.

"My lord," she said coolly. "I bid you good day."

Gathering her skirt, Marian left him alone.

_**Near Ana Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Sir Edward was waiting for her near the stairway.

"I thought it best," he explained when she gave him a questioning look. "I saw Ana return with Geraldine from the market place. I did not want to vex her by seeing you return without me."

"Wise," Marian replied and followed her father into the room.

* * *

Marian did not tell Ana about the meeting with Vasey when she returned to their chambers for she did not want to upset her. Upsetting Ana would mean upsetting Guy and that was something she did not want.

Removing her cloak, Marian brushed the tangles out of her hair then sat down to wait for Ursula.

Understanding Marian would need privacy for the examination, Edward and Ana vacated the room.

* * *

An hour later, Ursula appeared. The poor woman was huffing and puffing for with her she lugged a large, brown sack.

"Please do sit." Marian invited graciously. "You must be exhausted."

"That I'd be, Lady Gisborne," the older woman chuckled, setting her sack down onto the floor. "That I'd be."

"Shall I have a servant bring some refreshment or food?" Marian asked politely.

Ursula shook her head.

"No, no. Let's get to it … Strip for me milady, I'll take a good look at ee."

Marian stripped to her shift then lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as the wrinkled old wretch stared into her fanny.

After the examination and the receiving of herbs for a tonic to take before retiring for the evening, Marian asked Ursula to stay a little longer for some refreshment before she went home.

"Ursula," she began, setting her goblet of mead aside. "I would like to ask you about something."

"Go ahead milady."

"Could you tell me more about your …" She hesitated, not sure of what words to use. She smiled apologetically then cleared her throat. "Would you be so kind to tell me more about what you've made to ensure the babe is the sex of one's choice?"

"The brew?" Ursula asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why, it is quite simple really, milady. Just something you boil with hot water and then drink. You take it every morning and afternoon for two months. Very successful. Haven't had a failure yet."

_**Three weeks later**_

"You are not eating?" Ana asked with a concerned frown.

Today was Marian's favourite meal to break her fast upon. Liver wrapt in bacon, covered in sauce and onions. Guy and Ana thought it was absolutely disgusting but Marian adored it. The fact that the young woman was not tucking into her food at a rapid pace was most curious.

Marian wrinkled her nose.

"It stinks."

Ana laughed.

"Now you know one of the reasons why Guy and I cannot stand it."

Deciding to go without, Marian pushed back her chair and rose to her feet.

"Come on," she told Ana. "The council starts soon."

"Are we going to watch?"  
"Perhaps."

"Is there something wrong? You're sweating."

"You're walking too fast," Marian grumbled.

"I'm not. Tell me what's wrong."

"I do not feel well," Marian confessed to Ana as they neared the hall entrance. "It must have been something I ate."

"You didn't eat anything today, Marian," Ana replied with a frown, adding. "Perhaps we should return to-"

"No, I want to go to the hall," Marian cut off when Ana started to protest, adding quickly. "And I'll go on my own if I have to."

Ana sighed.

_**After the council, the great hall**_

Marian, Ana and Sir Edward were conversing in a far corner of the hall when two guards brought in Allan A Dale.

The former outlaw was bloody and bruised all over his normally cherubic face. His head swayed from side to side as the guards dragged him forward. He was moaning something yet everyone assumed it was useless babble due to his head injuries.

"Father, send for a physician!" Marian ordered urgently before she gathered her skirt and hurried over to Allan and the guards.

"What happened?" she demanded.

The men came to a halt before her.

"Found im in the stables, milady," The guard on Allan's left informed.

"Was Sir Guy with him?"

"He'd be in Clun, lady. Sheriff's business." The guard on Allan's right answered promptly.

"Have a messenger find my husband and the sheriff at once!" Marian barked. "Tell them there has been an attack at the castle!"

"Yes, milady," the guard on Allan's left moved away, thus causing Allan to fall sideways.

"No not you!" Marian cried.

"Sorry milady," the man replied dumbly and returned to his previous position.

The young woman whirled around, searching. Spotting a servant, she waved him over and told the man what to do. That being settled, she motioned for the guards to follow her.

Allan opened his eyes and groaned.

"Marian," he croaked.

Marian told the men supporting Allan to stop and leaned inward so she could hear Allan's feeble voice.

"R-Robin," he whispered. "Robin did this to me."

Marian felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Talk later," she told him. "We must get you to a room so we can fix you."

"Robin Hood is in the castle?" Ana said to Marian as they hurried along the hallway. Allan, Sir Edward plus the two guards ahead of them.

"What will we do?"

"I think he only came for Allan." Her sister-in-law replied. "We are not in any danger."

Suddenly Marian stopped in her tracks. She put a hand to her stomach and winced.

"Marian?"

"Go on," she gasped. "I have a cramp that is all."

"You'll catch up?"

"Yes. _Go on_."

"Very well." Ana picked up her skirt and hurried after the others.

Panting, Marian leant against a wall.

Lord! What was going on? She had had cramps before, but this? No. Nothing like this.

Gulping hard, she pulled herself away from the wall and hurried in the direction the others had gone.

* * *

Guy burst into the hall some time later.

"Marian sent word," he said to the waiting sheriff. "There was an attack?"

"Yes, on your boy," Vasey replied lazily. "Apparently it was Robin Hood."

"Hood?" Guy echoed.

"Yes. Are you deaf, Gisborne?" Vasey barked standing and looming over his oak table. "It was Robin Hood!"

The master at arms was saved from a lecture by the arrival of Marian, Sir Edward and Ana.

"My lord, Guy," Marian greeted smoothly. "Allan is being attended to by a physician now as we speak."

"He said it was Hood who attacked him?" Guy asked the group.

"Yes," Marian replied smoothly. "Guards are performing a search of the castle and town."

"Go and supervise it," Vasey told Guy harshly. "I want that runt found!"

Guy nodded and strode out of the room, black jacket billowing behind him like a storm cloud.

Vasey turned to Marian, Ana and Sir Edward.

"Make yourselves useful!" he snapped at them and stormed off.

* * *

Allan was still groggy when Marian questioned him about the attack. His words were slurred so she had some trouble making out what he was trying to tell her.

Eventually it came down to one thing.

This was a warning from Robin. Not just Robin lashing out at Allan for deciding to join the dark side. This was a warning.

If Allan revealed to Guy or Vasey the identity of the nightwatchman, the way to the outlaw's camp or executed a member of Robin's group, he would get more then a few punches and a swift kick in the groin.

The result would be death.

"I thought he was going to kill me," Allan groaned.

"You're lucky he didn't," she told him ruefully, placing a cold compress on his black eye. "What stopped him?"

"Djaq did. Will and John tried to shut her up but she wouldn't have it. She pulled Robin away before the guards found us."

"What about Much? Was he there?"

"No."

Marian frowned. Why wouldn't Much be there? He followed Robin around like a little puppy where ever he went.

"Rest. I'll have a tonic prepared to help you sleep."

"Marian?"

"Yes Allan?"

"Thank you."

Marian rose to her feet and walked over to her father.

"What did he tell you?" Sir Edward asked.

"It was about vengeance. Robin did intend to kill him but it seems Djaq managed to stop him."

"Robin has not come to the hall since I banned him," Edward told her, frowning. "I had assumed he would come despite that to ask me why I handed Allan over to your husband."

"Never assume anything father," Marian muttered. "But why are you telling me this?"

"Perhaps, with my counsel, he would have executed his vengeance in a more controlled manner."

Marian thought on this for a moment then squared her shoulders.

"I must tell the sheriff what I know."

_**The Sheriff is quarters.**_

"Forgive my intrusion, my lord, but you asked to be notified the moment Allan was coherent enough to tell me about the attack."

"That I did. What has the boy told you?"

Before Marian could begin, Guy walked into the room.

He was a tad surprised to see his wife but said nothing.

"Allan told me that Robin Hood attacked him due to a need for vengeance," Marian stated. "He intended to kill him yet failed to do so."

"Oh, did the goody-two-shoes shit for brains, get in the way?" Vasey sneered, stabbing a knife into an apple.

Marian and Guy offered confused looks.

"You know, Mulch!"

He was talking about Much.

"No," Marian replied softly. "The Saracen woman, Djaq, did."

"I see," Vasey replied, he turned his attention to Guy.

"Well?"

"Nothing. He's gone, my lord."

"Bugger!" Vasey hissed then rose to his feet. Like a penned ewe he began to pace behind his oak table.

"Tell me Gisborne," Vasey growled. "Why can't little Locksley prance over here, lay down his weapons and LET US KILL HIM?"

Both Marian and Guy jumped at the end of the sentence.

Vasey glared at them scornfully.

"Get out!" he snapped at them, profoundly irritated.

This was an order Guy and Marian gladly obeyed.

"Don't want the leper and the incompetent infecting my living space!" Vasey added, not caring if Marian or Guy heard him.

Marian and Guy were halfway to the door when Marian put a hand to her stomach and gasped loudly.

"Marian?" Guy said frowning at her. He reached for her arm to steady her.

"Oh will the two of you just get out?" Vasey whined. "I'm getting a headache just by the sight of you!"

"It is nothing," Marian whispered. "Just a cra-"

There was the sound of water falling to the floor.

"What the-" Vasey began.

A sudden cry of agony burst from Marian's lips and she collapsed, immediately curling into a fetal position on the sheriff's white fur rug.

"Marian!" Guy exclaimed.

She whimpered and rolled onto her right side, hands clutching her stomach.

Guy bolted from her side and flung open the door.

"Find a physician," he panted to two looking guards. "Tell the Lady Ana that she is to meet us in our bed chamber!" The rest of the sentence was ended in a bellow. "And fetch Lady Gisborne's midwife!"

"GISBORNE!"

Guy swung around. It seemed the sheriff was having an even bigger conniption then before.

"She cannot have a baby in my chambers, Gisborne!" the fearsome, yet short sheriff hollered at the top of his lungs, frothing at the mouth. "She's ruining my new rug!"

Guy looked down at his wife who writhed on the floor, fat tears trickling down her pale cheeks. A strange smell affirmed that something was definitely wrong.

'_No_,' he thought.

"Guy," she croaked, stretching a shaking hand toward him. "The baby … Something is-Oh!" She squeezed her eyes shut and let out an extremely loud cry, curling into an even tighter ball.

Before Vasey could yell again, Guy scooped Marian up off the floor, carrying her back to their chambers as quickly and as carefully as he could.

_**Marian and Guy's bedchambers**_

Pain. Such incredible pain. She had never felt so much agony in her entire life. It was as though a sword were slicing her stomach open and a shire horse kicking her in the back at the same time.

"I don't want to die," Marian whispered franticly as her husband lowered her onto the bed. "Guy, please don't let me die!"

Ana rushed over to free Marian's hair from her braids. When that was done, she removed Marian's shoes.

"Talk to her," she told her brother, tossing Marian's shoes into a corner. "Keep her calm."

Guy knelt beside Marian.

"Easy," he murmured. "Easy."

Marian punched his arm and he grimaced in pain.

"I am not a horse!" she shouted at hm.

"Arrgh!" Marian cried. "Too soon! Guy it is coming too soon! I can feel it coming OW WOW WAAAllT!"

She screamed the last word, a wild, deafening sound. Gisborne reached for her hand, nearly crushing it within his larger leather covered ones.

"Breathe," he told her. "Breathe."

"I don't want to die," Marian sobbed hysterically. "Mother died like this … I don't want to die."

"Then don't," her husband told her flatly. "Live."

She stopped her babbling and stared at him, eyes full of pain and fear.

"_live_!" he echoed.

She licked her lips.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Servant girls and women rushed back and forth with water and blankets. Guy had long since left Marian's side to pace in a corner which vexed Ana greatly for it only made her feel even more anxious.

The women helping her hated this as well for the dark haired man kept giving them fearsome looks every time he thought he should.

After five minutes, Guy pounded the bedpost with his fist, startling a young girl so much she dropped a bowl of water onto the floor.

"Where the bloody hell is the midwife?" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

"Guy!" Ana scolded, stroking Marian's hair. "Please. You must calm down for all our sakes."

"Guy," Marian panted, voice strained from crying and the occasional scream of pain.

He was by her side in a heartbeat.

"Hang on," he told her. "Marian, the physician and midwife will be here soon. You must hang on."

Marian put a hand over his.

"I want you to know I-" Before she could finish her sentence, the physician burst into the room.

"You certainly took your time!" Guy barked at the man.

The grey haired physician sighed and lowered his satchel onto a table.

"Forgive me, Sir Guy. After seeing to your squire I was asked to tend to Lady Gelda's daughter, Lady Dorcas when I was called to see your wife." He gave Marian a gentle smile. "How are you my lady?"

"How the hell do you think she is?" Gisborne roared at him incredulously.

"I am not well," Marian affirmed, trying to be calm despite the disconcerting situation. She winced then added. "The baby-"

The man shook his head.

"Rest, Lady Gisborne. Rest. I will do what I can for you."

He turned to address Guy who was hovering behind him..

"My lord, with respect, you must go. We need to get her ready. I need to see if the babe's head is crowning"

"I'm not going anywhere," Guy snarled,

"But you must," the physician insisted. "Please feel free to wait outside. If you cannot do that, would you be so kind as to find her midwife so she can assist me? It would be a comfort to your wife if the woman appointed to serve as her midwife were here."

"The woman … Ursula. She is not with you?" Ana asked voice uneasy.

The grey haired man shook his head.

"It-It doesn't matter," Marian stuttered, trying to calm everyone down, especially Guy. "I'm sure Ana and the servants will be able to help."

Guy shook his head.

"Marian, I promised you the best possible care. You are going to have it. Not servant girls!"

"Guy, please," she begged. "Ursula is not here. Stop this folly,"

Ignoring Marian, Gisborne let go of her hand and got to his feet.

"Ana, act as midwife."

Ana's mouth dropped open.

"Why?"

"I'm going to look for Ursula," he replied, picking up his jacket and shrugging it on. "Can you manage?"

"I can," she replied, adding quickly. "But I've never assisted in a birth before. I don't know-"

Guy reached out and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Listen to the physician. He will help you."

"Lady Ana and I shall keep your wife comfortable while you are looking, Sir Guy," the physician assured.

"Guy?" Marian whimpered, large blue eyes filled with worry.

Guy went to her side. Kneeling beside her, he took her hand.

"I have to go, little mare," he told her softly. "We need Ursula here."

"No-o," Marian whispered fretfully. "I don't need a midwife. Thousands of women have delivered healthy babes without their aid. I do not need one. I need you!"

"Shh," Guy said. With his free hand, he began stroking her hair. "You need Ursula." He removed his hand from her hair and stood up.

"Look after her," he told Ana and the physician sternly.

A contraction gripped his precious wife and she tossed her head back, wailing in pain. It took all of Guy's strength not to rush back to her side.

* * *

When he was outside the room, Guy spotted Edward. The older man's back was facing the fireplace, his eyes fixated upon the floor.

"I need you to sit with her," Guy told him, his tone was uneasy.

Edward was surprised and confused.

"Sir Guy?"

"I cannot. I need to find the midwife, otherwise …" He shook his head not wanting to entertain the idea of possibly losing both woman and child. "Go to her. I will return as soon as I can."

With that, Gisborne bolted from the room.

_**Nottingham Town, outside the trip inn.**_

Five hours. Five fucking hours they had been searching and no sign of her. It was as though the old crone had vanished.

Furious, Guy kicked at a wooden post then ran a hand through his unruly black mane.

His men, tired from looking for Robin Hood, proved their unwavering loyalty to him by nearly turning the town upside down.

Yet still they could not find her.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" he bellowed.

"My lord!"

Guy turned to address one of his men jogging over to him.

"My lord, we've found a woman who fits your description."

"Well why haven't you her brought to me, you fool?" Gisborne demanded hotly.

The man hesitated.

"She's dead, Sir Guy."

"What?"

"Looks like she died in her sleep," the young man told him. "Come with me, Sir, I'll show you."

_**Outside Marian and Guy's chambers**_

Allan was wishing he had not gone to check on Marian. His head ached ferociously as he wondered along the hallway but he ignored it. His pain would be nothing compared to how Guy would feel in a few moments. The news he had received was going to gut Guy well and truly.

Allan was so lost in thought he almost smacked into his superior who had been charging like a crazed bull for his bedchamber.

"Allan!" Guy exclaimed, steadying his squire. 'What the devil are you doing up and about?"

"I've been to check on Maz," he replied.

"Who is Maz?"

"Your wife, Giz."

"How is she?" Guy asked impatiently.

For one of the few times of his life, Allan A Dale became serious.

"Guy … It's not good."

_**Marian and Guy's chambers**_

Guy burst into the room. No one seemed to notice his abrupt entrance; they were far too concerned about Marian.

Marian was dressed in a thin white shift. A fawn blanket covered her from her stomach to the top of her knees; Crimson blood perverted the whiteness of the silk sheets beneath her.

Guy grimaced.

"_Oh Marian_," he thought despairingly.

Sir Edward and the physician sat on either side of her, murmuring urgently in her ears. Their voices were so low he could not make out what they were saying.

Marian was moaning and shaking her head, it seemed she violently disagreed with whatever they were telling her.

"What is the situation?" he asked as soon as the former sheriff and the physician noted his presence.

The physician drew Guy to a corner of the room.

"There is no hope for the child, Sir Guy. The baby is dead but she refuses to believe it. The baby … It has to come out or your wife will join your child."

Gisborne's face lost its colour. His lips parted to tell the man he was lying.

"I am telling you the truth, my lord," the man insisted calmly before Guy could speak. "And if you care for your wife, you will tell her to cease this madness and let me help her."

Gisborne lowered his head.

"I will try to make her see reason."

"Go to her then," the physician said wearily.

* * *

"Marian!" Guy said pushing past the man to the vacant chair Sir Edward had sat in only moments before.

"Guy," she panted. "The physician … He-he said our baby must come out. He said I've lost it already."

She clenched her teeth, trying to fight the contraction.

Guy licked his lips.

"Marian-"

"Gngh! No Guy, I cannot lose this baby! I am going to hold on til the midwife comes. She can stop the labour! She will know what to do! She can-"

"She is not coming, Marian," Guy cut off gently. "Ursula is dead. She died in her home."

Marian stared at him for a long time, her agony forgotten.

"No," she stammered, shaking her head. "No."

"Little mare, listen to me," he whispered, taking her thin hand in his own, stroking her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "I can handle losing our child. There will be others. But I cannot lose you."

Marian was silent, it was as if she were taking his words into consideration, but before Guy could say another word her well-known stubborn streak took over.

"No," she managed. "You need this child."

"I need you!" he cried passionately. "You cannot hold onto this child Marian. It is dead. The child has probably been dead for hours, let it go!"

She shook her head.

"It cannot be."

"It is!" he yelled at her thus causing everyone to jump. "It is dead! And unless you let the physician get this corpse out of you Marian, you will die!"

Marian raised a hand to slap him but he caught it before it reached his cheek and held it to his breast.

She cried out and tried to tug her hand free but he held fast.

"Stop this madness and let it go," he commanded.

"I-"

"Do it!" he hissed. "There is no other alternative."

"I can't-"

He gripped her arms, fingers pinching into her skin til she cried out in pain.

"You will do as you are told!" he snarled at her.

"Sir Guy! I must protest!" Marian's father cried, horrified at how his son-in-law was treating his precious daughter.

"Wait," the physician said. "Sir Edward. I think that is what she needed to hear, look."

Indeed, Marian's stubborn façade crumbled and she closed her eyes. Hot tears bolted down her cheeks like galloping horses.

"Get it out of me," she squeaked. "Oh dear Jesu, get it out of me!"

Marian flung her head back let out a miserable wail of defeat.

Gisborne pulled her to him.

"There will be others," he murmured hugging her. "I promise you, there will be others."

As he held her, he felt her body shudder as she gave into the contractions.

* * *

"Lady Ana," the physician said, motioning for the girl to come to his side. "Have the servants prepare two rooms. One for Lady Gisborne, the other for the …" he sighed sadly.

"Consider it done," Ana replied, understanding. Picking up her skirt, she hurried off.

As soon as Ana had departed, a young servant girl burst into the room.

"Sir Guy! Sir Guy! The sheriff wishes to see you right now!" she shrieked.

"Tell him to wait!" Guy snapped, not caring about the girl's less then professional behaviour. This reaction earned him a surprised look from Sir Edward.

The girl nodded and retreated from the room.

"I am not leaving your side," Guy promised Marian. "Not even for him."

She whimpered softly, her fingernails digging into the material of his clothing.

* * *

"My lord! My lord! The sheriff, he-"

"I TOLD YOU TO TELL HIM TO WAIT!" Guy roared, frightening the servant girl. "Are you a halfwit?"

"My lord … He-he insists that you come to his quarters right now! This very instant! He said that he will keep sending me back if you do not go to him!"

"Sir Guy, please!" Sir Edward said, taking pity upon the poor girl. "Go to him. I will sit with Marian. I am sure nothing will happen whilst you are gone."

"Guy?"

Marian was clutching his hand so tightly he feared she would break his fingers. Her exquisite blue eyes were full of so much fear and pain the sight tore at his heart.

"D-don't go," she whispered. "Not now."

Guy cursed softly.

"I promised I would stay with her," he told Sir Edward. "What kind of husband would I be if I abandoned her now?"

"She is not a stupid woman, Sir Guy," Marian's father insisted. "She understands what must be done."

Guy reached out touching his hand to her cheek.

"I will be brief, Marian," he told her.

"No," she pleaded trying to keep him with her, but a contraction came and she shrieked in agony, letting him go.

Gisborne nodded to Sir Edward.

"Sit with her. Keep her calm. I will be back as soon as I can," he told his father-in-law.

"How long?" Guy asked the physician who was standing near the chamber doorway.

"No more then an hour, Sir Guy," was the grim response.

_**Vasey's quarters**_

Gisborne's meeting with Vasey seemed to have taken forever. Guy had been respectful, almost to the point of grovelling, but alas, the short sheriff had not allowed him to leave til he was satisfied that his temper tantrum was well and truly over.

"Go. Go back to your wench!" he sneered at Guy at last.

"My lord," Gisborne said.

With haste, he marched out of Vasey's quarters, heart thumping within his breast.

_**Ana, Guy and Marian's chambers**_

"Marian!" he cried flinging open the door to their chambers. "I'm back!" Not caring about the fact that no one had answered him Guy increased his speed, heading in the direction of their bedchambers. He flung open the door and burst into the room.

Marian was not there, only a group of servant women.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Where is my wife?"

"She has been moved, Sir Guy," a girl replied quickly, hoping to pacify him. "I was instructed to take you to the room."

"The child? What of our child?"

The girl's face became grim.

"You should follow me, Sir Guy," she said.

_**A bedchamber in the castle**_

He stood still, ever so still. The only noise he could hear was his heavy breathing.

Her face was as white as snow. One of her hands was resting in her fathers as he sat beside her weeping softly, the other resting upon her belly. Marian … his Marian.

The physician was looming over her with a wooden bowl in his hands.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Guy shouted at the top of his lungs. He reached for his sword preparing to cut the man in two.

"No my lord, no!" the man cried, dropping the bowl in alarm. "Your wife is alive! I swear it, please stay your hand!"

Guy stared warily at the man.

"He does not lie," Edward vouched. "She lost a good deal of blood, but we are certain she will mend. The physician has given her a draft to help her sleep. She is not dead. I swear it. Stay your hand Sir Guy!"

The young man slowly replaced his sword into it's sheath.

"I apologise," he said softly.

The physician merely shrugged.

"If I had a wife like her, I would have possibly reacted in a similar fashion, young man. She was very brave. Reckless, but brave."

Guy walked over and took Sir Edward's place at his wife's side. Tenderly, he began stroking the sweat soaked hair.

"Where is Ana?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Marian. "Our child?"

"Your sister is on her way back here, Sir Guy," Edward told him softly.

The door opened and Ana entered the chamber. Her face was pale and very sad. Straightening her shoulders and clearing her throat, Ana looked for the strength to speak.

"Guy. Please, y-you." She faltered and tried again. "Please Guy … will you come with me?"

A chill made its way down Guy's spine.

_**A small chamber within the castle**_

Once out of the room Ana led him down a hallway to a small room.

"We decided to move it to a private room. Marian will be able to see it when she is stronger."

"It? Ana, this is a child, not a freak of nature."

Ana tucked a dark curl behind her ear.

"It does not look like a baby, Guy."

* * *

The room was bare except for a chair and a small bed. Upon the bed was their child wrapt in a white blanket, a lonely sunbeam from the only window made her little body seem somewhat ethereal.

Slowly, unsteadily, Guy made his way toward his offspring. He felt his breathing become uneven as he came closer and closer to his destination and stupidly wondered why.

He sat down and reached for the bundle.

Something hot and wet trickled down his cheeks, His tongue seeped out of his mouth to taste whatever it was.

Salty.

Tears?

His chest became tight and painful, Gisborne groaned and began panting.

He could not breathe. Why could he not breathe? Was he dying?

'_You're grieving you fool_!' a voice hissed within his mind.

He groaned again, clutching the dead baby tightly to his chest.

Suddenly an animalistic wail burst from his lips and, if possible, he clutched the babe even closer to him as though he were willing it to live by making it feel the passionate thudding of his heart.

He sobbed quietly for some time before finding the energy to replace the corpse of their child onto the little bed and rise to his feet.

He wiped his eyes with his hand, sniffing softly.

Ana and Allan A Dale were waiting for him outside the room when he opened the door; thankfully, neither of them spoke to him or offered to comfort him.

"Allan, do you feel up to guarding this room?" Guy asked him wearily.

Allan hesitated. He was too shocked by Gisborne's appearance.

Guy's eyes were red and puffy, his hair was messed up. The proud carriage that was his master's trademark seemed to barely show. He would have continued his staring had it not been for Ana elbowing him in the rib cage.

"Ah, yeah," Allan stuttered, remembering the situation. "Certainly."

"Good."

Gisborne did not leave the instruction that no one was to enter the room; he simply forced himself to walk along the hallway, not noticing that his sister had chosen to remain with Allan.

_**Marian's chambers**_

Marian had not woken from her sleep when Guy entered the room. Therefore, he stripped off his leather jacket and sat down beside her.

For a moment or so, he allowed himself a chance to study his wife.

The servant girls had washed Marian before his return. She no longer stank of sweat and blood, her long dark hair had been loosely braided and the woollen shift she now wore was fresh and clean.

He watched her chest gently rise and fall; he watched the loose strands of her near black hair wave in the slight breeze. As he waited, he wondered what he should say to her. He knew molly coddling his wife would be a bad move, a dangerous one even. Nevertheless, he did not want to simply dump this unfair truth on her. He needed time; time to get her ready, time for them to accept the situation then grieve together.

Ana was right. Their daughter had not looked like a baby. Babies were bigger. They were supposed to be pink, not red and blue. They were supposed to be fat and jolly, not thin as a rake.

He sighed softly,

Marian would see their child but not before he had ample time to prepare her for the shock. The sight of the thing would devastate her. Although she was stronger then most women he had met, Guy knew full well Marian would not bounce back if she saw the corpse of their child too soon.

She stirred and moaned a fair indication she was waking up.

"Marian," Guy murmured as her eye lids fluttered. "I'm here."

Her eyes blinked several times as she became re-accustomed to the light.

"How are you?" he asked.

She ran her tongue across her lips then made a face.

"Thirsty," she whispered, she could not speak naturally for her voice was too strained from screaming and considerably sleepy.

Gisborne rose from the bed and wandered over to the table were a jug of water and goblets had been conveniently placed. Marian, true to her nature, was already sitting up and reaching eagerly for the water.

"Sip it," he told her, handing her the pewter goblet.

Marian paid him no heed and gulped the water greedily thus ending up coughing violently. Guy rolled his eyes and lightly thumped her back.

"I told you to sip it."

Once the coughing fit had subsided, she lay back down on the bed.

"How are you really, Marian?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

She did not answer.

"Talk to me."

"I am not dehydrated anymore," she replied at last.

"Don't be a fool," he growled.

Marian sighed.

"I don't want to talk about me," she grouched.

"Marian."

"I don't."

"Please."

She huffed. "Very well," she snapped and set the goblet aside. "I cannot feel a thing, Guy, and yet I feel immense agony at the same time. How perfectly curious."

"You are grieving, Marian."

"Oh … Is that it?" her dark eyebrows rose. "I thought I was going mad."

Guy leaned over and pulled her to him resting his chin on her hair

"What was it?" she asked after a while.

"It?"

'Our baby, was it a girl or a boy?"

"It was a girl, Marian."

"A girl?" she echoed meekly.

"Yes."

_**End of chapter 5**_

_**Authors notes.**_

A tiny bit of glossary for you.

Fanny does not mean butt in Australia. Over here, the UK as well, it is either a name for a girl or a nickname for the Vagina.

This had to be the most difficult chapter to write. It has been edited more times then I care to admit. I have spent enough time on it and if there are any mistakes, I will fix them should I ever decide to revise this story.

I loathed LOATHED writing the birth scene. I have no desire what so ever to have a child. A niece and nephew are more then enough, so writing that scene, keeping it realistic and true to both Guy and Marian was a real headache. In addition, I am trying to keep this historically accurate as well.

In reality, I do not think our delectable Maz would have lived, nor do I think a physician would have played such a big part in the birth; it would have been one of the female servants and Ana.

When Marian tells Guy she cannot feel anything, but she feels agony at the same time, that is something quite personal to me. A friend of mine was killed last year quite violently and for several days, I felt nothing and yet I was in the worst agony imaginable.

I found writing Guy's talk with Ana tedious as well. I edited and edited it repeatedly til I nearly tore my hair out. I wanted to keep it realistic and fair to Guy's character and that was a real struggle!

Why didn't Guy send for another midwife? That will be explained in the next chapter.

And no, the baby will not stink up the castle. It will be removed soon.

I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chappie, love to know what you think.  Leah.


	7. Part 6

_**Loved in the darkness part 6**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian has lost the baby and Guy and Ana are doing all they can to help her through the grieving process, but is Marian keeping something from Guy that could ruin their happy marriage?

Dedicated to my fabulous betas and my dearest Angelique.

**_Disclaimer_**

Sod it! You know full well what would happen if I owned Robin Hood!

Robin Hood would look like a man, Guy, Allan and Marian would be ruling Nottingham via a massive bedchamber.

Rated M for angst, language and tender lovin.

References are made to Bernard Cornwells "The lords of the north"

_**The sheriff's quarters.**_

The next day Guy had Marian moved back into their old chambers.

Vasey was not happy about this at all.

"I said as soon as the baby popped out Gisborne!" he snapped at his lieutenant. "It's popped out; now get your leper of a wife out of my bloody castle!"

"My lord, with respect, Marian is still too weak to travel," Guy protested. "Can she not remain here til after our daughter's funeral?"

"A clue. No!" Vasey was about to bark when Ana and the physician hurried into the room.

"Sir Guy, sheriff," the grey haired man said, trying to remain calm in Vasey's rather explosive presence. "Sir Guy is quite right. The lady Gisborne should not be moved. She is recovering well but please let us not be too hasty. Another week or so is needed."

"She did lose a good deal of blood during the birth," added Guy's sister, her dark eyes naively begging Vasey to listen to reason.

The sheriff looked from Guy to the physician to Ana then sighed.

"Fine!" he growled. "Two more weeks. But mark my words, Gisborne. You will owe me!"

"Understood, my lord," Guy replied smoothly.

_**Guy & Marian's bed chambers.**_

"I would like to see her, Guy. Please let me go."

"Marian, you know you are too weak. I will allow you to see our daughter but only when I am satisfied you are stronger."

Marian let out a frustrated huff and slumped back against her mountain of pillows.

"Marian. I am doing this to protect you," her husband reminded with some exasperation. "You have been through an ordeal where you almost died I fear you seeing our daughter's corpse too soon will take you away from me in mind if not physically."

"But I am strong!" Marian protested thus causing Guy tilted his head heavenwards.

"As am I," he replied. "But I did not endure your labour, Marian. I will not be able to understand what you were feeling at that time. Your grief differs from mine."

Marian glared at her husband, loathing him for being so logical.

"I promise. The day before the funeral, you will see our child," he told her. "You can spend the entire day saying farewell to her if that is your wish. But I insist that you wait til you are stronger."

Marian's lips parted in surprise then she bowed her head.

"Forgive me for my wilfulness," she murmured, staring at the furs covering her. "I just hope to see her body before it begins to rot."

She soon felt Guy's leather clad hands upon her arm and sighed heavily, leaning against him, breathing in his trademark scent of leather, dust and horse. A comforting scent.

There was a knock and Guy and Marian reluctantly drew apart.

"Come in," Guy said dryly.

The physician entered, followed by Ana.

"Time to take your medicine, Lady Gisborne," the grey haired man said merrily.

Marian made a face.

"Not again," she complained. "The … stuff tastes foul and makes me sleep for hours."

"Healing sleep," the physician replied gently.

Marian only glared at him and the two men knew what she was silently telling them.

'_I am tired of sleeping. I want to see my baby! I want to go home,'_

* * *

The next day Marian was worse. She pleaded with anyone who came into the room to take her to see her daughter. Luckily, half of the people who entered did not know where the baby had been hidden.

"Marian you must take your medicine!" Ana implored.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"I am not taking it until I have seen my child, Ana."

"Marian, you can't!" Ana cried. "Guy said you are far too weak. He'll have my hide if I let you go!"

"Then come with me and keep watch. If he comes near you can warn me!"

"No!"

"Please."

"Not on your Nelly!"

"Ana!"

"No, Marian!"

"Look. I will be quick! I swear it! No one need ever know you took me to see her. Please Ana, please."

"What part of, _no_, do you not understand?" Ana cried furiously. "Guy told you to keep away from the baby not to upset you but to protect you."

Marian clenched her fists.

"If you do not take me to her," she growled, "you and Guy will be the ones who need protecting!"

_**Castle hallway**_

That night after dining with her brother, Ana received a surprise visit from the physician.

"The hour is late," she exclaimed. "What is it that cannot wait til the morrow?"

"Forgive me, Lady Ana, but you seemed to be the only person I could tell."

"Tell? Good gracious me! What is this all about?"

The man licked his lips uneasy then began to speak in a low voice.

"I fear the lady Gisborne tried to kill her baby."  
Ana's dark eyes widened.

"What?" she cried. "That is impossible! She would never-"

"I did not wish to believe it myself, but I must speak! Pray listen to me before you turn me away!"

"Hush! Of course I shall listen to you! But before you tell me everything why is Guy not to hear this also?"

"Your brother is famous for his brutality, Lady Ana. I fear what will become of his wife if he hears what I have to say."

"That is a little far fetched-"

"My lady!"

"Forgive me," Ana apologised. "You surprised me a little. Do continue."

"After the birth, I cut the cord from the babe's body. As I was doing this I noticed that the corpse had a curious scent. That it seemed even more disproportioned then most babes at four and a half months." He leaned forward, speaking in a very, very serious voice. "You smelt it too! The look on your face shows you did! Do not deny it!"

Ana shook her head vigorously.

"I will not! Believe me, I will not!" she cried, "But I will say in Marian's defence that she would never, never wish to kill a baby! Especially her very own child! She adores children!"

"Then why would her own baby come out the way it did?" the physician demanded. "This is not logical."

Ana readily agreed. She gnawed on a fingernail, wracking her brain for anything that could answer their question.

Then it dawned on her.

"Sweet Jesu!" she breathed.

"What?"

"Marian was tricked!" Ana cried. "She wanted to give Guy a son so badly and the midwife. Ursula! That woman claimed to have a miraculous concoction that could influence the sex of the baby. Guy made it perfectly clear Marian was not to take the concoction and Marian told us she would not. Oh lord, she has lied to us both!"

"She was fooled. Many a woman has been fooled by this myth," the physician told Ana gravely. "Influencing a child's sex to your liking, a method like that does not exist!" He gripped Ana's shoulders, thus causing the girl to jump back in alarm. "My lady. For the sake of your sister-in-law, I strongly urge you not to breathe a word of this in your brother's presence. Knowing your brother's reputation as Vasey's iron fist I would hate to think of what he would do to her if he ever found out."

"Ever found out?" Ana cried. "Have you lost your senses? Marian has deceived him! She must pay the price for her deception!"

"In time. In time, Lady Ana. I am sure she will bring herself to tell him, but please. Do not allow vengeance to harm her. I have seen the love you have for your sister-in-law. Would you really wish to give that up?"

* * *

The next day Marian asked Ana again to allow her to see her baby. This time Ana readily gave in to her wishes thus surprising the older lady of Gisborne.

"We mustn't stay long," Ana warned whilst helping Marian into a woollen robe and silk slippers.

"I will be quick," Marian assured her.

"Good, and remember, you must face the consequences of your actions should Guy find out about this. You are going against his wishes, Marian."

"I could not agree more, Ana," Marian replied, adjusting her robe. "But I am tired of being drugged and coddled. I need to face reality."

_**The baby's chamber**_

"I'll sit over here," Ana told Marian as the older woman gazed about her surroundings. "You … Just go over there and see her, Marian."

Marian offered Ana a weak smile.

"Thank you," she murmured. Ana shrugged then added.

"Remember, time is of the essence."

Marian walked over to the small bed in the centre of the room. Timidly, she peeled the blanket away.

She could not believe her eyes for a moment or so. This … monstrosity came out of her womb? Surely not.

'_If I had been stronger … She wouldn't be_ _here_. _She would still be inside me' _

Marian bowed her head; hot, fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. Tenderly, she began to stroke the head of the corpse.

'My baby, my little girl,' she whispered. "Dear god it was not supposed to be this way."

_**Ana Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Gisborne had bought a pretty jewellery box for Marian on his way back from Clun. He was so eager to present it to her he near prayed that the physician had not called on her. The medicines that man gave her always put Marian to sleep for hours and Guy wanted her awake for his surprise.

He knocked on the door of their chambers.

Nothing.

He scowled.

Curious. Ana had told him that she would watch Marian for the day since Sir Edward was needed elsewhere on business.

Trying hard not to think the worst, Guy reached for the handle, opening the door.

* * *

The box fell to the floor smashing into a thousand pieces.

* * *

_**The baby's chamber**_

Ana was about to ask Marian if she was ready to leave when she heard the distant sound of shoed footsteps. The girl's heart skipped a beat. The footsteps seemed to be getting closer and closer. Sure enough, the door opened and in burst her brother.

Panting, Guy scanned the room til his eyes rested on Marian who was sitting on the bed, cradling their daughter's corpse to her breast, weeping softly.

Ana stood up and walked over to him.

"Brother-"

Before she knew it, he was pushing her roughly out of the small room, into the hallway.

"Earsling!" he snarled, shoving her against a wall.

Ana knew what an earsling was, but she never dreamed her brother would call her one out of anger.

"Please Guy," she whimpered. "Marian … she-"

"Enough!" the master at arms snapped. "I trusted you and you disobeyed me!"

"She was begging to see her child!" Ana shouted back, fists clenching. "It made my heart ache hearing her. What was I to do?"

"You should have ignored her. Used your bloody willpower for crying out loud!" Gisborne barked.

Ana bowed her head.

"F-forgive me," she whispered. "Guy, I only wanted to help."

Gisborne glared hatefully at his sister for a while then nodded.

"Your intentions were not to harm her, I understand," he said coldly. "But you disobeyed me, Ana. I did not make that rule for amusement."

"I know brother."

"As punishment, you are to return to Locksley. You will not be allowed out of the Manor-"

"What?" Ana exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Shut your mouth!" Guy seethed. "As I was saying. You are to return to Locksley and you will not set one foot out of the Manor until I am satisfied you have learnt your lesson, is that clear?"

"But-"

"Is that clear?" he hissed. The tone of his voice indicating he would not tolerate an argument of any form.

"Yes," Ana croaked. "Very clear."

"You will, however, be allowed to attend your nieces funeral. Marian and I will want you there."

"Thank you brother. I am most grateful for your leniency." Ana replied meekly.

"Now go to your chambers. I will have a servant bring you a plate of food. You are to travel to Locksley with Allan on the morrow."

"Guy …. Will Marian be punished?"

"That is not your concern."

"Marian was in an ill state of mind and yet she is not to be punished?" Ana exclaimed angrily. "My god!"

"You were in a clearer state of mind then she and yet you brought her here!" he roared at her. "Now get out of my sight!"

Ana gathered her skirt and ran off, sobbing hysterically.

Guy pinched his nose then headed back to the room.

Marian was still sitting by the bed, cradling the baby in her arms when he saw her. She was weeping still; her cries were soft, muffled against the baby's woollen clad body.

"Marian," her husband whispered. She did not seem to hear him so he tried again.

"Marian, please come away."

She ignored him.

"Marian, please. We must go," he told her, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice. However, the truth of the matter was he had to get her out of the room so he could look after her.

Approaching his wife from behind, Guy reached for her, pulling her to him.

"You cannot take her with you, little mare," he cooed in her ear.

Marian shook her head, clutching her daughter's corpse tightly to her breast.

"I cannot leave her. She needs me,"

"No, Marian, no. She will not mind. Look at her face. She is at peace. She will want for nothing. Come away Marian."

He felt sick whilst saying this. Their daughter looked anything but peaceful.

Marian looked down at the little thing and realised he was telling the truth. The baby did look peaceful.

Perhaps … Perhaps she could go.

She lowered the tiny body onto the bed then, Feeling defeated, she collapsed against him, weeping freely.

Gisborne sighed feeling relieved and vexed at the same time.

Dear god! What could he do to console her?

"Let's cover her up, shall we?" he asked, gently placing a kiss upon the side of her head.

"Yes," Marian replied, sniffing. "She can't be cold."

"She will never feel the cold," he promised.

Like two loving parents, Guy and Marian took their babe out of her blankets then carefully settled her back into them.

Marian muttered a prayer under her breath before allowing Guy to pull her away.

"Come now," he told his wife. "There is nothing else we can do for her."

_**Guy and Marian's bedchambers**_

He carried her to their bedchambers. Once there, he tenderly deposited her upon the edge of the bed.

"Take off your clothes," he told her before freeing himself of his leather uniform, leaving his tunic on.

Listlessly, his young wife obeyed.

Once this was done, Guy joined her on the bed, telling her to lie down. He pulled her to his body, covering her with furs and his arms. After nearly an hour of naught but the sound of their breathing, Marian spoke. Her voice was feeble.

"It was my fault," she told him sadly.

Guy brushed a tendril of dark hair from her face.

"All my fault," she groaned and began to cry again.

"Shh," her husband said, rubbing her back. "I'm here," he told her. "I'm here."

"But she isn't, Guy," Marian whimpered tearfully. "I should have fought harder."

"No Marian, no," he said gently, trying his best to make her see reason. "There was nothing you could do. She was probably dead before your labour started. It was," he paused. "My pride allowed this. I wanted you to have the best of everything. I should have listened and allowed you to remain in Locksley. I should have swallowed my pride and allowed a midwife of a lesser reputation tend to you. I am the one who should be sorry, and I am. I am so, so very sorry."

Marian looked into his eyes. Her blue gaze held his own grey/blue for a very long time as if she believed that by looking into it she would become a whole woman again, not this miserable wretched creature.

"I wanted … I wanted," she stopped. She was faltering too much. The lump in her throat made it difficult for her to talk.

"Take your time."

"I wanted … I wanted that baby," she managed at last. "I-I loved that baby."

After saying this, Marian let out a very loud scream of sorrow.

Gisborne held her against his breast, kissing her hair as she shuddered and wailed.

"Oh god!" Marian howled. "Oh god!"

When she had reduced herself to a soft weeping, Guy carefully moved her til she was lying beneath him.

"What are you doing?" she croaked.

"Close your eyes," was the reply.

Normally she would have argued with him, but she did as he bid her, too careless to be stubborn.

Cupping her face in his hands, Guy leant forward, licking her forehead.

Marian shuddered then let out a shaky breath; fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Guy's warm, wet tongue slipt and slivered down to lick at the salty liquid as it fell from her eyes before travelling lower and lower til it reached her lips. He hesitated. His actions were not meant to arouse. It was not intercourse he wanted. He wanted to … He wanted to cleanse her, like a wolf would a cub. Just wash her clean with his tongue.

Marian shifted a little in his arms, but did not open her eyes.

Lowering his head to hers once again, Gisborne used his tongue to gently push her mouth open then tongue slipt it inside before settling it in there as if it were a home.

Marian groaned deeply as his tongue massaged hers. A strangely bittersweet sound.

"Shh, shh," Guy soothed as soon as their lips departed.

Placing a kiss upon her cheek, he ran his tongue down and down til he reached her chest. It was there he took a rosy nipple in his mouth.

Marian stretched out a little on the bed whilst listening to the sweet sounds her husband made as he suckled on her teat then gasped loudly as cold air caressed her saliva-dampened breast. Guy's mouth had left that one to give its twin the same attention.

'_My beautiful man_,' she thought as he continued his ministrations. '_You are doing this to cure me. But_ _you do not know what burdens my heart, mind and soul_.'

"Roll over," he told her when finished.

Marian rolled obediently onto her stomach. She felt him sweep her hair off her back then shuddered as Guy's strong, hard hands stroked and massaged her neck, shoulders and back.

"Good girl," he murmured, running a large warm hand along her naked back. "Good girl."

* * *

Later, Marian lay in Guy's arms with her back pressed against his chest and his chin resting upon her shoulder.

"Thank you," she murmured.

If possible, her husband hugged her even closer to him. It was as if he wanted her inside of his own body so he could protect her better.

"When … When I was holding her, I gave her a name," she told him slowly. She swallowed thickly. "Judith Maria."

She felt his hand rise from her belly to rest upon her heart.

"Lady Judith Maria of Gisborne," Guy said, listening to the words as the came out of his mouth.

"Do you like it? If not-"

"It is a name worthy of her, Marian," he concluded gently.

Marian rolled over to face him.

"I am glad."

* * *

The next day, Marian told Guy she wished to return to Locksley. Guy had been reluctant to allow this but after a lengthy discussion with the physician, he gave into her wish.

Three days later, Marian, Guy and Allan stood beside a carriage. Allan was to travel with Marian since Locksley was to become his new home.

"I will return as soon as I can," Guy told Marian, helping her into the carriage. "Remember Ana is still-"

"Being punished. I know," Marian replied dryly. "But I think you can lift the punishment when you return to Locksley. I do not think she will give in to my pleas again."

Guy snorted.

"We shall see," he replied dryly.

Marian reached out and squeezed his arm.

"Come home soon," she told him then settled into the carriage seat, tugging her fur cloak tightly around her and pulling the hood over her head.

Guy walked over to speak to Allan who was holding the reins of his chestnut filly.

"Get her home as soon as you can. Make sure she is confined to our bedchamber. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"And another thing," Guy pointed to eight black and yellow clad men standing nearby. "Since the quickest way to Locksley is through Sherwood, my men will accompany you to ensure there are no incidents with your former companions. See to it they and their mounts are fed and rested before returning to the castle."

"Sure thing," Allan replied and his filly nickered and tossed her head as if to add her reassurance.

"Come on Stiorra," Allan said, pulling the rains over her head, "let's go."

"Stiorra?" Guy questioned raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Means star," Allan explained proudly, rubbing the filly's velvety white, black and grey nose. "Was going to call her blaze but she didn't like that, tried to bite me bum off actually. So it's Stiorra."

The filly tossed her head again and stomped her foot as if to tell them just how appropriate her name was.

"It's better then what you call me," Allan added with a cheeky grin.

Guy wondered back to the carriage to bid his wife farewell one last time.

"Gisborne!"

'_Oh gawd_,' he thought irritably then with a heavy sigh, he nodded to the driver.

"Take her home," he said wearily then turned to trot up the stairs.

_**Sherwood Forest**_

Robin Hood and his people watched as Allan A Dale, eight of Guy's men and a carriage bearing Gisborne's coat of arms charged through the forest.

"Looks like we have some work to do," the young man said, grinning at his followers.

"Whoa!" Allan cried, pulling his filly up before she could collide with the group of outlaws.

"What the devil-" the driver exclaimed furiously.

"Robin, get out of the way," Allan said dryly.

"Or you'll what?" demanded Much.

"Hand over your valuables, Allan," Will instructed calmly.

"And tell whoever's hiding in that coach to come out and do the same," Robin added.

Guy's men, who surrounded the coach, drew their swords in perfect unison.

"Don't turn yourselves into sport," Allan warned, entwining his fingers in Stiorra's thick, copper mane.

"You're disgusting!" cried Much.

Agreeing with the former manservant, the group charged.

Although the outlaws were outnumbered and devoid of horses, they easily knocked out Guys men.

Djaq, Will Much and Little John covered Robin as he wandered casually over to the carriage.

"So?" he asked the driver. "Who's in there?"

"None of yer fookin business ya filthy earsling!" the balding man spat.

"Language," Robin reprimanded with an annoyingly childish grin. "Tell me who it is and we'll only take a tenth."

The man swallowed hard.

"The lady Marian of Gisborne. We're taking her to Locksley."

"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" the young outlaw teased.

"Robin …" Allan warned.

"Be quiet!" Djaq snapped at him, her short sword pointing at Allan's throat.

Robin opened the door to the carriage and jumped inside.

He could not believe his eyes when he saw her. Sitting before him was Marian wrapt from head to toe in pale grey furs and woollen cream blankets. Her normally alert blue eyes were dull and tired. Her face lacked its usual fullness, thus making her somewhat gaunt.

"Marian," he breathed. "My god! Wha-What has he done to you?"

Before he knew it, a hand whipt out from beneath the blankets and furs, slapping hard across the cheek.

"Get out!" Marian spat venomously at him.

"Marian, I-"

"I never want to see you again!" she hissed.

"Why?"

"Get out! Get out!" she yelled hysterically.

"Oi! You'd be upsetting the lady ya mucky mongrel! Clear off before the guards wake up!" the driver bellowed.

Robin reached up to touch his cheek that now hurt like buggery. When he withdrew his hand, he's eyes widened with surprise.

Blood. She had cut him. Marian had never done anything like this to him before.

"Marian," he exclaimed. His feelings smarting more then his cheek.

"Go away!" she screamed at him, blue eyes flashing with anger. "I do not want to see you! Go away!"

"I'm going," he told her, slowly raising his hands to prove he had no intention of harming her. "I'm going."

Marian slumped back against the furs and blankets, fat tears trickling down her reddened cheeks.

"Just leave me alone," she whispered.

"Now you've done it," Allan growled at Robin as soon as he had emerged from the carriage. "Guy's gonna have my hide because of you lot."

"What's he done to her?" Robin demanded, ignoring Allan's statement.

"Nothing," Allan replied still annoyed. "Marian lost the baby. We're bringing her home since she didn't want to stay in the castle."

"Home? You're calling Locksley home, Allan?" Robin sneered. "Well, it is her home perhaps, but I thought your home was between the sheriff's thighs!" Robin then yelped in pain as Stiorra stomped hard on his boot.

Djaq could not help but laugh softly, her humour was short lived when Will, Much and Little John gave her harsh looks.

"Control your horse," Robin grouched, cradling his foot in his hands.

Allan merely rolled his eyes and patted the filly's satiny neck.

"Good girl," he murmured.

"Come on," Robin said to his group. "We'll leave them alone."

"Oi, Giz will want compensation!" Allan protested, pointing at the yellow and black guards who were beginning to wake up.

"You lot are still alive," Will stated coolly. "He should be pretty satisfied with that."

_**Locksley Manor.**_

Once they had arrived at the Manor, Allan dismounted Stiorra and walked over to the carriage.

"We're here," he told Marian, poking his head through the door.

"Mmm, thank you for telling me, Allan," Marian replied groggily.

Allan opened the door and held his arms out for her.

"Come here," he said.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Chivalry ain't dead, Maz. Come on."

Despite herself, Marian smiled warmly at Guy's squire and wriggled toward him.

Allan carried her into the Manor where Ana was waiting.

"Marian!" she cried, gathering her skirt and rushing towards them. "How good it is to see you!"

"You make it sound as though I've been gone for years, Ana," Marian joked wearily. "Allan, put me down. I want to retire to my chambers."

"I can carry you," Allan told Marian without hesitating. "Guy will never know."

_**Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Once Allan had set Marian down and left the room, Ana helped Marian strip and wash then tucked her into the bed.

"Thank you Mother Hen," Marian joked sarcastically.

Ana smiled and smoothed back Marian's hair.

"Do you need anything?" she asked gently.

"No."

Ana leaned over, kissing Marian's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," she whispered.

* * *

As soon as Ana was gone, Marian got up and padded over to the window. She took a deep breath of fresh afternoon air then placed a slender pale hand upon her flat stomach. It was flat now for she had lost whatever weight she had put on during her pregnancy. According to the physician she was dangerously underweight and was to follow a sensible diet and gently exercise for at least six weeks before even entertaining the idea of trying for another child.

The Marian of old would have argued strongly about this but now … Now she was happy to be meek and do whatever was asked of her.

How ironic it seemed, Marian thought to herself some time later. The baby she had birthed had been the very thing she had been trying to avoid.

Why hadn't she been stronger though she asked herself with a mental frown. Where had her willpower gone? She knew it was the brew Ursula had given her that had killed her baby; no one else could tell her otherwise. But what on earth possessed her to do something so stupid? What made her so insecure?

In addition, was she going to tell Guy she had gone against his wishes? Of course she was! But when to tell him? When!

Hearing footsteps, Marian darted for her bed and was under the furs and blankets only a mere second before the door opened.

"Here be some supper for you, milady," Hannah told her with a smile.

"Thank you, Hannah," Marian replied, inspecting the neatly arranged sliced sheep tongue, apple and fresh bread.

"And we've received word from the master. He said he won't be back til late this evening."

"Oh? Well … Thank you for telling me. That will be all."

The young woman curtsied then left Marian alone to her supper.

* * *

Gisborne returned from the castle much later then he had intended. After handing Glory to a stable boy, he headed inside and as quietly as he could, hurried upstairs to his and Marian's bedchambers. Mere seconds after entering the room, Gisborne was rendered as still as a statue.

With a flickering beeswax candle upon her bedside table, his wife lay dormant upon their bed, dark hair sprayed over the pillow like silken thread. Pale pink lips parted ever so slightly.

Releasing a breath he had been holding for god knows how long, Guy wondered over to the changing screen, stripped then climbed into the bed, facing her.

She was so … enchanting. Like an angel.

Carefully, he reached for her, drawing her to his chest, cushioning her head with his arm.

'_Dear god, you are thin,_' he exclaimed mentally when feeling her ribs underneath the thin material of her shift. He would have to tell the servants to tempt her with her favourite foods as often as possible. Though the pressed cow's udder might have to be banned for good, he decided wrinkling his nose at the thought of his wife tucking into such a gruesome meal.

Today, he had finalised the date of their daughter's funeral. He had also hired a carpenter to create Judith's coffin.

Whilst stroking Marian's hair Guy wondered what a child's coffin looked like. He had never seen one before.

Marian moaned softly and snuggled closer, her small nose rubbing against his chest.

Guy closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

On the day of her funeral, he supposed he would find out.

* * *

A week later Marian was deemed well enough to begin some gentle exercise and was allowed to ride to Knighton to see her father. Ana, after some bullying from Marian, was released from her punishment and was to join Marian for the journey.

The girl seemed less gay about this news then Guy had thought she should have been, so he asked her if he should change his mind. Ana quickly told him no and added that she was a little under the weather, that the fresh air would do her good.

Days went by and Marian was fast becoming her old self again. Her hair gleamed with health and the curves Guy loved so much returned.

"I'm surprised you haven't found some pretty doxy to satisfy your needs," Marian said one afternoon while he was being a bit cheeky with her backside.

He had been watching over one of his pregnant mares when Marian entered Locksley stables with pie and ale. Ignoring the food, he backed her into an empty box. Pressing her against its wall, he turned her around so he could nuzzle her neck and fondle her bottom.

"Allan's tumbled them all," he admitted against her ear, squeezing her bum.

Marian moved so she was facing him.

"Guy, tell Allan to be careful. We do not need another Seth situation on our hands."

Gisborne sighed removing his hands from her waist.

"Thank you, Marian," he growled. "Thank you very much."

Marian shrugged.

Giving her a sour look, Guy stalked out of the loosebox, roaring for Allan.

Marian, rolling her eyes, cooed a goodbye to the bay mare then took Guy's pie and ale for herself.

_**Locksley Graveyard**_

Marian and Gisborne stood before the small hole in the ground that was to be their daughter's grave. They were solemn as the dirt covered the tiny wooden coffin whilst Ana clung to Allan, weeping softly.

Allan usually would have been thrilled to have a beautiful maiden sobbing in his arms, but today he could not find any delight in this moment. He was far too sad.

'_Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust. If God can't get you, the devil must_,' he thought bitterly.

_**Locksley Manor**_

It had been seven weeks since the funeral of their daughter and Marian felt ready to go back to her most important duty as a wife.

To bare children.

The physician had paid his last visit a few days ago, she was no longer tired. Her first discharge since the pregnancy had gone without a hitch. Marian felt more then ready to try again.

This time, nothing would go wrong. She would become pregnant; the birth would be at Locksley. Nothing would go wrong. She would _not_ allow anything to go wrong.

_**Marian and Guy's bedchambers**_

"Guy," she murmured.

"Yes?" he groaned against his pillow. It had been a long, hard day and he was very tired. He wanted to get as much sleep as possible before he had to rise at dawn.

"I want to be with you," Marian whispered in his ear.

Guy's eyes flew open and he rolled over to face her.

"Now?" he asked.

"Why not?"

"Marian …" he hesitated, not wanting to anger her. "I don't think-" he could not finish his sentence for Marian had already taken him in her cold hands.

"God!" he gasped, feeling himself go stiff almost instantly. "Woman! Who taught you to do that?"

Marian merely smiled and began to stroke him.

* * *

"Harder!" she demanded beneath him, finger nails sinking into his shoulders.

Gisborne groaned with effort and thrust himself as hard as he could into her wet depths before slumping onto her, panting heavily.

"Marian … Please," he whimpered.

"I know we should stop," Marian breathed. "But oh god, I can't!"

"Please," he begged shaking his head. "I can't go on."

Marian wanted to deny him but the look of him suggested that if she pushed him any further he would die of exhaustion on top of her.

"Alright," she consented. "I'll let you go."

Trembling, Guy eased himself out of her and forced himself to roll off her onto his side of the bed.

"You were amazing," he panted.

Marian tried to smile at his compliment, but could not bring herself to do so.

"Tomorrow night will be different," she promised him before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Guy was nearly late for his meeting with Vasey. He was so tired from Marian's midnight urge to fuck him senseless he nearly slept in.

Guy was tempted to yell at her for putting him in such a predicament but the problem with that was that he had enjoyed it so much.

The memory feel of her cold hands grasping then stroking his member beneath the sheets, her nails scratching his shoulders and back, sinking into the cheeks his arse.

Lord, his wife was an amazing woman.

It did not cross his mind til much later that Marian had behaved in a similar fashion when she had tried to conceive for the first time.

Guy frowned. Was Marian keeping something from him?

No. Marian was a loyal woman and she knew how much respect and loyalty meant to him.

Perhaps Marian felt she had let him down by losing the baby and wanted to please him by falling pregnant again.

"What do you think, Glory?" he asked the young black horse as it settled into one of Nottingham castle's exclusive looseboxes.

The equine only tossed its head and nickered softly.

_**Ana's chambers**_

That night Ana tossed and turned in her bed wishing for Guy and Marian to be quiet. Their loud banging, moaning, groaning and sometimes screaming had been going on for days and days.

It seemed Marian was so hungry for Guy she would not even let him eat a decent meal before dragging him off to the bedchamber to ravish him til dawn.

This display, this sound, sickened Ana profoundly. Marian was obviously having an attack of the guilt's and hoped to ravish Guy silly til she was with child again and That was pure manipulation. There was no other term for it.

It was obvious to Ana that Marian had not told Guy about taking the concoction for if she had, he would have, without a doubt, punished her for disobeying him.

Perhaps she was wrong though. Perhaps Guy did know and was being tender hearted. Her brother loved Marian more then most men loved their wives after all.

Too vexed to sleep, Ana got up from her bed and paced the room.

What to do? What to do she wondered gnawing on a fingernail.

It was her duty as his sister to tell him what she knew. Then again … perhaps Marian planned to tell Guy of this folly in her own time.

Ana hoped that was the case. She cared dearly for Marian, but loved her brother more.

* * *

A few days later, Ana was in her room trying to make a pretty pattern on a cloth when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Come in!" she invited setting the cloth aside. She paled when seeing her visitor was Guy,

"Something wrong?" he asked frowning.

"No," she said, "I am just feeling a little restless; I think I need to go for a ride. Please excuse me, brother." She rose from her chair and began to sort through a trunk for a cloak.

"Wait!" he told her firmly.

Ana stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Marian is to go with you since Allan and I are needed elsewhere."

"I would prefer to go on my own," Ana insisted, her tone of voice accidentally cold as ice.

Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Has my wife offended you?" he asked in an ominous tone.

"No! She has not!" Ana told him quickly, relieved when seeing Guy's harsh expression switch back to neutral. "I just want some time on my own."

"Well we can't have everything we want," he told her dryly. "Hood has been sighted near Locksley. You are not to ride unaccompanied til I am sure all is well."

"But-"

"No buts!" Gisborne growled. "Under my roof you will do as you are told!"

"Very well, brother, very well," Ana replied, trying hard to keep the venom out of her voice.

Giving her one last warning look, Guy turned and marched out of her chambers muttering about women and their odd moods under his breath as he went.

She walked into the main room ten minutes later to see Guy and Marian sharing a tender moment near the doorway. Guy had Marian's face cupped between his hands. He was talking to her and she was beaming and blushing at whatever he was saying.

Ana stared for a while before noticing her own face was colouring. Nervously, she wiped a hand across her forehead then cleared her throat to catch their attention.

Guy and Marian instantly drew apart.

"Hello Ana," Marian greeted as though Ana had walked in on nothing at all. Guy however gave Ana another warning look.

Wanting to avoid questions, Ana tried to put on a pleasant face but truth be told she felt like being anything being pleasant.

_**Just outside Locksley village**_

Marian and Ana rode past Locksley village in silence. This silence, for Marian's part, was puzzling. Ana was usually quite talkative whenever they went out for a ride. Why was she being so quiet now?

Finally, Marian had enough.

'Ana what is wrong with you?" she demanded pulling up her gelding.

Ana turned her grey mare so she could face her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You're so quiet," Marian replied whilst urging Glide to walk forward til he stood beside Ana and Emmett. "What troubles you?"

Ana bowed her head. Biting her lip, she stared at the skirt of her dress for a long time before speaking.

"I do love you as a sister, Marian. You know that, don't you?"

Marian offered a puzzled smile.

"Of course I do … But Ana … What is it? You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I do not mean to do that but …"

"But what?"

"I know you took the concoction, Marian."

Marian's blood went cold as ice.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she wanted to say, but that sentence was stupid. Why lie? There was no point. And in a strange way, she was glad someone knew her secret.

"Ana," she begun, licking her lips for they were suddenly in need of wetting. "What you must understand is that-"

"What I understand is that you disobeyed my brother!" Ana suddenly snapped, dark eyes flashing. "And you have yet to pay for your folly!"

Marian felt ill. So very ill. Gripping the reins tightly, she breathed in and out several times, trying to think of something to tell her angry companion.

"Ana," she said at last. "I am so sorry, I-"

"Don't you dare apologise to me," the girl sneered. "Apologise to Guy!"

"I will!" Marian cried. "I do want to tell him the truth. But in time! We are trying for another baby and we-"

"Oh spare me your excuses you manipulative bitch!" Ana snarled.

Smack!

Ana's head snapped backwards instantly.

"You slapped me," she gasped, staring at Marian in horror.

"You called me a manipulative bitch," Marian replied coldly. "Thus making you deserving of a slap."

Blinking rapidly, Ana raised a hand to her cheek, rubbing the smarting area timidly with her fingertips.

"Be honest with me, Marian," she asked after a while. "Are you going to tell him at all?"

"Yes. Like I said before, I do want to tell him the truth. … In fact I planned to after I became with child."

"Aft-After you become with child?" Ana spluttered. "Marian … What has happened to you?"

"You know Guy's reputation!" Marian cried. "If he were to find out too soon he would-"

"He is going to find out today!" Ana interrupted fiercely. "And you are going to suffer the consequences! Like you should have long ago!" She then let out a bitter laugh. "Why do you think I disobeyed Guy by taking you to see Judith? So you could see what you did! So you would confess!"

Marian's mouth dropped open in realisation.

"Oh god," she whispered.

"You didn't say anything! You had him wrapt around your little finger! He thought her death was his fault! But that's not right is it, Marian?" Ana sneered.

"Ana … Please," Marian whimpered feeling suddenly so very small and afraid. "Give me a chance to make things right. I beg you! Think of how this could affect my father if Guy were to-"

"Oh you _are_ going to make things right!" Ana hissed. "Today!"

With that, the enraged teenager kicked Emmett hard in the flanks, urging the horse into a gallop.

Realising what was taking place Marian commanded Glide to follow.

_**Locksley Manor, Ana's chambers.**_

"Ana I can't let you go through with this!" Marian said as soon as she flung open the door merely moments after Ana had slammed it in her face.

Luckily, Guy was not home yet. Hopefully she would have some time to convince Ana to keep silent so she could think up something to keep Ana silent.

"What will you do, Marian? Hit me again?" Ana taunted.

"If need be," Marian replied grimly. "As much as I love you, Ana, I will not be pushed into a corner."

"Then tell Guy the truth!" Ana yelled. "For god's sakes Marian, he loves you too much to punish you too severely! He won't hurt your father!"

"You don't know that. Haven't you heard them call Guy "Vasey's devil" or "The iron fist?" Marian glared at her sister-in-law, "You need to wake up, Ana," she snapped, adding. "And fast!"

"It is you who needs to wake up!" Ana screeched back. "You could destroy him with this treachery!"

"This lie will come to light but not before I am well and truly ready!"

_**Outside**_

Allan and Guy had just returned from the castle. Upon hearing the raised voices of Marian and Ana, Guy leapt off his gelding then handed the panting animal to a stable boy before marching for the Manor entrance.

"I'll be in there in a bit," Allan called over his shoulder as he led Stiorra to the stables behind the stable boy and flea bitten grey gelding.

_**Locksley Manor**_

"What is going on, Thornton?" Gisborne asked, yanking off his coat and gloves.

"The lady Gisborne and Lady Ana are having a quarrel, Sir Guy," the older man explained hurriedly.

"A villager claims to have seen them arguing," Guy revealed grimly. "She told Allan that my wife struck the lady Ana, is this true?"

"I cannot tell you, Sir Guy, I was in the kitchens when they arrived. I dare not go up there. It sounds quite vicious"

"It's up to me then," Gisborne grumbled, raking a hand through his dark hair.

With a heavy sigh, he sprinted in the direction of Ana's bedchamber.

_**Ana's chambers**_

Marian was just about to deliver a punch that would surely knock Ana out cold when Gisborne burst into the room.

"**WHAT IN GOD"S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!"** he bellowed.

"Guy we-"

"A villager saw you two quarrelling!" he snarled. "Hell's Bell's! She said she witnessed you slap Ana, Marian!"

Marian bowed her head; face colouring. Guy stared at her utterly bewildered. "So it is true?"

"Yes," Marian answered in a small voice, hands clasped in front of her.

Guy pinched his nose not believing this was happening.

"What possessed you to … to do something so foolish?" he demanded, glaring fiercely at both ladies. "Any one could have seen you!"

Marian looked to Ana, her eyes silently imploring her to be silent.

'_Don't say a word_,' she pleaded. '_Please don't_,'

Ana of Gisborne had always been a sweet and intelligent girl. She had never been known to have a vicious or vengeful bone in her body.

Til today.

"Ask Marian!" the girl told her brother. "Ask Marian why your daughter really died, Guy. Ask Marian why she is so eager to have you ravish her over and over again! Go on! Ask her!"

"Ana?" Guy asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. He turned to Marian who looked like a frightened rabbit. "What is this about?" he asked warily.

Ana smirked, completely satisfied.

"Ask your precious, perfect wife, Guy" she sneered. "She has a lot to tell you."

With a parting scathing look aimed directly at Marian, Ana walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Guy watched her leave, the dread he felt making his blood turn cold. After a while, he turned to face his wife.

"Oh Marian," he croaked. "What have you done?"

_**Locksley stables**_

"Allan! Allan!"

Allan looked up from Stiorra's hoof to see Ana running towards them.

"What is it?"

"I told Guy!" Ana said breathlessly, "I told him about Marian and the baby!"

Allan stared at her for a while unable to say anything til at last his surprised face turned to one of anger.

"You stupid girl!" he yelled at her.

Ana jumped.

"Allan … I-"

"I told you to let Marian sort this out on her own!" he shouted, startling Stiorra so much she whinnied loudly.

"And that's exactly what you told me when I came to you the first time I found out about this whole thing!" Ana shot back. "Allan … She was playing with his head, manipulating him. What was I supposed to do? Just-just let Marian go on and on making my brother believe that the death of Judith was entirely his fault?"

"Well Guy did have a hand in this!" Allan argued. "He took Marian to Nottingham when he knew it was a bad idea! He should have listened to her! Had he done that, your niece wouldn't have been whelped yet!"

"I love my brother!" Ana screamed. "He has done everything in his power to make sure I was safe and happy after we lost our home! If it weren't for him I would be dead!"

Allan groaned and raked a hand through his hair.

"Look … You can't stay here," he told her wearily. "I'll take you to Knighton. I'm sure Sir Edward won't mind."

Ana wanted to protest but she knew Allan was right. Her face was the last face Guy or Marian would want to see right now.

"Guy and Marian were in my room when I left. I do not know where they are now."

"Best not risk it," Allan replied. "I'll saddle Emmett for you and we'll ride over to the hall, come back for you when things have cooled down, yeah?"

Ana nodded meekly.

"Look," he added grimly. "You're a good girl. But sticking your nose where it's not wanted isn't going to help your brother. You've made a huge mistake, Ana."

_**Ana's chambers**_

'_Please say something_,' she thought. '_Please say something, please._'

She never moved toward him. She remained standing before him trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Please … Please say something." She stammered eventually.

Silence.

She swallowed hard.

"I will do anything. I'll say anything to make up for the wrong I have done … Just please talk to me."

Slowly … Ever so slowly, he raised his head.

When he was actually looking at her, she put a hand to her mouth.

Sitting on the bed was not her husband. It was a monster, face distorted with cold, untinted hatred.

'What have I done?' she thought.

Rising to his feet, he walked toward her.

As he came closer and closer, she felt her heart begin to pound fiercely in her breast. She longed to runaway, but was determined to stand her ground as well.

Taking a deep breath, she clenched her fists and waited.

Reaching out, he wrapt his hands around her slender arms.

She did not flinch.

He leant forward; one would have thought he was going to kiss her had the occasion not been so horrible, beautiful mouth drifting past her cheek til it neared her ear.

This time, she did recoil a little; his breath was as cold as ice on her skin.

"Beg," he hissed then withdrew.

So this was to be his vengeance. Much, much harsher then any beating. He wanted her to beg. To him this was far worse then a stinging slap in the face.

She swallowed thickly and lowered her head.

"I beg for your forgiveness," she croaked, nails digging into the flesh of her palms. "It was wrong of me to defy you."

'_Not good enough_,' her husband thought.

"Why did you do it, Marian?" his voice an icy whisper.

"I wanted to please you," she whispered back.

"By killing our child? By killing yourself?"

"You needed a son!" Marian choked, eyes glistening with virgin tears.

"In time!" Guy yelled making her jump, his rising fury giving heat to his voice. "Marian, a female first born would have not been the end of the world!"

"But the sheriff said-"

"You actually listened to the sheriff?" he thundered. "Marian …" he could not go on. Dear god, he did not recognise this woman anymore.

"No!" she protested. "He-he dropped hints. So many people had been dropping hints. It was only when the midwife explained her remedy did I decide to take it. I knew I should have been stronger, but I only did this to please you, Guy. I gave no thought for me."

"What do you think I would have done with the child had it lived? Killed it for being a girl?" he roared. "Taken it to the forest and left there to die?"

"It's been known to happen!" Marian shot back immediately regretting her words and mentally kicking herself.

Guy stared at her, face turning from a furious red to a dirty white.

"Do you think me a monster?" he asked, frowning.

She said nothing.

"Yes you do! You think me an ogre who would have made you smoother the child! Say it Marian!"

"N-no," she murmured.

"Say it!" he snapped venomously. "Say what I am to you!"

"I will not lie to you, Guy!" she cried. "Nor will I give you the satisfaction by telling you what you want to hear! You are not a monster! Nor will you ever be in my eyes!"

Storming over, he grabbed her roughly by the upper arms.

"Say it!" he yelled, shoving her against a wall. "Tell me I'm a monster, Marian! Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" he screamed, shaking her.

She only stared at him. Lovely blue eyes filled to the brim with sorrow and regret. She would not call him a monster because she believed she was one.

Eventually he released her, backing away. Marian leant against the wall, chest heaving.

"Did you do it because you wanted Hood's baby in your belly instead of mine?" he rasped.

She stared at him shocked.

"Well?"

"Guy … I-"

"I'm right, aren't I?" he was suddenly laughing. A cruel mocking sound.

"No!" she shouted. "You are not! How many times must I prove to you that my body is yours? I would never give it to Robin. He has never known me but you have Guy."

Gisborne's lips peeled back to scorn her yet he held his tongue. He remembered taking her to their bed and playing her body as a musician would a favoured instrument. Beneath his skilled hands she had moaned, writhed, begged for more. But love … No words of love had ever been exchanged between them. Her heart belonged to the hooded boy. She was in love with Robin Hood.

He bowed his head, taking a shaky breath; he stared at the wooden floor.

'_Witch_,' he thought bitterly. '_I should take you to the pond and drown you right now_!'

"So does the little runt please you more then I, Marian?" he hissed.

She rolled her eyes.

"You are being foolish."

He let out another harsh bark of laughter.

"Foolish! I? You were the one who killed our child!"

'_Damn you_!' she thought losing her temper.

"Not intentionally!" she shouted. "I wanted to give you a son so badly. Guy, the pressure was so profound. If you had been in the same situation, you would have done the same as I!"

He stared at her, disgusted. Positively disgusted.

Marian edged toward him, face white as snow. Standing close to him she timidly raised a hand to touch him but he flinched from her.

Hurt perverted her lovely features.

"Oh, Guy," she breathed and reached for him again. "Please."

"Get away from me!" he hissed, pushing her from him so violently she fell to the floor. "You sicken me," he snarled, towering over her. "You intoxicate me and then you sicken me. Do you find that amusing, little bitch?"

"N-no."

He made a sniffing noise and raked a hand through his black mane.

"I do not want to listen to anymore of your lies, Marian,"

She looked up at him, eyes glistening with crystal tears.

He was going to leave. He was going to runaway.

"No," she whimpered feebly. "Guy, no!" She lunged for him, wrapping her arms around his leg in a mad effort to keep him with her. "G-Guy, I-" she started to say but he kicked her away like she were an annoying dog.

Marian fell back with a cry.

"Don't touch me!" he spat at her venomously. "Don't speak to me! I cannot handle any more torment from you, Marian. I cannot!"

She raised her head again. Blood trickled down her chin from where she had torn her lower lip with her teeth.

"Don't go," she pleaded her voice barely audible. He merely stared back. All of his anger was gone, replaced by shock and sorrow.

"I can't stay," he replied in a strained voice, backing away from her. "I can't."

"Guy!"

He turned away and left in a run, running from the sight of her.

Curling into a ball, Marian sobbed, sobbed and sobbed as soon as the door had slammed shut.

* * *

In the main room of Locksley Manor, Hannah was keeping herself busy by sweeping.

Sir Guy and his wife had the entire Manor gossiping already from the passionate argument they had only moments ago. She, being a hard working, no nonsense young woman, had tried her best not to listen to the distressed cries of the young lady Gisborne or the ferocious roars of Sir Guy.

But it had been so hard.

'_Poor thing_,' she thought sadly, setting the broom aside. '_Best go to the kitchens and make a tonic for her_," She was about to do just that when a tired looking Sir Guy appeared before her.

"Where is Lady Ana?" he asked, voice strained from yelling.

"She went to Knighton Hall with your squire, Sir Guy," Hannah replied.

Guy swore under his breath.

"Very well," he murmured and began pulling on his gloves. "Have a servant ride over to Tell Allan my sister that I've gone to the castle. I cannot say when I will return."

"Of course Sir."

"Go and-" He paused, licking his lips. "Go and see to Lady Gisborne. She is unwell."

'_That's putting it mildly_,' Hannah thought coldly.

"Of course, Sir Guy," she told him again, pushing any other disrespectful thoughts she had for the man to a far corner of her mind.

Not wanting to linger any further, Gisborne nodded then swept past her.

Hannah picked up her skirt and hurried upstairs to Lord and Lady Gisborne's chambers.

"My lady?" she asked, knocking briefly. From the other side of the door she could hear a muffled sobbing.

"My lady," Hannah continued. "Sir Guy asked me to take care of you. So … I'm going to come in."

Taking a deep breath, Hannah opened the door. When she opened it, her heart ached.

Marian lay on the floor in a fetal position, sobbing quietly.

"Oh my lady!" the wench exclaimed. Picking up her skirt again she rushed over and knelt by Marian's side. "Come on, sit up, sit up," she murmured, aiding Marian into a sitting position. "There," she brushed some dark locks from Marian's face then frowned. Marian's lower lip was bleeding.

"My lady. This is none of my business, but did he beat you/"

"No," Marian replied and sniffed. "But I wish he had."

"No … Oh no, my lady. You must not think that way."

"But I do, Hannah," Marian choked out. "I am wicked. Perhaps the wickedest woman in the world!"

"Surely that cannot be so," Hannah contradicted. "For you are good and kind. Why … It is my fancy that your goodness makes Robin Hood and the Nightwatchman envious."

Marian managed a feeble laugh.

Hannah rose to her feet, taking Marian with her.

"Come on. I will have a bath made for you then try to tempt you with a little dinner later."

"I don't want-" But the servant easily cut her off.

"I cannot put you to bed with an empty stomach. The tonic will not work if you do not eat."

With a heavy sigh, Marian meekly accepted Hannah's help and before she knew it soon found herself allowing the young woman to strip her til she was in her shift.

"I will see to your bath now, my lady," Hannah murmured.

"Hannah … Wait."

The servant girl turned.

Marian rubbed at one of her eyes with a balled fist.

"Do you think ill of me?" she asked lowering her hand.

Hannah shook her head, smiling warmly.

"Now that … It is really not my business, my lady,"

"But-"

"It is not my business," Hannah repeated firmly.

Marian smiled weakly grateful that someone still liked her.

"Thank you."

* * *

Several days had past since Guy and Marian's terrible row and still the lord of Locksley had not returned, nor did he give Marian any message to say when he would, possibly, be returning.

Ana had returned from Knighton with Allan two days after the fight but she was much too scared to seek forgiveness from both parties thus avoiding Marian and not entertaining the idea of travelling to Nottingham Castle.

Allan, on the other hand, found himself avoiding Gisborne which seemed easy enough to do for all the master at arms seemed to want to do was mope around in shadowy corners and, on occasion, talk to Vasey who seemed thoroughly interested in what Gisborne was telling him according to Allan's observations.

One day, Hannah was asked to fetch Ana. When she found the girl she told her that the lady Gisborne wanted to have a word with her in her bed chambers.

Gathering her wits, Ana straightened her shoulders and followed Hannah up to the bedchamber Marian had shared with Guy.

Hannah opened the door and ushered Ana inside the room. Upon looking at Marian, Ana put a hand to her mouth in shock. Marian was pale and gaunt though nowhere near as bad as she had looked after losing Judith.

"Ana," the frail young woman addressed in a tired voice. "Come, sit," she patted the bed with a thin white hand.

"I'm worried about Marian," Ana told Allan when she had returned from seeing Marian. "She will not leave her room. She is so thin and talks to me in such a sad voice Allan."

Allan smiled at her.

"At least she's forgiven you."

"Yes," Ana agreed.

"Look," Allan said. "I'm not going to the castle anymore. I'll stay here and look after you and Marian."

"But what about Guy?" Ana said. "Won't he-"

"He's not doing anything except sulk and talk to Vasey," Allan replied dryly. "Until he lifts his game I'm staying right here."

Beaming, Ana hugged Allan.

* * *

Late one night after a meal and a tonic she did not want Marian trudged downstairs to sit by the fireplace. A nightly ritual she had began since Guy had left.

The young woman stared sadly at the flickering flames remembering the time she had stood in this very spot talking to Guy about marrying him, about her concerns, her wishes.

It all seemed such a long time ago.

Marian bowed her head, staring at her rings. She had worn these symbols of her marriage with mixed feelings, fear, anger and pride.

Pride.

For such a sort time she had actually been proud to be his wife. Now, because of her own weakness, she lost any reason to feel pride.

Marian raised her head heavenwards. Her lips parted and she gave a sad, mournful sound. It was a moan, a cry. It was the sound of her loss.

Outside, a horse neighed and an owl hooted but she ignored the sounds.

Feeling cold, Marian wrapped her arms around her knees and gazed into the flames.

'_I did it for you_,' she thought bitterly. '_Everything I did was for you_."

Anger swelled in her breast. This was not all her fault! Why had he not listened to her in the first place? She told him of her fears. Had he listened? No! He had not!

The fool!

Marian smacked the arm of the chair, hot tears travelled in a leisurely fashion down her cheeks.

"All of this!" she choked out. "All of this I did for you!"

She wanted to cry some more but her body ached from all the sobbing she had done prior to this moment. She had been crying for him on a regular basis which concerned everyone for this was not like her at all.

They knew it and she knew it, but Marian could not fight the constant waves of grief that struck her body again and again.

'_I want you back_,' she thought miserably, constantly. '_Come back to me Guy, come back_,"

If he would only come to her. She would take him into her arms and kiss all of his fears and doubts away. Not because she and her father needed him but due to the fact the she cared so very deeply for him.

* * *

Another week later and the Marian of old was slowly pulling herself together. She now realised that sitting around and sulking would not help the situation. She now realised that she needed to try to get some proper sleep and eat regularly, only then she would have a clear head and be able to seek out and reason with Guy.

Yes, that was so much more practical then sitting in an armchair bawling one's eyes out.

Marian adjusted her wrap around her thin body and rose from the chair to head for the bedchamber.

The door opened and in came Guy.

His eyes were red rimmed, hair matted and wild. His handsome face ashen and needing a decent grooming.

Marian's mouth opened to say his name but she found she lacked a voice to do so.

He continued to stare at her for sometime seeming shocked that she was standing before him.

Letting the door slam behind him he whispered her name.

To acknowledge him, she blinked.

Breathing heavily, he staggered toward her.

"Marian!" he groaned then stumbled.

Fearing he had been drinking heavily, Marian rushed to catch him.

Guy went to his knees shaking violently.

"Guy!" she cried. "What has happened? Talk to me!"

He responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his head into her stomach.

"F-forgive me," he moaned against the woollen fabric of her robe. "Forgive me Marian!"

Surprised and a little scared, Marian timidly reached out to stroke Guy's hair, smoothing it into place. He did not smell of ale, she was thankful for that. She did not know how she would deal with a drunken Gisborne without punching his lights out.

"Shh," she murmured, caressing his dark hair. "Shh."

"Say you forgive me Marian, I need to hear you say it," he pleaded.

"I …" she hesitated briefly. "I forgive you Guy."

He shuddered beneath her hands and moaned.

"I am so very sorry," he whimpered.

"I know," she told him. "I know you are. But it is alright now. You came back."

Slowly Guy raised his head and looked up at her and Marian almost wept.

He seemed so childlike, so lost. This could not be the face of Vasey's iron fist.

No.

This had to be the face of an Angel.

She went on her knees so she could be on the same level as he. Taking Guy's face in her hands she placed soft butterfly kisses all over his nose, lips forehead and eyes.

With each kiss Guy grew calmer but became agitated again when she rose to her feet.

"Come with me," she told him, offering her hand. "You are tired. You need to sleep."

Wearily, Guy reached up and wrapt his big hand around hers, letting her pull him up, too emotionally drained to wonder how she had the strength for such a task.

"That's it," Marian coaxed, leading him up the stairs. "That's it. Come to bed."

* * *

Once in their chambers Marian helped him undress then led him to the bed.

Guy was uneasy til he felt her arms around him, then he relaxed and allowed her to cradle him against her chest.

Like a frightened animal desperate for warmth and affection, he snuggled closer and closer.

"Guy, Guy," she murmured. "Calm yourself. Calm down."

He shuddered and whimpered.

"I-I forgive you M-marian," he told her weakly. She smiled tenderly and kissed his forehead.

"Shh," she cooed. "Hush now."

End of part 6

Author notes

Ana has revealed lady delectable's secret! I would like to say that I made Ana react this way because I think I would have done the same thing. She adores Marian, she really does, but she loves Guy as well and her love for Guy blinded her from thinking straight. As the author, I am extremely fond of this character and I don't hate her for what she has done to Marian, but something very evil will be happening to Ana in the next chapter or so.

Why is Guy so distraught? What has he told Vasey? Will he and Marian recover from this tragic revelation? Can Marian ever forgive herself for what she has done to Guy? We are getting even closer to the last chapter! How will it end?


	8. Part 7

_**Loved in the darkness part 7**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Guy is back! Yay! Will everything go back to the way it was? Or will there be a tragedy?

Dedicated to my dearest friend Angelique, my Betas and to the lovely girls who help co-moderate my fan bases, you guys rocks!

A credit goes to Lady Night Hawke who helped me with a bit of a prob I had with this chappie. Thanks darls!

Jessi who is co-admin of "Stirred" You are a doll!

Rated M for sexual references and angst

Also. This story is under some repair and combination. I came back from France and decided to give the fic a polish.

New chapters will start from 8 and onwards.

_**Disclaimer**_

I own nothing! I wish I did own the rights to RH though. The teenyboppers would hate it if I did.

This wee ditty also contains references to "_The lords of the north_" and "_Sword_ _song_" by Bernard Cornwell.

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian lay in her bed at Knighton Hall weeping softly into her pillow.

_**Flash back, Locksley Manor Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Marian sat up in her bed with a loud gasp. After a second or so, she turned to see if Guy was lying beside her only to be disappointed.

It had only been a dream.

Shaking her head, the young lady of Gisborne rose from the bed, stripping off her shift so she could wash. As soon as she was done with washing and dressing, Marian hurried downstairs to break her fast with Ana and Allan.

* * *

Hours went by and still the same thing, Guy had not returned. Ana busied herself with embroidery whilst Allan worked with one of Guy's yearlings on the lunge.

Refusing to return to her bed and weep, Marian kept herself busy by repairing the damage she had done to herself earlier. She ate well, she walked in the sunlight, she laughed at Allan or with Ana.

As soon as she was better she decided that she would go to the castle, rip Guy to shreds then bring him back to Locksley and forgive him. Would he be able to forgive her though? Gisborne was not a very forgiving person. He took betrayal very seriously. And what was worse was the fact that Allan had seen him talking frequently with Vasey.

What could that mean?

"My lady! My lady!"

Marian's head whipt around to see Hannah rushing toward her.

"Careful or you will trip over your skirt!" she cautioned gently.

"Oh my lady, forgive me! But you will be so very glad to hear this!"

"What?" Marian demanded.

"Sir Guy! He's sent a carriage for you to take you to Nottingham Castle! Quick, we must get you ready!"

Taking Marian's arm the young woman led her toward the Manor.

As they ran Marian felt her heart skip with joy.

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall**_

He was different to the man she had dreamt about. His hair was oiled and tidied, stubble neatly clipped. However Marian was sure something was wrong. He had lost a lot of weight and was far too pale for her liking. His right eye was swollen, black and blue.

Who had punched him? Robin? The sheriff?

_**Guy's Castle bedchambers**_

Guy and Marian left the hall for his bedchambers due to want of privacy. It seemed he had something to tell her and from his grim expression and gruff tone Marian deduced it was not good news.

"Can this not wait?" she asked wearily, fiddling with the long sleeve of her gown. "Surely you need to rest."

Gisborne shook his head.

"No," he folded his arms across his chest. "Marian … After our fight I went to Nottingham. As Allan would have told you I spoke to the sheriff," he paused licking his lips. "Marian," he said again. "The sheriff … He knows about the baby and demands for you to be disciplined as soon as possible."

Marian gaped in shock, her large blue eyes blinked rapidly. Oh lord! Where was her voice? Why couldn't she speak?

"Marian?" Guy whispered.

"Is that …" she cleared her throat, "Is that the only reason why you asked to see me? To punish me?"

"No!" he her told her quickly. "No, Marian … I told him I could not do it!"

"So he struck you?"

"And if I do not punish you, you are to hang as a murderess."

'_And then he will kill you_,' she realised silently.

Marian reached out a slender pale hand and squeezed Gisborne's arm.

"Everything will be alright," she told him gently. "You'll see."

He frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Ignoring him, she wondered over to Guy's trunk and took out a long, black leather belt.

Turning around she presented it to him.

'I already have one on," he told her.

Marian shook her head and pressed the belt into his hands. Guy stared at the strip of black leather in his gloved hands wondering what the hell he was meant to do with it.

Then it dawned on him.

"No Marian," he breathed, "No!"

She stared back at him sadly.

'_It has to be this way_,' she told him with her eyes. '_It has to_,'

He shook his head violently.

"I'd rather cut your hair!"

"That is not enough and you know it!" she insisted heatedly. "He took my hair to punish me long ago! He now knows it is not punishable enough."

She reached up, grasping his face in her hands. "Listen, please listen to me," she pleaded in a soft, urgent voice. "The sheriff will kill you if you do not punish me. This may not be what you want to do but it is what you have to do."

He backed away from her. "Do not ask this of me. I cannot!"

"You can!" she yelled at him. "And you will! You are strong and I believe you can save us!"

Marian tore at her dress, ripping the silk as she sought to quickly free herself of it.

"No," Guy moaned, raking a hand through his hair. "No Marian, please! I cannot!"

Naked as a babe, his young wife lay face down upon the bed.

"Ten lashes," she told him firmly.

"No!"

"Ten Guy!"

"Five!"

"Ten! It has to be convincing! Ten is punishable enough."

"Marian …"

"Think of Ana. What will become of her if we both die? Guy, he will kill you if he thinks you are weak! You know he will! Ana will not be able to survive without us!"

Gisborne shook his head again. He didn't want to believe her yet deep inside him he knew she was right.

This … punishment was a test. A sick twisted test. A test he could not afford to fail.

"Do it," Marian told him. "I will not mind."

Taking a deep breath, Gisborne raised the belt above his head.

"I forgive you, Marian," he told her.

Marian saw what was coming, turned her head, and closed her eyes, preparing for the first stinging blow.

"And I, you," she whispered.

_**Outside Guy's bedchamber**_

Ana paced back and forth gnawing on a fingernail. A servant girl was tending to the fireplace.

Allan came into the room. Walking over to Ana, he grasped her arm.

"Come on," he said. "Take you for a ride, yeah?"

There was a loud cry of pain.

Ana shook her head. "I have to stay."

_**Nottingham Castle Guy's bedchambers**_

Guy paused panting over Marian's already bloody back.

"No more!" he choked out. "No more Marian!"

"Five more Guy," she whimpered, hot tears streaking her face. "Five more and then you can stop. We have to satisfy him!"

With a groan, her husband raised the belt over his head then brought it hard onto her back.

_**Outside Guy's bedchambers**_

"She stopped screaming," Ana muttered to Allan.

"I know," he murmured uneasily.

There was an opening then slamming of a door. Everyone stared in silent horror as Guy trudged down the stairs. In his bare hands was a black belt.

"See to the lady Gisborne," he told the servant girl tonelessly.

"Yes, my lord," she replied.

"Brother," Ana addressed. She came forward, placing a trembling hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Guy stared at her with puzzlement.

"Is anyone ever alright, Ana?" he asked her.

Ana dropped her hand from his arm and meekly retreated into a corner.

Guy turned his gaze from her to address Allan.

"Saddle the horses. We need to visit the sheriff in Clun to show him-" he stopped in mid sentence, staring down at his hands, which were stained with Marian's blood. "To show him I have obeyed his command."

"Yeah," Allan replied grimly. "No problem."

_**Between Clun and Nottingham Castle**_

Allan eyed his superior worriedly as the walked their horses along the road leading to the castle. Guy had hardly said a word since leaving the village, seeming somewhat defeated. A sorry mess indeed with his head hanging listlessly and broad shoulders slumped.

In the beginning, Allan had always held a strong dislike for Gisborne, but now … Now he felt pity. Guy had been forced to hurt the woman he loved. A woman he tried so hard to treat like a queen. Would even Robin hate Guy now?

The former outlaw was so lost in thought he jumped when hearing the sound of hard retching. Pulling up Stiorra, he turned in his saddle to see Guy leaning over the side of his mount, vomiting.

With a heavy sigh, Allan walked the chestnut over til she stood beside Glory then reached out a hand to steady his companion.

"Chuck it out, Giz," he murmured whilst lightly thumping the heaving Gisborne on the back.

Guy shuddered then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You alright?" Allan asked.

Guy ignored him.

"Look, enough of the stiff upper lip!" Allan snapped, fingers digging into Guy's arm. "I may be your squire but I'm also one of the few people you can confide in around here. So tell me, how are you?"

Guy scowled at Allan then lowered his head to stare at Glory's thick dark mane.

"I said I'd never hurt her, Allan," he murmured.

"She understands."

"Really?" the question came out as a sarcastic hiss. "I would not be surprised if she goes running to her precious runt."

"Then do something about it!" Allan all but yelled at Guy. "Jesu, you can be a bit daft, can't you?"

The master at arms glared at the younger man.

"Careful Clapa," he growled.

_**Guy's bedchambers**_

Marian was lying on her stomach facing her right when Guy entered. Her soft weeping had stopped long ago, now it was just heavy breathing.

"Marian," her husband addressed.

She raised her head to look over her left shoulder.

"Guy?"

Taking off his coat and doublet, he wondered over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"I met with the sheriff, Marian. He congratulated me on …" he couldn't finish.

Marian smiled faintly and reached out to touch his face.

"We're alive," she told him. "That is the only thing that matters now."

_**Locksley Manor, Marian and Guy's bedchambers**_

Several weeks later Marian lay in bed staring at the cold empty space beside her.

Guy had been there only a few hours ago. Now he was in Nottingham, Clun or Nettlestone or … She had no idea where he went these days, he stopped telling her where he was going. Ever since the beating she barely saw him. Gisborne would rise early, far too early for her to want to get up, kiss her farewell on the cheek then come to their bed late in the evening when she was sound asleep,

When he was able to come home in earlier hours Guy kept his distance. He was not cruel, just distant, avoiding her til the dined or when they retired for the evening.

When he spoke to her it was not a conversation. It was a good morning, good afternoon, good evening or simply asking if she was well.

It was as if he were treating her like an acquaintance or a stranger.

At night, well nighttime was fast becoming a terrible ordeal. Besides kissing her good morning, Gisborne barely touched her except to hold her during the evening whilst sleeping. This was only out of habit and for as long as she and Guy had been sharing a marriage bed Marian knew all about his bedchamber habits.

He needed to have her close or he would fret in his sleep. Guy would wrap his arms around her from behind and hug her to him in an almost possessive manner then he would rest his cheek against her neck, breathing softly as his long fingers unconsciously stroked her belly.

He never moved from this position, not even to have a piss during the night.

Then before the suns light streaked through the clouds Gisborne would wake, detangle himself from her, get out of bed, quietly wash and dress till at last kissing her cheek and walking out of the room..

So … This was their marriage now.

No talking, no laughter, no intimacy. just him holding her throughout the night and then a kiss on the cheek when dawn came.

As much as Marian enjoyed whatever attention she could get from Guy, she felt lonely, miserable and conflicted. She missed him. She missed making love to him, making love with him. She missed talking with him, teasing him. She saw more of Allan A Dale who was Guy's squire then of him and it hurt.

* * *

Days went by and still things did not change. Marian kept her unhappiness to herself as best she could, hoping she could fool everyone into thinking all was bright and shiny for she did not need Allan, Ana or the servants jumping to conclusions. She needed to deal with this in her own way in her own time.

One night when Guy had come home considerably early, Marian was waiting for him in their bed.

"Why are you awake?" he asked, freeing himself of his leather.

"I wanted to see you," she replied. "I rarely see you these days."

He paused, staring at her.

"I know," he replied almost sadly. "I am busy."

'_With another woman_?' Marian asked with her eyes.

"It is late," he said and pulled a tunic over his head. "Time to sleep."

He climbed into the bed and pulled the furs and blankets over him, groaning as his tired body relaxed against the mattress.

Marian lay down beside him but instead of rolling onto her side, she licked her lips and spoke.

"I waited because I want to be with you Guy,"

Guy was momentarily surprised then after a moments silence shook his head.

"No. Not tonight Marian."

He had not been cruel when he rejected her, yet his words stabbed at her heart.

Was he still angry with her? Was that why he could not bring himself to do more then hold her?

"Oh," she said when she had found her voice. "I see." She rolled onto her side, her back facing him.

"Marian?"

"No. It is fine, go to sleep, Guy."

As his arms wound about her waist, Marian right at that particular moment wanted to die.

When she was certain he was asleep she began to weep softly.

"What do I do?" she asked herself in a tearful whisper. "What do I do?"

_**Locksley Manor**_

Marian was talking to Thornton when a stable hand came into the house.

"Milady, there be a messenger from Knighton waitin outside to see ee."

"Thank you," she said.

She nodded to Thornton, picked up her skirt and hurried outside.

_**Guy and Marian's bedchambers**_

Gisborne, who had been allowed to leave early, was surprised when he found Marian in their bedchambers placing folded gowns shifts and wraps into a trunk.

"Marian," he addressed.

She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him.

"You are back early," she said, her surprise mirrored the look on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked ignoring her statement.

"Father is ill. I am going to the hall stay with him. I was about to send a boy to look for you since I had no idea when you would return or were you were … You are here now so there is no need to do that." She added several more dresses then closed the trunk. "Now if you would excuse me, I need to find Hannah and Thornton."

Guy stopped Marian in her tracks by blocking the doorway.

"Why are you leaving?" he demanded.

"I told you. Father is ill."

"Marian, you've packed nearly all of your belongings. It's as if-" he stopped, face becoming a dirty white. "No," he whispered.

Marian licked her lips.

"Please let me pass."

"Marian …" he raked a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this?"

The young woman rolled her eyes.

"I do not have time for this!" she sneered and tried to push past him.

Guy's hand whipt out and he wrapt his long fingers around her slender wrist thus surprising the young woman.

It had been a long time since he had done something like this and she had forgotten how much she hated the feel of his large hand tightly gripping her own. It was so controlling!

"We need to talk about this," he told her firmly.

"No."

"Marian this is not-"

"What you want?" she snarled. "Well not everything is about you Guy!" She tried to yank her arm free but he held fast, fingers pinching into her skin.

"Talk to me!" he demanded. "Then I might be able to understand!"

She glared at him furiously before sighing and lowering her gaze to the floor.

'_Insufferable man!_' she thought angrily.

"Take your hand off my arm," she told him in a soft, cool voice.

"Will you stay?"

"Yes," she replied in a somewhat tired and defeated tone. "I will stay."

He let her go but stood near the doorway in case she tried to bolt.

Marian wondered over to the bed, sat down on the edge of it, hugging herself.

"Talk to me," he told her, folding his arms across his chest.

Marian pushed a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"I think it would be wise for us to separate Guy," she told him.

"What?" he growled making the word sound like "Whot" instead of "what?"

"Ever since our argument I have questioned my right to be here. To be called "Lady Gisborne" I have felt …. I have felt undeserving of the title."

"You would not be here if I didn't believe you were deserving, Marian," Gisborne replied coolly. He dropped his arms to his sides. "And I forgave you."

"Yes! You forgave me! But I feel I have yet to forgive myself! That is why I must go! Dear god! Guy I still feel like I am being punished. I know I should have been stronger! I know I should have-" She shook her head. "Let me go," she croaked. "Please, just let me go."

Gisborne stared at the miserable woman sitting across from him. She was a mere shell of the glorious creature he had married such a long time ago. The woman whose hand in marriage he had fought so hard to obtain.

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps time apart would do them good.

Walking over, he knelt before her, gently taking her hands in his own.

"I will let you go," he told her in a voice thick with sadness.

Marian smiled the gratitude bright in her eyes.

"I will wait for you," he added squeezing her hands.

"If I find I cannot return to you after a month's time-"

He shook his head knowing what she was going to say. "Do not speak of such things."

"Hear me out!" she demanded. "If I cannot come back to you I want you to bring me to the sheriff."

"No!" he roared and pulled himself away from her, backing into a corner of the room. "That is suicide!"

"Guy I will not be safe and my father will not be safe unless I am still married to you and living under your roof. The sheriff knows this, you and I know this. My father cannot defend himself. I must think of him!" She stopped, licking her lips. "And I know you will see to his wellbeing if the sheriff has me executed." Marian rose to her feet and walked to the door. Before opening it, she looked to Guy who glared back at her angrily.

'_Selfish bitch_,' he called her through his eyes.

'_I know_,' she told him with her own.

"I must say goodbye to Anna and Allan," she murmured. "Farewell Guy."

"Not goodbye?" he asked bitterly.

Marian smirked.

"I do hope I return despite what is happening. I really do hope I can come back to you. So … No Guy, I will not say goodbye."

And with that, she left.

* * *

"You let her go!" Ana yelled at Guy who was now sitting on the bed.

"I had to," he replied in a quiet, listless voice.

"You didn't have to! You could have! Ugh!"

Giving her brother a hateful glare Ana spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

"Men!" he heard her exclaim as she stomped off. "Good for nothing! Stupid! Argh!"

Gisborne found that he whole-heartedly agreed with her.

Men were a stupid lot indeed.

_**End of flashback, Locksley Manor**_

Several days into Marian's departure, the residents of Locksley Manor had an unwelcome visitor.

"The sheriff my lord, my lady," Thornton said.

"Thank you Thornton," Ana said with a gracious smile. "That will be all."

"Ah, the brother and sister!" Vasey greeted sweeping into the room. "How charming and just the very people I wanted to see too."

"My lord," Guy and Ana murmured in unison.

"Where is your little wife, Gisborne?" Vasey asked promptly. "Shopping?"

Ana opened her mouth to answer but Guy got there first.

"My lord, Sir Edward is unwell, Lady Gisborne has moved to the hall to look after him."

Vasey was disturbingly pleased by the news.

"So the old fart is finally going to cark it, is he? About time to!"

"Shall I have a servant bring you some refreshment, my lord?" Ana asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"No, no, my dear girl, that won't be necessary," Vasey replied jovially. "No, the reason why I am here is by request of Prince John."

"Prince John?" Guy asked.

"Yes. Apparently he thinks I need a wife."

"I don't understand," Guy said, frowning his bamboozlement.

"Oh? Really? Well I will put it into a much simpler term for you. I've come for your sister's hand in marriage."

For one of the few times in his life Gisborne felt afraid. Very afraid. His knuckles turned white. His heart skipped a beat.

"M-my lord," he stammered. "My sister is delicate. It has been strongly advised that she should not marry at all."

"Well I shall have my own physician take a good look at her, Gisborne." Vasey replied dismissively. "Nevertheless, she looks just fine to me."

"My lord, please. I beg-"

"Bloody hell, Gisborne, grow up!" Vasey barked. "You sound like a snivelling child whose pet pup was recently run over by a cart!"

The sheriff lowered his voice. "News travels fast," he added looking at his gloves. "See, I know the real reason why your precious lady leper wife isn't here with us. You two had a tiff, she couldn't cope, and now she's flounced off to whinge in her father's ear."

Guy bowed his head.

Satisfied, Vasey leaned lazily against a pillar.

"I could easily have her and her father arrested," he purred, finding the expressions on Guy's and Ana's faces positively divine and worth savouring.

"Marian and I agreed to remain separated for a month," Guy growled. "It hasn't even been a week since she left Locksley."

"Who cares what you agreed to?" Vasey snarled. "Have a care, Gisborne. Have a care! I can throw your precious Marian and her father in a dungeon, leave them in there for a few days," he smiled unctuously. "And then we can have a private hanging. Just you, me and your little sister."

Guy's fists clenched. How he wanted to grab this spawn of Satan by the throat and crush him.

Vasey saw this and offered his right hand a stern look of warning.

"Again, have a care. See, you have a choice. Since the Lady Marian of Gisborne has separated herself from you, she has stupidly made herself vulnerable. However. If you give your sister to me I will happily leave the wench alone."

Guy stared at the man in muted horror, lips slightly parted in a silent scream of despair.

In one hand he held Ana's life and in the other, Marian's.

Dear god … What was he supposed to do.

"So. Will you give me Lady Ana's hand?"

"I …"

"Time is of the essence Gisborne."

"I …"

"He will, my lord."

Both men swung around to face Ana. The girl's face was nearly white as snow thus making the figure hugging red and gold velvet dress she wore stand out dramatically against her skin.

"He will," she said again.

"No!" Guy shouted.

"I will marry you," she whispered.

Vasey was most pleased.

"A wise choice! Oh Gisborne, don't look so down in the dumps! Your sister is going to be the talk of Nottingham, you should be proud of her!" Vasey turned to address his betrothed. "Now, would two months be sufficient time for you to get ready for our wedding, my dear?"

"Ana," Guy pleaded.

Ana ignored him. Her skin was crawling, bile was rising in her throat and yet she refused to show her revulsion.

"Two months is ample time, my lord," she told Vasey softly.

"Good, good. I'll have a ring for you before the week is over! Come and See me off will you, Gisborne."

"Yes my lord," Guy replied tonelessly. He did not look at Ana as he followed Vasey outside to where his flea bitten grey palfrey awaited them.

'_No carriage_,' Guy thought stupidly as the sheriff mounted.

Vasey turned to look down at Guy, face completely devoid of the merriment of earlier.

"Listen to me and listen well," he growled softly. "Do not try to hide her for I will find her, believe me I will. And when I do, I will lock you in a tiny separate room whilst I torture her and your precious Marian til they are nearly dead. After that, I shall have them escorted to your special little room and that is where the real fun begins! See, I will make you cut their eyeballs out and eat them. Finally, after doing that, you will kill them."

Guy took a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes. This creature, he called his superior a creature for no one could say such things and still be considered a human being, was tearing him apart. Its talons slowly sinking into his already cracked and bleeding soul.

Vasey … He had reduced him to nothing. Guy had thought he had lost everything when King Richard had evicted him from his lands. Now he realised that was nothing at all. He was losing the very people he held dear and was powerless to stop it.

Absolutely powerless.

"I will not …" Gathering himself Guy tried again. "I will not stand in your way."

Vasey reached out and patted him on the back.

"Good man!" he praised.

After Vasey was well and truly out of sight, Guy headed back into the manor. He stumbled through the door, face ashen, chest heaving.

"Guy!" his sister addressed upon seeing him. She picked up her crimson skirt and raced over, helping him to a chair before he would fall in an undignified mess onto the floor.

"Guy," she whispered. "Breathe,, that's it. Just breathe."

Gisborne let out an agonised moan before hugging her tightly.

"I've sold you to the devil," he croaked.

"Shh, hush now. It was I who did the selling, not you. I won't let you lose Marian to him."

Guy pulled away to stare up at her with miserable blue eyes.

"But I've already lost her. She will not come back to me!"

"She will. She loves you too much to stay away for long," Ana reached for him, hugging him tightly to her. "Marian sacrificed a babe for your happiness. I will sacrifice myself for hers and yours." The girl got up, wiping her hands on her skirt. "I am going to my chambers," she told him firmly. "Do not disturb me."

"I won't," he promised.

* * *

Gisborne brooded in silence til he decided that he had been brooding long enough. He had to get out the house.

He stormed out of the room and out the door. He headed toward the stables, startling many an equine with his sudden appearance.

"Need a horse, Sir?" a boy asked.

With a snarl, he grabbed the youth by the scruff of his neck flinging him into an empty loosebox.

Glory's ears pricked up, he whinnied excitedly as soon as he saw master approaching his box. His large nostrils flared and he danced and pawed at the straw in his box.

"Keep still, ya devil," Guy growled at the stallion taking the bridle off its hook. "Come on ya bugger, give me yer head!"

But Glory squealed and tossed what Guy wanted up and down, far too excited to remain still for long. Eventually Gisborne managed to get the bridle partially on the young stallion's head. Now all he had to do was put the bit in his mouth.

"Stop moving ya fucking tongue ya earsling!" he cursed as Glory's large pink tongue struggled to push the piece of metal out of his mouth.

Forgetting all about a saddle the dark haired man grabbed a handful of mane and swung himself onto his mounts bare back.

Glory let out a roar, once again dancing and pawing at the straw beneath them.

"Get up for Jesu's sake!" Guy snarled kicking Glory's flanks. "Get up!"

The stallion circled the box several times before gathering himself and shooting out of the stable like a bat out of hell, scattering stable hands and farm animals as he went, moving so swiftly he could have been a winged horse.

Gisborne gave the big black his head, letting the magnificent creature decide their course. Horse and rider became one as they pounded past and further and further away from Locksley.

The rider crouched low, enjoying the sound of the hooves, the tickle of black mane in his face and cold mid morning air in his lungs.

Hugging the stallion tighter with his legs, Guy could not help but smile.

There was a little happiness to be had in this kind of freedom. It didn't matter how miserable you were, there was a little bit of happiness.

_**Sherwood Forest**_

Robin, Djaq and Will were away from the camp looking for something to cook for a banquet when Guy of Gisborne and his black steed thundered past them.

The group of outlaws looked on utterly bamboozled. Gisborne was usually in control when it came to riding. He was a true horseman after all.

"Let's follow him," Robin told the others.

"But our banquet," Djaq complained.

"You're beginning to sound like Much," Robin teased with a boyish grin. "We'll see if we can shoot something on the way."

* * *

Whilst flying through Sherwood Glory smelt fresh grass and muddy water. He then decided it was time to stop for a drink and a short graze. So the young horse gradually slowed to a slow gallop, a canter then, at last, a walk.

As soon as Glory was close enough to the water's edge Gisborne slid sideways falling onto the sandy bank. He groaned kneeling beside the stallion's legs, splashing water onto his muddy, scratched face.

"What's wrong with him?" Will asked frowning as Guy continued to sit by his stallions legs, cradling his face in his hands.

"I think he's crying," Djaq said.

"Gisborne doesn't cry Djaq," Will murmured, stroking the blade of his axe.

"Put that away!" Robin snapped at him. "We're watching remember, just watching."

There was the sound of hooves crushing sticks. The group looked to their right to see Allan A Dale and his chestnut come into view.

"Dogs body," Robin growled.

Djaq shot Robin a fierce look but said nothing. She was treading thin ice when it came to her constant defence of Allan. The others were tolerant of this but Robin was still smarting over Allan's change of loyalties.

It seemed to her Robin cared more about Allan switching sides then Marian choosing Guy over him.

Men!

* * *

Allan had dismounted his horse and was now standing before Gisborne who had gotten to his feet and was leaning against Glory's stomach.

Robin leaned forward as he listened with interest to Allan and Guy's conversation. He learnt that Marian had left Guy and was staying with her father at Knighton Hall.

Guy then spoke of his sister.

Ana, it seemed, was to marry Vasey. She had only accepted him if he swore to leave Marian and her ailing father alone.

Not wanting to waste anymore time listening to Guy's misery, Robin turned to his fellow outlaws.

"Looks like we've got to cook up a scheme as well as our banquet," he joked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

"We need to think of a way to convince Marian to move back to Locksley," Robin reached for the reins of his bay mare. "You know what will happen to her if she doesn't."

"We can always bring her and Edward to the forest," Will said.

"Edward would not survive out here," Djaq argued. "He's far too frail."

Robin sighed.

"Let's kill a few birds and go back to the camp. If I have to think up a list of Guy's good qualities I'll need something cooked in my stomach to help me do it."

_**Knighton Hall**_

A week and a half later, Robin was standing by the fire place of Knighton Hall looking at Marian. She stood on the other side of the fireplace wearing a turquoise velvet gown with gold embroidery, her dark curls tumbling over her shoulders and down her back.

"What brings you here?" she asked him. "You know you have been banned from the hall?"

Marian's voice was soft and tired and yet she held herself like an ice queen making certain nothing could break through the cold, hard wall she had recently built around herself.

Robin leant against a pillar, casually folding arms across his chest.

"Your father is dying," he told her at last.

"Hmm," was Marian's response.

"And a rumour," he went on. "You've left Gisborne."

"We've separated."

"I've also learnt, and this is not a falsehood, that the lady Ana of Gisborne accepted sheriff Vasey's hand in marriage."

Marian put a hand to her mouth.

"Dear god no!" she exclaimed. "There must be a mistake!"

"You're saying you did not know about this?" Robin asked.

She scowled at him. "I have been looking after my father non stop. I haven't the time to listen to gossip!"

Robin stared at her considering this then licked his lips.

"Apparently Gisborne would not have it. Ana only accepted Vasey because he was threatening the lives of you and your father."

Marian bowed her head.

"Guy would have never allowed Ana to make such a choice if he didn't truly love you, Marian."

Marian let out a bitter laugh.

"He doesn't love me, Robin."

Robin frowned at her.

"I don't understand."

"Do you know why I left Guy?"

"You lost your baby."

"That is partly true," Marian told him quickly. "But there are other two important reasons you missed." She paused, fingers biting into the flesh of her palms. "I killed our child!" she stated fiercely.

Robin's mouth dropped open in surprise. Marian would have thought his reaction comical had the situation not been so grim.

"Yes Robin," she spat venomously. "I killed our child. Why did I do such a thing? I did it because I wanted Guy to be proud of me."

Tears bolted down her cheeks and Marian cursed herself for she was losing her composure in front of the very man who had gotten her into this mess such a long time ago. Before she could sink to the floor in a heap, Robin was by her side, aiding her to a chair.

After she had had a good cry the young man made her look at him.

"Talk to me," he told her.

So she did. Robin did not interrupt once. When she was done he gently patted her hand.

"There was another reason," he said to her. "Would you care to talk about that too?"

Marian hesitated. It was highly inappropriate, but then again she could not bear to keep all her misery so bottled up inside anymore. She had to speak. She had to let it out.

"After our first row Guy went to the castle and told Vasey how Judith, our daughter, had really died. Vasey demanded for me to be punished severely or he would have me hanged as a murderess. I knew he was using the punishment order as a way to test Guy and I also knew that if Guy failed the sheriff would have killed us both." Marian took a deep breath and wiped her hand across her eyes. "I forced Guy to beat me. I pushed him and pushed him til he gave in. I received ten lashes across my back from one of his belts.

After that day he became distant. He stayed at the castle rather then at the manor and when he was home he barely touched me. It was as if the idea of being intimate with me was suddenly repulsive!"

Fresh tears sprung out of her eyes.

"I repulsed him Robin!" she choked out. "I repulsed him! My efforts to please him drove him away!"

Robin reached out and drew her into his arms.

"Shh," he murmured stroking her dark curls.

"Oh Jesu!" she sobbed against his neck.

"It's alright, Marian," Robin told her softly. "It's alright."

Marian's second bout of crying went on for a good five minutes til all she uttered was the occasional sniff and hiccup.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked.

"Y-you don't find me undesirable do you Robin?" she asked ignoring his question.

He hesitated briefly "No," he replied told her at last. "To me you will always be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"I'm not repulsive?"

He smirked.

"You couldn't be if you tried."

Marian smiled, cheek resting against his neck.

"Dearest Robin," she whispered then drew away from him to run a hand through his brown hair.

"Marian!" Robin said in a good natured yet scolding tone.

"So sweet," she added, cupping his face in her hands. "Such a sweet man."

Robin could not help but blush.

"I do my best," he told her, trying hard to be modest.

Marian smiled warmly.

"Yes you do," she breathed and kissed him.

The second her lips found his Robin pushed her away and sprung to his feet.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded angrily.

"Of you," Marian said. "Of us."

Robin shook his head.

"There is no "us" Marian and there never will be! You are Guy's wife! The only reason why you kissed me is because you're confused! I'm not going to let you manipulate me into your bed! I would never, never take advantage of you when you are in this frame of mind! Never!"

"But Robin, Guy doesn't want me anymore!" Marian insisted fingers curling into tight fists. "And I am tired of not being wanted!"

"Then go back to him and tell him!" Robin cried. "Marian you must go back to him! He is the only one who can help us defeat Vasey!"

"Oh that is so bloody typical of you!" she nearly shouted, rising from her chair. "I have to go back to a man whom I'm not sure I can bear living with anymore just to suit _your_ needs!" Marian rolled her eyes and snorted her disgust. "Typical!" she said, glaring at him crossly.

"Marrying Guy and swaying him to fighting us with was your idea in the first place," Robin reminded lightly.

"Oh, will you just go away!" Marian snapped irritably. "Go upstairs, visit my father, and go away!"

"Fine. I'll see your father. But wait here for me. I won't be long."

Marian huffed her annoyance then folded her arms across her chest.

She felt like a little girl who was furious because she had not gotten her way. Well, for a little while she wanted to feel like a childish brat. The world could wait for the sophisticated, charming Marian. She needed to feel a little bit childish.

She had been rejected not just by her own husband but also by the very man she was supposed to have married years and years ago!

Double rejection. This was something Marian was not enjoying one little bit. She was the one who did the rejecting! Not Guy! not Robin! It had always been her! How on earth had it come to this? And why did Robin reject her so easily? Marriage would not have stopped him. Did he have a lover? If yes, who could it be? It would have to be someone amazing.

Marian lowered her head suddenly ashamed. She had behaved like a wanton.

She groaned and smacked her forehead. Oh god! Why was she behaving in such a fashion? Why could she not just return to Guy and talk to him?

Pride? Fear? Doubt?

Marian's ponderings were interrupted by the sound of Robin's boots thudding down the stairs.

"I've seen your father," he told her.

She nodded then looked to the flickering flames of the fire place.

"I have decided that I will return to Guy," she said at last. "But not until I am well and truly ready. Guy agreed we'd separate for one month, I still have some time to think and I intend to use it well."

Robin frowned.

"The sheriff may not agree."

Marian offered him a confused look.

"I don't understand."

"Vasey is unpredictable," Robin told her calmly. "He may choose to attack you and your father just to hurt Gisborne. You are right to want to take your time Marian. But think about it. Vasey is not likely to remain true to his word."

Marian's lips parted to argue with Robin then she compressed them. She knew the outlaw was right. She had to leave Knighton as soon as possible.

"What of my father?" she asked in a suddenly small, frightened voice. "I cannot just up and leave! He is too frail! The physician believes he is dying!"

"We'll watch over the hall when we can. If the worst happens, we can take your father to Kirklees."

"I hope it will not come to that," Marian said warily. "I doubt father will be able to survive that journey."

"Djaq will be with him at all times. I promise." Robin licked his lips. "I have to go now. But I will visit you later in the week."

Marian smiled grimly.

"Thank you. You are good to us Robin."

Her former betrothed shrugged.

"Robin … Before you go," she hesitated. "Please do not mention what happened here to anyone. I am very sorry for the way I behaved. I didn't mean to-"

"It's already forgotten," Robin assured her. "I'm actually flattered you would want to throw yourself at me when Guy is apparently so-"

Marian punched him playfully in the arm.

"Grow up!"

* * *

Sir Edward came downstairs to sit with his daughter later that evening.

"It is quite chilly tonight," Marian said. "I thought you might appreciate these extra blankets."

"Thank you, Marian," Edward said as she draped the heavy woollen blankets over him. "Sit with me, will you?"

Marian smiled warmly.

"Of course."

She walked over to sit beside him, resting her hands in her lap, watching the flames dance, listening to the soft whoosh of the wind outside.

"Robin told me he thinks you should return to Guy."

Marian groaned.

"Father-"

"Marian, this is possibly the most intelligent thing that has come out of that boy's mouth; you would do well to take heed!"

Her shoulders slumped and she sighed heavily.

"I have hurt Guy, our marriage, far too much," she told the frail old man. "How can I ever return after the wrong I have done?"

"He forgave you, yes?"

"He did. He shouldn't have. I killed our daughter."

"It was the concoction you took that killed your daughter, the pressure you were under. Guy knows this now and he can help you mend if you let him."

"But he puts so much distance between us," Marian argued. "It is as if he still punishing me! As if he trusts me and yet he doesn't trust me at the same time."

"Then talk to him. Ask him what you can do to win back his trust completely." Sir Edward shifted in his seat to make himself more comfortable. "This matter of trust … It makes me wonder." Edward thought for a moment then spoke. "I do believe I know why he has trouble."

"Tell me!" Marian said urgently, blue eyes shining in the firelight.

"Has it ever occurred to you that your husband may be avoiding you because you nearly dying in childbirth scared him beyond comprehension, Marian? He may think that if you become with child again, you may take another brew without telling him."

Marian gave her father a look of utter disbelief.

"No," she replied eventually. "I thought he refrained from wanting me because he was ashamed of me. That thought never once crossed my mind." She sat up, taking Edwards hands in her own, squeezing them. "Now I do understand."

"After hearing my views on the subject, will you go back to him?" her father asked.

Marian sighed and dropped her head.

"I never thought Vasey's devil was capable of love," he went on. "But it seems I was wrong. Guy of Gisborne lights up whenever he sees you. He becomes a good man when he is with you. When he knows you are right beside him." He smiled at her. "Your mother made me feel that way."

Marian lay down, resting her cheek on her father's lap, a single plump tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

* * *

Early the next morning Marian awoke with a horrible stiffness in her neck.

'_I shall never sleep out here again_,' she thought wearily.

With an unladylike yawn, she stretched then looked up at her father.

"Good morning," she said with a tired smile.

The old man did not seem to hear her. Marian normally would have thought him still sleeping but something … something was not right. Reaching out, the dark haired woman gently prodded him. Still Edward did not stir. It was then Marian realised he seemed to be barely breathing.

"Father!" she said springing to her feet and shaking him. "Father!"

Nothing.

"Father wake up!" Marian cried. "Wake up!"

"Milady?"

Marian whirled around to see Nancy and Jacqui rushing toward her.

"Father will not wake up! Send for a physician!"  
Nancy turned to Jacqui.

"Do what she says! Saddle a horse and ride over to Nottingham. I'll send a boy to fetch her husband."

"Fetch Sir Guy?" Jacqui asked with a frown. "But-"

"Go or you'll be feeling me boot in your backside!" Nancy snapped.

Taking the hint, the girl fled.

* * *

Sir Edward was in his bedchambers when Gisborne and the physician arrived.

"Thank god you're here!" Nancy cried upon seeing them. "Quickly, quickly! Come upstairs! Milady is in the master's chambers pacing like a penned hogget, I cannot get her to settle!"

The physician thanked her and rushed up the stairs, behind him Guy hesitated wondering if he should follow.

"Sir Guy?" Nancy called to him. "Are you coming?"

Guy handed his gloves to a servant and broke into a run.

When he entered the chambers of Sir Edward, he noticed that Marian was already hovering over the physician.

"Milady, please come away so the man can do his job!" Nancy pleaded tugging on the young woman's arm.

"With respect, lady Gisborne, I cannot concentrate on your father if I know you are breathing down my neck!" the physician told her firmly. "Please go downstairs with your husband and wait for me! I fancy I shall be able to talk to you in little over an hour."

Marian stared at the man for a long time reminding Guy of a fierce animal, determined to protect its offspring, completely wary of everyone.

"Marian, please," he said with a touch of urgency. "You can trust in him."

Marian turned to frown at him as if she found his tongue offensive. Gisborne immediately clammed his mouth shut.

"My lady, your husband is right. You can trust me," physician assured. "Go downstairs and wait. I will come to you as soon as I can."

Realising she was thwarted; Marian's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well," she said coldly and with her head held high, she swept out of the room.

'_I thought we'd never be rid of her_,' the grey haired man thought sourly watching both husband and wife leave.

* * *

Gisborne followed his wife to the bottom of the stairs, watching as she moved to a far corner of the room and began to pace. He wanted to talk to her but after the glare she had given him upstairs mere seconds ago he knew it would not be a wise move to make.

At last, the physician, Nancy and Jacqui finally emerged.

"What news?" Marian asked, rushing over with Guy following close behind.

"My lady, it would be wise for you to be seated," the man told her gently.

"No. It would be wise for you to tell me how my father fares," Marian growled back.

The physician took Marian's hands in his own, squeezing them.

"His suffering is over," he informed. "Your father passed away a few minutes ago."

"I beg you pardon," Marian said with a puzzled smile. "You are telling me that my father has died?"

"Yes."

Marian's smile turned to a frown.

"Dead?" she asked.

"I am so sorry for your loss my lady,"

Marian began to tremble. Her face became ashen.

"Dead?" she asked again.

Guy, fearing Marian was going to swoon, acted quickly.

"Hot mead now!" he ordered Jacqui.

"Sir," the girl replied and made a dash for the kitchens.

Grasping Marian's arms Gisborne guided her to a chair.

"Breathe," he told her, kneeling beside Marian as she collapsed into it. "Breathe."

"Dead," the woman repeated over and over again in a whisper, tears trickling down her snow-white cheeks. "Dead."

Guy pinched his nose and swore softly. What was he to do? He didn't want to leave her like this. She was suffering! But he had to ride back to the castle, Vasey was expecting him.

Bloody hell!

"Here is the mead you asked for, Sir Guy," Jacqui said, passing him the warm goblet.

"Sip for me," he told Marian, pressing her head toward the rim of the goblet with his hand. "Sip it."

Marian resisted him for a moment then opened her mouth to drink.

When he was satisfied she had enough he rose to his feet.

"Take her to her father," he instructed the woman and girl. "My wife needs to say farewell before we can arrange a funeral."

The servants and physician helped Marian to her feet. Before she began her ascent Guy reached out to touch her face.

"I will return to you," he promised.

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall**_

"Dead?" Vasey asked amazed. "Really?"

"Yes my lord."

"Oh this is good!" the short sheriff cried. "Thank you for bringing me such marvellous news!" Like a child Vasey clapped his hands and chuckled gleefully whilst Guy folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"Oh don't look so glum, Gisborne!" Vasey scolded playfully. "Now that the old fart's kicked the bucket you can have the hall and the surrounding village!" he chuckled again before suddenly adding casually. "So when are you going to bury the stinker?"

"I cannot say my lord," was Guy's response.

"Cannot say, Gisborne?" Vasey asked raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Or will not?"

"My wife is ill," Guy explained. "But it is my guess that the burial will take place during the weekend."

"Ah, well, do tell me the official date when you know it," Vasey said satisfied Guy was not attempting defiance. "I believe I should like to ride over and pay my respects."

'_We would not want you there_,' his lieutenant almost spat but wisely held his tongue, choosing to respond instead with a mere, "If it would please you, my lord."

"It would immensely!" Vasey declared. "Now jigger off! I have no need of you today. Go and see to your precious leper."

Guy nodded and made for the door.

"Oh, and Gisborne," the sheriff called after him. "How is my little bride to be?"

Guy felt his skin crawl and blood go cold.

"Fine," he growled.

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian was back in the main room of the hall when Gisborne returned, sitting in an armchair by the fire, covered in blankets and furs.

"Oh Marian," he murmured. She was a sorry mess.

Seeing that no one was near he walked over to kneel by her side, taking her hands in his own.

"Please," he whispered. "Ana is to wed the sheriff. She will not talk to me. I cannot help her prepare for this on my own."

Nothing.

Guy bowed his head sorrowfully. How he longed to pick her up and take her away from all this. But he couldn't. He couldn't because Marian would hate him. He couldn't because she had to come to him.

He slowly ran the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Please," he said again. "Without you there is nothing. You are the ground I walk on. Marian … I, your husband, am begging you. Please will you help me?"

In her eyes there was a faint flicker. Guy's heart swelled. Had he found the Marian he was looking for?

"Marian …?"

"Sir Guy, we did not hear you come in."

Gisborne looked over his shoulder to see Nancy marching toward them with a bowl of broth and hot bread on a tray for Marian.

He looked back at his wife and he was heavily disappointed. Like the flame of a candle the fragile light in her eyes had been snuffed out.

"No!" he had almost yelled in anguish, wanting the light to come back so badly.

Gisborne rose to his feet, taking a deep shuddering breath.

"My lord, can I get you any-"

"I must ride to Locksley," he replied sharply, cutting the woman off. "Look after my wife. I will return on the morrow to plan her father's burial."

* * *

Nancy was walking past Marian's chambers late that afternoon when she heard violent retching coming from the other side of the door.

Flinging it open, the woman put a hand to her mouth in shock.

"Milady!" she exclaimed.

Marian was kneeling before a large chamber pot, vomiting hard. When she was done she looked up at Nancy.

"Close the door, you silly goose!" she rasped. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

After closing the door to ensure Marian's privacy Nancy picked up her skirt and rushed over, helping her sit on the bed.

"There, there," she said, wiping the vomit from the young woman's mouth with the end of her apron. "Let's get this dress off you and tuck you in shall we?"

Marian groaned allowing Nancy to pull the pink woollen dress up and up til it was off then stuck her legs out so the servant could remove her stockings.

After pulling the blankets and furs up to Marian's chin, Nancy left for a while returning later with a tonic. After Marian had finished the foul concoction, Nancy set the goblet aside then perched herself on the edge of the bed, facing her.

"This isn't the first time I've caught you heaving into a pot," she told Marian frankly.

"I ate something disagreeable," the younger woman replied tiredly.

"All of the food here is fresh. We've never had rot here."

"May be I am intolerant towards certain foods? It can happen, Nancy."

"Perhaps, but you've been vomiting for near two weeks." The servant woman paused for awhile. "You've not set one foot out the house since coming here," she added slowly. "So it is my guess that the baby is his."

Marian sat up in her bed, eyes blazing with anger.

"This is no concern of yours!" she hissed venomously.

"But with respect it is!" Nancy snapped back. "You've been my concern ever since your mother died! So, like it or not young lady, this is my concern!"

Marian scowled at her.

"Very well," she allowed coolly. "But speak of this to no one."

"But surely-"

"My husband is not to know!" Marian cut off. "I am not ready to tell him yet."

"Will you ever be ready?"

"This is my predicament. Now leave me be!"

Nancy sighed and made her way to the door.

'_I hope you know what you are doing_,' she thought.

_**Knighton Churchyard**_

Sir Edwards's funeral was held in Knighton's churchyard on a warm Saturday morning. Marian, having been the first to arrive stood beside the freshly dug hole flanked by Nancy and Jacqui, wearing a modest, elegant dove grey silk dress with a black sheer veil.

Gisborne, Allan Lord Merton and his family were the last to arrive hence receiving many an annoyed look from the guests who had been waiting for them for nearly an hour.

"Milady, your husband is here," Jacqui said quietly to Marian only to be ignored.

The priest, happy he could finally begin, was about to launch into a sermon about god's profound love when a grand black carriage pulled up outside the gate. Before anyone could murmur about this most disagreeable interruption, out of the carriage hopped the sheriff.

This time Marian was alert. Her back became ramrod straight and her hands balled into small, tight fists.

"My lord," she addressed coolly as Vasey approached the group of nobles and servants. "What brings you here?"

"Oh I just wanted to pay my respects, Lady Gisborne!" he replied merrily.

Guy took a deep breath and held it. There was a very good chance Marian would forget propriety and fly into a fury, lashing out at Vasey for his intrusion and at him for telling Vasey about the date of the service.

But to Gisborne's immense relief his wife merely bowed her head somewhat submissively and loosened her balled fists.

"Now!" the horrid little sheriff of Nottingham exclaimed. "Let's have a funeral!"

'_At last_!' the priest thought.

_**Knighton Hall**_

The guests returned to the hall were they were treated to a feast of good wine, rich, strong cheese, fish and roast boar.

Marian stood in a corner, again flanked by Nancy and Jacqui, smiling politely as each guest, minus sheriff Vasey who had returned to the castle as soon as the funeral had drawn to a close, came over to offer condolences and thanks for inviting them to feast within the hall.

Guy, standing beside Allan who was conversing with Lady Merton's fourteen-year-old red haired daughter, Morag, quietly observed his young wife.

She was breath takingly lovely now she had removed her veil, yet still tired and dreadfully pale. She had not been eating well the servant girl Jacqui had told him and had been keeping to her bed til this day.

This knowledge disturbed Gisborne. When Marian was depressed, she always stopped eating and kept to her bed. This made her become underweight in a matter of weeks.

God! The temptation to drag her back to Locksley by the hair was so great! The month was almost over. What had she decided? Was she deliberately mistreating herself so she could make a journey to the pearly gates to be with her father?

Guy nearly broke his goblet in two. He felt so lost. So afraid. So helpless.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the guests departed for the stables to head for their homes. Allan, however, was most reluctant to part company with the pretty lady Morag, thus annoying Gisborne greatly.

"You can spend as much time as you like wooing the ladies when you're "Sir Allan" he grouched, setting his half touched goblet of wine onto a table. " Til then do as you're told."

Guy kept his eyes on Marian, watching her as she drew her cream wrap tightly around her thin frame. His young wife didn't seem to notice or care that he was leaving. She had ignored him all day til he approached her to offer his condolences. Only then had she looked him in the eye and murmured a "Thank you"

That was it. Nothing else. Not even a hint of a smile.

'_She's not coming_,' Guy realised. '_She would rather die then be with me.' _

* * *

Outside, Gisborne reached out to stroke Glory's velvety nose in an effort to comfort himself. The black Rouncy nickered softly, flaring his nostrils to capture his master's scent.

"You ready?" Allan asked, launching himself into Stiorra's saddle.

"I'll be right behind you," Guy replied absent mindly.

"Guy … Mate, I don't think she's coming."

"I will be right behind you, Allan," the dark haired man growled.

With a defeated sigh, Allan squeezed Stiorra's sides with his legs, leaving Guy alone with Glory.

* * *

Marian had bid farewell to the last guest and was now heading back to the house.

'_Look back_,' Gisborne thought as she walked past him. '_Look back at me'_

She did not look back. She kept on walking.

With a heavy heart, he slipped the reins over Glory's head then placed his boot into the stirrup.

"Goodbye Marian," he murmured.

"Guy?"

She stood a few feet away from him uncertain and afraid.

Gisborne removed his foot from the stirrup, murmuring for Glory to stay then walked over to meet her, only halfway though, for he feared if he came too close she would spin around on her heel and bolt.

"Guy?" Marian said again. "I …" she sighed with frustration. "I want to …" She stopped, looking at him pleadingly.

He smiled. A beautiful genuine smile.

"You're coming home with me?" he asked.

She smiled back at him nervously then walked over to timidly take the arm he offered her.

* * *

"Jacqui!" Nancy shrieked. "Look at this!"

The girl looked into the direction the older woman was pointing and smiled.

"Better have some one pack her things and take em over to Locksley!" Nancy said excitedly rubbing her hands together.

_**In between Knighton and Locksley Manor**_

Marian contentedly rested her head against Guy's chest as the horse beneath them plodded his way back to Locksley. She missed this … Feeling her husbands steady heart beat. His arm holding her to him. The comforting aroma of leather and horse. There was nothing like it in the world. She almost tossed her head back and laughed aloud with joy because she was so happy but she didn't. Instead, Marian snuggled further against his body, closing her eyes.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Marian entered the manor with Guy right behind her. She gazed about her surroundings for a few brief seconds to take in the fact she was finally home then looked over her shoulder to ask her husband where his sister was.

Gisborne was about to reply when a voice cut him off.

"My lady!"

"Where is the lady Ana?" Marian asked after greeting the servant girl.

"In her chambers, my lady," Hannah contributed promptly. "She won't come out. Perhaps knowing you are back will lift her spirits."

Marian picked up her skirt.

"Take me to her," she ordered.

* * *

The pathetic sight took Marian's breath away.

Guy's little sister knelt before a wall muttering prayers under her breath, dressed in naught but a thin white shift that clung to her thin body like a second skin.

"Ana," the elder lady of Gisborne addressed softly. "Ana. It is I, Marian."

Ana stopped her muttering and looked over her shoulder.

"Y-you're back!" she stammered.

"Oh Ana … I should never have left you!" Marian choked out, rushing forth to take the girl into her arms.

"Guy told me about your father," Ana told Marian after a bout of sobbing. "He wanted me to come to the funeral but I couldn't."

"Because you need to prepare for this on your own?" Marian asked, running a brush through Ana's dark mane.

"Yes."

"That is all well and good but you needn't lock yourself away." Marian set the brush aside. "You need us."

"Us? You are staying?" Ana asked hopefully. "Please tell me you are staying."

Marian smiled warmly.

"I am staying. I will never leave you or Guy again."

* * *

Gisborne was waiting in the main room when Marian and his sister came downstairs. Overjoyed by the sight, he rushed over to hug his sister tightly.

"I thought you would die in there," he told her, nearly weeping against her neck.

"I cannot spend the rest of my days in hiding," Ana replied, not caring if her big brother's hug was crushing her. "I can face him now, Guy. Believe me. I can face him."

Marian sat by a window watching the moon and stars. Feeling a yawn coming she covered her mouth with her hand, dropping it when she heard the door creak, only relaxing when she saw who it was.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping like a babe," Marian answered, smiling fondly at the dormant form in the bed nearby, "but she'll need to rest for a long time."

"I'll make certain she is not disturbed."

Marian's visitor began to massage her shoulders, smiling faintly as the woman beneath his hands let out a low moan of appreciation.

"Time for bed, my lady," he told her.

'_I should stay with her_,' Marian thought.

"Come on," he coaxed, sliding his hands off her shoulders in a deliberately slow fashion.

Looking back at the sleeping girl Marian decided it would not be a crime to go to her own bed.

"I'm coming, Guy," she told him.

Before she could walk past him, he stopped her.

"You don't have to walk," he told her.

"Oh?"

With a cheeky grin, he picked her up.

"I've missed you," he told her, backing out of Ana's bedchamber.

"I've missed you," Marian echoed, clasping her hands behind his head.

"Guy?" Marian said standing beside the bed.

Gisborne yanked his tunic off then turned to look at her expectantly.

"I feel so guilty for leaving you and Ana alone," Marian confessed. "For not returning earlier. I-"

"Feel guilty in the morning," Guy cut off smoothly. "Tonight I have a duty to fulfil."

The young woman raised an eyebrow.

"A duty?" she echoed.

"If you're lucky. Several."

Marian got the into bed and pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Are you sure, Guy?"

"I've been negligent," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against the wooden bedpost. "I've pushed you away for no good reason."

"You were afraid I'd hurt you again," Marian replied, eying him as he drew closer. "That was a good enough reason."

"Then you must let me make up for all the wrongs I have done."

"How?"

"By allowing me to do what a husband should do for the best wife in the world."

Before Marian could say a word his warm body was covering hers, his hot mouth kissing and licking its way up her neck.

* * *

Some time later Marian dozed off in her husband's arms feeling perfectly content.

She had forgotten how much she had missed this. His warm breath against her neck, his hands stroking her belly. A single tear slid past her cheek to land onto her pillow.

If Vasey robbed her of Guy, she did not know what she would do. This tall dark strange man made her feel so safe and happy … He made her feel loved.

Loved.

Long ago, she would have never dreamed of associating the word "Love" with the name "Gisborne" But now … Dear Jesu! She loved Guy! He was the man she deemed worthy of being lord of her heart and soul. There was not room for any one else.

'_Perhaps one day I'll even admit that to him_,' she thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Guy woke up with every intention of congratulating his young wife on her efforts in their bed last night, only to find her not lying beside him but sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her feet.

With a smirk, he moved over til he was sitting behind her, hugging her to him with his arms and legs.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, running his big toe along her calf.

With no warning at all, Marian lurched forward, covering their feet and legs in vomit.

"S-sorry," she rasped. "Sorry Guy."

She turned around to apologise again. Instead of coming face to face with a disgusted husband, she saw him smiling broadly at her.

* * *

Guy ran his hand lazily over her belly.

"A baby?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, covering his large hand with her smaller one. "I'm nearing the fourth month. The sickness only started a few weeks ago."

"Have you seen a midwife?"

"Sarah of Knighton has been attending me," Marian told him. "And if it doesn't bother you I should like her to act as my midwife from now on."

"It won't bother me," he answered, gently squeezing her left breast thus causing her to moan happily and press her naked back against his broad chest.

"I need to go to the castle," he told her. "I will discuss what other arrangements we need to make when I return." Saying that, he reluctantly pulled himself away.

"Will you be long?" Marian asked, watching him.

"I will try my best not to be," he replied whilst pouring water into a bowl. "I've neglected you for too long, little mare."

Marian rose and padded over to where he stood, carefully avoiding the smelly puddle of pale vomit on the floor.

"I have taken you for granted for too long," she told him, reaching out to cup his face in her hands. "And for that I am sorry."

Guy smirked slightly.

"What?" Marian asked bamboozled.

"Perhaps I should punish you anyway."

She dropped her hands, frowning at him.

"Punish me?" she asked.

With his smirk turning into a devilish grin, Guy placed a washing cloth into her hands then draped a drying cloth over her head.

"Wash me," he ordered.

* * *

"So. Have you thought of a name?"

"A name? For what?" Marian asked, tossing a black tunic at him.

Guy rolled his eyes. "The baby," he growled.

"Oh ... No. Not really. It is my guess that we'll have to discuss it at some point."

"We cannot call our child Sir or Lady "it" Marian." Gisborne reminded her dryly. "It must have a name."

"No," Marian agreed.

Feeling Mischievous, Guy reached out, playfully pinching her bottom as he walked past to find his boots.

"Ow!" his wife exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot.

"Get dressed," Guy ordered. "We need to tell the rest of the manors occupants the good news before I leave." He then sniffed, wrinkling his nose with disgust. "And have a servant clean up this room, it stinks!"

* * *

"So where's the baby gonna to be born?" Allan asked trotting beside Gisborne as they headed for the stables.

"Locksley," Guy told him dryly. "Where else?"

"Are you going to tell the sheriff?"

"I will tell the sheriff that Marian has returned to me. About our child. No. Not yet." He gave Allan a cold look of warning after opening the door to Glory's box. "I trust you will not tell him about Marian's condition either?"

"I won't," Allan replied quickly. "I'm your man, not his."

"Good."

* * *

"There," Geraldine of Nottingham said. "All done."

The pleasant plump dark haired woman looked up from her work and tried to smile at Ana but ended up failing miserably.

"That piece of offal could have any woman," she grumbled. "Why does he have to go for a sweet little thing like you?"

"You already know?" Ana asked, bamboozled. "About our betrothal? But we have yet to announce it."

"That is true," Marian confirmed. "Guy told me that the sheriff decided the union was to be celebrated on the day of Prince John's birthday."

"The sheriff announced it a week before Sir Edwards's funeral. Your husband was not with him, Lady Gisborne." Geraldine then shook her head in disgust. "And he reckons Prince John ordered him to get married. What a joke!"

Marian gnawed upon a fingernail whilst thinking over what Geraldine had told her and Ana that day. As outrageous as it seemed she believed it was possible for the prince to order Vasey to marry someone, for when it came to Vasey and the prince's relationship Marian highly doubted that the sheriff was treated any differently then how he treated Guy.

Vasey was the prince's Gisborne.

Marian allowed herself a little laugh. It certainly had a ring to it.

* * *

That night in their bedchambers Marian told Guy what Geraldine had told her and Ana about the announcement.

Gisborne, though annoyed, hardly seemed surprised.

"What does concern me," he told her, "is that he decided to do it without me by his side."

"I think I know why," Marian said after a lengthy pause. "He's saving the worst for last. When he and Ana marry the sheriff knows it will truly hurt you."

Guy said nothing. After a bout of silence, he gave a sigh and got out of bed, wondering over to the window, he pulled the curtains aside and stared at his moonlit lands.

Marian was tempted to stand with him but choose to keep her distance and keep her feet warm instead.

"Nothing makes sense anymore," Guy said at last. "When I first met with Vasey, everything was so … It was clear. It was certain. I was to do his bidding and in return, he would give me what I wanted. Lands … Standing … Wealth." He bowed his head sorrowfully before adding. "Now I feel he is pushing me away."

Marian felt the knife of hopelessness stab deep into her breast. She tried to think of some amazing words to say so she could comfort him but, alas, nothing came to mind.

Guy ran his tongue along his lips for they were suddenly dry and folded his arms across his chest.

"I am at a loss, Marian," he said sadly, softly. "I am at a loss."

_**Nottingham Castle**_

The date of Prince John's birthday and Ana and Vasey's betrothal celebration was nearing. Guy, Marian, Ana and Allan travelled to the castle together several days early due to Vasey's request.

To Guy's fury, Ana was whisked to a separate chamber by two castle guards as soon as they had stepped out of the carriage.

"Sheriff's wishes, Sir Guy," one man explained, picking up Ana's portmanteau. "He had these chambers constructed especially for her. You, your wife, and squire are to stay in your usual quarters."

_**Nottingham Castle, Guy & Marian's bedchamber.**_

The celebration day had arrived. Marian was waiting for the servant girls to help her with her dress and hair when Guy entered their chamber.

"Have you seen Ana?" she asked, warming her hands by the fire place.

"Briefly. Her servant made me leave before I speak with her properly."

"How did she look?"

"Better then expected," Gisborne contributed.

Marian bit her lip, absorbing this information.

"Guy," she said in a small voice. "The sheriff. I am afraid he will-" She stopped. "Never mind. I am just being silly."

"What?" Gisborne pressed. "What is troubling you?"

"I fear what he might do tonight," Marian revealed in a worried tone. "I fear he will realise I am with child again."

Guy's dark eyes wondered down to her belly. There he noticed that his young wife's normally flat stomach had indeed formed a small bump.

"You can barely see it," he told her smoothly. "There is no need for concern. The sheriff will not be able to harm you this time," He grasped her arms, rubbing them firmly. "I will not make the same mistake again."

Marian was about to reward her husband with a kiss when she suddenly put a hand to her stomach.

"Oh!" she breathed.

"Marian?"

"I think," she stopped, smiling broadly. "Guy, I think our baby kicked me."

"Marian, babies do not kick after three and a half months."

"Maybe our child is special!" she retorted playfully.

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

_**The Great Hall**_

The hall was a buzz with the noblest of families in Nottingham. It was safe to say that Vasey had spared no expense. Servants seemed to appear out of nowhere carrying mead, ale and wine. Long tables were laden with fruit meat and vegetables. Extra guards had been placed on either side of every door way so even if Robin Hood had decided to turn up uninvited the chances of him escaping would be nil.

"_How many families did he starve to pay for all this?"_ Marian wondered putting a hand to her belly.

"Get your hand off your stomach right now," Gisborne growled in her ear. "We do not want to rouse suspicion."

Although having ones hand resting upon their stomach could not always be construed as a sign of pregnancy Marian decided to heed Guy's words, choosing to fiddle with the delicate threads hanging off the sleeve of her royal blue silk and velvet gown.

They found Ana in a corner conversing with the young Lady Morag of Merton. She seemed in good spirits, wearing a very pretty maroon velvet gown.

"I have yet to see him," she told Guy and Marian when they asked were the sheriff was. "I suspect he is preparing for a grand entrance."

"No. A rather subtle one, actually."

The group swung around to see Vasey standing behind them with a very tall, wide man at his side.

"Vasey!" the man exclaimed jovially before the sheriff could introduce him. "You've humped her already!" He walked over, taking Marian's hand and patting it enthusiastically. "What a sneaky old dog! What a lucky old fox! What a nice round doxy you are!"

"Sir Hector," Vasey cut off dryly. "That is not my betrothed." He pointed at Ana as if she were an object rather then a human being. "This is my betrothed!"

"What? What? Oh?" Sir Hector's mood changed instantly. He had thought Vasey was marrying a gorgeous young woman with a lush arse and ample bosom. He was wrong. Vasey was going to marry a very long stick!

"Sir Hector, the sheriff is to wed my sister, Lady Ana," Guy contributed stiffly. "The woman you mistook her for is my wife. The lady Marian of Gisborne and Knighton Hall."

"My apologies," Sir Hector mumbled to Ana. He looked to Marian. "Congratulations, Lady Gisborne. How much longer till the big heave ho?"

"At least five months more, my lord," Marian replied, trying her best not to blush with embarrassment whilst Gisborne folded his arms across his chest, biting hard on his lower lip to keep a swarm of rage from escaping his mouth.

Before a catastrophe could occur, Vasey offered Ana his arm.

"Come dearest; let me introduce you to the masses."

Ana wetted her lips then took the arm her betrothed offered, allowing him to guide her into the room.

'_If we ever needed Robin to disrupt a banquet, it is now_,' Marian thought darkly.

"My lords, my ladies!" Vasey announced, silencing the guests. "Tonight is not only the celebration of Prince John's birthday, oh no! Tonight is also the celebration of my betrothal to the lady Ana of Gisborne, sister of the best lieutenant I have ever had. Sir Guy of Gisborne. Lord of Locksley and Knighton Hall."

Thunderous applause.

"Guy has done so much for me," Vasey went on almost tearfully. "He is the epitome of loyalty! The perfect example maker! So dear friends. It will be my greatest pleasure to present Sir Guy the position of sheriff of Nottingham before I move to London to serve in Prince John's court later this year."

_**Nottingham Castle, Guy and Marian's bedchambers**_

"You are not tired?" Marian asked sitting up in bed.

"I'll not rest tonight."

"Guy-"

"How can he?" Gisborne snarled, whirling around to pace the room like an agitated horse. "How can he take her from me?"

"He does this because he is the sheriff," Marian replied without hesitation. "He does this because to him you are just a power hungry puppy he can play with whenever the mood takes him."

Gisborne stopped and glared at her.

"The sheriff does not see what I see though," Marian added calmly, holding his eyes with her own.

"Oh, and what is that, pray tell? What do _you _see, Marian?"

"A human being."

Guy turned his head and sniffed.

"Guy, he does this because he sees the good person inside you. He hates that, hence why he is so hell-bent on tearing you apart. What you must do is remain strong. You will have the rank of sheriff soon. Imagine the just things you can do with that power."

"I do not want the love of peasants!" Gisborne snapped at her, eyes glimmering with barely restrained fury. "I want all of this to be a nightmare!"

"I know! I know you do!" Marian cried. "But this isn't a nightmare. It is cruel, harsh reality, something we must accept and learn from so that we may try to find a solution to the problems it holds in store for us."

"Learn from it? I don't want to learn from it!" Guy barked at her. "I don't want to accept it!"

"Then you can never help your sister," Marian told him sadly.

Snarling, Guy rushed toward her. With both hands, he savagely yanked the canopies aside. Crawling onto the bed, he tore the furs and blankets off Marian and was straddling her.

"What are you doing?" Marian cried, squirming beneath him.

"There is one thing he cannot, will not, take from me," he hissed tearing her night shift apart in one swift motion. "He can't have you!"

"Guy, you are losing control! Don't do this!" Marian pleaded, madly trying to push him off her. "This will not help!"

"Yes it will!" he growled back. "I need you!"

"Yes! You need me!" she shrieked. "But not like this! Not like this!"

Gisborne snorted.

"You are my wife," he told her harshly. "And when I want you I do not mean next week, I mean here and now! Am I understood?"

Marian knew she should hate him for saying such things, but truth be told she could not. She loved him too much. She felt the pain he was going through and wanted him to give it to her so he could find some peace of mind even if that meant harming her and possibly their child.

"Go ahead," she allowed after a long silence. "Do it."

Restraining her arms above her head, Gisborne wolfishly bared his teeth then went for her left breast but before he could sink his teeth into it, he flung himself away from her, pressing himself against the bedpost and drawing his knees to his chest.

"Guy!" Marian cried. "Guy, what is it?"

Guy buried his face in his hands.

"Get away from me."

"Guy … please. What is wrong?"

Nothing.

The woman crawled over to him, placing her hand upon his bare shoulder.

"My husband," she whispered. "Tell me what frightens you?"

She heard a sniff.

"Guy, I want to help. Look at me. I want to help."

Gisborne begin to shake so violently Marian feared he was going to have a fit then she realised he was crying.

"Come here," she said shifting backwards. "Come on. Lie down with me." She smiled as he looked up from his hands. "That's it," she praised. "That's it. Now lie down. Lie down with me."

As soon as he was beside her, Marian took him into her arms, raining kisses over his cheeks, nose and eye lids. She wiped his tears away with the pads of her thumbs, cooing lovingly in his ears before taking his hand and placing it onto her breast.

"Hold onto me," she told him. "Give me your pain. I can handle it. I don't mind."

He sniffed again then lightly squeezed the breast. Marian moaned happily and hugged him to her.

"I could have hurt you," he mumbled.

"You could never hurt me," she replied running her hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry," he groaned against her neck.

"Shh. I know. I know." She kissed him and kissed him till he fell into an uneasy sleep, then taking a deep breath, pressed herself closer to him, and muttered a prayer for Ana's soul.

_**The North Road**_

Instead of travelling via carriage back to Locksley, Marian took a mare from Nottingham.

'_Here outlaw, outlaw_!" she sung in her head whilst the strawberry roan trotted leisurely along the road._ 'Where in God's name are you, Robin?_'

"Marian?"

The young noblewoman pulled the mare to a halt, looking upwards to see Djaq and Little John sitting in a tree.

"I need to see Robin," she said, dismounting. "It is a matter of importance, I must be brief."

"Yes, a woman expecting should not be seen riding through Sherwood unaccompanied and riding on such a green horse."

Marian rolled her eyes.

"It was the last one in the stable," she growled. "Now stop acting like a little boy and come out so I can see you!"

There was a rustle then Robin and Much poked their heads out of a large bush, slightly startling Marian's mare.

"Shh. Easy my darling," Marian murmured patting the mare's neck before glaring angrily at the men.

"Fools!" she hissed scornfully.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Robin asked.

"The sheriff plans to leave Nottingham for London before the year is over. He will take Guy's sister, Ana, with him for she shall be his wife by then. Vasey has also promised Guy the rank of sheriff and-" Marian stopped to take a deep breath, adding wearily and warily, "And it is my belief that he has done this to make sure that Guy does not interfere with his marriage or plan to kill the king."

"So Gisborne has sold his own sister to the devil?" Much remarked sourly. "That does not surprise me at all."

Marian glared at the short outlaw; the look on her face immediately giving one a sense of impending doom.

Robin, fearing for his friend, shoved the man behind him.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"The marriage will be held two weeks from today. I need you to rescue Ana before the wedding," Marian explained hurriedly. "Take her to Kirklees. Take her anywhere but you must rescue her!"

"Does Gisborne know you are telling me this?" Robin asked, raising a bushy eye brow.

"Of course not!" she snapped with indignation. "We both know that Guy would never ask for your aid, hence why I am doing the asking."

Robin stared at her for a long time.

"Robin," Marian began. The lingering silence too much for her to bear. "Robin, please. You must-"

"I can't," he interrupted.

"What?" Marian cried, startling her mare. "Robin Our need is dire! You cannot subject Ana to this living Hell!"

"The king needs me!" Robin contributed somewhat sanctimoniously. "I am to travel to Stoke to-"

"The king, the king," Marian spat scornfully. "Is he all you can think about? Is he the reason why you became an outlaw? So you could get your precious Richard to notice you when you weren't poncing before him in Acre?"

"My master would never ponce!" Much cried.

"No!" Robin protested angrily. "I became an outlaw because I saved outlaws from Vasey! Because I-"

"Save Ana from Vasey!" Marian yelled, gripping the mare's reins tightly. She took a deep breath. "Robin … Please, I am begging you … Help us."

"I can't … My king needs me. I cannot abandon him."

Marian nodded.

"No," she agreed tiredly. "You cannot."

Yanking the reins over the mare's odd coloured head, she walked over to heave herself into the saddle.

"Marian. I do not want us to part so sourly," Robin babbled. "I-" He grasped the bridle before the young noblewoman could ride away from him. "Don't leave like this," he pleaded. "I still care for you."

"That is quite debatable," Marian sneered. "You seem to only care for two things, Robin. Yourself and your king." She leaned over the mare's neck, blue eyes boring into his own. "And if Ana dies," she added in a soft hiss. "I will hate you forever."

That being said, the lady Gisborne violently whirled the strawberry roan around, almost causing the startled animal to topple sideways.

"Get up!" she ordered, savagely kicking the horses flanks. "Get up!"

Without a parting glance, Hoods former intended galloped away from him, hot tears of rage and despair bolting down her cheeks.

_**Locksley Manor**_

When she reached Locksley Marian had a stable boy cool down the mare before returning the animal to Nottingham then made her way into the grand house. Once inside, she told Hannah she needed a hot bath and a plate of food with a jug of warm honeyed milk to accompany it.

"Where have you been?" Ana asked looking up from her embroidery. "You certainly took your time."

"The woods were quite pleasant today," Marian replied removing her cloak. "So yes, I did take my time."

"Your eyes are red and puffy," Ana said, voice laced with concern.

"Pollen," Marian lied.

Before Ana could ask another question, she gathered her skirt and started up the stairs.

* * *

Marian sighed happily as her tense body sank into the boiling water. She reached for her goblet of honeyed milk, took a generous mouthful before leaning back against the tub.

The sweet, relaxing scent of flowers filled her nose and dulled her senses. Closing her eyes, Marian went to sleep. Her anger with Robin forgotten.

She woke god knows when to the sound of Guy's voice downstairs and the unbearable coldness of the water. Grimacing her annoyance, Marian stepped out of the tub. Grabbing a drying cloth, she rubbed her skin till it was dry then put on her robe. Sitting down by the fireplace, she began the tedious task of combing the tangles out of her hair.

The door opened and Gisborne entered. He seemed considerably tired, but his eyes warmed when he took in his wife's appearance.

"All ready for bedding I see?" he asked with a smirk that turned into a soft chuckle when Marian rolled her eyes.

"Sir and Lady Merton would have us dine with them this evening. I am merely getting ready."

Gisborne groaned. He had forgotten all about this visit having been so preoccupied with his duties and worrying about his sister.

Marian walked over and curled her arms around his waist.

"But when that is over and we are home I shall let you indulge in whatever fancy you desire."

"Really?" he asked, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Really," she replied.

_**Nottingham Church**_

Guests gasped and murmured in disgust as Vasey's bride made her way down the isle, and yet, she completely ignored them. Her head was high and proud. Her movement calm and collected.

"What on earth is she wearing?" Lady Gelda exclaimed. "It is ghastly!"

Ana's wedding dress was indeed quite hideous to behold. A floor length velvet dress with a black bodice, accompanied by two black sleeves followed by a harsh yellow skirt. To top it all off, she wore a black silk veil with a crown of yellow sunflowers upon her head.

Geraldine had pleaded with Ana not to have her create such a monstrosity but the girl could not be swayed.

"These are my family colours," Ana had coldly explained to the kindly, plump woman. "It is my wish to wear them on my wedding day."

So with a heavy heart, Geraldine created the dress.

Marian's eyes darted here and there, searching for Robin and his mob whilst the priest guided Ana and Vasey through their vows.

'_Robin, where are you_?' she thought franticly. '_Surely you would let an innocent young girl go through this?_'

She felt Guy's hand wrap around her own. Looking up at him Marian saw only a blank stare, but from the way he was holding her hand she knew he was screaming inside.

_**Nottingham castle, the great hall**_

"To Sheriff Vasey and Lady Ana of Nottingham. May your union be blessed with fine sons," roared Sir Hector.

"I'm sure she'll give me a thousand!" Vasey crowed, drunkenly slopping wine over the wooden table. "Gisborne's are well known for being breeders, isn't that right, Sir Gizzy?"

Gisborne paled and parted his lips. Before he could respond, Vasey was on his feet.

"Ladies!" the horrid little man announced. "It is time for you to take my wife to our chambers. Don't give her any ideas though," he added, directing a gruesome look at Marian. "I intend to stay on top till the cock crows!"

Marian, face hot with anger, quickly left Guy's side to take her place with the other women who were to help prepare Ana for the evening.

_**Vasey & Ana's chambers**_

"Please leave me with Lady Gisborne," Ana requested humbly. "I should like to speak to her alone."

Morag of Merton looked to Marian questioningly. She, being one of Ana's closest companions, was hesitant to leave her side.

"We shan't be too long," Marian said giving the girl a reassuring smile.

"Very well," the fifteen year old replied and made her departure with the others.

Marian and Ana were silent for a long time, the only sounds were crackling from the fireplace and the soft scratching the brush made as Marian ran it through Ana's dark tresses.

"How are you?" Marian asked at last. The silence was fast becoming intolerable.

"Well," Ana replied simply then raised a hand, signalling for Marian to stop. "Fetch me my robe, will you, please?"

"Of course."

Marian was about to retrieve Ana's cream silk robe when she changed her mind.

"Ana, I can't let you do this!" she said.

Ana's dark eyes grew wide with alarm.

"Marian?"

"Here!" the woman said. Yanking up the skirt of her gown, she produced a dagger. "Kill him! Plunge it into his breast when he least expects it. Then you can-"

"No!"

"Ana there is no time to be squeamish you must kill him!"

"I cannot! No one can!" Ana cried. "Marian, Vasey is practically immune to death threats. No one can kill him!"

"I don't understand."

"Prince John made my husband a promise," Ana explained with haste. "If he were to die an unnatural death Nottinghamshire will fall, and not just the buildings. Everyone, and I mean everyone, will be put to death by noose or sword." Ana reached out to grasp Marian's hands in her own, squeezing them tightly. "I do not want the deaths of thousands on my conscious. This was my choice and I am prepared to go through with it."

"Ana how do you know of this?" Marian demanded. "Guy has not mentioned anything to me."

"That is not important!" Ana hissed. "What is important is that you look after my brother and the child you carry. You must not interfere."

"But-"

"Is all well in there?"

"Yes. You may come in now," Ana invited.

With a final warning glare, the girl gestured for Marian to hide the dagger then walked over to the fireplace, gnawing agitatedly on a fingernail.

The door swung open and Morag and the other women flooded into the chamber.

Marian stared at Ana's back for a long time. As she stared, Ana's voice revealing Prince John's promise to Vasey echoed in her mind.

"Lady Gisborne?"

Startled, Marian whipt around to see the lady Julia of Winchester standing behind her, smiling with bemusement.

"I am sorry," Marian apologised face colouring. "I fear I need to be seated."

"Of course. You are in your fifth month, aren't you? Come, sit on the chaise lounge. I shall collect you when we …" She stopped, bowing her head.

"Lady Julia?"

"It is such a shame for a girl like her to be married to such an odious creature," the young woman muttered darkly. "Forgive me. I know your husband is in his employ but I feel as if I am delivering her to Satan!"

Marian patted her hand.

"It is her choice."

_**The Great Hall**_

Marian and the other women left Ana a little while later to return to the hall.

She found Guy standing with Sir Merton. He appeared, to her gratefulness neither angry, agitated nor drunk.

"Marian," Sir Merton greeted. "How positively radiant you look!"

"Thank you, my lord," Marian replied, smiling warmly.

"We are discussing the possibility of Allan marrying lady Morag," Guy informed her. "When the sheriff leaves Nottingham I shall make Allan my master at arms, thus giving him standing."

"How do Allan and Morag feel about this?" Marian asked with a frown.

"We are only discussing it," Sir Merton told her. "If all goes well we are certain they will understand what a good match they will make. Allan, thanks to your husband, will have standing in Nottingham society and connections to the Merton family. Morag is much more then handsome. She will give him fine heirs and her dowry is quite substantial as well. Definitely not one to be scoffed at."

"But with respect, Guy, my lord, Allan is older then Morag," Marian blurted out. "Would it not be better to marry her to someone closer to her own age? Or perhaps to wait a little longer in order for her to grow up?"

"I may allow Allan Bonchurch Manor. No one has occupied it in a long time," Gisborne cut in, but not before giving Marian a stern look of warning. "But only after a three year betrothal period. Marian is right. If we do agree to unite them. We should give them ample time to grow up."

"A three year betrothal?" Sir Merton cried, astonished. "Sir Guy, we are not immortal! We should like to see our grand children! And I am ailing! I may only have a few years left! I should like to see Morag's children and my wife in comfortable lodgings before I die!"

"Three years or there will be no betrothal at all," Gisborne growled, not giving Sir Merton an inch.

"Sir Guy, let us think on it and we shall get back to you," Lady Merton said quickly, startling all three nobles with her sudden appearance. "My husband has always favoured our little Morag since her brother Christopher died in Acre. She is his heir now. And we have always believed she will do great things as a wife."

"I am sure she will," Guy replied gruffly. "But it is my wish that neither my man nor your daughter fly into a union and regret it later. Remember," he added coolly, whilst taking Marian's arm. "We are only "discussing" it."

_**Guy & Marian's chambers**_

That night in their castle bedchamber, Guy could not sleep. Marian, however, slept peacefully on her side, sucking her thumb. This, thumb sucking, was a curiously adorable habit she had developed during the fourth month of her pregnancy. She tended to do it only in her sleep.

When he had told her about her sweet little sucking habit one morning his wife had protested very indignantly. Furiously insisting that she would never do such a childish thing.

Getting up from the bed, Guy quietly padded over to a table, helping himself to a goblet of water. He was, to his amazement, feeling a great deal calmer then he had expected to feel. That was something he found quite intolerable indeed.

He did not want to be calm! He did not deserve to be calm!

He groaned, setting the half full goblet on the table and raking a hand through his hair.

What thoughts were running through his little sisters head at this precise moment? Were they of pain, fear? Was she becoming a woman? Was she still alive? How he longed to entertain the possibility that Vasey was making Ana ecstatically happy. Sadly, cruel logic refused to permit him.

The only person Vasey was interested in gratifying was himself.

In their bed, Marian let out a low moan and rolled onto her back, wriggling slightly for comfort.

This meant that their child was kicking her something dreadful.

Jesu, he could read his little mare like a book!

Guy returned to the bed and lay down beside her, reaching out to run his hand over Marian's silk clad belly. The woman sighed and relaxed.

Gisborne's eyes grew heavy and he yawned widely. He didn't want to sleep. Sleeping would bring peace. Peace that he did not deserve. Or worse, sleep would give him nightmares.

'_You didn't have a choice,'_ a voice insisted inside his mind.

That didn't make him purely innocent though. He had subjected his sister to such a gruesome fate in order to save Marian's life.

Jesu! Why did it please god to subject him to such torment? Just when things had finally started looking up the walls came crashing down all around him, destroying his hopes and dreams of a future without Vasey.

A long time ago, when she was his betrothed, Marian had told him that the sheriff would never let him go. He had thought her words folly, now he realised Marian had been right all along.

In one way or another, he was going to be stuck with Vasey … Perhaps for the rest of his life.

**End of part 7**

**_Authors note_**

Well, things are not really looking good for our boy in leather!

New chapters of this ditty will be coming in the next update. Please note that I am no longer going to update as soon as possible. That was the reason why I deleted half of the chapters of this fic, combined and re-wrote them when I came back to OZ. They seemed far too rushed and it made me a bit cranky. I'm sick of rushing and I am going to take my time and enjoy writing this story.

Hope you guys enjoy this chappie, again, :) Leah.


	9. Part 8

_**

* * *

**_

Loved in the darkness part 8

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Note, there is some fresh material situated in the middle of this ditty. I hope you enjoy it. All new chapters will start from this one.

Anyway. Ana has wed Vasey. Is there still hope for her? This chapter is dedicated to, as always, my beautiful friend Angelique, my BETAS and Jessie who helps me run "Stirred"

In addition, this chapter is dedicated to the late but forever brilliant Australian actor, Mark Priestly who committed suicide due to depression this year.

Rest in peace, Mark. We will miss you.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a bloody thing! The BBC & England own Robin Hood although they were kind enough to let Australia get the season 2 DVD before anybody else.

This ditty contains references to …

MASH the TV show.

Bernard Cornwell's Alfred series.

The other Boleyn girl by Phillipa Gregory

Rated a big fat M for some sexual content and abortion. If abortion upsets you, please do not read this chappie. I have included it because I am a staunch supporter of abortion and found it necessary to include it in this chapter.

_**Locksley Stables**_

After bidding her husband farewell that morning Marian dressed, broke her fast then headed for the stables to see the horses.

The comforting scent of the stable filled her nose as soon as she made her entrance. Equines whinnied their greetings as she walked past them to talk to Guy's prized stud stallion, Ominous who nickered happily as soon as he saw her.

"Hello my big fellow," she cooed, petting his orange, velvety nose.

The stallion nickered again and nuzzled her hair, eager for treats.

Laughing, Marian obliged him, offering the snuffling animal several pieces of carrot before moving onto another loose box.

"How are you, Angel?" she asked merrily.

Angel was one of Guy's new breeding mares. A five-year-old blue roan rouncy from York. The female horse let out a snort of acknowledgment before wandering over to hang her head over the loosebox door to sniff Marian's belly.

"Yes, we're both having babies!" Marian told the mare.

Angel's ears flicked back and forth, listening to Marian. She neighed then bobbed her head up and down as if in agreement.

Their meeting was rudely disrupted when Allan A Dale cantered into the stables on Stiorra.

"Marian," the young man greeted, wiping his sweaty brow. "How's the love of Guy's life?"

"Wanting more hay," Marian replied.

"Hope you're not jealous."

Marian shook her head and walked over to stand beside Stiorra.

"We have an understanding."

Allan chuckled.

"Hold her while I get the tack off?" he asked.

"Gladly."

Whilst Allan busied himself with Stiorra's saddle and saddlecloth, Marian quietly stroked the mare's nose.

"You did not attend the wedding," she said after a while. "Or the festivities afterwards. Why not, Allan?"

Allan was silent for a long time. He tried to ignore her question by studying a saddle sore on Stiorra's withers.

"Allan?"

"Yeah … I couldn't watch," he said and ran a hand through his hair, adding tiredly. "I mean … I couldn't watch her get married to him. So I stayed here."

The baby kicked Marian hard in the stomach causing her to grimace.

"You alright?"

"Just the baby," Marian replied dismissively. "It takes delight in giving me hard kicks when I do not eat enough."

Allan chuckled.

"Have you formed an attachment to Ana?"

Stone neighed shrilly from his end of the stables. Emmett and Glide nickered loudly in reply.

"No," Allan told her softly. "Ana's great … But I'd never marry her. Too much of a hassle. Guy would have my hide if I even forgot her birthday."

"And the lady Morag is so refined, sweet tempered and boasts a grand pedigree," Marian added.

"Yeah, well. Can't keep working as Guy's squire all my life, can I?"

"But surely Guy told you that he was going to make you his master at arms as soon as he became sheriff? And that he was entertaining the idea of giving you Bonchurch?" Marian asked curiously.

"Yeah, told me when you came back from the wedding," Allan replied, bending over to inspect Stiorra's shoe. "Shit," he groaned. "I had these fitted last week and they're already loose." He put the mare's foot down, smiling tiredly at Marian. "I need to get a black smith in to see me girl's feet. Can I walk you back to the house?"

"I can go on my own."

"Nah, I'll take ya," he signalled for a boy to see to Stiorra. "I won't tell Giz if you don't," he added with a hint of cheek in his eyes.

"He will never know," Marian whispered back.

_**Nottingham Castle courtyard.**_

Gisborne trotted down the castle stairs to meet with Vasey.

"My lord," he greeted. "I hope your time away from Nottingham was to your liking."

"It was, Gisborne, it was. London is lovely this time of year." Vasey looked around, sniffing. "Hmmm, Looks like you can take care of things without me. Well done, Gisborne, well done. Now, if you would excuse me, I should like to sup with my wife. Feel free to go home and do the same with yours-Ah, here is my charming lady now," the sheriff added as Ana emerged from the carriage, pale and fatigued.

"Brother," she greeted.

Guy frowned at her. Ana's body language was stiff and guarded. The small smile she offered was, without a doubt, forced. The violet dress she wore was loose fitting, and to Guy's confusion, she wore a wimple.

Why would Vasey have her wear a wimple? Gisborne had never made Ana or Marian cover their hair; he preferred to let them wear it whichever way they wished

'_She is his wife now and he_ _can have her wear a basket on her head you half-wit!_' he reminded himself.

"My dear, your brother shall escort you to our quarters before he heads back to Locksley," Vasey said, disrupting Guy's thoughts. "Might I remind you to dress to impress. We are to dine with Sir Percy in the hall later."

"Yes husband," Ana replied meekly. "I must confess that I am rather tired. I should like to rest before we dine if it is not too much trouble."

"Good idea, I need you refreshed and cheery for this evening!" Vasey told her, grinning unctuously.

_**Castle Hallway, near the sheriff's quarters**_

"So …" Guy began. "How do you fare, Ana?"

"I am well," the young woman replied. "But tired from the journey."

"Is there any thing-"

"No. There is nothing you need concern yourself with. Tell me, how is Marian?"

The mention of his wife's name instantly brought a smile to Guy's lips.

"She is large and complains endlessly."

Ana laughed softly at his joke then winced.

"Ana?"

"Do not fuss!" she hissed. "I told you, I am well."

"You winced."

"In London I had a little fall, I landed on my side." She smiled to reassure him, adding gently. "It is nothing a nice long bath will not fix."

_**Locksley Manor**_

Marian was lying on the chaise longue having a little nap by the fireplace when she felt a hand stroking her forehead.

"Is my little mare well?"

She opened her eyes and yawned.

"Nay," she replied taking her hand off her mouth. "I am as big as this Manor and it is entirely your fault, Guy of Gisborne."

Gisborne snorted then invaded her space on the long chair by carefully manoeuvring her until her head was resting in his lap.

"Oh, it's woken up!" Marian exclaimed as her baby kicked her hard from inside her.

Guy reached out to rub her stomach, silently delighting in the frequent pushing against his hand.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" his wife accused crossly.

"I did."

"Ha! And yet in the privacy of our bedchamber you grumble about being kicked in the back!" she grouched.

"Now you see why I make you lie on your left side," Gisborne pointed out. "Do you need a pot?"

"The only thing I want to relieve myself of is you and I do not think you would fit into a piss pot!"

"Language, Marian!"

"Ohh, enough of this banter, I need to check on the kitchens." She heaved herself upwards with a groan. "Speaking of food … I wonder if I am eating for more then just two."

Guy firmly rubbed the middle of his precious wife's back, trying to be empathetic.

"I saw Ana today," he said whilst helping Marian to her feet, walking with her to the kitchens.

"How is she?"

"Better then expected," he told her. "Tired, but better then expected."

Guy did not dare mention Ana's fall to Marian, fearing what his wife would do. Especially win her present condition.

_**Nottingham Castle, sheriff's quarters**_

Another week had gone by since Vasey's return and Guy's fears for his sister's life had risen to new levels.

Marian had asked him to deliver a message inviting Ana to dine with them at Locksley. When he came to the sheriff's quarters to deliver it to his sister, Vasey, to his horror, intercepted it.

"Ah, Gisborne! Jolly good! Your sister is in a mood I'm afraid. She does not wish to see any one." The short sheriff pouted then added with mock misery. "Not even me."

"We would like to have Ana dine with us at Locksley, my lord. Perhaps that would lift her spirits?"

"Perhaps, but I can tell you now that she won't go. She has barred her door and flatly refuses to speak to anyone. I shall, however, pass this message to her servant women and let you know whether it is yay or nay before the day is over."

_**Castle Hallway**_

"Psst!"

Frowning, Gisborne looked around.

Nothing.

With a shrug, he continued his walk.

"Pssst!"

Very annoyed now Guy put a hand to the hilt of his sword.

"If you know what's good for you, you will show yourself to me now!" he demanded angrily.

A plump and pretty servant girl stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Sorry, my lord," she apologised nervously. "I had to hide myself. I'd be right sorry if the sheriff caught me!"

"What do you mean? Speak wench!"

"Sir Guy … Your sister-she-"

"Guy!"

The girl's eyes widened in fear. Picking up her skirt, she whirled around and faded into the shadows like a ghost.

Gisborne stared into the shadowy corner until Allan A Dale said his name again.

"What is it?" he growled irritably.

"Sheriff wants to see ya," Allan replied. "You alright?"

"Fine," his superior replied coldly. "Go and see to the horses. We'll be riding to the Mertons to discuss your betroths dowry before we head home for the day."

"Righto."

_**Sheriff's Quarters**_

"You sent Allan for me, my lord?"

"Yes I did. I have received word from my wife. I hope this satisfies you." Vasey handed Guy a scroll watching curiously as the younger man's eyes roamed over it.

"She cannot mean this!" Guy exclaimed. "I will not accept this behaviour from my sister!"

"Yes, well, sorry old boy, but I'm afraid she was insistent. She does not want to see you or your little wifey. In fact she has made plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes. Plans! She has informed me she wants to leave for Kirklees a few weeks before I travel to London. The young lady has been quite out of sorts, so, I am giving her leave of me."

Guy felt ill, ever so ill.

"I see," he murmured.

Vasey thumped Guy on the back.

"Cheerio, Gisborne!" he said then spun around on his heel to head back to his table, whistling merrily.

Guy, clutching the scroll tightly in his hands, nodded to the sheriff and stormed out of the chamber.

_**Castle Hallway**_

"My lord!"

Gisborne ignored the servant and kept on marching.

"My lord, please stop! My legs are not as young as they used to be!"

With an exasperated groan, Gisborne came to a halt and turned around.

"What does the sheriff want now!" he snapped at a grey haired servant woman, tapping his boot impatiently on the hard stone floor.

"Begging your pardon, Sir Guy, but you'd best come with me right now."

"Why?"

"Your sister."

"My sister does not wish to see me. This scroll is proof."

"That scroll is a lie, my lord," the woman replied sadly. "She was forced to write that to deceive you."

Gisborne nearly dropped the scroll he had been shaking in the servants face to the floor.

"What?" he demanded in a low and dangerous voice.

"Please, Sir. It'd be better for all of us if you were to follow me right now."

_**A secret chamber in the castle**_

Gisborne had been taken down a long and winding staircase until reaching a heavy oak door. After being forced to turn his back and wait for a moment or so, he was ushered through it.

The room was rank with the stench of faeces urine and vomit. Very much like a dungeon except there was a bed in the centre and two servant women to manage it rather then burly, ugly men.

Lying on the bed, dressed in a soiled shift was a ridiculously thin woman whose face was bruised beyond recognition.

"Who is this?" Guy asked the woman at his side. "Where is my sister?"

"Guy? G-Guy?"

Guy's blood went cold. Ignoring the stink, he rushed over and sat beside the woman, taking her into his arms and near sobbing into her lank, greasy hair.

His sister did nothing but held onto him, sighing against his chest.

"You found me," she whispered.

Guy drew away, grasping her face between his hands.

"My god," he croaked.

Ana ran her tongue across her dry cracked lips.

"As you can see, brother. I am not well."

"What has he done to you?"

"I tried to escape … Oh Guy; he is such a horrid man. His lackeys found me trying to steal a horse from the stables. They knocked me out then they brought me to him … Vasey was so angry with me he … He cut off my finger."

Ana removed the blanket, revealing her right hand. Guy's lips parted in a silent cry of terror. The deformed finger Morris had broken long ago was missing, reduced to a bandaged stump.

"No," he whimpered. "No, Ana, no!"

"That is not the worst of it. Not by a long shot." Ana's calmness diminished and she fell against him, sobbing.

"What!" Gisborne cried. "What Ana! Tell me what he has done to you!"

"I am with child," she whined. "I am carrying his child!"

Guy abruptly pulled away, grasping his sister's face so roughly in his hands she winced in pain.

"Did he force you?" he demanded. She nodded.

"On our wedding night and the night after that. He-He forces me all the time." She gulped hard. "When we were in London I became ill. He had the prince's physician tend to me. I am now a month with child …" She groaned loudly. "By god I do not want this child, Guy!"

Clumsily, Ana gripped her brother's arms, staring pleadingly into his eyes.

"Help me!" she whispered desperately. "Get this thing out of me. Please Guy, get it out of me!" she dropped her head, sobbing hysterically.

"My lord."

Gisborne looked over his shoulder to see it had been the younger of the two servants who had spoken.

"My lord, I am sorry but you must go," she told him. "The sheriff cannot know you were here."

The master at arms swore under his breath.

"Ana, I must leave," he told her. "But I will come back. Do you understand?"

"You promise?"

Guy forced a smile.

"I won't let you down. I'm your brother, aren't I?"

He rose from the bed and crossed the floor to address the servants.

"Why has she been left to wallow in her own muck?" he demanded in a fierce whisper. "Clean her up at once!"

"Punishment, Sir Guy," the young girl informed sadly. "After the sheriff bought her down here she spat in his face. Now she has to piss and shit, eat, drink and sleep in that bed till he says she can leave it."

Gisborne sighed and raked a hand through his hair.

"Do what you can for her then," he advised wearily. "I will find a way to come to you again, just as soon as I know what to do."

_**The castle courtyard**_

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for ages!" Allan cried as soon as he saw Guy marching toward him.

"Go to Locksley and tell my wife I will not return till late!" Gisborne snapped, ripping Glory's reins out of Allan's grip. "Have her send a servant to Sir Merton with apologies. You'll have to visit Morag later." He swung himself into the saddle, kicking the stallion's flanks.

"Ha!" he yelled. "Ha!"

Glory's ears slipped flat against his head, the stallion neighed shrilly before darting forward, leaving Allan and his mare in a cloud of dust.

_**Hill over looking Locksley**_

Pulling Glory to a halt Guy dismounted and sat beneath a tree, staring into space.

He had hoped that a long, hard ride would clear his head.

No such luck.

Again, he felt useless! So profoundly useless! He hated this feeling. This cold twisting in his gut. He wanted it to stop! He wanted clarity again.

Gisborne pounded his gloved hand against the grassy earth and swore furiously.

There had to be a way to save Ana, to keep Marian and the baby alive and beyond Vasey's reach.

Vasey's threat echoed in his mind and he grimaced at the idea of being forced to eat both his wife's and Ana's eyeballs.

Oh what to do?

The man buried his face in his knees, breathing heavily in and out. He remained this way for quite some time until he finally got to his feet and mounted his steed.

_**Locksley Manor**_

Marian was laughing with Hannah when Guy entered the main room looking terrible.

"Come with me," he told her, taking her roughly by the arm, ignoring Hannah's look of surprise.

_**Guy & Marian's chambers**_

Releasing Marian's arm Guy slammed the door behind them then tore off his leather doublet, kicking it into a corner.

"Guy?" his wife questioned, sitting on the chaise longue.

He ignored her and began to pace, clenching his leather clad fists and muttering unintelligibly under his breath.

Annoyed, Marian rose to her feet blocking his path.

"What is wrong?" she demanded.

Gisborne nervously ran his tongue across his lips.

"Is it Ana?"

"You have to leave," he said at last.

"What? I don't understand. Why do I-"

"I am going to kill Ana," he cut off firmly. "The sheriff has her imprisoned in the castle as punishment for trying to escape. Once he has figured out it was I who killed her he'll want my head on a plate."

Marian stared at him, rendered speechless. Gisborne sighed and pinched his nose. "Marian, you have to leave Locksley, now!" he told her. "I want you to take Hannah and Allan with you. When the sheriff catches me he will no doubt want to torture you to hurt me."

"Guy, no! This is madness!" Marian cried, clutching his hands in her own. "This is precisely what he wants you to do! Don't you see that he wants you to kill Ana to drive us apart! It is the sheriff you should murder, not Ana!"

Guy ripped his hands away from her, lips curling backwards in anger.

"Foolish woman!" he seethed. "If I kill Vasey I will be responsible for a massacre!"

Marian, ever the brilliant pretender, put a hand to her mouth, feigning shock.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Prince John made a promise to the sheriff. Should Vasey of Nottingham die an unnatural death Nottingham will be brought to her knees. Everyone will be slaughtered."

Having said this, Guy resumed his pacing.

"I could slip a poison into her wine," he muttered, not caring if Marian heard him. "If she is still in the chamber the sheriff will think she died of a fever. Killing her that way will be much easier then shooting her when she travels to Kirklees. That will-"

"Make you well and truly the sheriff's devil," Marian finished bitterly.

"Damn you, woman! I have already told you there is nothing I can do!" he roared. "You did not see her in that room, on that bed. Beaten near to a pulp, babbling like an idiot!"

"Oh Guy …"

"And she is with child, Marian," he went on doggedly. "She is carrying his child. No woman in this world, be she poor or a queen, deserves that! Now you see why I must kill her!"

"I see a brother who loves his sister very much!" Marian insisted passionately. "But you must understand that murdering her is the surest way to truly damning yourself! If you kill her the sheriff will twist the situation so much that you have no choice but to cling to him more fiercely then you have ever done before, thus getting rid of the good man inside you!" Panting, she put a hand to her belly and leant tiredly against a wall. "There is …" she stopped, sucking in a breath, "there is another way to help Ana. You won't have to kill her but you will have to-"

"What?" he demanded voice soaked in mad desperation. "What is it?"

"Robin Hood," Marian revealed warily. "You must change loyalties and side with Robin Hood."

"What?" Gisborne exploded.

"Guy, this could be our only chance! Give Robin everything he wants in exchange for Ana's freedom and the chance to rid England of the sheriff once and for all!"

"I'll pretend I did not hear you correctly," Gisborne growled menacingly.

"But-"

"He is an outlaw! Have you lost your senses? If Prince John were to find out I had decided to switch loyalties and killed one of his closest companions Nottinghamshire would turn into hell on earth!"

Disgusted with her Guy turned and stared out the window, body trembling with fear, anger and exhaustion.

Marian walked over to stand behind him.

"You need to make a choice," she told him firmly.

"Not Hood!" he ground out through clenched teeth.

"Guy this is the only way to help Ana and you know it!"

"Marian …"

"Think about her! Think about your child! Stop being so self absorbed!"

**_"ENOUGH!"_**

He swung around and an eye blink, his leather-clad hand was wrapt tightly around her neck.

Marian's eyes widened but she did not dare try to fight him. She stood still, ever so still.

The man and woman stared at each other for a long time, both knowing that all he had to do was squeeze and it would all be over.

Guy's fingers dug into her skin, squeezing lightly at first then harder and harder.

Marian did not dare utter a scream, nor did she struggle to free herself from his iron grip. Black dots distorted her vision as he continued to tighten his hold on her throat; still she made no effort to free herself.

She waited.

Waited

And waited.

* * *

Guy of Gisborne's fingers lingered upon Marian's pale neck till he gradually pulled them away, balling his hand into a tight fist before letting it drop to his side.

Swiftly, he turned from her, stalking over to another window and sticking his head out of it, panting hard as if someone had denied him oxygen.

Marian let out a long shuddering breath and placed a hand to her sore neck, realising just how close she and their baby had come to dying.

"Guy?" she managed in a hoarse whisper. "Guy, please, we-"

"You do not …" he stopped. "You do not know what you are asking."

"I am asking you to fight for her life! For our lives!" she insisted. "It is that simple. Leave the sheriff and help your family!"

"I can't."

"Then I must do it on my own."

"No!" Gisborne cried. He whirled around and rushed over, grabbing her by the wrist.

Marian looked up from the hand he was clutching to stare at him.

"No what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marian I can't lose you. Not again!" He grasped her arms, fingers digging into the fabric of her sleeves. "Don't leave me," he pleaded frantically. "Don't leave me."

Marian wrenched herself free.

"No," he cried, eyes full of fear. "No! Maria-"

"Shh," she soothed. "Shh." With a small smile, she reached up to stroke his stubbled cheek; her smile grew a little more when he shuddered against her fingers.

"Tell me what to do," he moaned closing his eyes. "I don't know what to do."

"Help me," she told him softly. "Help Ana. Help England."

Guy covered her small hand with his large one.

"I'm afraid," he admitted to her.

"We have all lived in fear for almost every moment of our lives. That has to change." Marian took her husbands hands one she placed on her heart. "Trust in me," she told him solemnly and placed his other hand on her belly. "Trust in our child."

The baby kicked hard against its fathers palm as if it understood the dire situation.

Guy closed his eyes.

"Without you … Without our child," he whispered. "I may as well not exist at all."

"True," Marian told him with a hint of mischief. "Now go and sit on the bed."

Whilst Guy did as he was told, Marian extinguished every candle in the room except one. Sitting beside him, she rested her head upon his shoulder, placing her hand over the ones he had clasped in his lap.

"It is dark," she told him. "Talk to me."

"Does talking help?" he asked wearily.

"Yes."

"Do you love Robin?"

"No."

Her answer was simple and plain. A straightforward no.

"Do you love me, Marian?"

"Do you love me, Guy?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" he groaned.

"Sorry!" Marian laughed softly then became serious. "I do love you," she revealed with a beautiful sincerity. "Years ago I despised you and pitied you at the same time. Now, I love you. I love your dark, fierce nature; I love the gentle man you keep tucked away from everyone except the people you think should see him. I feel so privileged knowing that I am one of those few people." She stroked his hand. "My heart breaks and bleeds when you go to the sheriff, talk with the sheriff, when you are forced to hurt innocent people because he has ordered you to." She stopped for a moment. "If he were to take you from me I do not think I could survive."

"If the sheriff were to fall then I will be dragged down with him," Guy muttered.

Marian frowned at him.

"How would that be possible?"

"Do you re call our betrothal celebration? When I fought with Hood?"

"Yes."

"I had a tattoo on my arm. The tattoo of a wolf. Disturbing the image was a scar."

"The wound Robin gave you in Acre?"

"How did you know about Acre?" Gisborne asked torn between fury and surprise.

"Robin's companion," she told him. "He came to the hall telling me that his master had lost his senses and was going to kill you rather then rescue the Saracen. I came with him to the camp to make Robin see reason. That is how I found out about the assassination attempt on the king."

"And after knowing that, you still find it in your heart to love me?" Guy asked gruffly.

"You failed to kill him," Marian pointed out. "And you could have killed me today for asking you to help Robin, but you didn't."

Guy turned his head and sniffed.

"We need to place ourselves in Robin's care," she continued. "After he has rescued Ana you have got to tell him everything about the sheriff and the plot to kill the king then Robin will have the means to arrest Vasey and hopefully persuade the king to give you a fresh start."

Guy chuckled bitterly.

"You make it sound so simple."

Marian gave a heavy sigh.

"It is not, my love," she murmured.

* * *

"Allan! Allan!"

The squire groaned and opened his eyes.

"What is it? It's not even dawn, Maz!"

"You need to go to the forest," Marian whispered fiercely. "Guy must meet with Robin."

"On my own? But-"

"If you value your life you will go to the outlaw's camp and secure a meeting with Robin! Do not return to Locksley until you do! Now get up!"

"Robin won't like it."

"Again, if you value your life you will-"

"I'm going! I'm going!"

Satisfied, Marian left the bedchamber and hurried back to her own. When she got there, Gisborne was lying on his back in their bed, staring at the ceiling.

Ignoring the sad feeling in her gut, Marian entered the bed and lay down beside him.

"Allan is leaving for the forest now as we speak," she whispered, resting her cheek upon his chest. "All we can do now is wait."

Gisborne shuddered but said nothing.

"_Give us strength_," Marian thought. "_Please god, Give us strength_."

* * *

Allan returned some time after dawn.

"He'll meet Guy near the caves. Only condition is that Guy comes unarmed."

"Thank you!" Marian told him, face flushed with relief. "I'll go and tell Guy right now."

"Where is he?"

"Angel is showing signs of labour," Marian replied, scratching her nose. "So Guy's been spending the post dawn hours with her."

"Now I wonder why Giz finds a broodmare better company then his own wife," Allan teased, jumping back as the pregnant woman playfully tried to swat him.

_**Locksley Stables**_

Gisborne was seated outside Angel's box, cleaning his claw dagger when Allan and Marian came for him. Looking up from the wicked knife, he sheathed it and rose to his feet, folding his arms neatly across his chest.

"What have you got for me?" he asked.

_**The North Road**_

Around noon, the two men and one woman set off for Sherwood Forest.

Marian, stubborn as a mule and despite Guy and Allan's protests, had insisted on coming with them.

"Fine," Gisborne had growled at her, "but if anything should happen-"

"Nothing is going to happen, Guy," she told him promptly. "It is far too early."

Guy snorted then threw the saddlecloth across Glory's back.

"Women!" he muttered darkly under his breath.

Off they went. Riding along the north road for what seemed like forever until Allan sharply turned Stiorra onto another path, leading them through a thick scrub.

_**Sherwood**_

Hood was waiting for them by a large, dark cave entrance, grinning the very grin that made Gisborne's blood boil.

"Well, well, well," the cocky outlaw greeted. "Sir Guy of Gisborne is asking me for my help! This is too good to be true!"

Marian shot Robin a fierce look before allowing Guy to help her onto the ground.

"What's in it for us, Gisborne?" Robin asked and any of his visitors could reply Little John, Djaq, Will Scarlett, and Much were surrounding them with their weapons drawn.

"I knew you wouldn't come alone," Robin informed coldly. "But setting that aside I will ask you again. What is in it for us?"

"My wife is with child and you would shove a sword in her face?" Guy seethed.

Robin considered this.

"You're right; then again, you should have tied Marian up before you left. Now tell me what I want to know or you will not leave this place alive!"

"Pardons," Marian begun after a brief and rather uncomfortable silence. "A chance to rid Nottingham of Vasey once and for all."

"Really?" Robin asked, rubbing his chin with grubby fingers. "Is that so?"

"You heard me," Gisborne growled.

"Actually he heard her, not you," Will said. "So why don't you tell us why we should help you, Gisborne."

Guy licked his lips nervously. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak.

"My sister has wed the sheriff. She is in torment. There is nothing I can do for her without endangering the lives of Marian and our unborn child. I am willing to give you whatever information you need to send to King Richard as well as everything the sheriff has taken from you in return for your aid."

"We have also agreed that when all this is over you and Guy are to share the rank of sheriff, Robin," Marian added.

Robin stared dumbstruck at his former betrothed. A few seconds past and he burst out laughing.

"Me and Gisborne sharing the job of sheriff!" he crowed. "I don't think so!" He wagged a finger at Marian, chuckling. "That is good, Marian!" he giggled. "That is so good!"

"She's not being funny, Robin," Allan muttered.

"Robin, this is a two way thing!" Marian cried, frustrated. "We are giving you what you want and you are giving us what we want! Why can't you just-"

"Save your breath, he is not going to help us," Guy muttered, taking her arm. "Come away."

Marian's shoulders slumped in defeat. Gathering her skirt, she allowed Guy to lead her to Glory.

Allan stared at Robin in amazement.

"You're a fucking coward, you know that?" he spat. "A right fucking coward! I hope you rot in-"

"That's enough!" Guy barked from behind Marian. "Let's go home."

_**Locksley Stables**_

Guy's expression was unreadable as he lifted Marian from Glory's back. Not bothering to cool the stallion down, he removed the tack then ushered the animal into its box before heading over check on Angel who was lying on her side, groaning loudly.

A pale, bloody tip of the placenta slipt into view and the poor mare groaned again, kicking at a wall.

Marian wondered over to stand beside Guy, timidly resting a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry," she told him meekly.

Guy said nothing but covered her small hand with his large one.

"I thought-" she could not finish.

"You tried," he told her gently. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Forgive me little mare," he whispered. "I love you but I …"

"Do not lose hope!" Marian pleaded. "There has to be some other way! We can do this! I know we can!"

Guy shook his head.

"We both know that the only way to save her is to end her life. Ana must die."

"No!" she protested earnestly. "I love you too much to lose you to the sheriff! Don't give into this madness, you can't!"

There was a sickening wet sound. Marian and Guy looked from each other to see Angel's body relaxing.

Her foal was finally in the world.

Marian returned her eyes to Guy.

"Do not pretend that you will be able to go through this life with your sister's blood on your hands!" she hissed. "Could you really sink that low?"

Swearing softly under his breath, Guy wrenched himself away from her and stalked off to saddle a fresh horse.

He would ride to Nottingham, purchase a poison, then murder his sister. The poison, he fancied, would have to be quick. He did not want his Ana to suffer.

There was a little squeal as Angel's foal; a black colt, struggled to his feet only to fall comically back onto the straw covered floor. Marian smiled weakly at the mother and son then hurried after Gisborne.

"Guy!" she began but failed to deliver the rest of her sentence for the look he gave her was so menacing she was rendered mute.

"Go into the house and pack your things!" he snarled at her. "If you are not ready to leave by the end of the hour I will be glad to beat you this time!"

Fat tears dribbled down Marian's cheeks. She bowed her head submissively.

"As you wish," she murmured.

Guy squeezed his eyes shut as Marian drifted further and further away from him.

"Till we meet again in heaven," he whispered tightening his hold on the stable door.

Despite all the wrongs he had committed to satisfy Vasey's lust for power and dominance, he still hoped he would go to heaven.

The strawberry roan gelding he had chosen for his mission suddenly spooked as an arrow smashed its way through a window before pounding into the post it had previously been leaning against.

Guy jumped back in surprise. Marian who had not yet left the stable whirled around with a hand on her mouth.

Allan came into the stables grinning broadly.

"Someone's had a change of heart," he said.

_**Locksley Manor**_

"If I am to help you, Gisborne, I have a demand to go along with your offerings," the outlaw said, casually leaning against a pillar.

"And what might that be?" Marian asked dryly.

"I want to marry Ana."

"What?" Guy roared.

Marian quickly grabbed Guy's arm, holding him back.

"Let me marry your sister or I'll let the devil take you and what remains of your family!" Robin replied.

"My sister would never marry you!" Guy snarled, struggling against Marian's restraining arms. "She barely knows you!"

"Oh she knows me," Robin taunted the fearsome Gisborne, adding smugly. "Rather intimately too."

"You fucking earsling!" Guy howled. "If you've-"

"Relax, I never took her flower." Hood assured hurriedly. "But we have been lovers ever since we first laid eyes on each other. An-"

"If you love her so, why did you not rescue her before the wedding?" Marian demanded, cutting Robin off. "To leave her to suffer is rather cold blooded of you, Robin."

"I tried to rescue her but Ana refused to come with me," Hood insisted. "She said that the only way to sway Gisborne from the sheriff was for her to become the sheriff's wife. He would see her suffering and would do anything to help her; even it meant risking everything by changing loyalties."

"Emotional blackmail?" Guy asked bewildered.

"Something like that," Marian replied.

Guy hissed his annoyance then pinched his nose.

"I shall need to hear about this so called "love" from Ana," he said at last. "Rescue her and I will give you my answer."

"Don't you mean blessings?" Robin asked with a frown.

"I mean answer. Just because we are to be on the same side does not mean I will let you prance in and marry my sister Willy nilly, Hood."

"That's Locksley to you," Robin shot back coldly.

"No, you will be nothing but Robin Hood until Vasey can be executed without endangering Nottinghamshire," Marian told him firmly. "Once he is dead you can reclaim Locksley as your own. Guy and I shall re-locate to Knighton and the castle. Do you understand?"

"I accept these terms," Hood said after a bout of hesitation. "Let me head back to the camp for my people. When we come back, we'll go over a plan to rescue Ana."

_**A few days later, somewhere secret**_

"This had better work, Hood, or-"

"Yes Gisborne, I know! If it doesn't you'll have my guts sewn onto a tapestry!"

_**Nottingham Castle, sheriff's quarters.**_

"Ah, Gisborne! I have a marvellous joke for you!" Vasey crowed when seeing his lieutenant. "What was it again? Oh yes! What do you say to a woman with two black eyes?"

"I don't know, my lord," Guy replied coldly.

"Nothing you haven't already told her twice," Vasey answered with a perfectly evil giggle. "Any way, what can I do for you? If you've come to beg me to stay … Sorry, London beckons!"

"My lord, my wife and I wish to accompany Ana to the abbey," Guy said, folding his arms across his chest. "We believe it would do Ana some good to have family with her now that she is with child."

Vasey studied Gisborne for a long time. Guy found he could only stare back impassively.

'_Say yes_,' he thought. '_Say yes you old goat turd_,'

"Permission granted."

'_What?_'

"Your sister will be in London for quite some time before she can visit. I will not deny her a final meeting with her brother and his fat little wife. I'll have a servant tell her the news."

'_It worked_,' Guy thought ecstatically. '_It worked_!'

"May I go and tell her myself, my lord?" he asked.

"No, no. The woman is sick as a dog," Vasey denied. "I've had her confined till the brat pops out. Now … Off with you, Gisborne. You are not the sheriff yet. You still have work to do in Nettlestone."

_**On the road to Kirklees Abbey**_

"Oh god, why didn't we take the smoother road?" Marian grouched.

"This is the smoother road," Ana told her sourly, adding. "Apparently," she looked to Guy, "Perhaps you would feel better on your horse, brother?"

"Perhaps. But we should be there soon," Guy said, and sympathetically put an arm around Marian's waist.

"This does nothing good for my stomach," Marian complained, leaning against him.

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

* * *

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt.

"What the devil-" Guy began. Marian groaned.

"Why have we stopped?" Gisborne demanded, glaring up at the carriage driver.

"I reckon me horse be lame, my lord!" the driver replied quickly. "Let me check er shoes. If she ain't, we'll be on our way."

Allan rode over to peer through the carriage door window.

"He's not fibbing," he confirmed. "The horse is lame."

Gisborne sighed irritably then turned to the women.

"We may be here for quite a while. Marian would you care to relieve yourself? You seem rather green."

"Ye-" burp, "Yes. The fresh air will do me good. Coming, Ana?"

"No I think I shall remain in here," the younger woman replied, pulling her furs tighter around her. "It seems quite chilly out there."

"Very well, we shan't be too long."

_**Kirklees Abbey**_

Marian woke up with a thudding headache and a bleeding nose. With a low moan, she rolled over to see Guy lying next to her. He was already awake and, to her pleasure, appearing a good deal worse. His lower lip was busted and bleeding. His right eye was black and nearly swollen shut.

"Hello," she mumbled.

"Jesu, you look terrible," he told her.

"Thank you, you look marvellous."

Gisborne smiled.

"The plan worked, Marian."

"Phase three of it did. Let's just hope the rest of it falls through." She made a face. "Ugh! I can still taste that concoction Djaq made me drink! Why did it have to be so foul?"

"You needn't complain. You weren't the one trampled upon by a giant!"

"Little John did that to you?"

"No Marian, a destrier did this to me!" Gisborne snapped irritably. "Now when do we get out of here?"

"We have to wait for awhile. A week or so at least. We're supposed to be recovering from an ambush by rogue outlaws, remember?"

"Those two made terrible outlaws," Guy rumbled.

"How so?"

"Legrande laughs too much."

"He has a beautiful laugh."

"And what was Carter was doing with those swords?"

"Jealous?"

Gisborne snorted.

"And to make matters worse …" he gingerly rolled over onto his stomach. "Look at what your former betrothed did to me for fun."

Embedded in Guy's left leather clad buttock was, as plain as day, an arrow.

Marian put a hand to her mouth but before she could stop herself she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Marian!" Guy cried with massive indignation.

"H-how do you know it was Robin?" she asked then burst into giggles again.

"Trust me, I know it was him," her husband replied watching her sourly, "I heard the little runt laughing at me."

Marian cupped her face in her hands, laughing gleefully into them.

"Marian! I-"

"How is Allan?" she asked quickly before Guy could yell at her.

"I cannot tell you," he replied grimacing uncomfortably. "Haven't seen him since waking up."

Gisborne then cursed under his breath at the rising pain in his derrière. Although the sisters of the abbey were kind enough to give him a tonic to both put him to sleep and ease the throbbing in his head and butt cheek, he wished they had removed the arrow from his arse before sending him into oblivion.

Oh no, they couldn't do that. They insisted on sending for a physician because they were too prudish and sin fearing to pull the thing out themselves.

_**Somewhere in Sherwood**_

Ana of Nottingham's eyes sprung wide open as soon as the blindfold was removed.

"Mmph!" she cried against her gag. "Mmph!"

The noblewoman struggled hard, even more so when the individual who had relieved her of her blindfold entered her line of vision.

"I will not harm you," a beautiful dark skinned woman told her, "I shall take the gag off, but you must not scream. Do you understand? You must not scream."

Ana nodded vigorously.

The gag came out and Ana wasted no time delivering a fierce lecture.

"How dare you!" she snapped. "I am the sheriff of Nottingham's wife! Mark my words you wicked witch! You will pay dearly for treating me in such an ill fashion! And-"

"Djaq, I see our guest is alive and verbally kicking."

Ana's strange coloured eyes widened in shock.

"Robin," she breathed.

_**Kirklees Abbey**_

"Just pull it out!"

"My lord, patience! If I were to be too hasty we could have an infection!"

"Mate, we'll have more then a sodding infection if you don't take that arrow out right now," Allan insisted. "Guy's not used to his arse being examined like this."

"Allan," Gisborne growled warningly.

"Look," the former outlaw added, taking the flustered physician aside. "Giz is practically a baby. A big fluffy puppy. He may be all fire and brimstone at the moment but can you blame him? He's got a thumping great arrow lodged in his bum."

"Will you please stop talking as though I am not in the fucking room?" Guy hollered, glaring at the men from over his shoulder. "Get over here, pull this thing out, and keep the stitches small!"

"Sedate him! Sedate him!" squealed the physician.

* * *

Whilst Guy was having his "wound" tended to, Marian sat on her bed mending a tunic for one of the abbeys orphans. She was almost done when there was a knock at the chamber door.

"Come in," she invited.

The heavy door opened with a loud creak and a plump nun entered.

"My lady Gisborne," the woman greeted respectfully. "Forgive me. I bring a message."

"A message?" Marian asked looking up from her work. "From whom, sister?"

The nun hesitated.

"Tell me, Sister," Marian ordered firmly.

"My apologies, my lady," the nun stammered. "I am just very anxious! The message is apparently from the men who kidnapped the lady Ana of Nottingham," the woman paused, clutching her rosary tightly. "Please do not make me take this message to your husband! I do not want to be around when Sir Guy reads this. I can still remember how he reacted when the physician pulled that arrow out of his …" She stopped, blushing a fierce shade of red.

Marian, taking pity on the woman, told her to give the message to her and she would relay it to her husband.

Once the nun was gone, Marian broke the seal and began to read.

"_**To the sheriff of Nottingham.**_

_**Let us get straight to the point.. We want thirty thousand pieces of gold or your little wifey gets it. Leave the money or your reply in Nottingham's stables on the second day of the third week or your skinny whiny bitch dies.**_

_**Yours sincerely, your wife's captors"**_

_**Locksley village, Matilda's cottage**_

Rosa of Locksley was nursing her baby daughter, Alice, when Robin Hood dropped out of nowhere.

"Hello Rosa!" the outlaw greeted when the young woman had gotten over her freight. "How's the littlie?"

"She's well, Robin. Growing up in leaps and bounds. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see your mother," Robin replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his breeches. "I need her to work a miracle for me."

"What kind of miracle?" Rosa asked curiously. "It's not a love potion you want, is it?"

Robin shook his head.

_**Sherwood Forest, outlaws camp.**_

"Alright, where be this lady?" Matilda asked, panting hard.

"Right here," Robin said, pulling aside a goatskin flap.

Ana of Nottingham sat amongst furs and blankets, dark brown hair held together in a thick plait.

"Hello," the young woman greeted shyly.

"Milady," the midwife replied. "Our mutual friend has told me what you want. I need to be straight with you before I do anything. Are you certain you do not want this baby?"

"Yes," Ana replied calmly. "I do not consider what I have inside my belly to be a child. I consider it to be the devils work. Life is precious but I will not be the one who brings this life into the world. It _cannot_ come into this world!" Ana rose to her feet, standing before Matilda she pulled off one of the gloves she wore, showing the woman her missing finger.

Rosa, who had been standing right behind Matilda, stifled a gasp whilst Robin bowed his head, staring sadly at the camp floor.

"Had this child been sired by any other man I would have gladly carried it to term then loved it. But it was not a man who put this thing inside me! It was the devil! Take this creature from my womb I beg you! If there is any compassion in you I beg you to get this monstrosity out of me!"

Matilda immediately pulled the now hysterically crying woman into a tight embrace, surprising everyone.

"Don't you fret, little mite," she murmured in Ana's ear. "I'll make it right. I promise."

* * *

A few weeks later Ana felt her head with nervous hands.

"You've cut so much off!" she exclaimed to Djaq.

"You have to look like a boy!" the Saracen insisted. "The sheriff's spies are everywhere, especially Acre."

"Don't worry," Will added. "You still look pretty."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Good morning everyone," Robin greeted. He stared at Ana.

"Who's the new bloke?" he demanded, pointing a finger at the woman.

"Robin!" Ana exclaimed with a laugh.

"It's very convincing Djaq, well done," Robin praised before the Saracen could hit him. "Now all we have to do is find Ana some new rags. That dress won't do."

"And give me a new name," the woman added walking over to stand with Robin. "Suggestions anyone?"

"How about … Andrew of Hereford?" Will asked.

"I like it." Ana replied. She reached for Robin's hand, squeezing it firmly. "When can we see Guy and Marian?"

"Hmmm. How about … Today?" he asked. "The sooner we can get that information from your brother the better."

"And that other thing you want," Ana replied grinning mischievously.

_**Kirklees Abbey**_

A few days into their stay at the abbey Gisborne found himself being forced to put on a fine show of the tormented brother. He had to. The sheriff was visiting them.

"So you're stuck here for another week?" Vasey asked with a pout.

"Yes, my lord."

"All because someone decided to shoot an arrow into your behind for a bit of a laugh?"

"We were all injured during the ambush," Gisborne explained with the faintest trace of annoyance. "The physician told us to rest for several weeks. He was especially concerned about Marian's condition."

"You should eat more apples," Vasey stated with a mocking grin. "They keep the physicians away."

Gisborne scowled and turned his head.

"My lord, what about the ransom?" Marian asked timidly. "Will you pay it?"

"Thirty Thousand pieces of gold? For my wife. Hmmm. Well …"

"My lord-" Guy began.

"I am not paying that kind of money for a woman, Lady Gisborne," Vasey told Marian, cutting Guy off. "Sorry old chum," he added, patting Guy hard on the back. "But it looks like you'll have to bid your sister a fond fare thee well. Bellow so she can hear you."

"My lord, please!" Gisborne cried. He tried to get to his feet but was too weak to stand and collapsed back onto the bed, grimacing in pain.

"Sheriff, show some compassion, I beseech you!" Marian begged. "This is your wife! You cannot-" She was soon silenced by the look of absolute fury on the short sheriff's face.

"Tell your fat old tart to hold her tongue!" the heartless man snapped at Guy. "I don't like nags for horses and I don't like nags for wenches either!"

Marian's cheeks felt so hot with anger she thought her face would melt. Taking a deep breath, she sunk meekly into her chair and stared miserably at her hands.

Vasey, pleased with this outcome, informed Gisborne that either the ransom was to be lowered to two hundred pieces of gold or the people holding Ana could keep her. And with that, he swept out of the chamber, whistling merrily as he made his departure.

As soon as they could no longer hear the sheriff's footsteps or whistling, Guy and Marian congratulated each other on the falsehood they had created.

"Now all we need to do is wait for Robin," Marian murmured.

* * *

Marian was walking along the corridors of the abbey when she bumped into a monk.

"Oh!" she cried. "I'm sorry! I-" She stopped her babble as soon as the monk looked at her. "Robin," she whispered.

"Get your husband," the fake monk hissed. "Meet me in your chambers!"

Nodding, Marian gathered her skirt and hurried off to the garden.

* * *

Gisborne and Marian entered their chamber together.

"Hood," Guy greeted warily.

"Gisborne," Robin replied. "Got someone here to see you." The outlaw stepped aside.

Leaving a shadowy corner was a very skinny, boy.

"Who is this?" Guy asked with a frown.

The boy laughed.

"This is Andrew of Hereford." Robin introduced.

"You do look like a boy," Marian commented with a smile.

"You know this person?" Guy asked her, still frowning his bamboozlement.

Marian nodded.

"I should," she replied smirking at the youth. "She's my sister in law."

Gisborne's eyes widened in awe.

"Ana," he whispered.

"We needed a good disguise," Robin told them. "Till Vasey is dead, Ana has to be seen as a boy." The outlaw paused to reach into his robes, withdrawing a ring. "I ask now for your permission to place this ring upon your sister's finger, Sir Guy. I have kept my word."

Guy and Marian looked at the ring Robin held out for them to see. It was quite gaudy. A giant emerald with the tiniest of diamonds surrounding it.

"Do you love him?" Guy asked Ana after a bout of hesitation.

Ana hesitated briefly.

"Yes," she answered. "I do."

Guy was silent for a while, looking from Robin to Ana.

"Then you have my blessing," he informed at last.

"And mine to," Marian added promptly. "Look after her, Robin."

Robin grinned at her then placed the ring upon Ana's finger.

Ana rushed over and flung her arms around Guy.

"You are the best brother in the world," Ana whispered, kissing his cheek.

Gisborne said nothing but hugged her tightly.

"So … jealous Marian?" Robin asked jovially, nursing a goblet of wine.

Marian glanced quickly in Guy and Ana's direction then gave a snort.

"Be glad that my husband did not hear you say that," she taunted. "He'd rip you to shreds."

Hood rolled his eyes.

"In his dreams," he muttered sarcastically then raised the goblet to his lips.

"Where is Allan?" Ana asked, leaving her brothers side to join Robin's. "I should very much like to see him before we leave."

"Allan left a while ago for Locksley," Marian contributed. "Guy wanted him there to await our return."

The younger woman's face fell.

"Oh … I see. Thank you, Marian."

Marian had not failed to notice the look of sheer disappointment on Ana's face before the younger woman concealed it.

She frowned mentally.

'_Do you really love Robin, Ana_?' she wondered. '_What are you up to?_'

"I will tell him you asked for him," she then offered quickly. "I have no doubt that he will be sorry to have missed you."

Ana, almost immediately, brightened. "Thank you, Marian."

"We have to go," Robin said, setting his goblet on a nearby table before Marian could say anything else. "As soon as the sheriff leaves Nottingham I'll travel for Acre to meet with the king. Carter and Legrande will be going with me."

"Dear betrothed. Do not forget Much and myself!" Ana reminded playfully.

Robin smacked a hand to his forehead. Ana, realising what she had done, cursed herself.

"What?" Guy growled after a small bout of silence.

"Gisborne, I tried to talk her out of it but she's as stubborn as your wife!" Hood cried before the taller, older man could throttle him. "Anyway," he quickly added. "Ana coming with me may be safer for her and a way to get you into the king's good books."

Guy pinched his nose and groaned.

"Out of the question-" he began. "Ana stays-"

"Brother, if I were to go to Acre and meet the king I could save you!" Ana pleaded, cutting off Guy.

"And I swore to our mother on her death bed that I would protect you!" Gisborne snapped in return, "If you should be harmed or killed over there I-"

"I am not a child," Ana interrupted gently. "And you have your own family to protect. Focus on them. Focus on yourself. I'll be fine."

Guy sighed heavily. He looked to Marian.

"_Well_?" he asked her with his eyes. "_What should I do?"_

Marian shook her head, silently telling him the decision was his to make and his alone.

He gave her a furious look and turned back to his sister. After a few more moments of hesitation, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Very well," he said gravely. "But should anything happen-"

"Carter and Legrande would die before any harm came to her," Robin promised. "I give you my word." The outlaw then smiled at his betrothed who beamed radiantly back at him. "And she _is_ stronger now," he added.

Guy nodded. Walking over to Marian's portmanteau he reached inside, pulling out a leather satchel.

"Guard this with your life," he said, handing it to Robin.

"What is it?" Hood asked.

The corners of Gisborne's mouth curled upwards.

"Vasey's demise," he told Robin.

_**Nottingham Castle-The great hall**_

Vasey called Gisborne to the great hall just as soon as the master at arms had bid farewell to his wife.

"So, Gisborne. You are back from Kirklees. Good, good. Now. Any news on my wifey? Have they lowered the ransom?"

"Yes."

"Really? Oh my, the little wretch must be so bloody tiresome they're that desperate to be rid of her! …" he paused to plop a grape into his mouth. "So how much do they want this time?"

"Twenty thousand."

Vasey spat the pips at Guy then got up to walk over to his window.

"Tell them this from me. A clue. Sod off!"

"My lord! Surely you-"

"No. Tis not negotiable," the sheriff replied dismissively. "I flatly refuse to pay twenty thousand for a woman. I'd get ten very good jousting coursers for that."

Guy paled.

"My lord … With respect … She's my sister," he pleaded feebly.

"Stop that whinging right now!" Vasey hollered, whipping around to glare furiously at his distraught second in command. "My god I am becoming doubtful, Gisborne! Very doubtful! How do I know you can handle this job? Jesu! You're becoming as soft as your fucking wife!"

Guy bowed his head.

"Forgive me," he murmured.

"A clue. I am sick of the sight of you. Get out!"

"My lord," Guy replied and swiftly made his exit.

"Oaf!" Vasey grumbled behind Guy's back.

_**Locksley Manor**_

"So, what did he say?" Marian asked, practically pouncing on Guy as soon as he entered the manor.

"He said what we needed him to say," Gisborne replied dryly.

"Excellent!" Marian enthused. "Now all we need to do is make the sheriff believe that Ana is well and truly dead. I'll send Allan to Djaq after we have dined with the latest-"

"Marian."

"Yes?"

"All this. It seems too easy," Guy told her. "The sheriff. He was-"

"Putty in your hands?"

He offered her a surprised look.

"Yes," he confirmed.

Marian smoothed out her skirt and sat down.

"I can see your concern, Guy. And it is justifiable. The sheriff must be treated with extreme caution at all times. I have made provision should anything happen and Robin has assigned people to watch over us like hawks. You may even find some people coming to the manor or the castle looking for work." She smiled at him. "We are quite safe."

"What about when the sheriff leaves Nottingham for good?" Gisborne argued. "The prince has not made me a promise! The entire population of Nottinghamshire could be after my blood!"

"Shh," Marian soothed. "Do you trust me when I tell you our plan will not fail if we tread carefully?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you trust me when I tell you that no one will dare attack you when you become sheriff?"

"Yes, Marian. I trust you."

His wife grinned again.

"Liar!" she mocked playfully. "It doesn't matter. I will not see you harmed."

* * *

Time went by and on the day of Vasey's birthday celebrations the people ransoming his wife sent him a gift. His wife's remains. A thick plaited length of dark hair drenched in blood.

Vasey, the monster he was, gave a grunt of the purest disgust and ordered the "gift" to be taken away.

Gisborne bowed his head, muttering prayers for Ana's soul under his breath whilst Marian looked on, laughing at the sheriff on the other side of her face.

_**Nottingham Castle Courtyard weeks later**_

Peasants' and nobles gathered into Nottingham's Courtyard, wondering what today's special announcement was going to be.

"My lords, ladies and peasants!" Vasey greeted with much extravagance. "Today I leave for greener pastures. Today I leave to serve my friend, my prince, Prince John!"

The peasants would have cheered had they not feared a hanging. The nobles standing around Vasey quietly murmured their congratulations.

"Sir Guy is your sheriff now," Vasey went on cheerfully. "He will be listening to your complaints rain hail or shine, won't you, Gisborne?"

Guy rolled his eyes.

"_Hurry up and leave you sickening old fart_,' he thought irritably. ' _The sooner you go the sooner I can plot your demise,'_

* * *

A few hours later, Marian walked beside Guy as they accompanied Vasey to the waiting carriage.

'_It's happening,_' she thought excitedly. '_Jesu! Guy is going to be the sheriff_!'

"Do be careful with that you blithering oaf!" Vasey cried when the man carrying his portmanteau stumbled and dropped the heavy case onto the ground.

"Sorry milord."

"Oh you will be if anything's broken," he sneered. "Gisborne, if this brute has damaged any of my belongings I want him to be well hung. Even if I'm not here to see him swing!"

* * *

"The documents making your new rank official have yet to be approved," Vasey explained to Gisborne whilst his belongings were being loaded onto the back of the carriage. "Sir Jasper, another member of the prince's court will make a trip to Nottingham within eight months. Till then, Gisborne, pray that I don't die."

Guy bowed his head slightly.

Vasey's beady eyes drifted past Guy to rest upon Marian. The balding man and pregnant woman held each other's gaze, neither willing to look away.

'_I may be leaving,_' he sneered silently at her, trying to stare the young woman down. '_But know this. Your precious Gisborne's soul is mine. It will always belong to me. One day you will regret you ever set your big blue eyes on him!_'

Marian didn't even flinch. She held her head high as if she were a queen.

"Farewell, my lord,' she said calmly.

Vasey snorted his disgust and returned to Guy.

"Well, Gisborne. It has been a …. Well it has been something, eventful I suppose. I shall try to forget all of this very quickly and I hope we do never see each other again. Try to cope without me for I will not be around to pick up the pieces!"

"All will remain satisfactory, my lord," Guy replied smoothly. "On behalf of my wife and myself, we wish you a safe journey to London."

"Give our best to the prince," Marian added with a small smirk of pleasure.

"Yes! Yes!" Vasey grumbled, irritated. "Enough! I'm going!"

With a swirl of his black ermine trimmed robe, he leapt into his carriage.

"To London!" he roared.

"Get up!" the driver ordered the four dapple-grey geldings. "Get up!"

Guy and Marian watched in silence as Vasey made his departure from Nottingham. They prayed silently that the next time they saw him he would be in chains instead of finery.

"Well," Guy said as soon as the carriage was out of sight. "Shall we?"

Marian's lips curved upwards into a broad smile as she took the arm her husband, the unofficial sheriff of Nottingham, offered her.

_**The Great Hall**_

The newly appointed master at arms was focusing all his energies on chatting up a rather pretty servant girl when the sheriff and his wife entered the hall. The girl was blushing madly whilst trying very hard to pay attention to her task, which was arranging the food on the hall's table.

"Allan, leave the wench alone," Guy growled. "Lord and Lady Merton are to dine with us this evening; Morag will be with them, so I need you on your best behaviour."

All of the flirtatiousness suddenly fled from the new master at arms eyes and he mumbled an apology to the girl.

Whilst Gisborne did not notice the odd change in his former squire, Marian did and frowned mentally.

Why was Allan behaving so curiously?

Her thoughts were disturbed when Guy took Allan to a corner, speaking in a soft, hurried tone, glancing warily about the room in case someone was eavesdropping.

Allan nodded, smirked at Marian then headed off.

"Where is Allan going?" Marian inquired as soon as her husband sat down before her.

"To visit Sir Howard."

"Why?"

"To give him a drink," Guy replied, reaching for a jug of wine. "I hope he enjoys it. Monkshood mixed with mead goes down very well so I've been told."

Marian felt a deep chill go down her spine.

"You're killing them," she whispered watching the red liquid fall into his goblet.

"Starting from the bottom. The ones no one will listen to should they squeal for aid. We do this quietly and slowly, Marian. If we kill the people he trusts the most. Percy, Radcliffe, Stoker, too soon. We'll upset the whole plan."

Marian sat back in her chair utterly amazed at how brilliant her husband was. From a quiet, brooding iron fist, Guy had become a snake in the grass. A true force to be reckoned with.

He had real power now and was wasting no time in using it.

"Will Allan make contact with Robin?" she asked when over her surprise.

"Yes."

"So … that means they could travel for Portsmouth today," she whispered, feeling a little giddy with excitement. "The final phase of the plan will kick into action." Marian almost wept with joy but gathered herself when a messenger entered the hall.

"My lord sheriff, my lady, I bring a message from Sir Merton. He congratulates you on your promotion but regrets to inform you that he and his family will not be able to dine with you and Lady Gisborne this evening. The Lady Merton and Lady Morag have fallen ill and are to remain in confinement till further notice."

"Is it bad?" Marian asked, setting her piece of sheep tongue on her plate.

"I cannot say, my lady," the messenger replied.

"I assume it is," Guy said with a trace of wariness. "Merton would meet with us alone if all they had was a mere cold."

"Ride back and tell Sir Merton that we understand and hope that his family recovers quickly," Marian said, all the while resting a hand upon her large belly, adding. "Have the kitchens feed you before you leave too."

The man bowed.

"My lord sheriff, my lady Gisborne," he said then left them alone to finish their meal in peace.

* * *

Marian burped loudly.

"My compliments to the kitchens," she giggled, covering her mouth, blushing with embarrassment.

The sheriff shook his head.

"You are revolting!" he declared.

"Oh, and you are not?" Marian exclaimed. "Remember that time you dropped a half eaten apple into the basket of apples I was to give that guest from the holy lands?"

Guy wrinkled his nose at the memory of that sodding earsling of a prince. The bastard nearly cost him and his men their lives.

"I admit I do recall such a moment," he told her sourly before eying her stomach thoughtfully.

"What?" Marian demanded.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"Two more months," Marian replied, washing her hands in a bowl of water. "Well … Nearly one. Next week will be the beginning of the eighth." She bit her lip and lightly caressed her stomach.

Gisborne noticed her anxiety but said nothing. He did not want to see her fret. However, he sure as hell did not want to molly coddle her either.

"You need a project," he told her in an as a matter of fact tone.

"I have two already!" she laughed. "You and this little one!"

"So you are not even the least bit curious about my idea then?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow.

Marian pondered for a moment then replied that she was indeed the smallest bit intrigued.

"I want you to bring Hannah into Nobility," he replied.

Marian's blue eyes widened.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Make Hannah your companion," Guy explained. "If she behaves and does what she's told I'll give her a dowry at the end of next year."

Marian passed her tongue over her lips.

"Hannah does not have family, Guy. People like Lady Gelda and her hens will tear her to pieces."

A smirk spread over Guy's lips.

"Gelda is a jealous old hag. You and I must enjoy rubbing her nose in our good fortune every chance we get." He reached out and tweaked her nose. "Hannah will have position in the castle as your companion. Whether she boasts a great pedigree or no is not relevant."

Marian grabbed his hand and raised it to her lips.

"Thank you my lord, sheriff," she told him, beaming radiantly.

_**Nottingham stables**_

Allan was tending to a sore on Stiorra's rump when the messenger came into the stables to retrieve his mount.

"Oi, you're Andrew from Merton, aren't you/" Allan asked, walking toward the young man.

"Aye, Sir Allan," he replied, adding grimly. "Things aren't so good over there."

"What do you mean?"

The messenger hesitated.

"I over heard the physician talking to his aid. He reckons Lady Morag and her mother will not have much longer in this world."

"What? Why?"

The messenger hesitated again.

"Come on, tell me!" Allan demanded.

The young man sighed.

"They have a mighty fever, throwing up whatever he gives them," he told Allan miserably. "That Lady Morag, she'd be the sweetest thing I've set me eyes upon. A right proper lady. She's not deserving of this, nor her mother."

Allan raked a hand through his hair.

"Jesu," he murmured.

"Sir, I need to go back to em," the messenger said wearily. "Is there anything you want me to tell your lady?"

"Ah … Yeah," Allan replied. "Tell her I hope she and her mother get better soon."

The messenger nodded and reached for the reins of his horse.

_**Nottingham Castle, The great hall**_

That evening during dinner, Marian voiced her concerns about Allan.

"I don't think he wants to marry Morag at all," she told Guy, plopping a piece of cheese into her mouth.

"How can you tell?"

"It is a woman's gift!" she taunted. When Gisborne rolled his eyes and shook his head, she playfully added. "I looked at his face."

Again, Guy shook his head, "Allan has many faces. He used to be an outlaw."

"Guy. Look past the idea of marrying people for power and see that Allan's heart may not be in it. Take him aside tomorrow and talk to him."

"Marian …"

"Go on. But don't threaten him, Guy. Be … nice."

"Nice?"

"Yes, nice."

Gisborne stared at his grinning wife for a moment or so. Completely bamboozled. Then with a grunt, he got to his feet and stomped off, muttering under his breath and scratching his head.

"Are you going off to sulk?" Marian called after him. When she didn't receive a reply, she sat back in her chair laughing softly.

A few days later, Hannah of Locksley trembled uneasily before the lady Marian of Gisborne and the sheriff of Nottingham as they laid her new future down before her.

"You will be taught to read and write. You will also be instructed in what whatever else I see fit."

"Yes, milady," Hannah murmured.

"Yes, Marian," the noble woman corrected gently.

"Ah … Yes, Marian," Hannah replied, cheeks colouring.

"You will also be in charge of our child," Gisborne added. "You will consult with physicians and midwifes then report back to Marian or myself, is that clear?"

Hannah shrunk back unwillingly.

Marian looked up at Guy and frowned at him.

"_Be nice_," she warned him silently before returning to Hannah.

"I do understand that this is quite strange to you, but I believe you are an intelligent and good woman. With this rise in station you will have many great advantages."

"Thank you, Mil-" Hannah stopped herself as soon as she saw Marian's black eyebrow lift warningly. "Thank you, Marian."

"I shall leave you to it," Guy said to Marian.

"Send for Geraldine, will you?" Marian asked him as he left her side. "My new companion needs dresses."

Hannah touched the pale blue servant dress she was already wearing.

"This will not do?" she asked, puzzled.

Marian shook her head.

"You can wear it till your new dresses are ready, then I'll give it to someone who needs it more."

"But I …"

"No buts! That part of your life is over," Marian cut off leaving no room for argument. "Now, your bath will be here soon. Get behind that changing screen and strip."

* * *

After the servants and Marian had left her alone to enjoy her bath, Hannah allowed her dark green eyes wandered over her body.

She never really considered herself right for nobility, or beautiful for that matter. She was far too thin, even skinnier then the now deceased lady Ana of Nottingham, thus making her cleavage nothing to boast about.

Her skin was brown, thanks to working under the sun, not the clear pale pink most noblewomen proudly showed off. Her waist length light brown hair was so thin she had to be careful or she would pull many a strand out when combing it.

"_I'm too old_," she thought, adding to her confusion and misery. "_Who would want a twenty year old for a wife_?'

She had received offers of marriage. Many, in fact. From good men to. Alas, it was her mother who kept her from accepting them for she was so ill and there weren't any other daughters or neighbours to help look after her. So, thanks to Thornton, Hannah managed to find work at Locksley Manor as a servant girl around the time Sir Guy had recovered from his great illness which had left him bed ridden for many a month.

Her wages she earned were small, but fair. They kept her mother in somewhat good health and the tax collectors smiling. Then when the Lady Marian came to Locksley, every cloud diminished from her sky.

Hannah's wages were raised and her mother's cottage refurnished.

A light knocking tore Hannah from her thoughts. She looked up to see Marian enter the chamber.

"Geraldine will be here soon," she told Hannah. "Here is a shift and a robe. Dry yourself then come out and we'll get started."

* * *

Geraldine showed up later, arms full of fabrics and other necessities.

"I need to hire a girl," she grumbled, setting the items upon a large wooden table. "I'd be getting too old for all this lugging around."

"Perhaps if I am unsatisfactory to Marian I can be of service?" Hannah suggested with a meek smile.

"Nonsense," Geraldine objected. "You're a lovely girl. Nice skin, pleasant voice. Once I know what you're after in the way of gowns you'll have lords near and far coming for your hand in no time."

Hannah blushed prettily then looked down to admire a roll of red silk.

"This is very nice," she said to Marian.

Marian smiled.

"It is," she agreed.

"Can I-" the young woman stopped and shook her head. "Could you please choose for me, Marian? I don't want to look like a right twat!"

Hannah immediately covered her mouth when she realised what she had said.

Marian and Geraldine burst out laughing.

"Oh, you won't!" Marian giggled. "The red silk is fine. What an excellent choice."

Hannah blushed at the praise then, feeling a little braver, began to pick out some more colours.

"I'll have the dresses ready before the end of the week," Geraldine told Marian. "I've also got some lovely ideas for baby outfits as well, milady."

"You never stop to breathe, do you, Geraldine?" Marian teased playfully.

"No. Never!" the short dressmaker replied with a gay laugh.

* * *

As soon as Geraldine had gone, Marian called for refreshments.

"Do I really need to learn how to read and write?" Hannah asked, nursing her goblet of mead.

"Yes," Marian told her simply. "I had to."

"But I think it would be rather tricky and some people do not like …." Hannah stopped.

"Some people do not like intelligent women?" Marian finished.

"Yes."

"Hannah. As my companion, I absolutely insist that you are able to read and write. I will need you to write letters for me. The sheriff may need you to read messages from me. Am I understood?"

Hannah bowed her head.

"Yes, Marian," she murmured.

"Good. Now raise your head and straighten your shoulders, I will not see you slump like an old man."

Hannah quickly did as instructed.

"Now send one of the guards to fetch the jeweller."

Hannah groaned.

* * *

Almost a week had past and Hannah was slowly blossoming into an intelligent, beautiful noblewoman. She was slow with her reading and writing but quickly excelled at embroidery and other activities Marian had been forced to take part in as a young girl.

"She loves everything I loathe," Marian told Gisborne whilst supping with him in the hall. "I don't know what to make of her. She truly mystifies me."

"Hmmm."

"What does "Hmmm" mean?"

"Perhaps I should have married her and not a scheming, stubborn wench like you?"

"It is far too late now, Guy."

"Oh, I know," he rumbled.

"Have you spoken to Allan yet?"

Gisborne groaned his irritation.

Marian glared at him.

"All you have to do is talk with him! Ask him how he feels! Is that really so difficult?"

"I'm not a woman!" Guy snapped. "I cannot simply wander over and gossip! I'm too busy running this shire!"

"Gossip? Is that all you think females do when their friends are in utter torment?" Marian gave a snort, dropped her knife, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Men!" she huffed.

Guy stared back at her. For the briefest of moments he felt angry enough to want to wring her neck. Then he took the time to appreciate her flushed cheeks, angry frown, and proud posture.

A wicked smile spread across his face.

"I think it is time we retired for the evening, don't you?" he asked her softly.

_**Guy & Marian's Quarters**_

Marian had originally hoped to go over a decorating plan for their castle chambers and the baby chamber with Gisborne that night. But he, however, had other ideas.

The moment the doors had closed behind them, Guy had snaked his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck.

"God I love you when you're pregnant!" he told her roughly, squeezing her arse.

"Ugh, don't. I'm as big as this castle," Marian grumbled, trying to wiggle free.

"Oh yes. Plump tits, huge arse. It's a fucking disaster!" he replied with immense sarcasm and reached up to squeeze one of her breasts.

Marian's sourness faded and she groaned happily, rubbing her buttocks against his lower half.

"Careful my lady," Guy purred in her ear. "I might not be able to control myself if you keep doing that."

Marian turned until she was facing him, blue eyes alive with desire.

"Go on," she invited huskily. "Lose control."

"The baby-"

"Will be fine," she assured.

* * *

Spent, Gisborne rolled away from her, closing his eyes as he breathed in sweet oxygen. When he believed he was sufficiently recovered, he sat up and pulled the blankets and furs over himself and Marian.

"Well?" he asked, pulling her to him.

Marian giggled.

"Oh you are good!" she praised, patting his damp arm. "You are very good!"

"I aim to please," He replied, trying to be humble.

"That you do," Marian agreed happily. "Now with your permission, my lord sheriff. I should like to get some sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Then good night, my sweeting," he murmured, kissing Marian's sweaty brow.

"Good night, my love," she replied and closed her eyes.

* * *

Gisborne was up before dawn the next day. He tried, yet failed, to be quiet so Marian would not be disturbed.

"Why are you up so soon?" she asked groggily. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"Forgive me, but I cannot sleep anymore. Go back to sleep. We'll break our fast together in the hall later."

An hour or so had past since Guy had left her for his duties. Marian was finally up and rousing Hannah so they could bathe then go to the hall to break their fast with Guy,

"He won't want me there," Hannah complained whilst servants rushed back and forth, heating water and chattering.

"It doesn't matter," Marian calmly told the young woman. "I want you there. Think of it as something to learn from."

Hannah muttered something that Marian did not quite catch. She was about to ask her friend to repeat it when she felt a sudden pain in her stomach.

"Marian?" Hannah asked, noting the older woman's sudden lack of colour and sharp intake of breath.

"I am well," Marian told her dismissively. "It was a little cramp."

"Perhaps it would be best if you were to remain here. I can go to the sheriff and make an apology for you?"

"Heavens no!" Marian protested. "All I need is a hot bath. If you keep up with this hesitation then I shall have more then just cramps! I shall have my husband in a foul mood and you to blame for it! Now off to the changing screen with you!"

* * *

Marian sighed heavily with content as soon as her body felt the hot water of the bath. She rested her hands upon her stomach, lightly stroking her belly with her fingers, imagining the child in her womb.

"Not long now little one," she murmured softly then winced.

"Another cramp?" Hannah asked, sitting in the tub opposite her.

"Yes. But I am sure it is nothing to be concerned about. I really am."

Hannah opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and compressed her lips.

* * *

Another ten minutes went by and the ladies decided it was time for them to leave their baths and face the day.

"Do you want to wear your blue woollen dress or the brown silk?" Hannah asked from behind the changing screen.

"The brown silk," Marian replied wearily. "It's looser."

"Fine," Hannah said, appearing from the screen. "I'll fetch it for you then I'll fix your hair."

* * *

Marian was about to heave a leg over the side of the tub when a savage pain gripped her belly, forcing her to cry out loudly in agony.

"Jesu!" she gasped, clutching at either side of the tub.

'_That wasn't a cramp_,' she thought wildly. Was she-No! It was far too soon.

She doubled over in agony as the pain returned, this time managing to withhold a cry.

Every ounce of colour fled from her face as soon as she heard the sound of water splashing on water. Slowly, she looked down and moaned her despair.

"Hannah!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. "Hannah!"

_**The Great Hall**_

Gisborne was browsing through documents, Allan at his side, when Hannah burst into the room, panting for air.

"Slow down or you'll crash into the table!" Allan told the young woman sharply.

"Sorry Sir Allan," she apologised. "My lord sheriff!" she cried. "You had better come with me! Lady Gisborne is in a right state!"

"What's wrong with her?" Allan asked before Guy could get a word in.

"The baby, Sir Allan!" Hannah gasped. "Lady Gisborne is having the baby right now!"

"No, that cannot be right. It's far too early for Marian to be in labour." Guy contradicted.

"With respect, my lord sheriff, Lady Gisborne's waters broke when she was in her bath this morning. There is blood in the water. My lords, this baby wants out and it's coming out! May be she's having a girl?"

Guy dropped the parchment he had been holding and jogged toward the door, Allan following close behind.

"She's in your chambers, my lord," Hannah contributed as they jogged along the corridors. "I've sent for the midwife and physician. My lady kicked up a right fuss about having the babe here but, like I told you earlier, that baby is coming whether she wants it to or not!"

Guy nodded his thanks to Hannah then burst into a run for his and Marian's chambers.

_**End of part 8**_

_**Author note**_

Whooo! Maz is having her baby at last! Will she be alright? On the other hand, is she going to surprise Guy so much he will fall off his horse?

Will Ana marry Robin? Is Allan keeping a huge secret from Guy and Marian? Also, what will happen to Morag and her mother? Will they live to see another day?

I sincerely hope that people were not too upset by the content of this chapter. I support abortion whole-heartedly and really, really wanted to add it into this story.

So Maz is in labour. A month early too! Will she be alright?

Hannah is a last minute addition to Guy's Nottingham court. I wanted Marian to have a companion and decided Hannah would be a good choice rather then some noble girl, I don't think our Maz had many noble girl chums.

"Sweeting" is a term, a bit too modern for this fic, borrowed from the Phillipa Gregory novel. "The other boleyn girl"

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, xxxx oooo, Leah


	10. Part 9

_**Loved in the darkness part 9**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary **_

Marian is in premature labour. Will she be alright this time or will there be a tragedy?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Rated M for sexual references and some extreme agony.

Contains references to Bernard Cornwell's Alfred series. Poldark by Winston Graeme and Tristan & Isolde

Dedicated to my lovely BETAS, my friends on "Stirred" my doggies Molly & Pete. The gorgeous men and women of France and finally, my dearest Angelique.

Also, please re-read part 8 so that part 9 makes sense.

_**Marian and Guy's quarters**_

Marian was heaving with all her might and yelling at the top of her lungs by the time Guy, Allan and Hannah reached the chamber.

"Your wife is doing remarkably well, my lord," a servant woman reported. "Would you like me to lift up the blanket so you can see how far she has to-"

"**NO HE BLOODY WELL WOULD NOT!"** Marian roared glaring hatefully at Guy. "He did this to me! That stinking earsling! If I get through this, Guy of Gisborne, I am going to eat your balls for dinner!"

Guy paled.

"My lady, language!" the midwife gasped.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Oh don't you "Language me" Get this thing out of me right now! It sodding hurts!"

"Come on Giz," Allan said, pulling Guy away. "Looks like Maz is doing fine on her own."

"You had better think long and hard about what you've put inside of me, Guy!" Marian shrieked furiously. "Because you are going to be so very sorry once this is over! You will never want to get me with child again!"

_**The Great Hall**_

Guy and Allan nervously hovering around the long oak table when a sweaty servant girl burst into the room.

"Forgive me my lord sheriff but the lady Gisborne be wanting to see you."

"Not being funny," Allan said warily, "but it wasn't long ago when the lady Gisborne said that she wanted to eat his-"

"Allan," Guy rumbled warningly.

The girl blushed.

"My mother said the same thing to my father, my lords. She had eight more brats since then and he's still intact."

"There you go," Allan said to Guy. "Nothing to be afraid of."

The wench then added gently. "We've given her a tonic to calm her down. It won't be long till you're holding your baby in your arms, my lord sheriff."

**_Guy & Marian's quarters_**

Marian was downright tired and miserable when Guy entered the chamber.

"Guy," she whispered tearfully upon seeing him.

"Hello little mare," he greeted with a somewhat nervous smile.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she mumbled.

"I've heard worse."

"My lady," the wizened old crone of a midwife interrupted. "I need you to push again. One last push! You can do it!"

"Hold my hand," Guy told his wife. "You heard her. One last push and it will be over."

Marian grasped Gisborne's hand in her own and prepared for the contraction. She flung her head back and hollered, feeling her body strain with effort.

"Good, good," the midwife praised, looking between Marian's legs. "We just need you to give us one more big push, my lady."

"Another one?" Marian cried incredulously. "But I just-OW! Oh god, I've change my mind! I take back what I said! I hate this husband of mine! I am going to not only remove his balls! I am going to cut his cock off to!"

Guy shrunk backwards, growing paler and paler by the second.

"Oh yes!" Marian spat at the recoiling sheriff. "I hate you, Gu-Owwowwow!"

* * *

Half an hour later the midwife cooed in delight whilst holding a muck covered baby in her bloody hands.

"Cry for me," she urged, spanking it lightly on the bum. "Come on; give us a nice loud-"

"**WAH**!"

"Thank you!"

"Your wee daughter, my lord," she said, holding the infant out to Guy who stepped back, momentarily afraid of the angry, screaming baby.

'_Jesu! It looks like Vasey with a tooth ache_,' he thought.

"She won't bite you," the woman scolded carefully easing the baby into Gisborne's arms then smiling as the little one settled down almost immediately.

"Oh, she likes you," she told the sheriff. "Now take the little darling to her mother."

Cradling the softly whimpering babe to his chest, Gisborne timidly walked over to sit beside his wife.

"Look at what you've brought into the world, young lady," he said, holding the child close so his wife could see it.

Marian beamed with joy, tracing her finger along the five fingers and five toes.

"Our little girl," she cooed tiredly.

"Who has already inherited your lungs," Guy contributed.

Marian laughed softly at his jest then her expression became serious.

"Take me home, Guy."

"Marian?"

"Take me home."

"Marian you've just delivered a premature baby," Gisborne protested. "Wait a few days at least."

Marian shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I do not want our daughter to remain in the castle. I will let you coddle me as much as you like, Guy, but at Locksley, not here."

"With respect, my lord," the midwife cut in. "Your wife had a relatively quick and easy labour. I see no reason why she should not go back to Locksley today. I know that Sarah of Knighton is on standby and the baby is healthy. I am certain there will be no danger."

Gisborne's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Woman!" he growled at Marian who smirked triumphantly back at him.

* * *

The carriage departed for Locksley less then three hours later. Marian, Hannah, and Allan sat in the carriage whilst Guy, the physician plus several of Guy's men rode in front.

"Are you alright, Maz?" Allan asked when the young woman shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"Just a cramp," Marian replied wearily. She turned to Hannah. "Let me see my little girl."

* * *

They were a short way from their destination when Marian ordered for the carriage to come to a halt.

Gisborne rode over on Glory, frowning.

"Why has the carriage stopped?" he asked, watching Hannah aid Marian out of the carriage. "What is wrong, Marian?"

Marian groaned.

"I do believe I am going to have another baby, Guy," she revealed dryly.

Guy's mouth dropped open in surprise. He nearly fell sideways off his steed.

"Way, way too much information for Giz to absorb, Maz," Allan said, trying to help the sheriff stay on Glory's back.

"We're having another baby," a dazed Gisborne said slowly. "We're having a-Allan, fetch the midwife! Hannah, tend to the baby! Peter, take my horse!"

"Sir!"

Dismounting, Guy rushed over to assist Marian as she lay down on the blankets the physician had placed on the grassy earth.

"Wench!" he growled at her. "You knew you were carrying more then one all along, didn't you? You had better not be whelping triplets!"

"Oh, shut up Gisborne!" Marian grumbled irritably.

* * *

"Gnnngh!" Marian cried as another contraction came and went.

"Breathe," Guy said stroking her hair. "Breathe. Come now, you've done this before."

"No! No! No!" she wailed. "I can't! I need help! Oh Jesu, I am so tired!"

"Where in hell's blazes is that fucking midwife?" Gisborne barked at his men who shrugged helplessly.

"Keep your tunic on, Giz! She's right here!"

Guy swung around to see Allan fast approaching them with Sarah of Knighton at his side.

* * *

"Let's take a look in here, shall we?" the middle-aged woman said. She knelt in front of Marian and raised her skirt to peer between her legs.

"Aye, the brat's nearly out," Sarah said. "Got a big head. Reckon it'll match its father's ego."

"Don't insult me!" Guy snapped at her.

"Just joshing."

Marian gave a shrill cry of pain.

"Easy, easy," Guy soothed, mopping her forehead. "We're almost there."

Marian gulped hard and shook her head.

"I can't do this," she sobbed.

"Yes you can," he assured her. "You did it before, you can do it again. Now push for me."

Marian gritted her teeth, threw her head back and screamed.

* * *

Marian felt the foetus slip from her body and groaned with profound relief.

It was over.

"No wonder this one took his time," Sarah said, "He got pushed into waiting by his sister. Now, can you give us a big yell, littlie? Or do I have to spank you as well?"

He? Had she heard correctly?

"Congratulations to you both," Sarah told Marian and Guy proudly. "You have a gorgeous little man."

Marian felt fresh tears of joy stream down her face. A son … She had given her beloved a son. God … She was so happy and so dizzy. She …

* * *

Marian's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head and she went limp in Gisborne's arms.

"Marian!" Guy cried, voice full of alarm.

The physician reached out and felt Marian's neck for a pulse. After less then a second he sighed with relief.

"She's sleeping," he told the sheriff.

"Sleeping?"

"Aye," Sarah confirmed, touching a hand to the young woman's neck to see for herself. "Poor little mite exhausted herself well and truly. Take her back to the house and tuck her into bed. I'm sure all she needs is a good rest, bit of pampering. Now if you'd excuse me, sheriff. I need to tend to your brats. Especially your little boyo. He'd be a bit weak."

Once the physician and Sarah had left with the twins, Guy tenderly picked Marian up and carried her to where Glory was grazing.

"I am so proud of you," he whispered into her ear.

_**Guy & Marian's chambers, Locksley**_

Marian woke up just in time to see Guy enter the chamber with their daughter. The adorable little thing was wrapt in a baby pink blanket, an interesting contrast against her father's black leather doublet.

""Oh, give her to me," Marian exclaimed with delight, struggling to sit up.

"Oh, she is gorgeous," she then added as soon as the baby was in her arms. "You're just a little princess aren't you, my little Clowance!"

"Clowance?"

"Why not?"

"I thought we'd call her Ruth," Guy replied.

Marian wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ruth is just as bad as Dorcas," she told him and the baby gave a sharp wail of, what Marian guessed, was agreement, thus causing her father to, ever so slightly, jump backwards in alarm.

"Fine, Clowance it is," he conceded.

Marian smiled and kissed the baby's forehead.

"My lady Clowance Angelique of Gisborne," she said proudly.

"Angelique?"

"You can name your son," Marian told him, rocking her daughter. "Although I was hoping to call him Edward Robert."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I do not want Allan calling our son, Ed or Eddie, and I loathe the name, Robert."

"Edmund?"

"Eddie, little mare."

"Graeme?"

Guy made a face.

"Guy Junior?"

"Grow up!"

"Tristan?"

Gisborne was silent as he imagined calling his son by that name.

"Tristan," he said, testing the way the name sounded on his tongue.

"Do you like it?"

He smiled sweetly at her then leant inward, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss.

"That's a yes by the way," he told her when he withdrew.

Guy took Clowance from Marian, telling her that he had a surprise for her dinner. He returned later with a tray consisting of a goblet of milk and a plate filled with fruit and cheese. But what mystified Marian of Gisborne the most was the dish residing in the very centre of the tray. Several balls covered in brown sauce. They smelt heavenly, but she had no idea what they were.

Noticing Guy was watching, Marian cut into the first ball and timidly raised the piece of food to her mouth. Blowing on it, she took a mouthful, chewed then swallowed.

"This is lovely!" she told him. "What is it?"

"Bull testicles."

_**End of part 8**_

_**Authors note**_

Yay! Our Maz has finally had her babies! And she gave Guy a son!

In reality, Maz would have probably died. She would have never left Nottingham. But hey, this is Maz we're talking about. The girl who knew kung foo!

I did say that we were going to learn about Morag's fate, However, that fate shall be revealed in chapter 10. I really wanted to end this chapter on a high.

Hope you enjoyed this chappy.

XXXXX OOOO, Leah.


	11. Part 10

Loved in the darkness part 10

By Leah.

Summary 

All is well in the lives of the new sheriff, his wife and their family but what will happen when Marian leaves Guy and Allan alone with baby Tristan?

Rated M for sexual themes and language.

Warning, character deaths

Disclaimer

I do not own a thing. Bullocks! Anyway. I would like to thank my BETAS and my co mods Jessie and Angie at Stirred.

Also, a big hug to the lady who showers inspiration over me. Angelique.

On with the story.

Locksley stables

"Come on, let me put this on you," Guy coaxed the small colt foal.

The black animal offered an abrupt squeal, backing away till bumping comically into the wall of the stall.

Gisborne sighed his exasperation.

"It's not going to hurt, ya little golliwog! Marian give me a hand, will you?"

"Ask one of the stable boys," the young mother and wife replied from behind the stall door. "Clowance is due for a bath and Tristan will need to be fed soon."

Gisborne rolled his eyes. He had been trying to put a halter on the foal for the past hour. So far no luck. The little bugger was annoyingly nimble on its long legs and used all its cunning to avoid him.

"Can't Hannah bathe Clowance?" he asked in an almost pleading tone.

"No," Marian denied firmly. "Hannah stayed at the castle to help prepare the twins chambers. Use a stable hand."

"Clowance, your mother is a devil in a blue dress!" Guy growled.

Marian was about to retort when Allan interrupted them.

"How's the happy family?" he asked cheerfully, dismounting Stiorra then walking over to stand beside Marian.

"The sheriff of Nottingham is more of a baby then his own son and daughter put together," Marian replied with a laugh. "Help him, Allan; I need to feed Tristan then go to the castle to see how Hannah is coping."

"You will take the carriage?" Guy asked.

"To prevent you from worrying, of course I will," Marian assured. She smirked at Allan then with her daughter balanced on her hip, made her way back to the Manor.

* * *

Less then an hour had gone by when Guy and Allan entered the Manor, covered in straw and sweat.

"Well … We got the halter on," Allan said, plucking straw from his hair.

"Crafty little shit," Guy muttered darkly, wiping blood off his left nostril with the back of his hand.

"You really wouldn't think a foal would kick someone in the face," Allan observed tiredly.

Guy's grumble was interrupted when a young servant girl called out to him.

"Milord, beggin ye pardon," she addressed. "But milady did ask me to ask ye to wash and change wee sir when ye be finished in the stables."

"Oh god," Allan muttered, he made a move to escape but Guy was quicker, grabbing him by the scruff the neck.

"Some master at arms you are!" he snarled, glaring scornfully at Allan. "Do you really think I am going to let you leave me alone with him?"

"Eh! The only thing I know about babies is how to keep em quiet!" Allan argued, struggling like a wild cat.

Guy smirked, replying ruefully.

"Well Clapa, we're about to learn something new."

The twin's chambers

"God in heaven! What has she been feeding him?" Guy swore, staring at the stinking brown mess his son had deposited.

"Just cover your snozzer and change him!" Allan complained. "The Sooner we do this thing the sooner we can get out of here. Now where's a peg?"

"Pass me that cloth." Gisborne frowned. "What is he-?"

Squirt!

Guy stepped backwards in surprise, blinking rapidly, baby urine soaking his face and hair.

"Mead!" he roared, snatching a fresh cloth that a snickering Allan offered.

"So is this crafty little shit number two?" Allan asked innocently.

Guy scrubbed furiously at his face.

"Beyond all doubt!" he returned. "Do you think if we stood behind him he'd miss?"

"Worth a try," Allan said, wrinkling his nose.

Thornton entered with the mead.

"Mead, my lords," he announced, carefully placing the goblets and jug on a table.

"Thornton, do you know how to change a baby?" Gisborne asked, quickly pouring mead into two goblets.

"I beg your pardon, my lord?"

"How does one change a male baby?" the sheriff ground out.

"I … I cannot tell you, my lord," Thornton replied in all honesty. "But I could go down and ask one of the women to-"

"No, this is a test of Marian's!" Guy protested somewhat hotly. "I have to pass it." He turned to scowl at the not so innocent babe who seemed to be leering toothlessly at him. "He's no better then that ruddy colt."

The child gurgled.

"Duck!" Guy yelled realising what his son intended to do. He and Thornton dodged the spray in time. Alas, Allan was the unlucky one, being drenched in baby urine.

"Oh for crying out loud!" the master at arms exclaimed, wiping at the non-digestible water. "Tristan thinks he's Robin Hood and they haven't even met!"

"Pray that never happens," Guy rumbled, giving the sulking Allan a goblet of mead and a washcloth. "Thornton, bring me two cloaks with hoods."

"Of course, my lord," the older man said. He winked at the baby and made his departure. "Should I have the servants girls make up baths for you both?"

"No, the water will get cold. We're staying in here till we change the little bugger."

"Very good, my lord."

"Oh shit! Duck!" Allan yelled.

Thornton's hand flew to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

Meanwhile, on the road to Nottingham Castle

The birth of the twins had weakened Marian a great deal. Although her strength was returning, it would be many a month before she could ride long distances or if the need was dire, fight. Therefore, she spent time with her children, or in the carriage travelling from Locksley to the castle where Djaq and Little John were frequent visitors.

The outlaws gave her, Allan or Gisborne messages from Robin through Geraldine who admitted to helping Hood on the odd occasion.

"Ah you can't find all the moles can you, peaches?" she had teased Gisborne when he had learnt about her well-concealed meetings with Hood's people.

The sheriff scowled his annoyance, momentarily forgetting whose side he was on til Marian gave him a punch in the arm.

Dire … Sweet Jesu … The need for Robin to return from the Holy land with the means to rid England of Vasey was so very dire indeed.

Marian shivered.

"Hurry," she murmured all the while hugging her precious daughter close to her breast. "Hurry, Robin."

Clowance, who was accompanying her mother for she had no desire to travel to the castle alone, cooed sweetly before grabbing a loose curl of Marian's hair, pulling to her mouth.

"Ow little lady, don't eat your mother's hair!" Marian scolded gently relieving her daughter of her dark, spit dampened tress.

The baby uttered a grizzle then curled its tiny fingers into Marian's cloak.

Locksley Manor

As soon as Marian had stepped out of the carriage a servant girl came rushing toward her.

"Milady!" the waif of a girl shrieked, "Ye better come upstairs! The master and Sir Allan be havin a right kerfuffle with the little lad!"

Marian sighed.

'Typical,' she thought scornfully. 'I leave Guy with our son for one day and … Oh; best go in and fix this,'

"Take Clowance will you, Beth? She needs to be put to bed. I'll deal with the sheriff and Sir Allan."

"Milady with respect, I do reckon I'd better come with ee. Tain't safe for ee to go when the master be in the state he's in!"

"Oh so he failed my test miserably?" Marian quipped, blue eyes sparkling.

"Test, milady?"

"It doesn't matter," the lady Gisborne dismissed with good humour. "Very well, you can come with me, Beth. We can show little Clowance her father at his most comical."

"Oh I wouldn't call him comical, milady," Beth replied, clutching at her rolling pin. "The master be as cranky as a teased bull!"

"Is that why you've armed yourself?" Marian asked, raising one of her dark eyebrows.

"Aye."

* * *

When Marian had reached the top of the stairs, she gasped and put her hand to her nose.

"I forgot about the stink, milady," Beth told her apologetically, trying to hold onto Clowance who grizzled and squirmed.

Marian sighed and headed toward the twins chamber.

"Guy? Allan?" she called.

She entered the chamber and cursed under her breath. It seemed the closer she ventured the worse the smell became.

"You certainly took your time, Lady Gisborne,"

Marian turned to her right side to see Guy and Allan crouching miserably in a corner, covered in baby piss.

"Why are you sitting there?" she asked, still keeping a hand on her nose.

"Giz said we were to conquer the beast," Allan grumbled.

"A beast? Guy Tristan is a child. Your child!"

"He's a vengeful little tyrant!" Guy growled. He turned his head to one side, sniffing.

"Well it seems you could not pass my test, husband, or you, Allan. So. Would you like me to show you how to do it?"

"Is it safe to get up?"

"Oh for heavens sakes, you two!" Marian scolded. She walked over to where Tristan was lying. The little lad squealed with delight upon seeing his mother, thus causing Gisborne to scowl sourly and Allan to pout like a petulant brat.

"My little man, you are too naughty," Marian cooed to her son. "Too cheeky. Now let's get you all cleaned up and handsome."

Guy and Allan watched in sheer amazement as Marian washed and changed the boy without any mischief on his part whatsoever.

"How did you do that?" Allan demanded.

Marian smiled.

"It's a mother thing. Now go and take a bath, you two. You stink."

Gisborne and Allan warily got to their feet and strode out of the chamber, casting annoyed glances at baby Tristan and Marian as they went.

"After you've bathed you can come back and tidy up the mess you've made," she called out to their departing figures.

Allan felt compelled to turn around and protest, yet Guy shoved him forward.

"Don't say a word!" he hissed at the younger man. "Or by jesu, they'll be Hell to pay!"

"Two grown men backed into a corner by a baby," Marian said with a small smirk. "What an amazing little boy you are."

"I heard that, Marian!"

Guy & Marian's bedchambers

Marian sat on their bed, nursing Clowance that warm summer evening.

Fatherhood, she deduced whilst her daughter drank, was proving somewhat difficult for Guy. The twins on more then a few occasions made him jump with their cries or when it came to Tristan, flying piddle.

He also had trouble adjusting to the fact that he could no longer have her all to himself. The night feeds annoyed him greatly. It was more then obvious he was becoming very jealous of his own offspring.

However, to keep him happy, Marian allowed Guy to keep a wet nurse within the castle so even if it was only for a few days they could spend precious uninterrupted time together.

Marian's cheeks coloured as she remembered the first time they had time away from the children.

Guy had spoilt her rotten by insisting they'd break their fast in bed. After that, he took her to the markets, showering her with jewels and beautiful dresses.

"Your father is wonderful," she told the suckling babe. "I've never known a better man."

"Not even Hood?"

Marian looked up and smiled.

"You are even better then the king." She replied.

"You have yet to meet the king, Marian," Gisborne told her whilst walking over to the bed to sit beside her.

"Have you?" she asked.

"I saw him from a distance."

"Before or after you went to Acre?"

"After. I never saw him when we were evicted from our home," he told his woman coolly, stinging from her question. "He sent an emissary. I told the man he had sent that we wanted to see the king to plead our case but he told me King Richard was too busy to see us."

Marian put a slender, pale hand on Guy's arm. He, in return sighed, covering it with his own.

"You are home now," she whispered, squeezing his arm. "You have no need of wood or stone. I am your home now, Guy, and always will be."

Now full and sleepy, Clowance let go of Marian's teat to gaze solemnly at her father.

"Put this little one to bed?" her mother asked. "She will sleep all night." She covered her mouth with her hand, yawning. "As will I."

Gisborne hesitated momentarily then reached out to take his daughter.

"I'll back soon," he told her.

* * *

The child's tiny fingers clutched at his doublet as the sheriff carried her along the hallway to the chamber she shared with her brother.

The corners of the tall dark haired man's mouth curled upwards as he walked.

Despite all the adjustments he had been forced to make he was rather enjoying being a father. It made him feel relaxed. More aware.

His mind wondered to Seth. Was the boy still alive? Should he make an effort to seek him and Annie out?

When Hood returned from the holy land and all was well, he would discuss the situation with him. If Annie chose to forgive him, he would take Seth into his family. Bastard or not.

'He could be my squire,' Guy thought,

He opened the door the chamber, being careful not to wake Tristan from his slumber.

"Here we are little one," he told Clowance, carefully lowering the infant into her cot, covering her with a blanket. "Sleep well.

The baby automatically stuck a chubby thumb into her mouth, relaxing into a deep, deep sleep as she sucked.

Guy smirked, reaching out to stroke her cheek with the back of his hand.

'Such innocence,' he thought, watching her.

Nottingham Castle Church

Marian felt herself glowing with happiness as she stepped out of the church with her newly christened son and daughter.

The christening had been lovely. Guy had worn something other then black leather, a grey silk tunic accompanied by a maroon doublet. Tristan and Clowance had been on their best behaviour. In addition, Allan had left the nuns alone.

"Shall I take the children up to their chamber, Marian?" Hannah asked.

"Yes. Have the wet nurse feed them. I'm afraid Guy and myself are needed in the hall."

"The council of nobles?"

"Yes. Go on, Hannah. I'll be with you as soon as I am allowed."

Hannah nodded. Picking up her skirt, she hurried off to take care of the babies.

Guy wandered over to stand beside Marian, slipping an arm around her waist.

"We will try not to be too long," he told her softly.

"I don't like other women feeding my children," Marian grumbled defensively. "It makes my breasts ache."

Gisborne lowered his hand, pinching her playfully on the arse.

"Let's go," he told her before she could retaliate. "They're waiting."

Nottingham Castle, the great hall

Marian sat by Gisborne's left side. Allan stood by his right.

The council sat in heavy wooden seats before them, waiting for Guy to speak.

"How curious,' Marian thought. 'Once upon a time, Vasey was sitting here and we all had to listen to him. Now they have to listen to us."

Beside Marian, Gisborne silently thanked the gods above that Vasey's more intelligent, stronger followers were not here in attendance. Had they been in a mind to attend the council, he would have felt like a caged animal.

Lying to weak-minded old trouts such as Gelda, Hoolls, or Hamilton was nothing. He could do anything he wanted with the men and not worry about them bleating of his switch of loyalties. Nevertheless, there were others he knew he would have to be cautious towards, others who could causally tell Vasey that his former master at arms did not seem to be as iron fisted as he once was. That, he, Sheriff Guy Crispin of Gisborne could be considered a threat.

Gisborne also knew that allowing Marian to have a seat with him at the council was a great risk indeed. His excuse was that he and Marian shared ownership of Knighton.

This seemed satisfactory to most. However, Geraldine had told Marian that lady Gelda and her hens had been kicking up a right stink about this decision and were telling anyone who would listen that Marian's great beauty had made the sheriff so besotted he was unable to rein her in and discipline her.

Guy glanced at his wife from the corner of his eye. She was indeed a rare beauty. Although she had aged since their marriage, Marian's dark hair and alabaster skin had not left her. She was still as beautiful as she had been on their wedding day.

Merton, to Gisborne's curiosity was not here. This proved quite problematic. Had Vasey gotten to the nobleman somehow? Surely one of Hood's mob would have warned him for they had informed Marian that they were watching over the Merton estate since the man was considered an ally.

He sighed mentally then pushed away his anxieties, returning his attention to the meeting.

* * *

As soon as the council was over, Guy and Marian retreated for their private chamber.

"May I say how fetching you look without your leathers, my lord?" Marian asked flirtatiously.

Gisborne's lips twisted into a smirk.

"Of course."

Marian batted her eyebrows coquettishly and walked towards him, her shapely hips swaying provocatively.

"I could get used to this new look," she purred.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"But there is one look which stands out in my mind."

When she was close enough, Gisborne placed a large hand over Marian's hips, brushing his thumbs against the silk material of her gown.

"And what might that be, little mare?"

She grinned, reaching up a hand to stroke his stubbled cheek with her fingertips.

"You, in all your naked glory."

Guy shifted his head so he could catch one of her fingers in his mouth.

Marian hissed softly then moaned.

He let go of her finger, drawing her close to him so he could bury his face in her neck.

Marian gasped sharply as the stubble pleasurably scratched her neck.

"G-Guy," she stuttered. "I… I need … I-I-"

"Shhh," her husband soothed pulling at the laces holding her gown together.

"MMMM. Na-no! I need to feed the twins, Guy."

"Later," Gisborne growled against Marian's neck. "I've shared you long enough."

Marian groaned, then using all her might, pushed him away.

"Two hours," she panted. Guy shook his head.

"Twenty minutes." He moved to grab her but she darted out of his reach.

"No, two is better. Tristan needs more milk then Clowance and I told Hannah I would go to the market with her. Go and tumble a wench if you are that desperate!"

There was a pounding on the other side of the door.

"My lord sheriff, Sir Allan has sent me to fetch you! He has news of Sir Merton!"

Guy growled something unintelligible under his breath and swept past Marian, raking a hand through his black mane.

Marian hesitated for a brief moment then gathered her skirt and hurried after him.

Merton estate

Since the carriage would have taken longer to set up, Marian sat before Guy during the swift journey to Merton's home.

Glory whinnied anxiously upon halting as if he suspected something was wrong.

"Steady," Guy told the big black patting the equine's satiny neck before dismounting to help Marian down.

"Why do you think he has sent for us now?" Marian asked, adjusting her cloak.

Allan shrugged.

"My lords!" called a voice of Andrew of Merton. "Lady Gisborne. Thank you for coming at such sort notice. I am afraid, however, that your visit shall not be a pleasant one."

"What's happened, Andrew?" Allan asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"God took the lady Merton and her daughter to his kingdom late last night," Andrew explained solemnly. "I was surprised they held on for as long as they did."

Marian clasped her hands in front of her.

"Thank you for sharing these sad tidings with us, Andrew," she told the young man softly. "But perhaps we should leave your master alone with his grief? We can come back in another day or so."

Andrew seemed uncomfortable.

"With respect, my lady. If I were to bid you farewell I would be asked to send for you again." Andrew looked to Guy and Allan. "My lords. My master is a good man but today he is not himself. I beg you, my lord sheriff, Sir Allan, to see him. Hopefully your presence and counsel will put him more at ease."

"Then we will see your master," Gisborne stated. "Have arrangements for a funeral been made?"

"No my lord sheriff. Nothing has been arranged."

Guy nodded then turned to his wife.

"Marian, find a servant," he told her. "Tell him or her to fetch a priest. Then help prepare the bodies for burial."

"Of course."

"My master's study is this way," Andrew murmured. He led the men and woman through a doorway into a spacious main room.

Andrew stopped to address Marian.

'Lady Gisborne, if you wait here I will have a girl come to you."

Marian gave a soft "Thank you" then sat down upon the chaise lounge whilst Guy, Allan and Andrew continued up a narrow staircase.

* * *

Merton was replacing a quill into an inkpot when the sheriff and master at arms were announced.

To Allan it seemed that Merton had aged near one hundred years since he had last seen him. The man's brown hair, moustache and beard were streaked, not so subtly, with grey.

"Ah … Sir Allan, my lord sheriff," Merton greeted in a tired, soft voice. "Forgive my appearance, will you? I am most out of sorts today."

"Marian is downstairs helping the servants arrange a funeral," Guy said, folding his arms across his chest.

Merton frowned.

"Why?" he asked bamboozled.

"This is not an act of pity," Guy assured quickly. "You are not well. Let us take some of the burden off your shoulders."

Merton stared at Gisborne for a long time as if he were trying to work out a puzzle.

Guy stared back, refusing to show the discomfort he felt under this scrutiny.

"Vasey," Merton said at last. "Would have slit your throat if he had heard you say such a thing, Guy of Gisborne."

Guy said nothing.

"I pitied Marian of Knighton when it was announced that she and you were betrothed. Now … Now I thank god you were united. You have become a good man. I daresay that perhaps that is her doing."

"Perhaps," Guy agreed, smiling faintly.

Merton stared at Guy a little longer then sighed.

"I have asked you, sheriff, and your master at arms, to come here for a reason," he explained. "I am leaving the Merton estate for London. There I will live out my days with my sister, Ester. She is a member of the prince's court. My living there shall be comfortable."

'What is he on about?' Allan wondered. He looked to Guy and noticed that his superior was thinking the same thing.

"As you well know," Sir Merton went on. "I leave this estate behind devoid of an heir or heiress. So. Therefore, after many hours of consideration I have made up my mind. I have decided that I am going to sign my fortune and my estate over to you, Sir Allan."

End of part 11

Authors note

This chappie contains fluff I desperately wanted to include just to show how great things are in the lives of Allan, Marian and Guy.

The next chappie will have Allan angst and some more Guy & Marian sweetness.

Glossary

Piddle- urine.

Golliwog.-My favourite doll. It is a character of the Noddy books. A little woolly black person.

Snozzer-A nose.


	12. Part 11

_**Loved in the darkness part 11**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Merton has handed over his fortune and property to Allan A Dale, I am so sorry I did not realise that Merton's first name was Walter, I've become so comfy with calling him Merton, but I have started fixing my wee whoopsie!

Any way.

Marian and Guy are still enjoying their perfect life together. How long can this last?

This chappie is dedicated to Angie and her mum. My BETAS, The girls on Stirred and my dearest Angelique.

_**Disclaimer**_

People … My dear people …. I do not own a sodding thing.

If I did, Guy, Allan and Marian would get completely shickered then married by a priest who looked like Matthew Lucas from Little Britain.

Shickered means getting drunk in New Zealand slang.

Also Nicholas Bishop would be playing prince John, I say this about Prince John even though I am stoked Toby is playing him, I just would have loved to have seen Nick as a royal and working with Richard and Keith.

Rated a big M for nudity and sexy stuff.

_**Merton Estate**_

Morag's body was cold to the touch and disturbingly pale.

Marian shuddered, suppressing the urge to turn on her heel and run.

Judith, she recalled, had been cold like Morag.

The memory of seeing her daughter's dead body for the first time flashed dramatically before her eyes. It was so clear Marian gasped and staggered backwards. Gripping the table for support, she took a deep breath, hoping no one had witnessed her moment of weakness.

"Milady, would ye be wantin ta come with me to another room?" A servant woman asked gently. "Tain't right for ee ta be ere."

'_Oh lord, now they must think I am delicate and beyond repair_,' Marian thought with annoyance.

She felt very much tempted to tell the kindly woman that she would prefer to stay with the bodies and wait for the priest's arrival …. However, truth be told, Marian did not want to remain at all. She wanted to get away from these corpses. Corpses she had once considered good friends to her and her father. Corpses that reminded her of the daughter she had lost.

"Yes," she told the woman, her voice sounding quite strained in her ears. "Yes, I would like to go to the main room, but I can find it on my own. Please tell my husband where I am, will you?"

"Aye, milady."

* * *

"My lord sheriff, do you object to my decision?"

Guy looked to Allan, who seemed to be more interested in the toes of his boots, then Sir Walter of Merton.

He ran his tongue over his lips, hesitated a little, then spoke.

"Allan is a young man. He has not long been my squire or my master at arms."

"Then you object?"

"I am merely saying I believe Allan to be coltish," Gisborne returned a little defensively. "Fortune and lands do not simply fall out of the sky into one's lap, Lord Merton. Is it wise to give them to him when he has so little experience with responsibility?"

Walter considered this, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"What you say is justifiable, sheriff. However, my wealth and lands would have gone to your man after my death. Also, and with profound respect, you did make Sir Allan your master at arms the moment you yourself took up the position of sheriff."

"True," Gisborne agreed warily.

"After losing my wife and daughter I feel as if I am a dead man walking," Merton continued with an air of melancholy. "I fancy it will not be long till I join Morag and her mother in heaven."

Merton turned to Allan.

"This walking, talking dead man is giving you every thing that is his," he told Allan solemnly. "Will you take it, Allan A Dale?"

"I will," Allan said giving himself little time to think. "I'm ready," he told the sheriff almost earnestly. "I really am ready."

Gisborne nodded.

"If you say you are, Allan …. Then you are."

"I ask the sheriff of Nottingham to grant me this final boon," Sir Walter of Merton declared wearily.

"What do you want of me?" Gisborne asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Guide Allan. Guide him until you feel he can manage running the estate on his own. If appears he cannot, then it is my wish that this building becomes an orphanage rather then go to the crown."

* * *

Gisborne left Merton's study to see how the funeral arrangements were going. After learning of his wife's whereabouts, he bid a servant to take some refreshments up to the study then made his way to the main room.

Marian was sitting on the chaise longue, staring at her hands. Her dark hair loose and hanging about her face as if she were a young virgin.

"Marian," he addressed.

She raised her head, offering him a face full of shame.

"I could not linger," she told him weakly. "I stayed with them for as long as I could but … Jesu! Their bodies! They were so cold!"

She put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a sob.

Gisborne marched over to her and pulled her to feet then to his chest where he kissed and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Guy said nothing.

Marian clenched her teeth and groaned, desperate to regain her composure. "I was such a coward," she panted. "I should have stayed with them but I couldn't. I saw Judith in Morag's place! I saw-"

"Shh."

Marian allowed Guy to hold her for a few moments, enjoying the warmth of his body against her own.

"I have to go," she mumbled withdrawing, trying to regain some of her composure. "I need to freshen up for the funeral."

"You don't have to do anything," he told her. "Wait there." He left her alone for a short while. When he returned, he had a servant boy by his side. Without a word of explanation, he took her hand, guiding her out of the room then along a lengthy passageway.

"Where are we going?" Marian asked, brow furrowed with confusion.

"The funeral will be held on the morrow," Guy told her calmly. "We are to stay here as Merton's guests."

"The twins?"

"Allan is riding to the castle to retrieve them and the wet nurse now as we speak."

Marian bit her lip, not wanting to vex Guy by complaining about the wet nurse. She knew he was having the twins brought to the estate only make her happy and that he would have them not here at all.

"Thank you," she told him, adding. "What did Sir Walter want?"

"I will tell you later," he replied as they followed the boy into a spacious chamber. "Right now I want you to rest."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course."

Marian pulled off her shoes and stockings then lay down upon the bed, curling into a ball whilst Guy removed his boots, doublet, and tunic before taking his took his place behind her, spooning himself snugly around her body.

She nestled closer to him. Her back welcoming the smooth hardness of his chest and stomach.

* * *

Marian was feeling somewhat better when Guy woke her so they could freshen up before dining with Merton. For the dinner, she chose to wear a baby blue silk dress accompanied by a snug fitting royal blue velvet vest and pale gold silk slippers. Once she had finished dressing, she had a servant comb the tangles from her hair then place it under a dove grey silk scarf. Guy had changed as well, opting to wear a long sleeved silk maroon tunic accompanied by a black velvet vest with fine gold embroidery. His thick black mane had been combed and oiled, his stubble neatly trimmed.

"I love you in colour," Marian told him with a smile, taking his arm. "Maroon suits you." She noted the Criss-crossed lacings in front of his shirt and thought they made him look somewhat nicely roguish.

"I think we both know what shade suits you," Guy replied, a sultry smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Marian felt her face colour and gave him a stern look of warning.

"You are a mad fool!" she told him through clenched teeth, yanking her arm away. "We are supposed to be solemn!"

"Thought you might enjoy a bit of gaiety," Guy retorted, his hand wandering lazily downwards to caress her arse.

"Be gay in the privacy of a bedchamber or our own home!" Marian hissed, moving a little faster till Guy's hand fell away to drop at his side. "Right now we must show our support to Sir Walter."

* * *

In Merton's hall, Guy, Marian, and Allan ate their meal in silence whilst Merton brooded and ate little.

"Any news from the holy land, my lord sheriff?" he asked eventually.

Gisborne set down the spoon for his broth.

"Hood and his companions reached Acre not three days ago. They should be travelling to King Richard's camp soon."

"Good, good. And what of Vasey?"

"He enjoys London," Guy replied with distain. "He serves his prince and basks in the riches the prince showers upon him."

"Does he tell you all this? I thought he would not bother contacting you again."

"Yes. He enjoys gloating," Guy returned with a faint trace of sarcasm. He did not feel insulted by Walter's remark about Vasey contacting him. The old fool gloated to him, what of it? Soon Vasey would gloat no more.

"Perhaps when he dies he will even gloat to the devil when he goes to the blackest pit in hell," Marian quipped earning a startled and amused look from Guy and Allan.

Merton chuckled softly.

"Fine choice of words, lady Gisborne, fine choice of words. I do hope the foul beast meets his maker soon. You know … I still remember that black day when Vasey became sheriff. My blood turned into ice."

"As did mine," Marian concurred softly. "And father's."

"Well, there is no point in looking at the past anymore," Merton added dryly. He pushed his chair back and rose to his feet.

The other rose with him.

"To Vasey's downfall!" he declared raising his goblet.

"To Vasey's downfall," the others echoed.

_**Merton estate, graveyard**_

The day of Morag and her mother's funeral was cold and dreary. Marian and Allan wore black, thick ermine trimmed cloaks whilst Guy opted for his black leather surcoat and doublet.

The priest, ignorant of the weather, droned on about heaven and earth till finishing at least with a solemn "Amen" which everyone except Sir Walter, who had been quiet and still throughout the service, echoed in a rather relieved fashion.

When the funeral was officially over, the shivering guests were invited to remain so they could feast in Merton's hall before bidding farewell to Sir Walter who would be making his journey to his sister's home in London in the afternoon.

Marian had been tempted to try to change his mind for the weather was unpredictable and its inconsistency troubled her to no end.

"Maz, he'll be fine," Allan assured her after Sir Walter had refused her for the third time. "Look, Giz is sending some of the castle guards with him. There's nothing for you to worry about."

Marian huffed her displeasure, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm going to see how the twins are," she murmured, needing something to do. "Will you be-"

Allan waved her off, smiling gently.

"See you back at Locksley," he replied.

* * *

Gisborne had bid farewell to Marian and the twins and was making his way for the stables when something caught his eye.

It was enough to make him stop in his tracks.

Allan was standing beside the freshly dug grave of Morag, staring at the dark brown dirt.

Wondering what was going through his head, Guy quietly walked over to stand beside him.

Allan jumped when he saw Gisborne.

"I'm on my way," he assured, raking a hand through his light hair. "I just wanted to-"

"I am not Vasey," Guy rumbled. "Take your time, Allan."

Allan licked his lips. He seemed troubled.

"What is it?"

"I'm sort of glad I never had to marry her," Allan admitted in a strained voice. "Even with you, Maz and Merton breathing down my neck I would have been the worst husband in England."

"Morag," he added. "Was a great girl. I did like her. I liked her a lot. She was well spunky. But the idea of marrying her made me sick in the stomach." He sucked in a deep breath, pinching his nose. "Jesu Giz … I'm-I'm almost glad she died." He blinked and swallowed hard, fat tears streaking his pale cheeks. "Does make me as evil as Vasey?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Allan cried, staring bewilderedly at his superior. "You've lived with the sodding bastard nearly all your life and you tell me you don't know! You of all people should be able to tell me!"

"I can only tell you that it doesn't matter anymore," Guy said to Allan with firmness in his deep voice. "There is only one way to move now, Allan. Forward. You have lands and wealth. In time you will be able to marry a woman of your own choosing."

"I'm done with the whole marriage thing," Allan mumbled. "I'll stick to tumbling."

"You will need an heir or heiress," Guy reminded gently. "Someone will have to inherit this place. A bastard-"

"I'll give it to Tristan and Clowance!" Allan snapped. "Guy I don't deserve this place! I'm not good enough for it!"

"I have Marian, I am the sheriff," Guy shot back. "Do you really think I am good enough for Marian? Allan, we both know we are not capable of the good temperaments most men and women are blessed with. But we strive to better what we do have. We've succeeded, Allan. And when all this madness is over we will be able to sit back and enjoy what we've been fighting so hard to obtain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allan asked, wrapping his cloak tighter around his body.

"It means focus on the task at hand and apologise to Morag for your lack of wanting her later."

Having said that, Gisborne clapped Allan on the back.

"I'll ride with you to Locksley. Meet me at the stables when you are ready."

"Ta," Allan said. His thank you barely audible.

_**Locksley Pond**_

Weeks turned into months and summer arrived to Locksley making everything terribly hot, so the occupants of the manor decided to cool themselves by riding out to Locksley Pond to bathe.

The men rode their horses into the bed of water, wearing only braes whilst Marian and Hannah paddled with baby Tristan wearing white shifts made out of cheesecloth.

"Don't go too deep, Guy!" Marian called out to Guy who was holding Clowance.

"She's fine!" Allan told her. "Come in, Maz!"

"Go on," Hannah told her. "I'll hold onto Tristan."

"Are you sure?" Marian asked

"Go, Marian!" Hannah insisted, giving her friend a little shove.

Marian kissed her son's curly forehead then made her way to the water's edge.

"What have we here?" Guy asked his little girl. "A pond witch?"

Marian scowled at him then waded into the pond, sighing as the pleasant warm water covered her body.

"I'm not a witch!" she retorted, doggy paddling toward her husband and daughter. "I'm a mermaid."

Gisborne patted Glory's rump. The stallion nickered.

"Up ya come, witch!"

Marian raised her dark eye brows then smirked.

"You will pay for that, Guy of Gisborne," she vowed saucily.

"My lord sheriff," Guy corrected playfully. Clowance squawked with delight.

Marian swam over till she was floating beside Glory. Carefully avoiding the rouncys thrashing legs, she heaved herself onto his back, hugging Guy from behind.

"Why don't we ask Allan and Hannah to take the twins home?" she asked, resting her cheek against Guy's damp back.

"That's a very good idea," Guy agreed huskily.

He guided the stallion up the bank then dismounted.

"Take the twins back to the Manor," he told Hannah and Allan. "We'll be awhile longer."

Allan winked at Guy then took Clowance off his hands.

"Put them straight to bed, Hannah," Marian said, wringing the water out of her hair. "I'll feed them later tonight."

"Yes, Marian," the young woman replied and followed Allan's lead.

* * *

Marian and Guy lay beneath a tree with ample shade kissing and fondling each other. They continued their slow and gentle lovemaking till feeling tired and deciding to sleep under their tree for a while, savouring the precious time away from the world that seemed to need them constantly.

Marian lay sprawled over Guy, cheek pressed against his rock hard chest, nearly purring her contentment as he lazily stroked up and down her back with the pads of his fingers.

"How do you feel about leaving Locksley?" he asked her after a long bout of silence.

"I have mixed feelings," she told him, choosing her words carefully. "It is Robin's rightful home and moving to Knighton is the right thing to do … But I have had a lot of happy memories here. You have good memories as well. It will be hard to walk away, but this is what we must do."

Gisborne grunted.

"Knighton is much grander then Locksley anyway," Marian added cheerfully.

"You are being biased!" Guy accused.

"Of course I am! I was born there!" she cried with good humour.

Gisborne rolled his eyes whilst Marian laughed gaily.

"No one is here," she told Guy looking about.

"So?"

"I'd like to go for another swim."

"Then go."

"You can come to."

"Why?"

"Oh must I spell it out?" Marian exclaimed. "Guy …. I want to swim with you …" she finished the sentence with her face blushing ruby red.

Guy frowned at her not understanding what all this was about.

Marian sighed, got up, and walked over to the pond.

"Watch me!" she commanded.

"No need to tell me twice," Guy answered, earning a sarcastic snort from Marian.

To his shock then absolute pleasure, Marian stripped off her shift, leaving it in the grass. She stood near the waters edge, naked as a babe, beautiful skin gleaming in the summer sunshine.

Gisborne felt himself grow stiff and heaved himself to his feet as quickly as he could.

"Wait for me!" he called, pulling franticly at his braes.

"No, come and catch me!" Marian called, breaking into a run, dark hair blowing in the breeze like a scarf behind her fleeing form.

Finally his insufferable braes were off! with a growl, Gisborne tore after his mischievous wife.

Marian, upon seeing him, gave a shriek and dived into the pond, determined not to let him catch her.

"I'm going to get you!" Guy shouted.

"Like Hell you are!" Marian gasped over her shoulder.

She pushed herself as far as she could, kicking her legs in a mad effort to blind Guy who was already right behind her.

Suddenly, Gisborne burst out of the water in front of her, gasping hard eyes shining with predatory excitement.

Marian swore and swung around, not bothering to entertain the idea of how her husband could have managed to have blocked her escape so easily.

Guy, however, was too quick. He gathered himself, lunged forward, and grabbed her.

Marian gasped and bucked against his hold, but he held on, refusing to let her go.

Defeated, she sagged in his arms, body shuddering with weariness.

Gisborne dragged her to the muddy bank. Pinning her beneath him, he kissed her hard on the mouth till she was close to the point of suffocating then buried his face into her wet neck, panting hard.

Marian squirmed beneath his soaking body, feeling somewhat revived and renewed arousal whilst Guy playfully kissed and nipped his way to her breasts.

Taking her left nipple into his mouth, Gisborne sucked leisurely upon it, keenly listening to her moan and whine.

"Wait!" he snarled roughly when she struggled against him.

He grabbed her right breast in his large hand, squeezing it hard till she shrieked then bit even harder into the breast he had re-covered with his mouth.

"My lord."

Gisborne's eyes flew upwards.

Standing on the upper bank was a horsemen dressed in the uniform of Prince John's men.

"Shit!" Guy cursed as soon as Marian's breast had fallen out of his mouth. He sprung upwards, taking Marian with him, hands covering her bottom to shield her from the intruder's eyes.

"Why couldn't you wait at the Manor?" Guy thundered, praying to god that there weren't more men on the other side of the pond.

Marian buried her head against Guy's chest in embarrassment, wishing that this were a bad dream.

"Forgive me, my lord," the young man stuttered. "But I have been instructed by Prince John to give you this message as soon as possible. He is most distressed!"

"Well? Out with it man!"

"Can we not put our clothes on first?" Marian pleaded.

Gisborne sighed then held out a hand to the messenger.

"Your cloak, give it here," he ordered.

The man immediately unfastened his cloak and tossed it to Guy who swiftly covered Marian and himself with it before giving the ill received messenger a look that would have been capable of killing him right there and then.

"Out …. With …. It," Gisborne growled through clenched teeth.

"My lord, by order of His majesty, King Richard, and His Royal Highness, Prince John, Sir Vasey Keith, member of the royal court, Lord of York, Sussex, Surrey, Dibley, Derby and-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" Guy bellowed nearly dropping the cloak.

"F-forgive, my lord! Vasey … He has-He has been arrested for plotting to kill the king and the prince! He has been tried and will travel to Nottingham Castle to await execution!"

Guy turned to Marian; his face was a mixture of pain, fear, and doubt.

Marian smiled for him then grasped his face, pulling it downward so she could kiss him soundly on the lips.

"It's over," she whispered tearfully and tenderly against his mouth, "It's all over."

Crying, Guy hugged her to him, ignoring the bamboozled look on the messengers face.

Allan A Dale rode up on Stiorra. He looked at the crying Guy and Marian then to the messenger.

"I guess you gave them the message?" he asked.

"Yes … but I cannot decipher if the sheriff is incredibly happy, miserable or if he has lost the plot all together!"

Splash!

The sheriff of Nottingham and his wife were back in the pond, frolicking like children. This explosion of happiness bamboozled the messenger even more so. He looked to the master at arms for an explanation but

Allan, however, had dismounted his mare and was hurriedly ridding himself of his clothes.

"My lord?" the prince's man cried.

"Ride back to the house, mate!" Allan called, tossing his doublet over his shoulder. "Tell Thornton to get a feast ready for everyone and I am not being funny, I mean everyone!"

_**Locksley Manor**_

Locksley manor became alive with joy that evening. Women, children, and men danced, ate and drank in the manors hall, celebrating the end of Vasey's reign.

Marian, Allan, and Guy sat by a corner fire, holding the twins and relaxing.

"So when is he due to arrive?" Allan asked, balancing Tristan on his lap.

"Next week if you're talking about Vasey," Guy confirmed. "It's a shame we can't slaughter the bastard the moment he arrives but the king wished Robin to be present at the execution."

"Well … We could torture him a little," Allan mused.

Guy smirked. A sadistic lopsided smirk

"True," he agreed then raised his goblet to his lips.

"There are children present," Marian reprimanded dryly, covering her daughters ears,

"Where's Hannah?" Guy asked.

"Your sergeant wanted a word with her," Marian replied, adding with girlish excitement. "I think he may want to court her!"

Before Gisborne could kick up a stink about a sergeant courting the companion of his wife, Allan swiftly cut him off.

"How are we going to keep the mob away from him? They'll be sure to want blood."

"Djaq and Little John will be guarding him at all times," Marian contributed. "In addition Guys men and the castle guard."

"What about Vasey's other supporters?"

"We start the round up tomorrow," Guy revealed casually. "It'll be hard. The news of Vasey's arrest should have spread over England by now. We cannot expect to catch them all, but we can expect to catch the ones that matter."

Allan, satisfied with the response, ruffled Tristan's black curls then passed the child over to Guy.

"I see a wench fit for tumbling," the master at arms told his group of friends. "Can we start the round up the day after tomorrow, Giz?"

"No!" Guy growled.

"Aw come on! You know I can't function with a hang over!"

"You don't seem to function all that well with one either," Marian told Guy with a giggle.

Gisborne rolled his eyes.

"They're all plotting against me," he told his boy who stared solemnly back at him.

"I don't think he cares," Marian told him taking a sip of mead.

Tristan gurgled, reached out to grip his father's nose,

"Ow!" Gisborne exclaimed. "Fine, early afternoon!"

"Ta, Giz."

Tristan let go of his father's nose with a somewhat wicked grin spreading across his cherubic face.

"He gets that cheek from you," Guy declared, rubbing his sore nose.

"He gets his grip from you," Marian added.

Both of their children were identical in looks. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. Inheriting, to Guy's relief, Marian's nose. Tristan was quieter then his sister and very good at hiding, whilst Clowance was strangely akin to a miniature banshee. Driving everyone to the point of exhaustion with her loud wails. She loved to be noticed and was prone to greediness. She also thrived on being cuddled. Cuddles to her, were the stuff of life. And she got them. She got them nearly every minute because no one could resist her charming face when she was not screaming her little head off.

Her behaviour bothered Marian who was determined to make sure her daughter did not grow up to be a spoilt, pampered brat.

Guy, on the other hand, was not so bothered. He saw himself in the little girl. Her loudness, her greed. That was him through and through.

In time, she would change. He had no doubt that his Clowance would grow up to be just as gracious and tender hearted as her mother.

"Prince John's messenger also told me something rather interesting before heading back to London," Guy told Marian.

"What?" Marian asked intrigued.

"He told me that the king would like to see me as soon as he is back and settled in England. He wishes to talk about my family. Our lands."

"Well … He has not asked for your execution," Marian offered. "Perhaps he wishes for you to have your home back?"

Guy ran his tongue over his lips.

"Perhaps," he agreed.

_**Guy & Marian's bed chambers**_

He woke to the sound of her screaming. Horrible, pleading cries he had never dared believe could pass through a woman's mouth.

Rolling onto his right side, Guy found Marian caught within a nightmare.

Her eyes were closed. Her face was soaked with sweat and tears.

"I want to stay!" she babbled madly. "I want to stay! Oh god, why can't I stay?"

"Marian," he murmured grasping her flailing wrists before she could hit him. "Marian."

"Don't take me," she moaned. "Please, don't take me! Not me! Not me!"

"You are not going anywhere," said Guy, urgency rising in his voice, "Marian, you've got to wake up!"

"Guy!" came Allan's voice from the other side of the door. "You alright in there?"

The sheriff was about to say no when Marian suddenly became coherent. Scared out of her mind, but thanks be to god, coherent.

The door burst open. Allan and Hannah barged into the chamber.

"Piss off!" Guy hollered, thus making Hannah jump with freight.

"Ah, Looks like they've got everything under control, Hans," Allan said, quickly backing out of the chamber, dragging a pale and gaping Hannah with him. "Let's go and make sure the twins are still asleep, eh?"

"And close the door behind ya, ya pack of earslings!" Gisborne snapped, watching the pair leave.

As soon as the door had slammed shut, he returned his attention to Marian.

"It was a bad dream," he told her softly. "You were screaming."

"I was slipping," she murmured. "I was slipping down a well … Or-or a hole?" she frowned, sniffing. "Someone … Something was telling me-" She stopped and nuzzled her pillow. "It doesn't matter."

"It scared you into screaming. Tell me, Marian."

Marian sighed and looked up at him.

"A voice told me I had to leave. It told me that I couldn't stay." She bit her lip. "Is this the price I have to pay for our safety, Guy? Death? How is that fair?

Lovingly, Gisborne cupped her face in his hands, rubbing her cheeks with the pads of his fingers.

"You are not going anywhere," he told her calmly. "It was a nightmare brought on by over exciting yourself and too much mead."

"But I-"

"Shh, hush now, little mare. Go to sleep. Tomorrow is when everything changes and we need to be ready."

Whilst Marian slept in his arms Guy could not find it within himself to join her. Instead he rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing his hand along her arm as she slept.

Her dream had unnerved him. The idea of his woman being taken away from him just when the sun had just begun to shine down on him scared him very, very much.

What could take her from him though? Hood? Vasey? Surely not.

Hood was betrothed to Ana and Vasey would be under constant guard till the day he joined the devil in the realm of Hell.

Marian moaned softly in her sleep, fingers curling into her palm.

Gisborne kissed the side of her head then sighed heavily.

"_Whoever it is that would dare attempt to take you from me had better be prepared to feel my wrath_,' he thought darkly. ' _For I will not suffer he or she to live_,'

_**End of part 11**_

_**Authors note**_

Well this is good news isn't it? MAG are free of Vasey once and for all and boy are they going to have one thumping hangover in the morning!

So what do you think will happen in the next few chappies? What does Marian's dream mean?

Ohhh, tis a bit of a mystery isn't it? Let's just say … Cliffhanger ahoy!


	13. Part 12

_****_

Loved in the darkness

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Vasey has returned to Nottingham. Will he cause trouble? And what odd question will Guy ask Marian in the middle of the night?

Dedicated to the lovely ladies of Stirred. My Betas. The forever-angelic Angelique and Richard Armitages season 3 costume and hair

_**Disclaimer**_

If I owned RH I would most likely be in Hungry or the UK. I am, however, in neither of those countries therefore I do not own a single thing!

Drat!

_**Nottingham Castle, courtyard**_

The round up of Vasey's fellow conspirators was brutal. Noblewomen forgot themselves and wailed loudly as their dear ones were lead to the gallows.

The sheriff clad in his ominous uniform of black leather, watched impassively, refusing to show the pity he felt for the families.

These men had been tried and later found guilty, thus making them undeserving of mercy.

They had to die. It was that simple.

_**Nottingham Castle, Twins Chamber**_

Marian had refused to attend the hanging, opting to sit in the twin's chamber instead.

On occasion a cheer would rise from the crowd as a man met his maker.

Tears darted out of Marian's eyes. These tears were not for the people dying outside, but for their families.

No one had been spared. Not even the people who had been considered less guilty.

Everyone had something, someone taken from them. A son. A father. A home.

The constant verdict of "Guilty" had shaken her greatly. She had always assumed that Vasey had a long list of loyal followers. But this?

So much death. So much grief. She never imagined it possible.

They were doing the right thing Marian told herself firmly. They were being cruel to be kind. They were saving England! Moreover, not all faced the noose. It had been her wish that the enemies of the crown received a fair trial. Men, whose crimes were not considered as great, were stripped of their titles and banned from Nottinghamshire for life; their homes given to the crown, their families moved to abbeys or other counties.

Guy, naturally, had protested till giving up and sulking for nearly half an hour in a shadowy corner.

When the executions for that day were over, Guy immediately left the courtyard to search for his wife. When he found her sitting by a window face buried in Tristan's blanket, his heart ached tremendously.

He walked over to her and swept her off her feet. Sitting back down in her little rocking chair, he rocked her back and forth till she dropped the blanket and pressed herself closer to him, longing for comfort.

_**Nottingham Castle Courtyard**_

The sky was a mixture of many shades of grey and white. Men, women, and children stood solemnly in long rows waiting for the prisoner to appear.

A carriage drawn by four dapple-grey Destriers slowly made its way into the courtyard.

"Whool!" the driver called, pulling back on the reins.

John of Locksley, formerly known as the outlaw Little John, strode over to open the door of the carriage.

Out of it, with some difficulty, came Vasey.

No one spoke. No one moved.

This was curious for one would have expected a day like today to be a day of grand celebration.

However, Nothing.

Nothing at all.

Vasey appeared small, pathetic. No longer was he the horrid silver haired tyrant everyone had learnt to fear and hate. He looked upon the people of Nottingham, saying nothing, merely looking upon each human being with a strange curiosity, as if he was seeing them for the first time in his life.

"Move!" John ordered gruffly.

Vasey turned his head to look at the big man, beady hazel eyes roaming up and down John's large frame. He then gave a little sigh and began to walk as best he could toward the waiting sheriff.

Marian and Allan stood on either side of Guy watching the former sheriff of Nottinghamshire make his way toward them.

He was as they had hoped he would be. In chains. Also the old man had been stripped of his finery, wearing a short beige tunic and bottle green hose instead of his preferred black silks and ermine.

Vasey met the gazes of his captors one by one showing neither rage nor fear. He looked at them the same way he had looked at what used to have been his people but with acceptance as well as an odd curiosity.

Gisborne nodded to the guards standing on either side of the old man.

"Yes milord," they murmured in unison, pushing the prisoner forward and up the stone steps.

Marian watched impassively as the man hobbled past her then looked to the people of Nottingham.

They were staring at the back of the departing former sheriff, their faces pale … shocked.

They could not comprehend this.

She knew it would take some time for all of Nottinghamshire to adjust to the idea that their troubles were finally over.

With her heart aching for them, the lady of Gisborne compressed her lips, took her husbands arm to return to the great hall with him and Allan, all the while vowing silently to make herself available to her beloved people as soon as possible.

_**The Great Hall**_

No one felt like eating that evening. They were supposed to be celebrating the entrapment of Vasey, However the food tasted like ash and the wine tasted like piss in their mouths. So instead of merry making, the victorious nobles chose to sit around the hall's table and converse with each other.

Djaq, Nottingham's new alchemist and physician, was explaining a cold remedy to Marian whilst Allan, John, and Guy took part in an arm-wrestling match.

"Sucked dem, Giz!" Allan crowed when Gisborne lost.

"You let me win!" John exclaimed staring at Guy in wonderment.

Guy hesitated.

"I did," he concurred quietly.

"We're not enemies," John told the sheriff after considering him for a moment or so. "If you think you can beat me, go ahead."

A light shone in the sheriff's eyes. Guy eagerly leant forward, grasping John's hand.

"One … Two … Three … go!" Allan ordered and the men began to wrestle.

_**Guy & Marian's castle bedchambers**_

Marian had retired early to the castle bedchamber whilst Guy remained with Allan and John discussing the sudden disappearance of Sir Percy and Robin's return and wrestling.

Eventually he came to her. A little bit wobbly on his feet from too much wine.

Marian smiled at her unsteady husband and rose from the bed to help him out of his clothes.

"So the wine no longer tastes like piss, does it?" she asked, helping Guy take his boots off.

"No, it was very sweet," he replied lazily, stretching and groaning as he lay down, not bothering to remove his trousers and braise.

Marian took her place beside him, smiling amusedly.

"What?" he asked.

"You seem so happy," she told him, reaching out to tangle her fingers in his thick black mane.

Gisborne let out a low, guttural growl of pleasure as she scratched his head then closed his eyes contentedly.

"I am happy," he told her after a moment. "And I have a question for you, little mare."

"Are you sober enough?" Marian challenged playfully.

"Marian."

"Oh alright ask me!"

"Do you want another child?"

"Just one?"

"Isn't one enough?"

"No I want at least three more, Guy," Marian replied candidly. "Or six."

"One."

"Three."

"One."

"Three. Or I'll start wearing a chastity belt."

"Marian you do not whelp well," Guy insisted with frustration in his voice. "See sense! You have nearly died twice during childbirth. I do not want death to take you from me!"

"I will not die on you," Marian vowed grabbing his hand and then fiercely pressing his knuckles to her lips. "But I do want more children. I enjoy being a mother. Now … Now seems the right time to begin growing our family. Vasey is going to die. The king is safe. You are getting your lands back."

"We cannot know that for certain, little mare," Gisborne reminded in a low rumble. "He could have something of an unpleasant nature up his sleeve."

"If he does he will have to deal with me," Marian answered promptly.

Her response made Gisborne laugh softly.

"I cannot win," he told her. "You may have three if you desire."

Marian beamed and kissed his cheek.

"But!" he told her firmly. "The moment you are with child I'll have you confined to our chambers and chained to the bed for nine months, no exceptions."

"I think I could handle that," the dark haired beauty purred seductively. "A little bondage never hurts."

"You are sinful, little mare!" Guy accused, large hand running up and down her leg.

"Sinful indeed," she agreed huskily before capturing his mouth in a deep, pleasurable kiss then squealed when he playfully pinched her on the bum.

"You wouldn't really wear a chastity belt, would you?" he teased, stroking the pinched area with his fingertips.

Marian giggled then brought his face forward to kiss him again.

_**The Great Hall**_

A few days had gone by since Vasey's arrival and Guy was beginning to relax. No one had come to the former sheriff's aid. The people had gotten over their shock over his arrival and were now re-building their lives, seeming satisfied that they would have their vengeance when Robin of Locksley returned.

That was to be in the next month or so. Robin and his companions were to remain in London for a time in the company of some of King Richard's closest confidants. There, they would address Prince John who, rumour had it, had been desperately trying to mollify his brother by slaughtering all who had been associated with the plot to kill him.

Guy wondered if the prince knew that Vasey had planned not only to kill his brother but him as well? He doubted it. Vasey could sweet talk with the best of them. The prince would have listened to Vasey's endless river of lies and believed everything that passed through the balding devil's lips.

Gisborne's reverie was interrupted when Djaq entered with John.

"What is it?" he asked.

"He wants to see you," Djaq told him awkwardly.

"Vasey?"

Djaq nodded.

"He has not said a word in nearly a week and now he wants to see me?" Gisborne asked completely bamboozled.

"I told him to shut his mouth," John admitted gruffly.

"No, I'll go to him. I am intrigued, and it's also my turn to gloat," the sheriff replied.

"Alone?" Djaq asked warily. "Is that wise?"

"Stay out of sight," Guy told her. "I want him to feel he can spill his guts about anything and everything. He won't do such a thing if he see's I have company. Crowding him will only make him clam up."

"And Marian?"

"I'll fill her in when she's returned from Netllestone," Guy replied casually, pulling on his gloves. "This will be a visit, nothing for her to worry about."

_**Vasey's chamber**_

Vasey smiled oily as Gisborne entered his new abode, hazel eyes roaming up and down the younger man's body, noting the much longer hair and disappearance of the infamous black leather.

"What? No more Sir Pleather?" he asked at last, pouting slightly in mock disappointment.

"Recognise your new domain?" Guy asked folding his arms across his chest, completely unaffected by the jest.

"Well, well, Gisborne," Vasey drawled lazily. "You've found my special little chamber. How long did it take you to find out about Ana, eh? A few days? Or did someone have to shove the location under your big nose?"

Nothing

"You know. I used to believe you were a force to be reckoned with. Now … You're pathetic."

Guy yawned.

"Hiding behind the skirts of a woman," Vasey went on. "You … sicken … me. I thought you would be my successor! A god amongst men! But oh no! You had to change!"

"I realised what I truly wanted was not power," Guy replied coolly. "I have other things that satisfy me."

Vasey's lips peeled back to snarl.

"What do you have?" he spat venomously. "A woman to hump A woman who tells you she loves you? Grow up Gisborne! Do!"

"Yes, Marian loves me!" Guy returned, voice strong and steady. "And without her … My world may as well turn to ash."

"Oh la dee da dee da!" Vasey mocked.

"You will hang till dead as soon as I've received word from the king," Guy added, ignoring the former sheriff's mockery.

"The king?" Vasey asked incredulously. "You and the ol Richey? Dear god Gisborne! If I'm going down you're going down with me!"

Guy cut the older man off by letting out a bark of laughter.

"You stupid old man!" he cried, still laughing. "Did you not think I would not make provision?"

He smiled triumphantly as Vasey stared at him in confusion.

"I'm in league with Robin Hood," he then declared, giddy with relief and excitement. "I'm in league with King Richard and Robin Hood!"

Vasey stared and stared at the younger man, mouth gaping with surprise.

He realised that Gisborne no longer belonged to him. He realised that Gisborne was … Gisborne was good. He was really, really good.

He realised that offering power to Gisborne would no longer work. He realised that Gisborne had everything he could ever want. He realised, and this was the final kick in the guts, that Gisborne could no longer be controlled.

"Impossible," he whispered.

Gisborne smirked.

"_To you perhaps_," he thought smugly.

"Impossible!" Vasey screamed.

He lunged for Guy but did not reach him for an arrow embedded itself into the palm of his hand.

Shrieking in pain, Vasey fell to the ground, cradling his wounded hand to his chest.

The sheriff swung around expecting to see Hood.

"Thought you'd need someone to watch your back," Allan A Dale told him casually.

"Thank you," Guy said then he nodded to the moaning prisoner. "Help me with him?"

Allan set the bow aside.

"Be glad to."

The men heaved Vasey to a sitting position.

When Guy was satisfied, he withdrew his claw dagger.

"Give me his right hand, Allan, hold him steady."

"Righto."

Guy took hold of Vasey's finger, ignorant of the man's agony.

"This," he whispered, nose to nose with the silver haired man, "is for my sister."

John raised a bushy eyebrow when he saw the sheriff and master at arms appear leave the prisoner's chamber, wiping blood off their hands.

"Send for a physician," Guy told him calmly. "The prisoner's had a bit of an accident."

_**The Great Hall**_

Marian was waiting for him in the hall when Guy returned.

"So how was Nettlestone?" he asked, sitting down at the head of the table.

Marian removed her riding gloves, slapping them onto the table.

"How is Vasey?" she asked.

"You're asking a question with a question, Marian," Guy rumbled.

Marian snorted.

"I returned from the stables and heard two guards talking about you and Allan chopping off his toes is this true?"

"Actually it was a finger," Guy corrected her dryly. "People do tend to twist things."

"Why did you cut his finger off?" Marian asked, a hand resting on her hip.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. He attacked me."

"What?"

"Little Mare, It's done. Leave me be." Guy told his wife in a no nonsense tone. He then smiled sweetly at her when she opened her mouth to argue. "Come here and sit on my knee,"

Marian closed her mouth and scowled.

Guy tilted his head to one side.

"Come on," he coaxed. The corners of his mouth curled into even sweeter grin. "You know you want to."

Marian's lips twisted into the faintest of smiles then quickly straightened into a thin line.

"I have things to do," she told him briskly and with a swirl of her skirt left the sheriff alone.

Gisborne chuckled softly, leaning back in his chair. Examining the bloodstains on his fingertips, he smiled.

"Wine!" he ordered and chuckled again.

Vengeance was a sweet thing.

_**Vasey's chambers**_

"Ah … Welcome back, Gisborne. Welcome back."

"How's your hand?" Guy asked casually, folding his arms across his chest.

"Concerned?"

"Just mildly curious."

"It's somewhat sore."

There was a long bout of silence between the two men till Vasey took a gulp of water from his goblet and spoke.

"Why are you here, Gisborne? Have you come to gloat? If yes, do be quick about it. I have become rather well acquainted with a mouse and I'd like to get back to the little chat you so rudely interrupted."

"I did not come to gloat, Vasey," Guy murmured.

"Liar."

"I merely came to tell you I pity you."

Vasey said nothing. He sat down on his little bed, staring at his bandaged hand.

"You see," Guy went on. "When I die I will have a woman who loves me by my side. A friend, children, and grand children."

"Oh whoopee!" Vasey sneered.

"What will you have?" Gisborne challenged. "You will have an audience for a few moments. Just a few moments. Now who is the pathetic one?

In the end, you will have no one. You will have nothing."

Vasey yawned and rolled his eyes.

"How very interesting," he mumbled. "I feel so very enlightened! Goodbye Gisborne. I'm sure we'll see each other again in Hell."

"Perhaps," Guy agreed. "But if we don't, I'm sure you'll be able to keep the devil amused on your own."

He turned to leave but Vasey stopped him.

"Oh, Gisborne, I'd Better tell you this before I kick the bucket … It was I who poisoned your wife. I tried to kill her, you see. Shame the concoction didn't work such a shame."

_**The great hall**_

"The lady Davinia to see you my lord sheriff."

Guy looked up from the parchment he had been reading to see Vasey's blonde and striking sister gliding toward him.

"Milady," he greeted, rising from his chair.

"Sheriff I have come to request a final meeting with my brother before his execution," Davinia said, obviously eager to get straight to the point of her visit.

Guy hesitated. He hesitated for he had always been wary of Davinia. The woman was most queer and had an unctuous air, not dissimilar to her brother, about her. Unfortunately, he was never able to accuse her of anything that could be a hanging offense.

True, she had provided coin for her brother's gambling tables but that could hardly be considered a crime, could it?

"Lady Davinia … Your brother should not receive visitors," he told her after a lengthy pause. "He is a dangerous man."

"Despite that, he is my brother," Davinia pressed. "If your sister were to be executed, would you not want to visit her before she died?"

Gisborne scowled and pinched his nose.

"My lord …. I beseech you."

Guy put a hand to his forehead, sighing heavily.

"Very well, milady," he said with weariness. "You may see your brother but I will have guards stay with you to ensure your own safety."

Davinia sunk into a low curtsey.

"You are most gracious, my lord sheriff," she purred.

Guy was enjoying a tankard of ale with Allan and John when one of Vasey's guards burst into the room.

"My lord sheriff!" the man panted, face ashen and soaked with sweat.

"Yes?" Guy drawled out slowly.

"My lord, the lady Davinia … She has locked the door to the prisoner's chamber!"

Guy sprung to his feet, tankard toppling over, spilling its contents onto the furry rug.

"Have men block every exit of the castle and town. Send for my wife and children; have them brought to me at once!"

"My lord!" the soldier replied tersely then bolted, yelling from the top of his lungs.

"Come on!" Guy growled to Allan, bounding for the hall exit. "We need to see if he's still in there!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Allan cursed under his breath hurrying after Guy.

"This, I do not like," growled John.

The three men arrived at Vasey's chamber minutes later. Guards were already assembled outside the door and were pushing with all their might to open it.

After a few moments of grunting and pushing, Guy spat the dummy.

"You pack of sodding earslings!" he bellowed. "Fetch me an axe!" he yelled at one pimple faced youth.

"Yes milord!" the boy said at once and bolted.

Gisborne raked a hand through his black mane then looked to john.

"Can you open this?" he asked, nodding to the door.

John of Locksley gave the door a look of momentary consideration then nodded.

"Go for it then."

"Didn't you ask for an axe, Giz?" Allan asked warily as John gathered himself.

"The little shit will take too long," the sheriff muttered. "He's new."

John gave a roar and barged toward the doorway, using all of his weight as he barged against the blockage.

The wood splintered.

John backed off and barged again, this time bringing the door off its hinges and falling to the stone floor with a loud slam.

Vasey was lying on his bed, seemingly asleep, Davinia lying beside him in a similar fashion.

Guy rushed to Vasey, feeling for a pulse.

"Get Djaq in here!" he hissed at Allan.

The young Saracen woman rose to her feet.

"They're dead," she announced warily.

Allan put a hand to his forehead whilst Guy stared at her, mouth gaping, face a dirty white.

"Dead?" he echoed. "Both of them?"

Djaq nodded.

Allan walked over, studying the bodies with a curious fascination.

"There's something in her hand!" he cried.

"Let me see it," Guy ordered.

Allan carefully removed a scrunched up piece of parchment from Davinia's hand then handed the parchment over to the older man.

Gisborne skimmed the message several times then he looked to the others, despair written all over his face.

"What is it?" Djaq asked uneasily.

"I must write to Prince John," he croaked. "If what she has written here is true …"

"Guy, what is it?" Allan cried. "What's going on?"

Taking a shuddering breath, Guy began to read aloud.

_**Dearest Gisborne**_

_**By the time you have read this my brother and I will be dead.**_

_**This is most unfortunate for you. **_

_**You see. You are not officially sheriff. A document was to make you official was not signed. Therefore our suicides will be Nottingham's downfall.**_

_**See you in Hell.**_

_**Davinia and Vasey.**_

_**End of part 12**_

_**Authors note**_

Ohhhh. What can this mean? Is this good-bye or will there be a stroke of luck?

Stay tuned!


	14. Part 13

_**Loved in the darkness part 13**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

The entire shire is in uproar after the deaths of Vasey and his sister. What will happen? Will team leather be put to death or will there be a miracle?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a bloomin thing! If I did … Think kinky! Think R rated. Think also written by Peter Jackson and Bernard Cornwall! This chapter is dedicated to the beautiful and very much missed Angelique. It is also dedicated to Lucy Griffith's blonde hair and the lovely ladies at Stirred, especially Angie and Talin. This chappie is also rated M for violence and angst. Contains references to Bernard Cornwall's Alfred/Uthred series and season 2 ep 10 of Robin Hood. Also contains references to films "A knights Tale" and "King Arthur"

_**Nottingham Castle, The great hall**_

Marian swept into the hall impatiently removing her cloak as she walked toward the table.

"Marian!" Gisborne greeted. "Where are the twins?"

"Hannah took them to their chamber," she told him dropping her cloak carelessly on the wooden table. "What is happening, Guy? It is chaotic outside!"

"Vasey and Davinia are dead. Davinia tricked me into letting her visit her brother, then as soon as she was alone with Vasey she locked herself in his chamber, killing him and herself."

"Oh Jesu!" Marian whispered.

"It gets worse," Guy continued. "Davinia left me a note. It states I am not officially the sheriff of this shire. The document to officiate me was never signed."

"No!" Marian gasped. "Guy no! It's a lie! A lie to frighten us!"

"I have already written to the prince asking for an explanation," he told her. "In the meantime I have taken action should Prince John call for the shire to be destroyed."

"You are going to fight?" Marian asked.

"If need be," Gisborne replied warily. "But we must wait and see. No need to jump to conclusions."

"Yes," Marian agreed. "We must wait. But have you written to Robin, Guy? Perhaps if he knew-"

"Yes I have sent word to him of our circumstances," Gisborne hurriedly assured her, scratching his nose.

Marian stared at him for a long time then took a deep breath.

"You've done all you can then."

"Yes …." he swallowed thickly. "I have done all I can."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

For days and days the entire shire was on edge. Word had already gotten out that Vasey was dead and there was chance of a massacre.

Hordes of men, women, and children fled their homes, too scared to stay and see whether this had been a cruel joke on the late Lady Davinia's part.

Alice of Locksley was one of the many who fled.

John's heart had broken in two when the woman declared she was leaving and taking their son with her. He had pleaded with her to have faith and stay but Alice had refused to let him sway her.

No one could comfort the normally gentle giant of a man after that day. The big man moved around the castle like an ominous bear, growling at anyone who dared try to speak with him, even at one time, Gisborne who by rights could have reprimanded him for such behaviour.

One night, after a particularly hard day, Marian voiced a certain fear to Guy.

"Don't send me away," she said as soon his head was resting against the pillow.

"Marian?"

The woman leant closer, laying a pale hand upon his chest.

"Do not send me away Guy."

"Marian, I would not send you anywhere unless I had proof the danger to the shire was real. So far I have not heard from the prince. Till I do, there is nothing to fear."

"It is the idea that you would have me leave you that frightens me," Marian insisted. "I do not want to leave your side."

"What of our children?" he argued gently. "They cannot be without their mother."

"But it is fine that they should live without a father?" Marian exclaimed, dark eyebrows arched in astonishment.

"Nothing has been decided," Gisborne growled. "Keep in mind that this may all be a hoax."

Marian huffed then gently began to rub Guy's chest, closing her eyes.

"I hope so," she murmured.

He groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around her lithe body.

"My god you jump to conclusions so quickly little mare," he told her in mock exasperation, stroking her dark curls.

"It keeps you on your toes," she replied pressing her cheek against the black silk fabric of his tunic, inhaling his scent.

Guy's chest rumbled as he chuckled softly.

"It does."

"Guy?"

"Yes little mare?"

"Can we try for our baby tonight?"

He grinned.

"What an excellent idea," he told her huskily.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

At last a message from Robin arrived. It read that Nottingham was not in danger and that he and the others would be making their return journey before the end of the next month.

Marian was so giddy with relief she almost wept. Allan decided he was needed at the Tripp Inn for some serious drinking and pressured Djaq and John to join him.

Guy was the only person not celebrating the good news. He leaned against a pillar pondering.

This meant that Locksley would no longer be his. That he would have to work with Robin not against him.

Was he ready to give up so much so soon? Could he change so easily?

The people of the shire had only just begun to look upon him with new eyes. When Robin returned Guy knew he would lose that tiny glimmer of trust, he knew he would forever be in Robin of Locksley's shadow.

"_But I shall have Marian,'_ he told himself firmly._ 'I will still have her and my family. In time I will be satisfied that they are worth more then gold and power,'_

"Jesu, let me be happy," he pleaded softly.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Nottingham received a rather unwelcome visitor a week later. Sir Jasper. Sir Jasper was a rather unctuous member of the prince's court and an associate of the former sheriff.

Marian, despite her displeasure, was all politeness and grace in the horrid man's presence whilst Gisborne oozed cool respect.

"To what do we owe the honour of this visit Sir Jasper?" Marian asked pleasantly.

"Have your kitchens feed me and then I'll let you know," Jasper drawled, whilst unfastening his cloak.

Marian compressed her lips, biting back the urge to snap at the man for his rudeness.

"Very well," she said crisply and swept out of the hall, the skirt of her oyster grey silk gown billowing behind her like a great storm cloud.

"Nice," Jasper commented watching Marian's departing form. "Very nice. Heard she's quite the breeder, that true?"

Guy said nothing.

"Interesting how you could manage to whelp twins in such an old nag. I married my wife when she was thirteen. Had six children. Married my youngest daughter Ellen off last year. She was twelve at the time. Already expecting she is. Very good. Very good indeed."

Guy shifted his head to one side so that the older man could not see his distaste.

Thankfully before Jasper could speak again, Marian entered with several servant girls.

"Food and wine Sir Jasper," she announced as the girls arranged the food and drink on the table.

"Jolly good. Now, let me dine in peace. I'll send for you when I'm done."

Marian's head whipt around to stare at Guy.

'_What is he on about?'_ she asked through her eyes.

Guy shrugged and marched for the doorway.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When Jasper gave the order for them to return Guy and Marian noticed that the nobleman's stomach was, if possible, larger.

'_The fat guts,'_ Guy thought scornfully.

"Who's this?" Jasper asked, waggling long, spidery fingers at Allan and looking questioningly to Guy and Marian.

"Sir Jasper this is Sir Allan of Rochdale, lord of Merton Hall and Bonchurch, he is also my master at arms," Guy explained.

"Ahh …. The former outlaw," Jasper sneered. "You helped bobbin hood rob me once."

"Well that was a long time ago wasn't it?" Allan replied trying to be casual.

"I bear grudges," Jasper replied coldly then gave a tremendous fart.

"Ah, that felt good. Now I have business to discuss with you lot. So I'll get straight to the point. The news is not good. As all of you know, Sir Guy of Gisborne was made unofficial sheriff of this shire. Well, it is my duty to inform you that his rank has not been made official, and due to Vasey's untimely death … I don't need to go on. We all know what this means."

The group was silent whilst digesting the shocking revelation.

Allan was the first to speak.

"I'm not being funny, but this is a bit far fetched, yeah? Giz is under the protection of the king. He _is _the sheriff of this place."

"As Vasey would tell you if he were alive. A clue. No," Jasper informed snidely. He sat on the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "Sir Guy was never made the official sheriff. The document to make him official was never signed."

"Sir Jasper this cannot be!" Marian cried abruptly, ignoring a warning look from Guy. "The Lady Davinia predicted such an outcome in her suicide note! We have proof that her prediction is false! We-"

"Slack parchment work I'm afraid, milady," Jasper cut off lazily. "All sorts of documents have been mislaid due to poor organisation skills."

"Can you not get them to draw up another document?" Guy asked.

"Hmmm. No. See. I am not only the prince's emissary. I am also Vasey's first cousin. Therefore to avenge his death I declare that Nottingham will be brought to her knees in precisely six-and-a-half weeks. Ample time for me to get an army gathered and here for your slaughter."

"You cannot do this!" Marian protested. "What of the people? What will become of them?"

"They will die, Lady Gisborne," Jasper told her bluntly. "All of you are going to die along with the entire shire. First the populace and then the nobility. You and your husband will go last. See, I am going to kill your precious twin's right in front of you and then I'll see to it that you both suffer long and painful deaths." Jasper smiled at Marian and Guy, adding silkily. "I think the rack and some disembowelment should do very nicely."

"Sir Jasper, please!" Marian implored, her face as white as virgin snow. "Do not kill the women and children! Please let us evacuate them! I beg you!"

"You cannot do this," Guy argued. "The Earl of Huntington has been proclaimed sheriff by Richard, king of England. He will stay your hand before you can slit one throat!"

"Ha, I don't think so!" Jasper barked. "Huntington is of no concern to me. As of today, Sir Guy, Sir Allan, your guards are my guards. They will barricade all the ins and outs of this castle. No one will be allowed to leave. Also, I will be taking the bodies of the sheriff and his sister back to London for the prince's head on a pike collection."

"You earsling!" Allan snarled clenching his fists. "You sodding coward! Killing women and children! You're not a noble, you're a fucking wanka!"

"Do put a muzzle on your mongrel dog, Sir Guy," Jasper muttered, face full of distain. "Lady Gisborne, I bid you good day."

Snatching his maroon gloves off the table, Jasper left the two men and one woman alone.

The group stood in silence. The tension around them so thick you could pierce it with the blade of a sword.

Allan swore violently, slapping his hand against a wall, thus breaking the silence.

"They can't do this!" he snapped.

"It seems they can," Guy murmured.

"What? We're just meant to sit back and take it? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Allan our own guards are against us. Soon they will be blocking every exit. We cannot out wit them."

"I don't accept that! I've got too much to live for!" Allan yelled. "We've got too much to live for! Fuck's sake Giz! Think of a way to get us out of here!"

"There is nothing I can do!" Guy roared. "When Jasper returns we are going to die!"

"But I don't want to die!" Allan screamed.

"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Marian shouted. "Yelling at each other is not going to solve our problem." She took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down then smirked ruefully. "But a floor plan of the castle may."

_**Guy & Marian's chambers**_

"We can get people out here, here and here," Marian explained to Guy, Djaq, John, and Allan, pointing out the hidden escape routes of Nottingham castle. "When my father was sheriff he showed these to me in case we were faced with an attack. They all go underground and will get people far away from Nottingham before the troops arrive. In addition we need to get a message to Robin. As soon as he is aware of Jasper's plot he can overthrow it."

"Jasper has an army." Guy said.

"Hopefully Robin will too," Marian replied scribbling down a message. "Jasper needs six and a half weeks to get his army get here, we will need less. That is our advantage."

"What about black powder?" Djaq asked.

"What about it?" John asked.

"I do sort of recall the ingredients," the Saracen woman explained. "However, I do not have the ledger. I gave it to Carter in case the camp was ambushed."

"Then I'd prefer you not to use it," Guy told her. "The powder is deadly. One missing ingredient could cause either a massive explosion or a very humiliating death for those who are not escaping through the hidden passages."

"Righto setting that aside, we need to figure out who's staying and who's going," Allan declared.

"We cannot evacuate too many," Marian admitted sadly. "Jasper will notice."

"It will be hard," John added. "The women won't want to leave their men."

"We'll just have to hope Robin gets here in time," Gisborne muttered pinching his nose.

"What about a peace cow?" Allan suggested. "There has to be someone in the county we can-"

"All of the free girls are betrothed, even Dorcas," Gisborne growled.

"Really? Blimey, how did that happen?" Allan asked amazed.

Before Marian could chastise the master at arms there was a brisk knock at the door.

"Oh shit," Allan hissed.

"Quiet!" Marian ground out through clenched teeth.

"My lord sheriff?"

"It's the sergeant," Guy said letting go of his sword hilt. "Hide the plans and open the door."

Allan rose from his seat and strode over to the heavy oak doorway.

"My lord sheriff, my lady, Sir Allan," the young man greeted with a slightly nervous smile, then noticed that Hannah was in the chamber and blushed deeply. "Milady Hannah," he added bashfully.

"Out with it," Gisborne growled warningly before the woman could reply.

"Sheriff, Sir Jasper has told us that we are his men now."

"And?"

"Well ... We've been talking amongst ourselves and we've come to the conclusion that we think different. We reckon we're still your men and we're going to stand with you."

Before any one could respond to the sergeants brave words, Gisborne stormed over, grabbing him by the collar and hurling him against a wall.

"This is a game isn't it?" he snarled, nose to nose with the frightened man. "Jasper wants you to toy with us before he comes in for the kill!"

"No my lord! No!" the sergeant cried, hysterical with fear. "We are on your side! You've always been decent to us despite your orders! Jasper promised us money and position if we turned against you but we don't want that! Not from him! We're your people!"

"Let him go Guy," Marian said wearily. "Let him go."

"Why?" her husband demanded.

"He's pissing on your boots Giz."

Guy looked down. Indeed, the younger man was weeing all over his black leather boots. With a grunt of disgust he released the man and backed away.

"Clean yourself up!" he ordered. "And be quick about it! I don't like to be kept waiting."

The sergeant bowed.

"Milord!" he squeaked and bolted for his life.

As soon as the door had slammed shut Gisborne tossed a cloth at Marian.

"Clean my boots woman!" he growled at her.

Marian rolled her eyes and tossed the cloth back at him.

"Clean them yourself," she told him haughtily.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"You had better be telling the truth," the sheriff growled upon the sergeant's arrival. "Or I'll have your guts for dinner."

Allan wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'_Nice_,' he thought.

"Believe me sheriff, I am," the young man replied earnestly. "I'd like my guts to stay where they are and I've formed an attachment to the lady Gisborne's companion and would ask permission to court her. I can't court a dead girl so I'm willing to do all I can to help you lot survive."

"I'm intrigued," Guy murmured sarcastically "Continue."

"We can help you and your wife get onto a road to London so you can get help. It'll be hard but we can do it.."

"I'm not going anywhere." Gisborne stated firmly.

"Nor I," Marian added.

The chamber became very, very quiet and the earlier tension resumed.

"How about we go and see the twins?" Djaq suggested.

"Good idea," Allan agreed under his breath. "I feel a storm brewing."

"Come on," Hannah said, smiling sweetly at the sergeant. "I'd like to hear more about our courtship."

_**Outside Guy & Marian's Castle chambers**_

Hannah jumped backward as soon as she heard Marian scream something rather nasty at her husband followed by a loud crash.

Rather then seek to pacify his enraged wife; Gisborne seemed to want to add more fuel to her fire by bellowing persistently in return.

"You are going and that's final!"

There was another scream of anger followed by another smash.

Hannah squeaked in fear, picked up her skirt and retreated as fast as she could to the safety of the hall.

_**Inside Guy & Marian's chambers**_

"_Jesu, not again!'_ Gisborne thought and ducked.

The orange and purple vase from the pottery store in Locksley collided with the stonewall shattering into a thousand pieces.

"I liked that vase," Guy panted.

"I am not going anywhere!" Marian snarled through clenched teeth, snatching a water jug.

"Marian there is no other way!" Guy cried then quickly dodged before the jug could smash his face.

"Jesu!" he barked. "Are you having your flux?"

Marian glared at him then looked about her surroundings for something else to throw at him.

"Marian will you stop throwing furniture at me and listen to what I have to say?" Guy demanded furiously.

Marian swore under her breath, folded her arms across her chest, and sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment all was silent. Husband and wife too angry and too tired to utter one word. The only sound coming from them was their heavy panting.

Finally Gisborne found it within himself to speak.

"Marian I …."

"Don't send me away Guy." Marian whispered. "If you are going to die I want to be by your side. Please don't send me away. I'm sorry for throwing our things at you. I'm just so afraid."

_**Nottingham kitchens**_

Gisborne found Allan in the kitchens tucking into a plate of chicken.

"Everyone is preparing for a massacre and you're sitting here stuffing your face," he growled.

"Not being funny but this may be my last meal!" Allan said and took a mouthful of sour ale.

Gisborne smirked ruefully.

"Trust me, Clapa, it won't be."

Allan let out a loud belch and frowned at his superior.

"What the hell are you talking about Giz?"

Guy merely stole a leg of Allan's chicken and winked.

"Wait and see Clapa. Wait and see."

_**Marian and Guy's Castle bedchamber**_

It had taken several days to get the plan into action. Only one hundred of the shires population were able to escape. Mostly peasant women and children.

Marian, Allan, Djaq and John took it upon themselves to prepare the groups of escapees with everything they would need whilst Gisborne worked with the guards to prepare the castle for the attack.

Those who were not in Marian and Allan's group were divided into groups of tens and sent to separate escape routes beneath the castle whilst Marian, Allan Hannah and Geraldine plus a few others would use a separate one that would send them to the quickest road to London.

When it came for Marian and Allan's group to make their departure Marian was feeling a great deal more in control then she thought she would be. This, however, did not mean she was ready to leave Guy and the rest of the people.

"Marian," Hannah called from the other side of the chamber door. "Marian, are you ready?"

"_No,"_ Marian thought bitterly. "_What a pathetic question_,'

"Yes Hannah," she replied sadly. "I am ready."

_**Secret Tunnel**_

Marian kissed the foreheads of her children before passing them to Geraldine.

"They'll be fine, milady," Geraldine assured. "I reckon wee Grete will have a jolly looking after them. Won't you, dearie?"

Grete was a twelve-year-old maiden from Locksley who was travelling with them to London with her family to start a new life as Geraldine's assistant. She had light brown hair that had recently been tucked into a wimple and bright hazel eyes.

She was one of the few who were excited about this journey. There were many who were not.

Marian's heart wept for the unhappy children and their families. This was not fair. Not fair at all. And the more she looked upon a frightened little girl or boy, the more the hatred for Vasey welled up in her breast.

"Marian."

She frowned. Guy could not be talking to her. He was in the castle discussing tactics.

"Marian."

She turned her head and was surprised tremendously. It was him. It was really him! Her husband stood before her dressed in the simple clothes of a stableman and carrying a bag she guessed was full of extra clothes and weapons.

"You're coming with us?" she exclaimed staring at Gisborne in disbelief.

"If you will have me," he replied.

She hesitated. Something was not right. Why wasn't she pleased?

"Course she will, peaches. I mean, sheriff!" Geraldine said jovially before Marian could give her doubts a voice. "What woman wouldn't? My, you do look well fit in those green leggings, milord."

Marian was about to shoot the seamstress a foul look then reminded herself that this was not the time or place to be telling off anyone.

She tried to smile gratefully at Guy but failed. She wasn't sure if she could believe he was willingly leaving Nottingham and her people behind.

"We all set?" Allan asked whilst mounting Stiorra.

Marian and Guy nodded.

"Righto let's go then!"

The group of five men and eight women grasped the reins of their horses, urging them forward. The seven children peeled the bearskin covering them upward to watch the castle fade away in the distance as Geraldine's cart carried them further and further away from it.

Would they be able to get away from Jasper? The men, women, and children wondered. Was abandoning their friends and family the right thing to do?

In some ways it was. In some ways it wasn't. But there was no time to think about right and wrong. They had to leave or they would be killed.

_**On the road to London**_

Marian was riding behind the cart when Guy cantered over to her.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Fine," she replied staring at her palfrey's mane.

The husband and wife rode on in silence till Guy broke it.

"Marian, I know you do not think you can trust me."

"Hmm, I wonder why that would be." she muttered under her breath.

"I did not come here looking for a quarrel!" Guy snapped. "I came because I realised my priorities had been wrong."

Marian said nothing.

"Marian … I need you to believe me."

His wife compressed her lips, frowning.

"I need to think," she said at last and kicked her palfrey's sides, urging it into a swift canter.

Gisborne sighed heavily and looked to the sky.

'_Jesu she's a hard woman_,' he thought.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Marian felt her skin tingle when Guy trotted past her.

She had been cold toward him ever since he had turned up at the tunnel. Now she was beginning to believe she had behaved wrongfully.

Perhaps it was not such a bad thing to believe Guy's side of the story. Surely he would not lie to her?

'_Am I more afraid of him lying to me or of him being able to abandon Nottingham without so much as a backward glance?"_

The palfrey beneath her gave a loud snort, tossing its head.

Marian's pink tongue rubbed her upper lip. She relaxed her grip on her mounts black mane and took a deep breath.

"Come on my darling," she urged the horse. "I need to speak with my husband."

Guy seemed to be in his own little world when Marian rode up alongside him.

He acknowledged her with a nod then continued to watch the rode ahead.

"Guy," Marian addressed in a soft tone of voice. "I am sorry."

Gisborne turned to face her.

Marian smiled slightly back at him.

"Can we talk?" she asked hopefully. "I think I need to hear your side of the story. I was too confused to want to listen to you before. I am ready now."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"We'll make camp here and start riding again a little before day break," Allan said to the group whilst pulling up his mare and dismounting.

The travellers were so very grateful to come to a halt. Tired and a little saddle sore, they dismounted their own horses and led to them toward trees with ample grass beneath them.

"Have we travelled far enough?" Hannah asked wearily, leading her black gelding over to a tree and tethering it.

"We'll be fine," Marian assured her. "We've taken a route Jasper would never be able to take. Sit with the twins while I go with Guy and Allan to look for food. I don't think we will be too long."

Hannah smiled weakly, mumbled a "Yes" then walked over to Geraldine's cart where Tristan and Clowance were waiting with the other children.

Gisborne was having a deep conversation with Allan when he saw Marian striding over to stand with them. When she was finally by his side, he turned to look at her, noting that she had changed her clothes, choosing the appearance of a farmer's wife. Her dark brown mane was contained within a grey woollen wimple. Her dress was a simple pale blue woollen garment accompanied by a fawn coloured smock and sheep skin boots.

She was so lovely in her simple peasant clothing. So lovely it made Guy long to take her into his arms and ravish her right then and there.

Instead of giving into this particular impulse, he nodded to her and returned his attention to Allan hoping she did not sense his inappropriate thoughts.

"We can't go too far," Allan told Marian and Guy. "The women can't be expected to protect themselves if we're attacked."

"True," Marian agreed. "I'll stay with them."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"I know how a thing or two about fighting. If someone attacks us, I can handle them for a while and the men seem to want to stay as well. So go. We'll have a fire going by the time you get back."

Allan and Guy returned a few hours later with squirrels, rabbits, and hedgehogs.

"What? No stag?" Jacqui complained watching the renegade noblemen dump their kill on the cloths Marian the other women had laid out for them.

"Be grateful they're feeding us at all, girlie," Nancy muttered, wiping her hands on her apron. "My guess is that this will be the last cooked meal we have till we reach London."

Jacqui pouted.

Nancy groaned.

"Come on ya whiny goose!" she grumbled. "I'll need your help gutting the hedgehog."

After a hot meal the travellers went to sleep. Most of the women chose to sleep in the cart with the children whilst the men slept fitfully around the fire, clutching their weapons.

Hannah, Grete, and Geraldine made it their duty to watch over the twins so that Marian and Guy could spend some precious time together.

Marian lay in Gisborne's arms, eyes wide and blinking.

"Are you cold?" Guy asked from behind her.

"No more then everybody else," she replied. "The bear skin helps though."

"Roll over."

"Guy, it's too cold for-"

"Roll over."

Marian huffed and rolled over to face him.

Gisborne carefully manoeuvred her till she was lying beneath him.

"Better?" he asked, silky tresses falling over her face, tickling her nose.

Marian smiled. The most genuine smile she had been able to give him all day.

"Yes," she replied softly. "But I think you may have to kiss my nose, it is rather cold." She closed her eyes, shivering pleasurably as his warm lips pressed against the tip of her nose.

"Is that better?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

Marian shivered.

"My lips," she replied, feeling the beginning of her arousal. "My lips are positively freezing!"

"That's practically scandalous!" Gisborne exclaimed and pressed his lips against hers again, again and again.

Marian moaned happily against his mouth and squirmed beneath him..

"What are you up to?" Guy growled feeling his member gradually begin to harden.

Before Marian could tell him she felt something hard hit her arm.

"Ow!" she hissed.

"Oi! Quit the canoodling you love birds!" Allan hissed from the other side of the fire. "Wait till we get to a flippin inn!"

Before Gisborne had a chance to roar abuse at Allan Marian grabbed his face, bringing his lips to hers for a deep kiss.

When she pulled away, Guy was staring at her in confusion.

"Be quiet and keep me warm," she commanded.

Gisborne's mouth twisted into a wolfish grin.

"As you wish milady," he assented then leant forward for another kiss.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The group of travellers grew fewer and fewer as time went by. Most of them had departed long ago, heading to the villages so they could start a new life.

Gisborne and Allan gave those who chose to part from them horses, food, and purses of coin so they could buy their way into the village of their choice.

Things had been going well till a farmer and his wife suddenly announced they would give their youngest daughters to the head of the village of their choice rather then take charity from Gisborne.

Marian was absolutely livid when she heard this and would have none of it, fervently insisting that the man and woman should swallow their pride and take the generosity given to them.

Eventually the father gave the little girls to Marian for eighty crowns, two wineskins, and eight rabbits.

The poor girls, miserable and scared, clung to their mother's skirt, begging her not to leave them behind.

Sadly their mother was a weak minded, pathetic woman. She needed her husband and could not bear the idea of going against his wishes. If she did he would leave her for a young girl who would undoubtedly give him the heir he craved. She was twenty-eight and highly doubted she would find a better man if she did choose her daughters over him.

The mother kicked her wailing offspring away and rushed after her husband, never looking over her shoulder.

Geraldine, Nancy, and Grete took the girls to the cart whilst Marian stood glowering at the departing figures of the farmer and his wife.

"Curious how they would readily take sustenance from Robin Hood or the Night watchman but not from us," Gisborne remarked bitterly.

"Indeed," Marian agreed crisply.

"Looks like you're going to have to hunt for extra mouths tonight, Maz," Allan told the young woman, not altogether pleased with the idea of losing so much of their rations. They still had a fair way to go.

"Relax Allan, I won't be adopting anymore orphans," Marian replied ruefully. "Just these two."

Guy handed her a bow and quiver.

"Shall we?" he asked.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Allan took Gisborne aside a few nights later.

"We're pretty close to the inn," he muttered to the sheriff.

"I know," Gisborne replied, grey/blue eyes darting here and there.

"Look, you know she's going to want your head, yeah? Why not tell her the truth?"

"If I tell my wife the only reason I am here is to make sure she is safe she will never leave me or forgive me, Allan." Gisborne snapped irritably. "It is better this way. I will come with you to the inn and leave before she wakes."

The master at arms shook his head. The words "Guy of Gisborne, you are a dumb shit" hung in the air.

Allan, however, was too smart to utter them.

"You still have the instructions I wrote for you to follow after I leave?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, they're safe and sound in my saddle bag."

"Make sure nothing happens to them," Guy reminded. "They are your security, Allan."

"I won't. I promise, Giz."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Marian was becoming more at ease with having Guy with them and less disappointed he had not chosen to remain behind in the castle with their people. She rode beside him with a small smirk of excitement on her lips, occasionally with one of their children in her arms.

At night, she and Guy lay in each other arms beside a roaring fire, beneath a full moon and twinkling.

"Do you believe men become stars when they die?" she asked, her head resting on Gisborne's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I prefer to think we'd become horses," he answered dryly.

Marian closed her eyes, imagining Gisborne as a tall black Rouncy, thundering down a hillside, nostrils flaring, mane, and tail spread out like a silky curtain.

As lovely an image it was, she hoped Guy did not turn into a horse anytime soon.

"Where do you think surpassingly beautiful women go when they die?" Guy asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know … But can I be your little mare?" she asked playfully.

_**End of part 13**_

_**Authors note**_

What is Guy up to? Is he really going to London? You'll have to wait and find out! Will they manage to stop Jasper from flattening Nottinghamshire? again, you'll have to wait and find out! Djaq and Little John have decided to remain in Nottingham in case you were wandering why they didn't choose to escape with Guy and Marian and the others.


	15. Part 14

_****_

Loved in the darkness part 14

_**By Leah**_

**_Summary_**

Nottingham's refugees are on their way to London. Will they make it? Will Guy stay with them? Will Jasper go with his plan to flatten Nottinghamshire?

Who knows!

This chapter is dedicated to my dearest Angelique, missing you always sweetie! Also dedicated to my gorgeous Betas Alyssa and Ange who make me think about the when where's and whys in most of the chappies. It is also dedicated to all the ladies at Stirred, Lucy Griffiths and her blonde hair and her cool middle names "Mildred, Ursula Cassandra" and the hot Kate of Locksley, yes, I am a Kate fan and I'm sad people bash the character. I sincerely hope Guy apologises to her for killing her brother without a good reason. Finally, this chapter is dedicated to Guy's gorgeous season three look.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a flippin thing. Fic is rated M for angst.

_**Matilda's inn, on the way to London**_

"I cannot believe we are almost there." Hannah exclaimed to Marian as they washed in Marian's chamber at the Matilda Inn.

"A few more days of travelling and we will be standing before the prince in his court," Marian added scrubbing her armpit.

"Are you nervous at all?" Hannah asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know," her friend answered. "I have not seen the prince for a long time. I believe I may have still been betrothed to Robin the last time I saw him." Marian's lips curled upward at the memory, forming a happy smile. "I came with my mother and father to London. I had never seen it before and I was so excited! Mother had Nottingham's seamstress make me a new dress and had a pretty broach designed for me by a blacksmith in Clun. I was even happy with my new wimple and I hated wearing them back then."

"You do not wear one now," Hannah said observantly.

"When I turned twenty, father had lost all hope of finding a decent match for me. A wimple was no longer required," Marian explained. "So it was decided that I would live on as his nurse and when he died I would become a companion for a noble family's daughter or a novice in a convent. However, before any of that could happen, I married Guy and he forbade me to wear a wimple."

"I can hardly see you willingly leaving Knighton, Marian," Hannah told her, reaching for a drying cloth. "I am so very glad you are married to Guy."

"Before marrying Guy I would have had to have been dragged kicking and screaming from the hall," Marian confessed. "I loved it so much and I would never tell father I wanted to run Knighton on my own unmarried. That announcement would have killed him."

"And now you are returning to the hall and have an heir and a husband to help you manage it," Hannah told her. "You have good fortune Marian."

Marian sighed and opened her portmanteau to retrieve a woollen shift.

"I would like to believe that Hannah. I really would," she told her friend grimily. "But if Jasper destroys Nottinghamshire there will be nothing left for us to come home to."

Hannah reached out a hand to squeeze Marian's shoulder.

"We'll just have to re-build everything when we come home, won't we?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marian was silent as she and Guy walked up the stairs to their room.

"What are you thinking about?" Gisborne asked her.

"Seeing the others again," Marian replied. "Ana will be so thrilled to see Tristan and Clowance; apparently she has brought presents for them from Acre and London."

"And you think I spoil them rotten," Guy teased.

"Well you are prone to letting Clowance wrap you around her little finger." Marian pointed out. "And that has to stop sooner rather then later. I won't have a spoilt daughter Guy."

"Well … If I can't spoil my daughter then can I spoil my wife?" Guy asked innocently.

The apples of Marian's cheeks reddened she smiled at him.

"What are you up to my lord?" she asked suspiciously.

Gisborne opened the door, a smirk pulling at his lips. And showed her into a bedchamber filled with scented candles. In the middle of the chamber was a large bed covered with soft furs. Scattered over the furs were tiny pink and red flower petals.

Marian's lips parted in awe.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marian woke the next morning refreshed and eager to start the new day. She rolled over to where Guy was laying and was surprised to find he was not there and that the space he had preoccupied during the night was quite cold.

A chill made its way down Marian's spine but she forced herself to ignore it. It meant nothing.

After getting out of bed, she quickly washed and changed into a grey and black woollen gown then hurried downstairs.

The inn was starting to come to life. Sleepy servants rushed to and fro with baskets of food. Men, women, and children were already emerging from their rooms.

But there was no sign of Guy.

"Milady?"

"Grete, have you seen the sheriff?"

"No milady, I've only just woken up," the girl replied wearily. "Mother and father may have seen him though, shall I ask them?"

"Please. Grete, I am going to the stables to see if I can find him there. Thank you for helping me."

Grete smiled, curtsied respectfully, and then hurried off to find her parents.

Marian's brow furrowed. She worried her bottom lip. This was too curious for her liking. Why hadn't Guy woken her?

"Maz! Oi! Over here!"

"Allan, where is Guy?" Marian demanded with much frustration in her tone. "He was not with me when I woke up this morning has something gone wrong?"

"Come and sit down," the auburn haired man told her, taking her arm and guiding her to a table.

"Hey! Can we get some food and sour ale?" he asked a robust serving wench.

"Aye milord. Ye can," the woman replied and left to get their food, but not before giving the master at arms a very saucy wink.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Did you tumble her?" she asked.

"Her?" Allan shook his head. "Na just chatted her up a bit last night."

"You didn't tumble her? I am truly amazed," Marian muttered. "Now tell me about Guy. Where is he?"

"Wouldn't you rather eat first?"

"No."

"Well that's too bad."

"How so?"

"I'm eating so you can either make a scene and get yourself chucked out for disturbing the peace. Or, you can get some food in your belly."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Are you quite finished Allan?" Marian asked coldly.

"Come on Maz, you can't say you didn't enjoy it?" Allan asked smacking his lips.

"Black Pudding always makes me overcome with merriment. _Where is my husband?"_

The easygoing, pleasant demeanour faded and Allan A Dale shifted his plate aside, leant forward, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Don't be mad at him," he told her softly. "We both knew he wasn't coming to London with us."

"What are you saying?" Marian asked although she was dreading the answer. "Guy would never deliberately abandon us Allan."

"Marian he wanted to stay at the castle and fight but he was worried you wouldn't let him so he came this far-"

"Only to leave me," Marian concluded bitterly. "Leave me alone with our children." She took a deep breath and rested her chin in her hands.

"He's made me your guardian," Allan went on. "He's left us a nice amount of money so we won't be starving for a while. I'll take you, Hannah, and the children to Merton's house. We'll stay there till we figure something out. Maybe talk to the prince and see if we can join his court," Allan smiled in an effort to cheer Marian up then added. "Reckon Clowance will love that."

Unfortunately, the plan seemed to make the young woman even more miserable.

Allan sighed heavily then decided to try a new approach.

"Marian … Try and see this from Guy's point of view. Robin's coming back. Robin, the peoples flippin hero! Guy has never really been anyone's hero has he? He's just been a terror. A nightmare come true. Now he has a chance. One big chance to show Nottingham that he's not the sadistic bastard they've been scared to death of for all these years, and it's not because you're a horrible wife. It's because he feels he has to prove himself."

_**On the road to Nottingham Castle**_

Gisborne patted the neck of the heavily sweating and panting mare he had pinched from the stables last night.

"Good girl," he murmured. "We're almost there. Just a few more miles then we can rest for the night."

The mare made a noise that could almost be described as a "_Yeah, right. I've heard that before."_

Guy reached into the saddlebag and withdrew a piece of dried rabbit meat.

Whilst taking small bites his mind travelled back to Marian.

She would undoubtedly be angry and insisting to be allowed to follow him back to the castle.

He smirked ruefully.

Poor Allan.

Guy remembered reaching out to touch Marian's forward, smoothing the dark hair out of her eyes before letting his fingertips drift downwards to lightly caress her cheek and pink lips.

She was so lovely in her slumber. Her sweet face so relaxed. A light breeze playing with the silky tresses of her dark hair.

Jesu! How he wanted to stay with her. It would have been so easy to return to that bed, lie with her, and lose himself in her arms.

'_Not possible_,' he told himself.

Guy's heart suddenly ached unbearably. He clenched his teeth and groaned. There was a sob growing in his throat.

"_I cannot cry_,' he told himself. ' _I wanted this. I cannot cry!'_

He bit hard on his lower lip till it began to bleed. He groaned again, putting a hand to his forehead.

Gisborne's mare bowed her head and pawed at the ground thus indicting she was ready to resume their gallop and tearing him away from his misery.

"Get up!" Guy hissed, kicking her sides with his heels.

The rouncy whistled shrilly and bounded forward.

_**An inn close to London**_

"We'll stay here for a few nights," Allan told Hannah.

"The children are exhausted. Can we not wait a week or so?" the noblewoman pleaded.

"You know we can't," the master at arms told her seriously. "Hannah, we have to keep moving. The sooner we find Robin and meet with the prince the better chance we have of stopping Jasper from killing everyone."

"Do you really believe Guy and the others stand a chance, Allan?" Hannah asked warily.

"I've seen Robin do the impossible," he told Hannah. "So I reckon there's nothing wrong in trying."

"What about Marian? She hasn't been able to keep anything down since Guy left us. She barely sleeps and spends most of her time pacing or crying in her chamber or the children's."

"She'll be right," Allan assured the young woman. "She's a strong woman. She'll do what she has to do."

Hannah offered Allan a look which told him she only half believed him.

"I'll go and check on her," she said at last.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Upstairs in her bedchamber a very agitated Marian was pacing back and forth, gnawing at the skin under her fingernail.

Guy had only been gone for a few days and in his absence, all seemed dismal.

Very dismal indeed.

Marian wanted to respect the choice he had made. By making this decision, Guy had proven himself, in her eyes, braver then any other living human she had ever known.

The young woman gave a growl of frustration, smacking a pillar with her palm. God's teeth! He needed her! He needed her just as much as she needed him!

'I hate you Guy of Gisborne,' she seethed, staring at the walls of her chamber, her hands balling into tight fists. "I love you dearly, but right now, this very moment, I bloody well hate you!"

Hot tears trickled down Marian's cheeks. She was beginning to feel sick again.

'_Breathe,'_ she ordered herself mentally, _'Breathe,'_

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Nearing the final day of their journey to London Hannah opened the door to Marian's chamber. It was a lovely morning and she was determined to take her friend out for walk through the town.

"Marian," she greeted brightly. "How are you?"

When her friend turned to face her Hannah realised that Marian was not well at all. She was disturbingly pale and the dark circles under her eyes showed that she had been sleeping poorly despite her previous assurances.

"Oh … Marian," Hannah whispered.

Ignoring Hannah, the young noble woman walked briskly over to a window, stuck her head out of it, and began taking deep, shaking breaths.

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked gently.

"I find this chamber rather stifling," she mumbled.

"I think it is fine," Hannah contradicted gently. "Much nicer then the others we had to stay in."

Marian said nothing and marched over to sit on her bed.

Hannah, worried for her friend, leant against a wall and waited for Marian to speak.

"I can't do this," Marian whispered.

"It has only been a few days. You need time to adjust."

Marian put a hand to her stomach.

"I have tried adjusting!" she hissed venomously. "I am sick of adjusting! I am so sick and tired of adjusting! Haven't I done enough?"

Hannah compressed her lips into a thin pink line.

"I'm so sorry," Marian continued. "But how can I abandon him?"

"Calm down!" Hannah insisted forcefully. "Guy would not want you to make yourself ill by fretting over him. You have to stay here with us!"

Marian shook her head vigorously becoming more agitated.

"No, no, no!" she moaned. "I have to go! I can't let him die on his own!"

"Marian should Guy die whilst defending Nottingham he will live on in your children!" Hannah snapped. "It is your children who need you! Not Guy! Not Nottingham! It is your children! They need you alive more then anyone else! You cannot afford to be so selfish! Stay and live for them! I beg you!"

"Your pleas are falling on deaf ears, Hannah."

Both women turned their heads to see Allan standing in the middle of the doorway, clad from the neck down in his black wool and leather uniform.

"She won't listen to you. She won't listen to me. She'll go her own way. She always has." Allan smirked bitterly at Marian. "Ain't that the truth, Maz?"

Marian stared back at Allan and she rose gracefully to her feet. Her face was wet from tears and sweat, but she seemed calm. Impossibly calm. In fact, Allan fancied she seemed to be waiting for one of them to call her a selfish bitch for leaving her children behind.

"What's the point?" he said coldly, knowing the noblewoman would know exactly what he was talking about. "You'd shrivel up and die without him. Children or no children. I'm not sitting back and watching that happen."

Hannah stepped forward to protest

"Allan you cannot possibly-"

"Will you tell them I'm sorry Allan?" Marian asked feebly, interrupting the former servant girl.

"Are you?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "Oh Jesu yes, but I need them to know that I stayed by their fathers side till his last breath. They would never forgive me if I didn't. I could not look them in the eyes if I didn't."

Allan stared at Marian, searching her face for signs of the same self-absorption he had once associated with Robin.

There was none.

"Say your goodbyes then get out," he told his friends wife. He had seen all he had needed to see.

Marian murmured a thank you then moved toward Hannah, hoping to embrace her.

"Don't touch me," Hannah spat, jerking herself away from the woman. "Don't you ever touch me again!"

"Get out Marian," Allan repeated, his voice, if possible, colder.

Marian lowered her head, picked up her skirt and hurried to the twin's chamber, slamming the door behind her.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Marian approached the twin's beds with much trepidation.

Her dear little ones were sleeping soundly, nestled in between the two girls she had rescued.

"Oh my angels," she croaked. "I am so sorry."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Much, much later, Hannah and Allan sat together on one of the beds, listening to the sound of a horse's hoof beats as it galloped away from the inn.

"You shouldn't have done that," Hannah murmured.

"I know," Allan replied grimly.

_**Nottingham Castle, the great hall entrance**_

"Milord,"

"Peter have the horses been moved into the castle?" Guy asked briskly.

"Aye sir, but there be something rather …. Well … ye won't be likin it."

"Out with it man."

"One of the guards, Danny. He was on look out last night you see. Well … He reckons he saw the lady Gisborne nearing the castle."  
Gisborne paled.

"When?"

"Not half an hour ago."

Guy clenched his fists in anger.

"Do not go near her," he ordered, trying to keep calm. "When she enters the castle have someone tell me where she is. I will deal with my wife myself."

Peter nodded.

"Very good milord."

_**Nottingham Town, near the castle**_

Marian had to admit she felt a little smug being able to sneak into Nottingham's town completely undetected. That had been what she had assumed to be the hardest of her tasks. Now all she needed was a disguise, weapons, food, and water.

Her best chance of getting those was finding a guards uniform. If she did that she would be able to blend in with ease. Surely one of the guards left a spare uniform in one of the houses?

She was just about to enter an abandoned hut when she froze.

To her absolute horror, Gisborne was storming in her direction.

Fearing his rage, Marian darted away from the cottage and tried to mingle with the crowd of peasant women nearby. Unfortunately, Guy was not fooled and within moments had her cornered.

Bristling with fury, Guy grabbed roughly Marian by the arm, dragging her away from the crowd and towards the castle.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded as soon as they had reached the castle doors.

"Fighting," Marian told him innocently.

Gisborne smacked his palm against a wall.

"You stupid woman!" he roared. "You are not supposed to be here!"

"I'm staying!" Marian insisted, wishing he had not spoken so loudly for people were forgetting their duties and staring at them. Oh well. There wasn't time to be worried about discretion.

"If you think," she continued passionately. "That I would take the easy way out and leave you to die without me by your side Guy of Gisborne you are wrong!"

"This is no place for you!" Guy hissed pinching his nose.

"Sorry to be contrary, but it is," Marian insisted. "Where ever you go, Guy I will always be at your side."

"And what of our children?" the dark haired man argued. "Our children will be without a mother."

Marian trembled at his words and swallowed hard.

"Answer me Marian!" Gisborne snarled

"They will have Allan and Hannah to look after them and many others," His wife told him at last, trying hard to keep her voice steady. "And when they are old enough they will learn how we fought and how we died for Nottingham and her people."

"Is that the best you can do?" Guy sneered after a bout of silence.

"Guy I-"

"Stay," he told her coldly. "I hope you get the glorious death you think you deserve Marian." He turned away from her, raking a hand through his black mane.

"Guy!"

Gisborne whirled around, eyes blazing with an anger she had never seen before.

"You do not speak to me!" he spat.

Giving his wife a last hateful glare, Guy turned away and stormed off.

'_He can't mean that,_' Marian thought watching him leave. '_He loves me_,'

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Days went by and Guy and Marian refused to speak or look at each other, staying on opposite ends of the castle, never treading into another's territory unless it was unavoidable. Once they bumped into each other by accident and instead of having a quiet moment where they could look into each other's faces and wonder why they were so angry with each other like many a husband and wife in love would have done, they muttered cold "Excuse me's" and removed themselves from each others company as quickly as possible.

From a corner of the castle, two peasant girls, sisters, watched this odd display with profound curiosity.

"Did ya hear im callin er a soddin bitch, Effie?" the first girl asked as soon as Gisborne was gone.

"Ais! I did hear that, Jesse! I also heard lady Gisborne call er hubbie an ungrateful rabid dog …. What do ungrateful mean?"

"It doesn't matter what it means ya pack of lazy wenches!" growled an ominous voice from a patch of shadows. "Get off yer arses and work or I'll have the devil eat yer mother!"

The girls gave shrill shrieks of fear and bolted for their lives.

Emerging from his shadowy corner Gisborne scowled angrily at their fleeing bodies before walking away.

_**Outside the Castle Gates**_

Sir Jasper sniffed disdainfully whilst his carriage rolled into Nottinghamshire.

"_So very glad that I do not have to take part in this sorry mess,'_ he thought with a scowl.

"Whoa!" the carriage driver ordered.

Jasper twitched his moustache then opened the carriage door.

"My lord!"

"Ah Ronald! News?" he asked, nose wrinkling in disgust after sniffing the wind for a moment.

Why oh why couldn't Nottingham smell like the prince's court and less like fresh air?

"My lord I do have something to report. The sheriff's men have sided with him and have barricaded the gates."

Jaspers nose and moustache twitched furiously in unison.

"That means he has the advantage!" he barked all of a sudden, thus startling Ronald and a nearby Destrier. "He'll have archers defending the entire castle! We won't be able to penetrate it!" Jasper removed his leather hat and scratched his head in frustration.

"Why would one thousand sodding dunderheads want to pledge allegiance to a fool like Gisborne is completely beyond me?" he growled under his breath.

"We could starve them out," Ronald suggested in an effort to pacify the angered lord. "Or perhaps we could make them believe we are leaving then take them by surprise?"

"No I want to get this over with!" Jasper snapped, his feathers quite ruffled indeed. Damn Gisborne for being so smart! "We need something capable of penetrating stone, Ronald!"

"Shield wall and battering ram?"

"No! No! No! Nowhere near strong enough and it'll take too long!"

"Catapults?"

Jasper's eyes gleamed with interest.

"Catapults," he breathed. "Can it be done?"

"It will take some time to build one, but yes, it can be done."

Jasper was silent for a long time, absent mindly stroking his moustache.

He needed to annihilate everyone in Nottinghamshire as soon as possible so he leave before that pathetic tosspot Huntington returned. Catapults were an ingenious idea but they took time to build and prepare.

Eventually his shoulders slumped in defeat.

He would just have to push his men to work as fast as possible.

"Build one!" Jasper snapped at Ronald. "And be quick about it! I want this castle on her knees in two weeks!"

Ronald's mouth dropped open to tell the noble man that the task was impossible.

"Don't even think about denying me!" Jasper snarled. "I want stones flying at that castle in two weeks! Do you understand? Two weeks!"

"Yes milord. I'll go and tell the men."

_**Inside the castle, the armoury**_

After being notified that Jasper's army had started gathering around the castle walls Marian had promptly taken herself to the armoury.

She was still bristling with anger over Guy's judgement of her. How dare he assume she had come here just so she could die in some glorious fashion! The earsling! Why had she not entertained the fact that Guy would have people watching the roads? Well, for starters, she had not expected anyone to see her at all. Her original plan had been to fight in the same room as her husband but also to have him totally unaware of her presence.

The stupid scouts had certainly botched that plan!

Whilst Marian was deciding on what would best serve as her weapons, Gisborne watched her from a shadowy corner. He noted how his wife had dressed for the battle. Her dark hair was tied back into a ponytail by cream string. Replacing her peasant dress was a black leather doublet, white short tunic, and snug fitting dark brown woollen trousers.

She looked gorgeous. She looked deadly.

He sighed heavily, leaving his patch of shadow.

"Marian," he called.

His woman looked over her shoulder, acknowledging his presence.

"Guy," she replied stoically.

He moved toward her.

"When we are fighting I want you to stay behind me at all times. Do you understand?"

A battle formed on Marian's face. Had this been a merrier occasion Guy would have laughed at her.

"I do," she said before he could find an excuse to call her unfit to fight.

"Good. We believe can hold them off with the barricade our archers for a while. But …" Guy shook his head. "When you've finished here, come to the hall."

"Guy what is going on?" Marian asked grasping his arm so he could not leave her. "Tell me."

Gisborne felt a frisson of excitement. It had been such a long since she had touched him.

"Is it bad?" Marian asked gently, dropping her hand to her side.

"You shouldn't be here," Gisborne asked her gruffly. "It's highly likely everyone is going to die," he looked at her, his expression a mixture of sadness and bitter resentment. "You shouldn't have come back."

Marian bowed her head.

Guy was tempted to say more but changed his mind. It would be pointless to tell her the obvious. The damage had been done. Now she would pay the price for her stupidity and stubbornness.

"Come to the hall when you are ready," he told her and left.

_**Outside the castle gates**_

"Send a messenger to Gisborne. I wish to see him before our grand annihilation begins," Jasper ordered mounting his chestnut Destrier mare.

The large animal tossed her head, neighing shrilly for she sensed much excitement in the air.

"Aye milord!" Ronald answered. "Oi you!" he barked when he set his eye upon a pimply faced teenager. "Go to the castle, Sir Jasper wants to see the sheriff!"

"Ais sir!" the youth dressed in the prince's army uniform replied then ran off to fetch his horse.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Gisborne had accepted Jasper's offer to meet and, to Marian's surprise, invited her to accompany him.

With little said between them, the man and woman rode out to meet with Jasper.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Pompous and bloated, Jasper approached Guy and Marian upon his chestnut Destrier mare. The big horse snorted and chomped on her bit as she trotted. It seemed to Guy whose knowledge of horses was unquestionable, she was either on heat or desperate to maim someone.

Beneath the sheriff, Glory picked up on the mare's mood and began to play up. He snorted and pawed at the ground obviously sensing a chance to show off and to mate.

His master reached out, resting a hand on the rouncys satiny neck.

"Whool," he commanded.

Glory snorted again. Tossing his magnificent head, he ignored Guy and proceeded to stomp his feet.

'_Oh Shit,'_ Gisborne thought. _'Why didn't I take a gelding?'_

Marian pulled up beside Gisborne to see if she could be of any assistance should he ask for it, her elegant bay seeming more interested in sniffing the wind rather then fighting or mating which annoyed Glory quite profoundly.

The four year old black stallion bared his teeth then, without warning, leant over to bite the easygoing gelding on the neck.

Glide squealed a protest and jumped to one side, teeth bared and ears laid flat against his head.

"Fucking Hell!" Guy cursed through clenched teeth.

Feeling Glory needed a lesson in manners the normally docile Glide lashed out at him, nearly unseating Marian who cried out in alarm.

"Settle!" Guy ordered, pulling his horse away before Glide's hoof could touch him.

Marian regained her seat and immediately set about calming her palfrey down.

"Whoa my darling," she murmured gently patting the geldings trembling neck. "I know. I know. Shhh. Easy there. Easy there."

When she was confident her horse had calmed down she kicked him into a canter so she could keep up with Guy who seemed to have resumed some control over Glory although the stallion was now whistling shrilly to Jasper's mare and dancing.

"Can you not control your mount, Sir Guy?" Jasper leered.

"He just wants to crush your skull," Guy answered forcing an arrogant smirk.

'_Steady you sodding bastard or I'll sell you as dog meat!'_

Glory grunted, his ears rapidly flicking back and forth. Then as if he had read his master's mind, he stopped his mischief.

"Good man," Guy praised patting his steed's neck. "Good man."

Marian had slowed her palfrey to a walk and was riding up beside Guy when Jasper recognised her.

"My dear Lady Gisborne!" he greeted unctuously. "Playing dress up are we?"

Marian's cheeks burned hot with anger.

"I am standing with my husband," she replied as stoically as she could manage.

Jasper roared with laughter, slapping his thigh.

"Oh what a tease you are!" he crowed. "Are you little brats standing with you too?"

"Sir Jasper don't you have something important to tell us?" Guy asked coldly.

"Yes actually," Jasper answered. He gave a wicked chuckle. "I have learnt of your guard's display of disloyalty to me so I have-"

"Decided to call off the attack and return to London?" Marian asked with mock sweetness.

"No Lady Gisborne," Jasper gave a dramatic pause. "I have decided to build a catapult."

Guy paled.

"You're bluffing," he whispered.

Jasper merely grinned.

"We'll see," he taunted. "In two weeks time your precious Nottingham will be flattened. Not even your best archers can stop this impending doom."

"A catapult cannot be built in two weeks! Those things take time!" Guy argued.

"Yes, well, I beg to differ. Two weeks is more then enough time in my book. Toodle a loo!"

Waving merrily at the couple Jasper prepared to depart.

Just as soon as the arrogant noble had turned his mount Glory leapt forward, nipping the chestnut on her rump. The female equine gave a squeal and reared up, her hooves slashing the air.

Jasper had not been prepared for this and bellowed like a bull as he went down.

Guy, cursing furiously, pulled hard on the reins, forcing his stallion backwards.

Glory, however, had other ideas. He kicked at Sir Jasper, his large hoof landing on the noble's leg.

Jasper roared in pain, clutching at his leg, rocking back and forth.

"Steady!" Guy growled but the horse resisted, wanting to kill the earsling on the ground and mate with his mare.

Marian reached out and gripped the stallions bridle, murmuring softly till the animal gave in.

The man and woman backed their horses away from Jasper who was being helped to his feet by his second in command, Ronald.

"You'll pay for that Gisborne!" Jasper bellowed.

"I'm sure I will," Guy muttered under his breath.

"We'd best go back to the castle," Marian said, gathering Glide's reins. "It isn't safe here."

The man and woman kicked their horses into a slow gallop, never looking behind them.

_**Inside the Castle, the great hall**_

"We may have a problem," Guy told the men and women.

"Jasper claims to be building a catapult," Marian continued. "He has not showed it to us, so it is fair to assume that he is trying to make us panic."

"We'll have a problem if he does have a catapult," Djaq murmured to John.

"True," the big man agreed.

"Where is Robin Hood?" a woman cried. "He should be here by now! We're running out of time!"

"May be he has an army?" A man called to her. "Can't travel fast with an army."

"That's no excuse! He should have been here by now!" Another shouted. "The tardy piece of shit! We're all sitting ducks!"

"Listen to us!" Marian yelled. "I know you are tired and frightened. We all are. But panicking and bickering will not bring Robin here any sooner."

"So what can we do, Lady Gisborne?" another man called out to her.

"We botch Jasper's catapult project," she explained. "We do it so subtly he'd need never know we were there. If we can keep Jasper from using his catapult we'll be able to buy Robin more time and stay alive."

There was a murmur amongst the people.

Marian and Guy doubted it was agreement.

"If you feel that you cannot remain here my wife and myself will take you to the secret passages." Guy told the men and women grimly. "We will give you a day to make your decision."

Djaq looked to John.

"It's almost hopeless isn't it?" she whispered.

John kept his mouth shut. He sure as Hell did not want to Djaq admit he agreed with her.

'_Come on Robin,_' he thought. '_Where are ya?'_

_**Jasper's camp.**_

"_Ohhh might head off to the privy as soon as my shift's over,'_ the guard thought with a yawn. _'Wish Bill would bloody well hurry up. It's fucking cold here,' _He pulled off his helmet and chain mail hood and began to pick his nose.

When finding a boogie of decent size, he put it in his mouth.

'_This one tastes like chicken,_' he thought.

After swallowing the mucus the guard pursed his lips, preparing to whistle a tune; barely a note escaped him when a stone collided with the back of his head. With a groan, he slipped to the ground.

A moment later two hands grabbed hold of his feet, pulling him into the bush.

"Sorry old chum," a voice whispered. "Just need your uniform."

_**Two weeks later, the great hall**_

Dawn's light was creeping into the sky when Guy walked into the hall. On the outside, he appeared calm cool and collected, yet on the inside, he was a frightened mess.

He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to die.

"Guy?"

Marian appeared beside him. Tired but alert.

"Good luck," she told him softly.

Guy stretched out a hand to touch her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he told her softy, fingers trialling along her alabaster skin.

"I love you," she whispered suddenly. "That's why I came here. It wasn't for glory. It was for you. I can't leave your side. Not even for our own children."

"I know," Gisborne told her and Marian's lips parted in surprise.

"I didn't want to believe you would abandon everything to die with me," he added.

Marian grasped his hand brought it to her lips kissing it fiercely.

Guy smiled wanly, stroking the back of her head with his other hand.

He kissed her forehead then let her go.

"It's time," he murmured.

"Yes," Marian agreed sadly. "It is."

_**Outside the castle gates**_

"Take aim!" Jasper ordered.

Slowly the catapult was heaved into position.

"1 …. 2 …. 3 …. Fir-"

"Hold it!"

Jasper wheeled his massive horse around to see a man with golden hair, dressed in the uniform of King Richard's private guard, cantering toward him.  
"Who gave you permission to interrupt the will of Prince John?" Jasper barked once he had gotten over his surprise.

"Prince John," the young man replied with a faint smirk as he pulled his equine up. "Wasn't all too happy when he found out you had created a falsehood in order to pull down Nottingham."

"What do you mean falsehood?" Jasper cried. "I've done no such thing! As Vasey's cousin I have every right to pull this god forsaken place to the ground."

"Save your breath. We know you are not Vasey's cousin. Stand down."

Jasper's face burned with anger, he tightened his grip on his mares reins, his lips parted to spit out insults at the younger man, yet he changed his mind, willing himself to calm down.

"It doesn't matter. Nottingham falls today," he declared when he believed he had regained sufficient calm.

"No, it does not!" the blonde man insisted forcefully. "You are to retreat or we will use force!"

Jasper snorted.

"You must be joshing!"

"He isn't," a new voice quipped. "I assure you, Sir Jasper, he isn't."

The owner of the voice was a tall, thin young woman with dark brown hair contained in a loose braid and odd coloured eyes.

"I don't take advice from women!" Jasper snarled glaring at her. "Now if you two idiots do not get out of my sight this very instant you can die along with the rest!"

The young woman sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

Her blond companion smiled.

"Looks like it," he agreed.

Before Jasper could demand to know what was going on, the woman reached into her cloak producing a lavender money purse.

"All yours Robin!" she cried, tossing the purse directly at Jasper's catapult.

Before the purse could hit its target, a flaming arrow shot past the group.

"What in god's holy bullocks are you doing?" Jasper bellowed, face as red as a beetroot. His question was shortly followed by an awesome bang and then an explosion.

"Retreat!" someone screamed. "We're under attack! Retreat!"

"Hell's Bell's!" Jasper hollered. Desperately, he tried to calm his mount down but she reared and fought against his grip on her reins. Eventually she bucked him off and bolted for her life, leaving Jasper sitting on his arse in a muddy puddle.

Angered beyond belief, Jasper sprung to his feet in an effort to pursue the chestnut but the woman who had blown up his catapult, and part of his army, drove her horse forward, easily blocking his path.

"Get out of my way woman!" Jasper howled.

The woman's grey and brown eyes flashed with rage thus causing the nobleman to step backwards in shock.

"I am the lady Ana. Future Countess of Huntington," she spat, "you will stay where you are Sir or I will gladly have my betrothed shoot you in your wicked heart!"

_**Nottingham town**_

The town of Nottingham was alive with joy. Men, women, and children cheered as Robin and Ana rode out onto a street covered in flower petals whilst on their way to the castle. They were followed by Carter and Legrande who were followed closely by Djaq, John, and Will.

Guy, Marian, and Allan brought up the rear and when the crowed saw them their cheers rose into screams of wild excitement thus making the other sheriff of Nottingham's applause rather tame. It seemed the people preferred to think of Guy, Marian and Allan as their real heroes. A young woman who had been prepared to give up a life with her own children just so she would be able to stand and fight for, and with, her people and husband. A once bitter and twisted man who had been changed, almost by magic, into a brave, just, benevolent sheriff of their shire. An outlaw, who had often been called brave, yet rather selfish, was now the master at arms and the compassionate and just lord of the Merton estates.

"Pull up," Guy ordered.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked, her face caught between happiness and profound bamboozlement.

"Take him Allan," Gisborne said, passing Glory's reins to the master at arms.

"Righto," Allan replied whilst taking the big black's reins and leading him off, grinning widely as the people continued to cheer for him.

Taking Marian's hand in his own Guy walked beside her and Glide, presenting her to the people as though she were a queen.

Marian felt warm tears of joy sail down her cheeks and laughed.

They had won. Vasey was dead and Robin and his people had been pardoned. The war over England was finally over.

_**Knighton Hall**_

Guy stepped into the hall looking about his surroundings in a mixture of trepidation and wonder.

This was his new home.

Memories of coming here, determined to court Marian flooded into his mind.

Back then she didn't want a bar of him. She bloody well near hated him.

'_Jesu. Things have changed since then_,' he thought.

It had only been the beginning of last year when he was still loyal to Vasey, still hunting outlaws as the master at arms.

Now he was on good terms with the populace and was sheriff of the shire alongside the man who had been dubbed 'Robin Hood' a murderous outlaw.

"Guy?" Marian said, tearing him from his reverie.

He smiled at her.

"Hello little mare,' he greeted.

Marian, sharp as ever, picked up on his unease and offered him her hand.

"It will be all right," she assured him softly. "Trust me."

His long fingers entwined with hers.

"I think I know what will make you feel more at home, my lord," she added with a gay smile, pulling him toward the staircase.

'_What is she up to_?' he wandered. A smirk forming upon his rosy lips.

_**Locksley Church, two months later**_

The many guests of Ana and Robin rose to their feet as the bride and her brother made their way down the aisle.

The Lady Ana's gown was a far cry of the dress she had worn for her marriage to Vasey. This one was pink velvet with white satin flowers sown into the sleeves, bodice, and waist.

"Thin little cow," lady Gelda muttered sourly to her recently unbetrothed daughter, Dorcas. "Why the earl never set his sights upon you Dorcas I shall never know!"

"Ahem,"

The lady Gelda looked over her shoulder and was quite alarmed to see the big, burly John of Locksley towering over her.

"Do we have a problem, milady?" he rumbled.

"Ah … No," the woman stammered. "Not-Not at all."

John crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good," he growled.

Robin looked over his shoulder, grinning when he saw Ana approaching.

"Look after her," Guy warned the younger man who nodded then held out his hand to Ana, helping her kneel beside him.

Guy wandered over to where Marian was waiting, looking radiant in a new oyster grey and emerald green silk dress. She smiled proudly at him when she saw him before offering him her arm.

"Where is Allan?" he asked as soon as their arms had linked.

"Waiting at the back," Marian whispered. "He said he ate something last night that did not agree with him and did not want to disturb the ceremony."

Guy looked away from Ana and Robin to the back of the church. Allan was there all right seeming rather down in the dumps and sporting a bruised cheek.

"Seems it was not just his stomach that disagreed with him," Gisborne muttered to Marian.

"Apparently a servant girl was a bit too playful with him during last night and …. " Marian shook her head, remembering that they were in a house of God and those kinds of thoughts were wrong. "Leave him be, Guy. Let's enjoy the ceremony."

There was another person that was not altogether happy during the ceremony. Much. His face seemed to be the epitome of childish petulance. He wringed his little hat and stared at the ground, wincing when Ana said "I do" and sighed wistfully when the priest declared that Robin could kiss his bride.

'_If only they new what I know Robin_,' he thought sadly. '_If only they knew_,'

_**Knighton Hall, Guy & Marian's bed chambers**_

After the wedding feast at Locksley Guy and Marian returned to Knighton Hall. They were sleeping soundly when there was a cry from the twin's chamber.

Marian sighed heavily and pulled herself away from Guy.

"Leave em be," Guy grumbled. "Nancy can sort it."

"I will only be a moment," Marian promised, reaching for her robe. She then paused listening to the crying. "Clowance is crying Guy. maybe the poor lamb is unwell?"

"I find I have had too much wine to care," the sheriff grouched. "Go on, see to the brat. But god help you my lady if you return to our bed with cold feet!"

Marian laughed softly and kissed his head.

"A moment. I promise."

"Liar."

She laughed again.

"Sleep well my love."

_**End of part 14**_

_**Authors note**_

Ohhhh! We have had a happy ending! But will it last? What does Much know about Robin? Who hit Allan? Why was Clowance crying?

These chappies are becoming harder and harder to write lol! I was looking at my notes for Darkness only a few days ago and thought how on earth am I going to write all this? So far I have managed with only a few compromises J

Anyway this is the last chapter you will get for a while as I am heading back to the Guallan/MAG and having a crack at Guy and Meg.

I leave you now with these words. I do not believe in Mary Sues! Pointless, but very true. And …. If you liked this chappie, jolly good! If you didn't, not my problem. It would be my problem if fan fic writing could be considered as an actual day job not a hobby …. I so need to go and have a coffee, byeeeeeeee!


	16. Part 15

_**Loved in the darkness part 15**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian has gone to the children's bedchamber to see what has upset Clowance. Is Clowance alright?

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for violence and adult themes. I do not own Robin Hood. I tried. I really did … Sob! I tried so hard but they would not give it to me! WAAAAH!

Fic is dedicated to my gorgeous BETAS. In addition, this fan fic is dedicated to all of the lovely ladies on my Guy & Marian forum Stirred.

You rock little darlings!

"Loved in the darkness" now has its own trailer! It can be found on YouTube. Just look for "Loved in the darkness trailer" or my username "leahday" and you'll be able to view it. The video does contain a wee S 3 spoiler but no spoilers for the actual ficcie unless you haven't read it.

Finally, yet importantly, this ditty is dedicated to my dearest Angelique. I really, really miss you babe. Thank you for guiding me on this rollercoaster of a fan fic.

_**Knighton Hall, the main room.**_

"Guy! Guy! Wake up!"

Gisborne groaned.

"Think he put up a fight?"

"Judging by the fact that he looks worse then us, I'd say yeah."

"Marian," Guy croaked, struggling to open his eyes. "They've taken Marian."

"She wasn't the only woman they took, Gisborne," John contributed bitterly, helping the beaten sheriff to his feet. "Any one seen Robin?"

"I sent a boy to fetch him," Allan replied, wiping his bloody nose with the back of his hand. "God I hope Ana's safe."

"She isn't."

The men, minus Gisborne who leant against a pillar with his head in his hands, looked to the doorway to find Robin limping toward them.

"Where is she?" Allan asked, green/ blue eyes widening as he took in the other man's appearance.

The other sheriff of Nottingham had similar injuries to Guy. A long, nasty cut ran along his cheek, a busted lower lip and one black eye. The limp due to an injury to his ankle.

"They took her when we were sleeping," Robin said but not before he gave his master at arms a strange unfathomable look. "They broke into our chamber." He dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry Gisborne. There were too many of them. They took your sister and knocked me out before I could put up a decent fight."

"Jesu!" John hissed.

"So men in dark clothes, hidden faces have taken Djaq, Marian and Ana," Will said with a frown. "Why not kill us?"

"They've taken Djaq?" Allan exclaimed.

"And Hannah," Guy mumbled. "She was with Marian and the children when I was attacked."

"My lord!"

The group of men swung around to see Nancy rushing towards them, blood on her white night dress, her wimple askew and a purple bruise on her left cheek.

"My lord they killed her! They killed her!" she sobbed hysterically.

"Get a chair!" Gisborne barked at Much who hurried to do as he was told, forgetting for the moment that he was the lord of Bonchurch and no longer a servant.

"Who did they kill?" Allan demanded.

"Will all of you please keep your voices down?" Guy growled, putting a hand to his savagely aching head.

"Ja-Jaqui, my lords," Nancy whimpered, sinking into the seat. "They ran her through when she tried to stop them from taking the children."

Guy frowned. "I did not see her."

"With respect my lord sheriff …. " Nancy swallowed hard. "You had been knocked out by then."

"Shit," John growled.

"They told me to give all of you a message," Nancy continued, wiping her eyes.

"There's a message?" Will said.

"Of course they'd leave a message," Robin snapped at him. "It's perfectly obvious that this is a ransom!"

"Do you know something we don't, Locksley?" Gisborne asked, finally able to stare ominously at the former outlaw.

Robin folded his arms across his chest defensively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked coldly.

"You know full well what it means," Guy spat.

Robin stared at Guy for a long time.

"I had nothing to do with this," he whispered. "I did not plan the kidnappings of the women and children."

"Oi!" Allan cried. "Before we start accusing then killing each other we need to find out what these blokes want."

Robin nodded.

"Fine," he murmured, still glowering at his fellow sheriff who snorted his disgust then replaced his ill feeling head in his hands.

John opened the scroll then passed it to Robin to read it aloud for all to hear for Guy was in no condition to read aloud to anyone.

"_**To the sheriff, Guy of Gisborne, Sir Allan, Sir Much of Bonchurch, Sheriff, Robin/ earl of Huntingdon, and finally, to Will and John of Locksley. **_

_**We have your women. We have your children. Our requests are simple. There are horses waiting outside Knighton hall for you and a map. Follow the maps directions and wait for further instructions when you reach the destination we have chosen for you. If you do not comply Hell will be thrust upon you."**_

Guy raised his head, looked at the group of men and grieving servant woman, and sighed.

"Well it looks like we're all in deep shit, doesn't it?"

_**A large chamber**_

"So where do you think we are?" Djaq asked Marian.

"I do not know," the woman replied gazing about her surroundings. "All I will say is that this is all perfectly curious."

"Indeed," agreed Hannah warily. "But can anyone guess why we are here? We seem to be prisoners," she nodded to the thin, long silver chain around her ankle. "And yet we are made to feel welcome at the same time," she gestured at the walls covered with fur pelts and then went on to perform a sweeping gesture at the large fireplace and grand wooden table laden with scrumptious food and wine, ale and mead.

"But not content," Marian answered coolly, crossing her arms over her chest. "Where are the children? Where is Ana?"

Hannah shrugged.

"Do you think the king has done this?" Djaq asked,

Marian shook her head vigorously.

"No … This is too …." she sighed her frustration, putting a hand to her forehead. "I do not know what this is but my gut tells me that this is not the kings doing."

"Then there really is only one thing to do," Djaq said stoically, mouth thinning into a determined line. "We wait for answers. Whoever has brought us here must have a reason and they must come to us sooner or later."

They waited, waited and waited.

"I can hear your stomach growling," Marian told Djaq after a while.

"I can hear yours as well," Djaq returned.

"Oh those apples look positively divine," Hannah moaned, staring longingly at a bowl full of large, round green apples. "I'll wager they're nice and tart, I really do not care for sweet red apples."

She rose to her feet, reaching out a hand to take one of the maddeningly delicious looking apples.

"Don't!" Marian barked. "We cannot touch a thing till we know why we are here!"

"I am starving!" Hannah cried.

"We all are!" Djaq snapped. "But we cannot risk it. We need to be strong."

Marian, feeling sorry for her friend, strode over, putting an arm around the young woman in an attempt to give her some comfort.

"We will try to get someone in here to taste the food," she assured Hannah whose stomach gave a rather loud grumble. "Just try to stay strong."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had been waiting for some time when they heard footsteps coming from outside their luxurious prison.

Marian and Djaq jumped to their feet, shoving Hannah behind them, preparing for whatever was to come through that door.

There was the light jingle of metal followed closely by the click of the door being unlocked.

Hannah took a deep breath and held it.

The heavy door quietly swung to one side and two guards entered. In their arms were Clowance and Tristan.

"Your children, lady Gisborne," one of the men said stoically.

"What have you done to them?" Marian demanded, face white with shock, fists clenching with fast developing rage. "Bring to me at once!"

"Milady, they are sleeping, not dead," a new voice assured in a lazy drawl.

Marian stiffened. The skin at the back of her neck prickled.

She knew that voice.

Into the room, like some grand bird from a foreign land, swept Lord Percy.

"Give the mother her offspring," he instructed the guards. "Can't have her fretting."

"Aye sir,"

"My lord," Marian greeted coldly, reaching for her son whilst Djaq took hold of little Clowance. "My husband seeks you."

Percy laughed. A rich full sound.

"Well my dear lady, I do believe that he will find me in time, considering that he has been asked to come here."

"Asked to come here?" Hannah echoed.

"This is a trap?" Djaq deduced, holding the sleeping Clowance protectively to her breast.

Percy offered a smile and a shrug.

"Of sorts. But he shan't die. None of you are going to die. That is a promise."

"How fortuitous for us," Marian commented sarcastically. "But this does not make sense."

"It will in time," Percy assured. "Ah, my ladies!" he then exclaimed. "You have not touched your food? My Lord and Lady will be most displeased if they find that you are starving!"

"We think it poisoned," Djaq told him with a mixture of defiance and anger. "Who are your Lord and Lady Lord Percy?"

"Their identities will be revealed when they wish it. However, I can tell you that none of this is poisoned. I shall even prove it to you myself."

Percy swaggered over to the table where he poured himself a generous amount of wine. Toasting them, he drunk heartily. Setting the now empty goblet aside, the tall thin man waited a few moments, touched a cloth to his mouth then reached for a leg of roasted chicken which he tore hungrily into.

"See!" he exclaimed, smacking his lips after he had swallowed the meat. "I have drunk! I have eaten! What 's more, I am not dead on the floor! You have naught to fear my ladies!"

The women said nothing.

"My Lord and Lady will be here to see you on the morrow if it is convenient for them," Percy continued pleasantly. "In the mean time it is their request that you change into these garments." He nodded to two guards standing by the door. The men promptly came fourth bearing two neatly folded bundles of clothes, shawls, and three pairs of white silk slippers, placing the items on a small table near the fireplace.

"As soon as you've changed into these your old clothes will be burnt," Percy informed. "You will have no need of them anymore."

"Pray tell me, Sir Percy," Marian said crisply. "I have three daughters. Why can I only see one?"

"The other girls were considered inadequate. They now serve the Lady Ana."

"What?" Marian exploded. "They are not servant girls! They are my daughters!"

"But not by birth. Am I right, Lady Gisborne?" Percy asked raising a black eyebrow.

Marian said nothing but she glared at the odious man with a hatred only an enraged mother could possess.

Satisfied, Percy bowed gallantly to the women.

"Clothing and furniture for the offspring will be brought here within the hour, I bid you good afternoon. Oh, don't bother trying to escape, the chains are indestructible. Only my Lord and Lady hold their keys."

And with a dramatic swirl of his cloak, Percy left.

"Well," said Djaq after a moment of stunned silence, "I guess we should eat."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a quiet meal, the women decided it was time to change into their … uniforms.

"Oh dear lord! This is ghastly!" Hannah exclaimed holding what was to be her day dress, but looked more like a flimsy baby blue night shift, before her eyes. "How can we be expected to wear something so-"

"Fit for a whore," Djaq concluded giving hers, which was maroon, a wary look.

"Exactly!" Hannah replied with a great shudder.

"I'm wearing mine," Marian announced from behind their changing screen.

"Show us," Djaq called.

Marian slowly emerged from behind the screen wearing an emerald green gown that exposed her stomach, arms, and a lot of her cleavage. Accompanying the exposure of the young noblewoman's arms, cleavage, and stomach was a particularly long slit up the left side of her dress, scandalously showing off nearly all of her leg and creamy, slender thigh.

"Oh Marian," Hannah said with much pity.

"You'd best change," Marian told Hannah and Djaq before giving the oak chamber door a wary glance. "We don't know what they will do if they were to come in and find us only half dressed."

"I wonder if Ana has to wear the same thing?" Djaq said as she rose to her feet, her dress tucked under her arm. Before anyone could answer, there was a loud wail that made her and her companions jump in alarm.

"Oh dearest me! What has happened?" Hannah murmured anxiously.

Tristan was sitting in a corner bawling his eyes out. Beside the miserable child, Clowance gurgled gleefully.

Marian rolled her eyes.

"Clowance!" she growled with frustration. "Oh you naughty, naughty child! You naughtiest of girls! You can't hurt your brother!"

"How do you know she did?" Djaq asked.

"A mother's instincts," Marian grumbled. Swearing under her breath, the woman marched over, all the while being mindful of how easily she could fall out of her dress, and picked up her vexed little boy, cooing in his ear and cuddling him whilst Djaq did the same with Clowance, but minus the cuddling and cooing, carrying the female child to her cot.

The sheer lack of cuddles made young Lady Clowance very, very upset indeed. She thrust her head back, screaming at the unfairness of it all.

"Well that will teach you not to hit your sibling!" Djaq scolded sternly.

Clowance paid no attention whatsoever and continued to make loud angry noises thus making Marian even more cross with her.

"You cannot expect to have your own way all the time," she told her daughter with the air of a no nonsense parent. "Your father has spoiled you far too much. Let this be a lesson to you."

_**Somewhere**_

A man, well protected from the cold weather by his thick woollen cloak, waited quietly under a tree. The dark bay rouncy stallion beneath him snorted softly, dropping its head to nibble at the grass, calm despite the gradually growing loudness of the wind.

The man took a swig from his wine skin and licked his lips before replacing it.

"Hurry up," he muttered. "I've got things to do."

The man's rouncy raised its head, long, elegant ears flicking back and forth. Eventually it whinnied. A moment passed. Then another and another. The bay whinnied again. This time he got an answer.

The man smirked and clapped the bay horse affectionately upon its neck.

"Good man," he praised.

A figure, also swathed in a thick woollen cloak, came trotting toward them.

"So. Have they got a wriggle on?" the man asked.

"Aye, they have," the new arrival answered casually, pulling his dapple-grey gelding to halt beside the tall bay. "They've picked up those two blonde blokes … Carter and Legrande. That wasn't part of the plan was it?"

The man shifted uncomfortably in his saddle. He wasn't afraid. He was cold, wet, and busting for a hot meal and a trip to the privy.

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as they go where we need them to go."

"Whatever you say."

"You're certain they're going in the right direction?" the man asked, willing himself not to make matters worse by losing what little willpower he had left and piss in front of his new found companion.

"Again, aye. Best go and tell Richard that they're coming."

"No. We've got plenty of time," the man told him. "I'm going to the nearest inn for a feed and a kip, want to come?"

"Sounds like a good idea. We can send word to Richard from there. Lead the way matie."

"I'll take ya anywhere. Just don't call me matie again."

_**Djaq, Marian's, and Hannah's chamber**_

"Your wine milady," the servant boy said lowering the silver jug onto the table.

"Thank you," Hannah told him, smiling prettily, "You may go,"

As soon as the youth had turned his back on Hannah, Djaq lunged forth, wrapping the chain around his neck.

"Guards!" Marian shouted. "Guards help us! My son! Oh Jesu! My poor little boy! I think he is dying!"

Sure enough, two burly guards burst into the chamber, skidding to a halt when realising that they had been fooled

"Let him go!" one of the men demanded, taking a menacing step toward the women and their captive.

"Don't!" Marian warned, blue eyes flashing. "Find Percy for us. Find him now. If you do not do what you are told, the boy will die. I have been cooped in this room for so long I shall not have any qualms doing such a thing!"

The soldier hesitated.

"You are trying our patience," Djaq hissed. "Send for Lord Percy."

The lad struggled in Djaq's grip, gasping for air, lips already starting to turn blue.

The guard reluctantly nodded.

"Very well," he murmured backing off. "I will send for him." He turned to his companion. "Watch them," he instructed the man, a heavy empathises on the "Watching" part.

"Yes Sir,"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sir Percy must have been close by for he arrived mere moments after the guard had been sent to fetch him. He was, to put it quite bluntly, rather annoyed with this scenario and glared at the three women and boy whilst adjusting his blue velvet doublet.

"Oh you petty fools!" he grouched. "Petty, petty fools!" Then without any warning whatsoever, he whipt out a dagger from his side, effortlessly throwing it straight at the struggling boys chest.

"No!" Hannah yelled, going down with the dying youth.

Percy sighed.

"Yes. Tis regrettable. But this is entirely all your fault."

Hannah gaped in shock whilst Percy turned to his men.

"Clean up the mess," he muttered sniffing disdainfully. "We do want a stink in here." He then cast his steely green graze upon the women.

"My lord and lady have told us that under no circumstances were you to be marked. Shame. I'd very much like to beat the daylights out of all three of you after this little stunt!"

Hannah flinched.

"Are you going to punish us?" Marian asked watching the body as it was dragged out of the chamber.

"No. My lord and lady would have my hide if I do anything that would leave a mark. So I will simply double the guard." Percy spun around, arrogantly sweeping past servants who had entered to clean up the bloody mess on the floor. "Oh, I damn well near forgot," he added pivoting on his heel in order to face them again. "Silly me! I really am such a duffer!"

"What did you forget?" Marian asked stoically.

"My lord and lady shan't be meeting with you for a while. They are quite busy. Never fear though. I will send word to you when all business has been dealt with. Oh, and your servants. They will not be on speaking terms with you anymore."

"Why?" Djaq asked. "Why not?"

Percy obliged the young Saracen woman by sticking out his tongue and using his fingers to perform a cutting action.

Djaq's face became a dirty white.

"Allah," she whispered.

"My lord Hereford will decree it after I tell him of your attempt to escape. You really must stay put my dear ladies. It is for your own good. Can't have you gallivanting over the countryside before your men folk get here which will be … I say! At least two weeks time or less! My spies tell me they are making excellent progress!"

"You are leading them into a trap," Marian stated. "Whomever you are serving is mad! You cannot keep us here!"

Percy smiled coldly.

"Goodbye my ladies. Lord and Lady Hereford will be here to visit you as soon as they can. I suggest you rest and prepare for their visit. They want you and the children at the top of your game."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Whoever it is locking us up in there has lost the plot well and truly," Hannah said fidgeting with the skirt of her gown.

"Yes," Marian agreed wryly. "But we haven't a clue to who they are. We tried to find out when we held that boy captive. Look where that got us."

"Still we must escape, Marian. God knows what will happen when the others arrive."

"It is rather curious though, isn't it?" Djaq said. "We haven't really been mistreated. We've been given almost every luxury. Why is that?"

Hannah shrugged. Marian's brow furrowed in concentration.

"Do you think-"

"No!" Marian suddenly. "Djaq, Vasey is dead. Guy checked the bodies. He is dead."

"Marian, we are smart enough to know that Vasey was not a predictable person," Djaq cautioned. "Don't be naïve."

"I am not being naïve! I am being realistic!" Marian protested, peeved that Djaq of all people would even think of calling her naïve. "Guy and Allan swore he and his sister are dead. They would not lie."

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Hannah snapped. "Marian, Djaq is merely telling you that it is a slim possibility, an extremely slim possibility that Vasey and Davinia faked their own deaths. She is not treating you like a child. Calm down!"

Marian hissed a curse and slapped a hand onto the table, making the contents of her wine goblet slosh.

"I am sorry," she murmured after a while. "This waiting. This anxiety … I don't think I can abide it much longer."

"I know you are sorry," Djaq told her friend wearily. "But we must not show our agitation. We do not have the luxury of falling apart."

"In the meantime we just have to wait and wait and wait," Hannah mused clasping her hands in her lap, staring forlornly at the crackling fireplace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quite early the next morning, a servant roused the women and gave them a message from Sir Percy.

"_**My lord and lady have concluded their business. You are to wash and dress, the same goes for the offspring. My lord and lady wish to visit you this mid morning. Pray, do as you are told and try not to displease them by procrastinating."**_

_**Lord Percy.**_

"We are finally going to meet them," Djaq murmured rolling up the scroll then placing it on a nearby table.

"Yes," Marian agreed dryly. "This is good. I have got a lot to say to whoever these people are."

"I'd like to give them a piece of my mind as well," Hannah added darkly, picking up Tristan and cuddling him, thus making the little boy gurgle happily.

"We'll take care of bathing the children before we wash and break our fast," Marian said. "Mid morning is a long way from now. We have plenty of time."

"But Marian, the message told us we are not to procrastinate," Hannah pointed out.

"We are not going procrastinate we are merely going to take our time. Our friend Lord Percy seems to be more afraid of his precious lord and lady then he'd care to let on." Saying that, Marian released her hair from its braid. "Until I know who these people are," she continued/ "I am not jumping through hoops to please them and neither should you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After seeing to the children, Marian, Hannah, and Djaq washed with the aid of two, recently made tongueless, servant women.

Since they were bound by metal chains, a nice hot dip in a tub was considered out of the question for the chains would be prone to rust. So, they were forced to stand and wait while a woman scrubbed their naked bodies and doused them with hot flower scented water, or, when they wanted to wash their hair, a woman made them sit on a small wooden stool and toss buckets of near scolding hot water over their heads whilst another would hold their legs outwards so that the chain could not be dampened.

The children were the lucky ones. Chains for them were not necessary for they were considered too small and easy to catch. For this Marian was relieved beyond measure. She could not bare the idea of her sweeties having such a horrid restriction placed upon them. The cold, hard metal wrapt around the ankle. The constant lack of privacy.

'_But if we don't get out of here soon they will have to wear the chains,'_ she thought repressing a shudder of dread.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After five impossibly long hours midmorning came. All was quiet in the woman's chamber. Not even the children made a sound.

Djaq thought it fair to assume that it was the great calm before the storm and that everyone was high on anticipation and had not the ability to vocalise their excitement or dread over the moment.

Marian sat in a rocking chair by the fireplace absent-mindly stroking her daughter's hair whilst Hannah kept herself preoccupied by knitting a shawl.

Moments passed. Still there was no sound. Not one single indication of an arrival.

'_This is a trick,'_ Djaq thought. '_A trick to frighten us, No one is coming,'_

Then she heard the footsteps.

_**End of part 15**_

_**Authors note**_

So, who has imprisoned the ladies and children? Who is Richard? Are Guy, Allan and the others riding into a trap? Why is Marian acting so strangely? Why is Robin giving Allan strange looks?

I am sorry this chappie was so short, I'm having quite a nasty case of writer's block and to top it all off feeling a wee bit stressed out at the mo. I thought if I kept trying to work on the chapter, I would only ruin it for myself and for you guys and if I don't like the chappie, you won't like the chappie. So far, I do like this chappie, but I am not wholly estastic. But I am hoping the next will give me back the rush I usually feel.

There will be more Guy and the other boys featured in the next chappie. I wanted to make the three ladies, the twins and Sir Percy the main feature, hence giving Guy and the others one scene.

Thank you for reading

:) Leah.

PS.

Sir Percy is based on Richard E Grant's portrayal of the Scarlett Pimpernel. Apparently he was almost cast, or considered to be cast, for the role of the sheriff in "Robin Hood, Prince of Thieves" I must admit, and please don't be annoyed, as much as I enjoyed Allan Rickman's portrayal I would have liked to have seen what Richard would have done with the role.


	17. Part 16

_**Loved in the Darkness part 16**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian and the others meet their captors.

Disclaimer

Ugh! I keep trying and trying but I do not own a thing! Well, they did offer me a privy … Kidding! This chappie is rated a great big M for violence, sexual content, incest references, rape, and finally, abortion.

If any of this content does offend you and you feel like flaming me, please understand that you were never forced to read this story. In addition, this chapter contains breast feeding and tandem breast-feeding. Although I am not a mum, I am guessing that children a little older then 6 months can feed from a mother's breast. A big fat sorry goes to all of the lovely Mum's and saintly midwives out there if I am wrong.

This chapter is dedicated to all of the members of Stirred and to my lovely guardian Angel, Angelique. This story could not have been written without your guidance.

It is also dedicated to the gorgeous, sultry songstress "Lady to the sheriff" check out her stories and her music videos, they are just amazing. Finally yet importantly, it is dedicated to my brother who will be getting married in 211!

Now, on with the ficcy!

_**Lord and Lady Hereford's manor. The women's chamber.**_

"You," Djaq whispered.

"Hello darling! Miss me?"

The Saracen woman said nothing, she could only stare.

"How can this be?" Marian demanded. "You cannot be here!"

"What can I say," Vasey, the former sheriff of Nottinghamshire, chuckled. "I'm death defying."

"Don't you mean, we are death defying, brother?" the tall blonde woman asked, smirking with much smugness at the three woman.

"You are supposed to be dead as well!" Marian added incredulously, staring wide eyed at Davinia. "I saw you. Guy, Allan … We all saw you!"

"I faked my death," Vasey explained jovially then pointed to Davinia.

"Her twin sister did not."

"A twin?" Hannah echoed.

"Yes. Dear, sweet Moreena of Hereford," Davinia answered. "God rest her soul. Her life was over when her husband died of a severe chill. She told me it was. So, being the loving sister I am, I convinced her to die for our cause."

Marian's lips curled backward in anger.

"You disgust me," she spat.

Davinia shrugged.

"She wanted to die. I gave her a good end. She rescued our brother."

"Now you three are probably wondering why you are here?" Vasey announced before Marian could speak again. "Well, it's quite simple really. I need an army and you and your masses of manly men are going to give it to me."

Marian felt her gut twist into knots. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" she asked, uneasiness in her voice.

"When the men arrive they will be apprehended then brought to you," Vasey reported. "Then the fun begins!"

"Fun?" Hannah asked in a small voice.

"You are going to fuck each other my dear," Davinia explained calmly.

"This is how it goes," Vasey told them, chest puffing out with gross self-importance. "You will fornicate with the man of your choice until you are pregnant then you will be taken to a separate chamber till you've delivered the baby."

"N-no," Hannah stammered, gripping the arm of the chaise lounge for support.

"Yes, yes!" Vasey contradicted gleefully. "As you've undoubtedly noticed, my wife is not with you. She is doing her duty to me. Well, I hope she is. She is quite thin for a woman who is meant to be with child."

'Allah! The beast of a man still thinks she is carrying his babe," Djaq thought. She stole a quick glance at the others, wondering if they were thinking the same thing.

"Every comfort has been provided to ensure that you can conceive and deliver healthy children for my army. From now on your very own personal physician and a midwife will be visiting you on a weekly basis. Once you fall pregnant you will be confined to separate chambers until you are ready to conceive again. Lady Gisborne, as soon as the men arrive, your children will be taken from you. I suggest that you make your final moments together memorable for you shall never see them again."

As if he understood the great wrong that was being unveiled before them poor little Tristan began to cry, thus vexing Vasey greatly.

"You suckle that brat or I swear I will rip his head off with my bare hands!" he roared, pointing a fat finger at Marian who, knowing he meant what he said, rushed over to her son, picked him up, urging him to latch onto her exposed teat.

"Shh, shh," she whispered urgently. "Just drink for me my love. Just drink."

The child whimpered, understandably scared witless, but thanks be to god, he accepted her offering and began to suckle.

Vasey leered at the mother and son.

"Good," he sneered. "Very good. Not so defiant now are you, Lady Leper of Gisborne? Oh no. You are pretty much my slave now. Oh yes! This is jolly good stuff!"

"Rest assured, Vasey," Marian vowed, her icy blue eyes blazing at the older man. "You are going to die. This I swear to you," she smirked, adding with confidence. "And I am going to watch."

Vasey snorted.

"Yes. Well. We'll see about that. Now, I must be off. My dear sister and I have important business that needs attending to. Cheerio!"

He left with a swish of silk robes, his sister on his arm, Lord Percy and guards following close behind them.

As soon as the door slammed behind their captors backs, the smirk melted off Marian's face.

"We have to get out of here," Hannah stammered. "We need to get out of here!"

Marian offered her dear, dear friend a watery smile.

"I know," she murmured kissing the head of her son. "I know."

"Marian … Have you lost hope?" Hannah asked, concerned.

"No … It's just …" the older noble bowed her head, biting her bottom lip.

"Tell me what is wrong. Are the children ill?"

Marian shook her head.

"No Hannah, the children are not ill. It is I who am at fault."

Hannah frowned.

"I don't understand."

"I am with child," Marian told her, voice cracking slightly. "I am with child and I don't know what to do."

"Give me the boy," Hannah said firmly and Marian obeyed without complaint, replacing her breast into her gown.

"Good," the younger woman said, hugging the lad. "Now come and sit down. We will talk about this."

"What is there to discuss?" Marian demanded, tone changing swiftly from sorrow to frustration. "I am with child. The moment Vasey and Davinia find out about my condition I will be taken from you, from the children!"

"Then we need to find a way to help you."

* * *

Marian stared at her friends, mouth gaping.

"I can't lose this baby," she cried at last. "I cannot! I will not!"

"You do not have a choice!" Djaq hissed forcefully. "You must miscarry or you will be taken Allah knows where!"

"But I want this child!" Marian insisted passionately.

"Think of your twins," Hannah implored. "Your daughters! They will need you. Guy will need you. You must forget about the child and put them first!"

"I've already destroyed the life of one child!" Marian spat, glaring at Hannah. "How can I be expected to do the same to this one as well?"

"There will be other children." Hannah reminded.

Marian offered her companion a cold glance.

"How do you know?" she sneered. "I am already quite old."

Hannah was about to damn Marian to Hell for her selfishness and stubbornness but Djaq pulled her aside.

"Leave her be," she murmured. "This is a lot to take in. Remember Marian is a mother first, a fighter and wife second. We need to let her adjust to the idea on her own."

"We cannot afford to be separated!" Hannah argued. "Vasey has lost the plot well and truly. We do not know what he holds in store for us, Djaq, we really don't!"

* * *

They had only been alone for a short while when the door opened and the Lady Davinia was announced.

"Ah, my three dear little ladies!" the resurrected noble woman greeted, clapping her hands together in a delighted manner. "How are we?"

"Fine," Marian answered flatly.

"Good," Davinia enthused, eyes sparkling. "I've just pottered over to tell you about the … Well, the other side of the plan."

"Other side of the plan?" Djaq echoed.

"What are you talking about?" Marian added.

"You're getting us out of here, aren't you?" Hannah whispered excitedly.

Davinia smirked and shook her head.

"No, my dear. You and your men will never leave this place alive. But …" she smirked again. "Your children will. You see. Your precious offspring are going on to great things."

Hannah put a hand over her mouth.

"They," Davinia continued brightly, "are to become new royalty. You see, my dears. I am barren, therefore I cannot reproduce. I am also betrothed to one of Prince John's favourites, Lord Percy."

"The prince doesn't think you are dead?" Djaq asked, surprised.

"No," Davinia answered with much gaiety. "He knows I am very much alive. In fact, he made arrangements to ensure my survival as well as Percy's."

"What about Vasey?"

"Oh, my dear Prince doesn't need to know about him," Davinia casually dismissed with a wave of her hand. "As much as I love my brother, I could not have him stand in the way of my rise to power. Hence his madness, or should I say, increased, madness."

"What do you mean by increased?" Hannah asked, a chill gliding down her spine.

"The drug that made him appear dead to everyone at the castle. It meddles with ones mind. My brother's normal amount of insanity has just been intensified. Of course, to keep him on a tight leash I have not allowed him back into reality. He takes his medicine regularly like a good little boy."

"He will break free, Davinia. You cannot expect to keep him under control indefinitely," Djaq argued. "You know Vasey is not predictable. He will turn on you and you will suffer."

The tall blond woman's bright and breezy disposition smoothly transferred to one of deadly confidence.

"I am to be queen of England," she informed. "There is nothing, there is no one, who will stop me."

"It's no good trying to use reason, Djaq, he's already taking certain liberties with her," Marian stated coolly. holding Davinia's gaze she then added in a much colder voice. "And I wager she quite enjoys it."

The noble woman's pale cheek twitched ever so slightly.

"I do what I have to do, Lady Gisborne," Davinia told the younger woman darkly. "You did the same when my brother was in power, you made sacrifices."

"Yes, I have made sacrifices, but my actions never included buggering my own brother!" Marian snarled.

"Oh pray tell me what is worse!" Davinia cried. "Fucking a sibling or murdering one's own child in order to keep her man happy?"

"How dare you!" Marian shouted taking a threatening step forward.

Davinia held up a hand.

"Have a care, Marian. Any more defiance on your part and I will have your children taken away. In fact. Since they are really too old to be of any use to me I believe I could let Vasey feed them to our dogs. My brother would like that. He really would."

Marian's face crumbled.

"No," she whimpered. "Not the twins. I beg you!"

"Oh stop your whinging for the love of god!" Davinia cried, exasperated. "What a wet blanket you've become! I used to think you were a force to be reckoned with, Lady Gisborne! Good lord! If this is what motherhood reduces one to then I am very glad I cannot conceive!"

And With that, the grand lady pivoted around and stormed for the doorway, black silk skirt of her gown billowing behind her like an ominous storm cloud.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind Davinia, Hannah, trembling like a leaf in the wind, collapsed onto the chaise lounge, hugging herself and nearly falling out of her gown.

"We are not getting out," she whispered fretfully. "Oh jesu! We are in here for the rest of our lives!"

"Hush!" Djaq hissed. "Hannah, we cannot break. We now know why we are here. We can-"

"We cannot do anything!" the light haired woman cried passionately. "We are exactly where they want us to be and have no means of escape!"

"We need to be patient," Marian insisted. "There has to be a way out of here."

"Perhaps when Gisborne and the others-"

Marian shook her head.

"They won't have a chance. If Davinia has the control as she says she does, the moment Guy and the others arrive they won't be in a position to rescue anyone."

"So what do we do? Let them be led straight into a trap?" Hannah demanded incredulously.

"No. We wait and think," Djaq told her. "Marian's right. Jumping to conclusions will not help. We still have time before the others arrive. We can put our minds together. There must be a way out of here. We just haven't found it yet."

"Every plan has flaws," Marian added aiming, what she hoped, was an encouraging smile at the troubled Hannah.

* * *

Another day went by.

Vasey and Davinia had not come to visit. However, Percy did. He flittered about the chamber, talking absolute twaddle, smirking, laughing. Acting as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"He seems to be as batty as Vasey," Hannah commented to Marian who was helping her repair a tear in a shawl. "He really does not seem to care about the wrongs he is committing."

"All the more reason to keep your mind on finding a loophole," Marian told her. "We cannot afford to lose the plot. If we do that, we're done for."

_**Lord and Lady Hereford's House. A lavish chamber**_

"Milady?"

"Richard? Oh thank the lord you are here!"

"My apologies, milady, I was making sure the men stayed on the right path."

"And have they?"

"Yes. Milady, I have also good news for you. I have found a way to get the twins out."

Gisborne's sister wanted to weep with joy right then and there.

"Tell me of your plan," she whispered, choosing to remain serious and beckoning him to come closer. "Vasey is with Davinia and I have filled up all of the peep holes. Percy will not hear a thing, I swear it."

Richard readily obeyed, whispering his scheme into Ana's left ear before withdrawing to glance about the chamber.

"That will be impossible to pull off!" Davinia will be sure to notice even if Vasey doesn't!" Ana exclaimed. "No, you cannot do it, Richard, it is far too risky!"

"It is the only option I have," Richard hissed. "I have been careful," he assured. "Lady Davinia will not see anything we do not want her to."

Ana pursed her lips and then sighed heavily.

"Lady Ana, time is of the essence!"

"Very well. Do what you must. Only I urge you to act swiftly and cautiously."

Richard offered the young woman a strong reassuring smile.

"You know I always do," he promised. "Now, I go to visit the ladies on the morrow. Benjamin will entertain Vasey, Davinia, and Percy. I need you to be ready for me. We cannot linger. We can only stay long enough to make sure they will comply with our plan to escape this godforsaken place."

"I understand. Now go! Vasey cannot find you in here. Go!"

_**A dream**_

Marian stared at her husband.

"I am dreaming," she murmured.

Gisborne smiled then leaned over to kiss her.

"Then it is a good dream," he whispered.

Marian pulled away before he could capture her lips, fervently shaking her head.

"I cannot do this," she told him. "I need to find a way out here. For us. The children."

"And the baby?"

Had this not been a dream, surprise would have dawned upon Marian's face.

"Yes," she answered softly.

Guy raised a hand to stroke her hair.

"You must escape," he told her gravely, running his hand through the silky tresses. "And if letting go of the babe is the only choice you have-"

"I have already killed one child because of Vasey. I do not know if I can do something like that again … The last time made my soul bleed."

Gisborne sighed.

"Then there is no way out."

Marian looked away from him, staring at the white stonewalls of the prison.

"I wish this wasn't a dream," she whispered, more to herself then her husband.

Guy pulled her to him, holding her snugly to his body.

"Kill the child then we can be together. The nightmare will be all over," he coaxed.

Marian felt tears of sorrow slide leisurely down her cheeks nevertheless, she did not weep, for at last, everything had become clear.

She faced Gisborne.

"I will kill the child, my love," she told him solemnly. "I will do the right thing."

Relief spread across Guy's face like butter on bread.

"I love you," he told her, stroking her hands with the pads of his thumbs.

"And I you," she replied.

Regretfully, Gisborne rose from the bed to stand over her.

"I cannot stay," he told Marian.

"I know," she returned. "Goodbye."

"Say farewell. You have to believe we can get through this."

"Fare-Farewell my love," she murmured. "Farewell."

"Thank you, Marian."

Then he was gone.

_**End of dream, the women's chambers**_

Djaq was breaking her fast with Hannah when Marian joined them.

"Did you sleep well?" Hannah asked.

"Why?" Marian answered, brow furrowed slightly.

"You were mumbling in your sleep," she explained. "I could not make out the words."

Marian's slightly furrowed brow changed till she was well and truly frowning

"I never mumble in my sleep!" she objected.

"Ah, but you did," Hannah told her friend playfully. "Were you dreaming about-"

"That's enough, Hannah," Marian growled.

"Must have been a good dream," Djaq muttered into her goblet.

Face burning, Marian excused herself and stomped over to the children's cribs.

It was not long till Djaq was standing with her, watching her change little Tristan.

"She was only teasing," she told the noblewoman gently.

"I know," Marian replied coolly.

"So why did you take it to heart?"

Marian set the wash cloth aside and sighed heavily.

"I dreamt about Guy. He told me-"

"What?" Djaq pressed.

Marian tilted her head heavenwards and sighed again.

"He told me that I must lose the baby."

"Marian, I'm so sorry-"

"And I agree," the woman cut off smoothly. "Do whatever it takes."

* * *

"We do not have the necessary ingredients," Djaq told her companions after hours of fruitless searching.

"There must be something we can do?" Hannah insisted.

"I am already over stressed. That must be a good sign," Marian contributed wearily. "Perhaps if I drank a lot of wine?"

"I'm not sure," Djaq muttered, raking a hand through her short black hair. "Whatever we do, we must make sure no one but us knows about this and you, yourself, cannot be harmed."

_**Lady Ana's chamber**_

"Milady, are you ready?"

"Yes Richard, I am. Come. I know we cannot linger."

"This nightmare will be over soon. I swear it."

_**The woman's chamber**_

Hannah had been humming to Tristan whilst Marian was feeding his sister when the door of their prison opened quite suddenly.

Marian, flustered, eased young Clowance from her breast then hastily replaced the bosom back into her gown, patting her daughter gently on the back for the child was starting to protest having her meal so unfairly ended.

"Count Friedrich of Bavaria," she then greeted icily. "What do you want?"

The count bowed gallantly.

"Ladies," he addressed after returning to his full height. "Someone wants to see you."

He turned to a figure standing near the doorway and beckoned for it to come forth.

"Show your face," Djaq ordered, fingers curling, nails digging into the flesh of her sweaty palms.

"Gladly," said a voice. A familiar voice. A most welcome voice.

"Ana!" Marian gasped.

The younger woman smiled.

"How on earth did you get here without Vasey or Davinia knowing?" Hannah asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"Richard helped me," Ana explained. "If it weren't for him I would have been suffering ten times worse then I am now."

"Richard? Who is this Richard?" Marian asked puzzled.

"That would be me," the count revealed, easily swapping his German accent for English. "Sir Richard, earl of Hertfordshire, spy for King Richard the lion heart, at your service."

"A spy?" Djaq exclaimed. "Allah! This was unexpected."

"Richard and I have been working on a plan to get us out of here," Ana explained hurriedly. "You must do exactly what we say otherwise our means of escape will be well and truly botched."

"By all means, tell us what to do. We are listening," Djaq told her.

"The first thing we hope to do is get the children out," Richard said fervently. "Then next day, or the one after that, Sir Hector and I will come for you three and the lady Ana. We will take you to the inn where your men folk will be waiting."

"Sir Hector is in on this as well?" Marian asked incredulously.

"Oh yes!" Richard answered brightly. "He's always been my right hand. His real name is Sir Benjamin of Surrey. Quite a charming chap he is to. Should see him after a few meads and-"

"Enough," Ana cut off, her tone very anxious. "Vasey will send a physician and a midwife to visit you in a few days time. He and Davinia do not suspect Richard or Benjamin of anything therefore they have allowed Richard to choose a physician and midwife to tend to all three of you."

"They will smuggle the children out," Richard explained. "And then disappear. Vasey will be too out of his mind to bother looking for them."

"What about Davinia and Percy?" Marian asked warily. "They are more of an obstacle then he is."

"There's no need to worry," Richard assured. "Benjamin will be taking care of them. As a matter of fact, Davinia is quite taken with him and Percy called him affable."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Ana mumbled. "Come Richard. I need to go back. I will see you later. Before that time comes, take care, all of you."

"Wait!" Hannah said grasping Ana's arm. "Marian is pregnant."

"Jesu, how did that happen?" Richard exclaimed.

"The natural way," Marian replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest. "And the father is Guy."

Richard stroked his chin for a while; eventually he came up with this.

"Let me work on it. I will see you before the twins are removed."

Marian lowered her head, touching her belly, her expression forlorn.

"Lady Gisborne I know you want to keep the child," Richard told her gently. "But you must be realistic. I must keep all of you together. We cannot be certain where you will be taken if they were to find out your condition. You must get rid of it!"

Marian stepped back from him, frowning.

"You do not need to remind me of what I have already been told," she answered coldly. "I will do as you instruct, Richard. If the child has to die, then so be it. I only ask that you do not tell Guy of this."

"May I ask why?"

"It is my right."

Richard bowed.

'Of course. Of course it is. Forgive me for asking what was obvious."

"You are forgiven," Marian replied stoically.

"Now ladies, the lady Ana and I must go," Richard declared. "We are one step ahead of Vasey and his sister, but god knows that could all change at any time." He licked his lips anxiously.

"What else," Djaq asked folding her arms across her over exposed chest.

"in case you're wondering why you cannot find any peep holes, Vasey and Davinia are waiting for the men to arrive. You are to …. Entertain them as well as provide for them."

Hannah crossed herself.

"Vasey has also told me as soon as Ana is able to conceive again he should like to give her to her brother."

"Give her to Guy?" Marian asked, arching a dark eyebrow.

"He fancies a child born to my brother and I would be quite the commodity," Ana told her sister in law bitterly. "Our feelings on the matter will not stand in the way of his rise to greatness."

"Does Davinia know of this?"

Ana smirked ruefully.

"Oh yes, Marian. She's very eager to watch us perform."

Sickened, Marian looked away from the young woman, forcing the foul bile rising in her throat to leave her be.

"You need to get us out of here and fast," Djaq beseeched both Richard and Ana. "I do not know how much more we can take."

_**The corridor leading to Ana's chamber.**_

"You did not tell your sister in law about her adopted daughters," Richard commented as he and Ana walked along the corridor to Ana's chamber.

"She is vexed enough as it is," Ana replied calmly.

"Still, she will not thank you for keeping such a thing from her. Perhaps if I-"

"Telling Marian that Vasey had her daughters torn to pieces by savage dogs will not help her at all!" Ana snapped. "To defeat Vasey we need a Virago. Marian is such a woman. She cannot be told till later, Richard. It's for her own good as well as yours, mine and everyone else."

Richard stopped to gaze upon the young woman in admiration,

"It is you who are the Virago, milady," he told her.

Ana shrugged.

"As Vasey's wife I have learned a thing or two about ruthlessness. I want to survive Richard. I want see All-" she stopped herself. "I want to see all of my loved ones safe from harm. To do that I cannot afford to be meek and yielding, can I?"

"No," the spy agreed grimly. "You cannot."

The pair continued the rest of their walk in silence.

_**The women's chamber.**_

"The day the children are removed you will say you are feeling poorly." Richard explained to Marian a few days later. "The physician will give you a tonic. You must drink all of it then lie down. The babe should be out before the evening is over. You will also be in need of this," he added handing Marian a small, thick wooden stick, "to bite down on when the bad pains begin. You cannot make too much noise or you could arouse suspicion. Hide it under your pillow."

"What about the sheets and the child?" Djaq asked.

"Since Marian will be feeling so unwell, the midwife will stay with you and take the soiled sheets and the corpse with her the following morning. We will say that Marian is having a bad flux and needs constant attention."

"That should work," Djaq agreed ruminatively.

"Richard, I would very much like to know about the welfares of my daughters," Marian said, placing the concoction on a near by wooden table. "The Lord Percy told me that they serve Ana. Forgive me, but I did not get a chance to ask how they are going to escape without being missed. Please tell me you have worked something out. Are they to escape with us rather then go with the twins?"

Richard did not answer.

"Richard?"

"Milady Gisborne …. Milady Ana told me it would be best to hold my tongue on this matter."

"Oh no," Hannah croaked having already deduced what the man was about to tell them.

"You had better tell me what happened to my girls," Marian growled ominously. "I want you to tell me right now, Richard."

"Vasey had your daughters hunted down by his dogs," Richard told her, tone grave, very grave. "They and the lady Ana had displeased him so ... He decided to discipline her by having them slaughtered in order that Ana would be less rebellious and more submissive in his presence … I, the lady Ana and Benjamin were forced to watch both girls die. I am so sorry, milady. There was nothing anyone could do to save them."

Marian stiffened all over and a cry of denial seemed to want to spring out of her mouth.

But she could not cry, she did not even squeak.

Needing space, Marian picked up her skirt and walked away from the group to sit by the fireplace.

Richard, feeling he had to, followed close behind, kneeling before her as soon as she had sat down.

"Please do not cast your blame on Ana, milady Gisborne," he beseeched her. "The girls were only trying to protect her and we all know what Vasey is like when in a passionate moment of rage."

Marian compressed her lips, unable to give a response. She, on the other hand, jump slightly when Richard grasped her hands in a most fervent manner.

"Hate Vasey," he urged in a fierce whisper. "Hate Davinia! You must hate them both with every fibre of your being! That is the only way you can avenge the ones you have lost! Do you understand? Hate them! Hate them!"

"Release me, Earl, for I find your grasp too tight," the woman whispered.

Richard did as he was told and Marian solemnly reached out a hand, touching the smooth part of his stubbled face.

"Pray tell me … What have they taken from you?" she asked softly. "What great loss tears at your heart, Richard?"

The man's hand covered hers; gazing intently into her eyes, he spoke in a low voice.

"My Lady, they have not taken anything from me that I did not willingly give them. But they have made me witness the most inconceivable horrors. They are monsters who must be stopped. For our sakes and for England's."

Marian's hand fell away.

"So much death just to save one country."

"God will thank you for it. The king will thank you for it."

"Yes, but will the love of my life thank me?" Marian asked ruefully. "What of him? Will he thank me, Richard? Or will he curse me till I give my last breath?"

"If the love I have seen in his eyes is not a falsehood then it is my absolute belief that he will find it within himself to forgive you. It is not as if you are killing in cold blood, lady."

Marian pink mouth twisted into a bitter sweet smile.

"No," she returned, speaking more to herself then to him. "I guess it is not."

Richard, hoping to comfort the saddened woman, patted her hand then rose to his feet.

"God bless you, milady,"

"And you, Richard," Marian replied.

_**The woman's chambers, the day of the twins escape.**_

"I shall be with you soon my little loves," Marian vowed, kissing her children's foreheads. "I, and your father, love you very, very much."

"Milady, please, we must go."

Marian sighed heavily. Sniffing, she wiped a hand across her nose.

"Be careful and be swift," she ordered the man and woman. "These children are my and the sheriff's world. No harm can come to them."

"It shan't, milady. It shan't," the grey haired man promised with out any hesitation on his part.

"Thank you. Now go. Be sure to tell their father I will be with him soon."

"Yes milady. God keep ye safe."

* * *

Davinia decided it would be most fun to drop in on her bunch of brood mares before she and Percy travelled to London to meet with the prince. Opening the door and swanning in, she stopped in her tracks upon seeing a wizened old hag bending over a bed-ridden lady Gisborne.

"What the devil are you doing here?" she demanded hotly.

"Beggin ye pardon, milady, but the wee lady ere be havin such a bad flux. Sir Richard thought it be proper if I do tend to er."

Davinia scowled.

"Ee can look at the sheets, milady," the midwife offered. "I'd be just about to change em."

"No, no, no!" Davinia cried, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Leave the wretched creature be. Where are her companions?"

"In the wash room preparing water to wash her sheets, milady."

Davinia scowled again. It did not please her one little bit that she did not have much of an audience to listen to her boast and crow.

Oh well. When she was queen ….

"Then it is my deduction that I must leave you to it. Get well soon, Lady Gisborne. We cannot have soiled sheets when the men arrive."

She pivoted around and strode purposefully for the doorway then paused.

"Wretch, where are her offspring?"

"The physician took them for they looked mighty feverish. Ye can ask the count about it. He were there."

Like a unctuous reptile, Davinia's pink tongue whipt out, gliding across her ruby painted lips.

"So, the little brats are close to death's door, hmmm? Poor little Marian and dumb as a ox, Guy," she sneered. "Oh well. The brats are far too old to be of any real use to me. I need fresh blood in order to achieve my goals." she looked down at Marian, adding snidely. "Be assured you will have plenty more children."

Marian moaned and squirmed restlessly on the bed.

"Oh, and just to let you know, my dear little Marian," Davinia cooed, her eyes alive with cruel pleasure. "I've been promised a bit of rompey pompey time with your darling Gisborne. I will be sure to think of you when I am sucking his great big coc-"

Before Davinia could finish her taunt, Marian flung her head back against the mountain of pillows, shrilly crying out in pain, hence making the grand woman jump back in alarm.

"Please, milady, the woman is most distressed as it is. I really do want er to be settled before she as er tonic."

"Yes," Davinia agreed somewhat uneasily. "She is obviously enduring some kind of immense agony. Fix her up and make it fast. We will need her at her best when the men arrive. How long will her ... flux last?"

"Tis tricky to say. Every woman is different."

Like an angry bird, Davinia bristled. She had never bled in her life and not knowing what to expect from Marian was most vexing indeed.

"As I told you, fix her. You have a week. If she cannot perform then by god woman, you _will_ lose your tongue!"

* * *

Marian groaned and squirmed, clutching at the sheets.

"Any moment now," Djaq told Hannah.

"Come on, dearie," the midwife coaxed, stroking Marian's sweat dampened hair, "it'll be over soon. That's it. Come on, come on." She picked up the sheet, gazing between Marian's legs. "Get the hot water," the crone hissed to Djaq and Hannah, "She be nearly ready. We'll need to clean er up, put er in a fresh shift as soon as the bub's slipped out."

"Very well," the women replied, hurrying off to do her bidding.

The stick fell from Marian's mouth and she whined miserably in pain. Cursing, the mid wife replaced the stick.

"Bite down, me wee lovely, bite down," she pleaded passionately. "Ye know what'll happen if they hear ee. Ye can't make too much noise."

"Mmmmmph," Marian responded, fat tears streaking her flushed cheeks.

"Come on … Come on … And … There we go. All done now. All done now. Ye done well."

Marian spat out the stick. Curling into a ball, she whimpered softly, clutching at her stomach.

"Take er to the washing room. I'll make er bed and get rid of the mess," the midwife told Hannah who had only just arrived.

"Shouldn't she be allowed to see her baby first?" Marian's companion asked.

"I don't want to see it."

"Marian," Hannah breathed. Picking up her skirt, the young woman hurried over to her dear friend to sit by her head. "are you sure you do not want to see the child? I think you should-"

"Get rid of it!" Marian snapped angrily, refusing to look at her friend. "Feed the corpse to a dog … Put it in the fire. Just get rid of it and let me forget!"

"Mari-"

"Do as the lady says, girl," the midwife cut off grimly. "Rubbing er nose in it will just upset her more then the poor little mite already be."

Hannah wanted to say that she thought the midwife was wrong but after taking another look at Marian's pitiful appearance she quickly changed her mind.

"The water's ready," she told the crone. "I can fix her bed and deal with the child's body while you tend to Marian."

The midwife nodded.

"Aye, I'd be well glad for the extra help." She turned to the ailing woman. "Come on, dearie. We'll get ee all nice and clean then put ya to sleep. A nice, long sleep. That's what ya be needing more then anything right now I'd wager."

"I want Guy," the wreckage of a woman mumbled tearfully.

"Ye be seeing ya bloke soon, me little dearie. Ye be seeing him very soon. Come on, up ya get. Ye can have a piss and a wash then I'll put ya to sleep,"

* * *

"Ugh, it hurts to piss," Marian winced, awkwardly rising from the piss pot.

"Aye, I do reckon ye best stay in bed for a day or so, milady," the mid wife confirmed, helping Marian sit on a stool. "Friedrich will understand."

"I thought time was of the essence?"

"A day or two will be well proper, milady. Ye cannot be expected to move fast when ailing."

Marian observed the midwife for a time, considering this.

"Very well," she murmured. "Is my bed ready?"

"Wait there. I'll go an check for ee."

Exhausted from the simple act of urinating in a chamber pot, Marian leaned against the wall, wiped a hand across her eyes, sighing heavily.

"I hope you're happy," she muttered to no one in particular. "I really do hope you're happy."

"Milady?"

"Yes?"

"Bed be ready for ee."

"Thank you," Marian mumbled. She tried to stand on her own but her body was still weakened from the induced labour, therefore, she was forced to sit down.

"Ye be no better then a new born foal. Lean on me, girlie. I'll take ye to bed."

Too sore and miserable to complain, Marian accepted the woman's help, leaning against her as the crone guided her steadily to the bed.

_**An inn**_

Gisborne sat in the twin's chamber cradling the sleeping boy in his arms, listening to the occasional loud crack from the fireplace.

Knock, knock.

"Enter," he answered his tone neutral.

Nancy opened the polished oak door, smiling at the sight before her.

"Little princess has had her milk and is ready for bed, my lord sheriff."

"Did she fuss?" Guy inquired.

"A little. She just wants her mother. It's a good thing you and young Allan are here otherwise the poor mite would do more then kick up a fuss. She'd roar the inn down."

Guy nodded and rose from the bed.

"Give her here, Nancy," he said, putting his son in his cot.

"Yes, my lord."

Guy took the female child from the woman, almost immediately returning to the same position he had been in before the servant had found him with his boy.

The look on Clowancess' sweet cherubic face was nearly heart breaking.

Although it had long been established that the wee chit was his little angel, Guy was not so fool hardy to assume that he could take his wife's place. The child, although still very young, wanted her mother.

She needed her mother.

"We'll get her back, sweeting," he promised, rocking rocking the female child slowly. "I promise we will get her back."

Richard had not told him or any of the others what Vasey was doing to the women only that they were being cared for and there was nothing to suggest ill treatment.

Guy pursed his lips into a thin, grim line.

There was something Richard was not telling them.

Something was amiss.

_**End of part 16**_

_**Authors note**_

Will Guy and Marian be re-united? How will he and Marian deal with the loss of their three children? What character will be resurrected in chapter 17?

Also … which characters, note I typed characters not character, are going to meet their maker in the last few chappies?

Originally there was going to be a lot more of Guy in this chapter. However since there is very little of the story left to write I decided to hold the Gisborne stuff back, hence making the fic more enjoyable for myself when writing it, less rushed and perhaps even leaving the reader a wee bit intrigued.

I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a bit. Writing Vasey as more psycho and unpredictable then ever was an absolute and very, very satisfying pleasure. You don't know what he will and will not do. It helps because there are a moments when one could think. "Why hasn't this happened?" or "Why didn't Vasey do this?" He's a lot more batty then ever so our heroes and heroines will have to work twice as hard to escape and defeat him once and for all.

Marian's sudden rejection of her dead baby was tough to write. It's not that she doesn't care at all for the child. She wanted the baby so very badly.

since she could not keep the baby she tries to protect herself by pushing the child away from her. She knows what's being asked of her and doesn't want to break down until she knows all is well.

Fredrich was not re-named Richard because of the actor, Richard Armitage. He was called Richard because I thought he looked like a Richard. He can free the women because Vasey and Davinia are too drunk on power and busy scheming to realise his real agenda.

Hector, Richard's companion, was re-named Sir Benjamin as a dedication to my brother, Ben.

Next chapter is nearly done. Six more scenes to write. It will be quite the angst ridden chappie, stay tuned.

Thank you for reading. If you liked it, ab fan. If not. Oh well. Can't please everyone.

Till next time. Love & Hugs.

Leah.

PS.

Has anyone seen the divine miss Lucy Griffith's in the ITV series "Collision" yet? I need my Lucy fix! I really want to see it!


	18. Part 17

_**Loved in the darkness part 17**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian, Djaq and Hannah have escaped with Ana, Sir Benjamin and Richard.

Will Marian tell Guy about the child she had lost when she sees him? Or will she keep that to herself?

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. The BBC owns "Robin Hood" despite all my attempts to buy my favourite characters.

Sob!

This chappie is rated M for angst and language. It is dedicated to my dogs, my bird, my cat and the chair I am sitting on. Finally, it is dedicated to one of the kindest women I have ever known, Angelique.

_**Outside Hereford manor.**_

"I think we've lost them," gasped Richard. "Not entirely certain though. We can rest here for a moment then press on. Take a deep breath, ladies."

Marian leaned against a tree, panting heavily. When she felt her body relax, she wiped at the sweat soaking her face and turned to Richard.

"We should have never left them behind," she told him, wrapping her cloak a little tighter around her person.

"There wasn't time and you know it," Richard reminded her firmly. "Benjamin knew that there was a chance he would have to sacrifice. He was not a fool."

"Was?" Hannah asked, bamboozled. "You think he is dead."

Richard was silent for a moment.

"Yes," told the woman eventually. "Yes I do."

There was a shout. Hannah crossed herself whilst Djaq whispered for her god to protect them.

"Better get a wriggle on," Richard muttered to Marian.

_**The inn**_

Marian took one look at her husband and rushed forth, collapsing into his well timed waiting arms, trembling and grateful, ever so grateful.

"It's alright," Gisborne soothed, stroking her hair. "You're safe now."

Marian breathed in deeply, her fingers shaking as she caressed his black and brown leather and wool doublet. Letting out a shuddering breath, she pulled back slightly, looking into his eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again," she whispered, fingers now clutching at his silky black tunic.

Again, Gisborne crushed her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes.

"Peter!" Hannah gasped. "Oh my god, Peter!"

Gathering her skirt, she rushed toward Nottingham's sergeant, flung her arms around his neck, kissing him fully on the mouth.

Laughing, the young man pulled back.

"Slow down, love," he chuckled. "We'll be avin plenty of time for that later."

"I missed you so much!" Hannah sobbed.

"My lord sheriff, about your sister," Richard addressed Guy.

Marian felt Guy stiffen against her and withdrew from the warm sanctuary of his arms.

"What about her?" the sheriff asked gruffly.

"She and Benjamin were behind us when we were escaping," Marian said, wanting to spare Richard the tedious task of explaining the situation to her husband who by now had become as stiff as a board whilst awaiting the information.

"Ana tripped and hurt her ankle," she went on. "She cried out in pain. The guards heard us. Benjamin told us to go on while he helped Ana."

"So you did just that?" Guy inquired, voice low and seething. "You left her behind?"

"We-"

"You should have stayed with her!" he roared at Marian, grey/blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Gisborne, you are out of line!" Robin cried.

"It was my fault that your sister did not manage to escape with the rest of us, sheriff, not your wife's," Richard protested angrily. "I should have chosen a different route. I should have brought more men. I did not! Blame me, but do not be angry with her. She does not deserve your rage!"

Glowering at both of them, Gisborne held back a scathing reply and stalked off to stand in between Allan and Carter.

"What did you learn while you were there?" Lambert asked.

"You did not tell them?" Djaq asked Richard.

"We believed your version of events would be what they needed to hear," Richard told her.

"There are two plans," Hannah revealed timidly. "Vasey's and Davinia's. Vasey's plan was to have you brought to us and …." She shook her head unable to go on.

"Stud us," Djaq finished for her. "He wanted you to stud us so he could build an army of perfect warriors. Tristan and Clowance, when they are old enough, will be forced to do the same."

"God in heaven," Much rasped, wringing his little hat in his hands.

"As soon as one of us became with child we were to be separated till the birth," Marian continued. "Then brought back straight back to you."

"In case you were not aware," Djaq added. "Vasey kept Ana away from us because he believed she was still carrying his child. He may still do so. So, Gisborne, I would not worry too much. Your sister is too valuable to be put to death."

Whilst Djaq was talking, Marian's eyes rested upon her husband. Gisborne's face had gone a curious pale green shade, she also had a fancy that he was trembling.

'_Dear husband, go to the privy or you will chunder all over the floor,_' she thought scornfully.

She was still smarting from his harsh words from earlier. How dare he blame her.

How dare he.

"And Davinia's plan?" Robin pressed, disrupting Marian's scathing train of thought. "That can't be as twisted as her brother's, can it?"

Marian's mouth twisted into a bitter smirk.

"Oh no," Marian answered sarcastically. "No where near as twisted. She's just going to use all of us to provide heirs and heiresses for her whilst she tries to become the queen of England."

"She's also letting her brother bugger her in order to keep him wrapt around her little finger," Richard revealed. "It won't last. Vasey's drugged. But if you kick a mutt long enough-"

"They tend to fight back," Guy finished for him ruminatively.

"Yes," Richard agreed, grim.

"We need to prepare," Robin said. "And we need to act quickly. Thanks to Richard and Benjamin, we know that Vasey and Davinia will not want to leave the manor as it will draw too much attention. This will make it easy for us to sneak in, rescue Ana and Benjamin and then give Percy, Davinia and her brother what they deserve."

"Percy is a favourite of Prince John, Robin," Djaq said, bothered by this plan. "The prince helped him keep Davinia alive."

"Then we secure Vasey, take him along with Percy and his precious Davinia to the prince. Show dear old Johnnie boy what he's favourite chap has been hiding," Richard explained with enthusiasm. "It's as simple as that."

"I like simple," Much said, quite relieved.

"Yeah, this sounds like a good plan," Allan said amiably.

"We go in a week," Robin declared. "Hannah and Marian will stay here with Nancy to look after the twins. The rest of us will work out how we're going to attack, agreed?"

"Agreed," all answered but a positively livid Marian.

_**Guy's chamber**_

Gisborne had retreated to his chamber and was testing his sword, swinging the heavy steel weapon this way and that. Lunging, stepping back. Lunging, stepping back.

"You should apologise to her."

Guy turned to address the speaker, eyes greeting the slim Saracen woman standing in his doorway. Djaq had changed from her revealing attire into a a navy blue tunic that was miles too big for her and baggy olive green leggings.

"Why/" he asked darkly, a black eyebrow arched expectantly.

"She sacrificed a lot to get here."

"And what of my sister?" Guy snarled. "Was she part of Marian's sacrifice, pray tell?"

"That was not her fault!" Djaq insisted. She left the door way, walking toward him. "There is no right and wrong in this matter! Allah! You are so used to blaming others when things do not go your way, aren't you? There is no one to blame. Ana was unlucky just as Benjamin was unlucky." she shook her head and laughed at him. "You really are a stupid man Sir Guy of Gisborne!"

"Yes, yes. Men are pathetic, women are wise," Guy shot back venomously. "What else have you got to annoy me with?"

"She lost a babe,"

The harsh mockery that was to follow this revelation swiftly fell away from Guy's lips.

"A babe?" he echoed, completely bewildered.

"She wanted to keep it but we had no idea of how or when we would be able to get out. Richard helped me induce a miscarriage."

Unable to remain standing, Gisborne clumsily dropped his sword and weakly sat down on a wooden crate, staring dumbly into space.

_**Robin's room**_

"I beg your pardon!" Marian exclaimed as soon as he entered.

Robin had already guessed that Marian would be waiting to cast out her wrath upon him therefore he was not surprised. Instead, he sighed, removing his doublet, flinging it onto his bed.

"Yes Marian?" he enquired lazily. "What can I do for you?"

"Don't you dare 'yes Marian' me. I will not be cast aside, Robin! I want to fight!"

"Marian, you cannot expect me to let you. It's too dangerous. You'd be better off staying here."

"I will not! How dare you presume that you can tell me what to do! I am not your bloody peasant!"

"I sometimes wish you were!" Robin snapped in return. "That way you'd be easier to control!"

"Grow up!"

"No! You are being unreasonable!" Robin shouted at her. "You're out of condition. You're-"

Smack!

Like a sack of oats, Robin fell back onto the bed, groaning in pain and clutching at his newly broken nose.

Marian smiled sweetly, towering over him, nursing her bruised knuckles.

"Are you going to let me join now?" she asked, raising an expectant black eyebrow. "Or should my knee say hello to your groin?"

Robin, not wanting his manhood damaged, nodded slowly, warm crimson blood staining his trembling hands.

"I am guessing that nod means that you are more then happy to let me fight with you. Good. Thank you, Robin."

Satisfied with this out come, Marian turned and strode out of the chamber.

_**Guy's room**_

He had not been there. She had lost their baby without him by her side.

He had not been there.

"Gisborne?"

"Did she suffer?"

Djaq bowed her head sorrowfully.

"There was some pain."

Gisborne raked a hand through his hair and sucked on the fleshy part of his lip.

"I am grateful you stayed with her," he said at last, staring at the wall. "No woman should have to go such a thing alone."

"No," Djaq readily agreed.

"Was it a boy or girl?"

"It was too immature to tell," Djaq answered sadly. "It was only a two month old foetus." She compressed her lips, dark eyes staring at the floor.

"Will you apologise to her, Gisborne?"

_**The inn, a corridor**_

Guy was heading for the stables when Robin called out to him.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked when taking notice of Robin's new nose.

"Marian," the younger sheriff of Nottingham explained crossly. "I told her she couldn't come with us, so, what does she do? I'll tell you what she does! She decks me and breaks my nose!"

Gisborne could not help but snicker inwardly.

"She might listen to you," Robin continued heatedly. "For god's sake! Put her on a leash and keep her tied up!"

"My wife is not a dog," Gisborne snarled. "You watch your words. If you ever speak about her in that way again, I' will make sure Ana does not renew her vows. Do we have an understanding, Robin?"

"Yes," the former out law murmured.

"You should know Marian well enough to know that no one controls her." Guy whispered. "It makes me wonder if you ever knew or cared for her at all."

With a last glance at Robin, the sheriff walked away.

_**Marian's room**_

Three days had gone by and Marian and Gisborne seemed more like strangers then a husband and wife in love. They barely acknowledged each other unless amongst their own children. They slept in separate rooms. They stayed away from each other whenever it was possible.

Marian found this separation bothersome but did not move to make the first attempt at a reconciliation for she was both wary and weary of arguing with Gisborne. She did not want get into an argument but, also, she did not want him to think he could yell at her then get away with it. He was such a stick in the mud! There was no telling when he would finally let go of his ridiculous pride and apologise for his unfairness to her.

She sighed, dumping the sack of materials she had purchased onto the bed.

After three days had gone by, Marian had time to come to this conclusion which was that her husbands anger did not bother her. It was the fact that he had taken out his rage on her that hurt.

He had no right to do so.

Shaking her head, Marian reached into the sack, withdrawing a layer of leather. Reaching for a knife, she began to cut into it.

_**The day before the attack, a private room at the inn**_

"Right, thanks to Richard and Benjamin, we know that Hereford manor is like a well protected fortress So, we'll do a surprise assault on all sides of the manor," Robin told the group of men and women. "We need surprise and bla-."

"The black powder is ready, Robin" Djaq confirmed rather proudly.

"Black powder?" Gisborne echoed.

"I made it a priority to keep the ledger with me at all times," Carter explained then added. "Just in case the need was dire."

"Best way to wipe out most of the big V's protection, old son," Richard said, winking at Gisborne.

"We need Vasey, Percy and Davinia alive. How do we know this won't harm them?" Marian asked.

"We're only attacking the front of the manor," Lambert explained. "Once all of the guards are dealt with on the outside, we run in, secure the manor by over whelming the guards then grab Vasey, rescue Gisborne's sister and get out of there."

"I don't think it's a good idea to keep Vasey alive," Gisborne said suddenly.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"From what the women have told us, he has become far more monstrous then he was before," Guy explained. 'We should kill him, take his head to the prince as proof that he was alive."

"Guy is right," Marian said, earning a surprised look from Gisborne. "We tried to keep Vasey in containment before. Look where that got us."

"I disagree," said Robin. "He needs to be publicly executed."

"How about a vote then?" Allan asked, looking to both sides of the table. "All those in favour of killing the big V say, aye. Those who aren't can neigh like a horse."

"Allan!" Djaq chastised.

"Fine, fine. Just say, nay. Rightio. Those for killing him, say aye."

Marian, Gisborne, Djaq, Carter, Richard, Allan and Lambert all said "Aye" whilst Robin, John, Peter, Will and Much voted against.

"Fine," Robin said, not happy he had not gotten his way. "We take his head to the king. Now for teams. Marian, you, Gisborne, Will, Djaq, Richard, Carter, Lambert and Allan are leading the assault after the powder's done its job. You'll attack from the front and work your way through the house. Much, John, Peter and I will go in from the rear. Richard has men who'll keep the outside guards occupied while we take care of the inside. Got me?"

"Yes," the others echoed.

"Right, it's settled then."

"Hang on, Robin," John cut in. "What do we do if one of our groups finds him? How do we alert Marian and Gisborne's lot?"

"Secure him and march him out to the grounds?" Guy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Richard answered, nodding his approval.

"Are we satisfied now?" the younger of the two sheriff's demanded impatiently

_**The day of the attack, Marian's room.**_

After a quick meal of bread, strong cheese and sour ale, Marian washed then laid out her clothing on her bed. She was about to bind her breasts when there was a knock at her door.

Sighing with mild irritation, the young woman covered her exposed chest with her hand and hurried to the door.

"Guy," she addressed, a little surprised. "What is it?"

He seemed uncomfortable.

"Can we talk?" he asked barely noticing she was partially nude from the waist up.

She nodded.

"Come in."m

She opened the door wider so he could enter then closed it behind them.

Sucking her bottom lip, Marian wandered over to the centre of the room.

"Help me?" she asked, picking up the roll of white cloth.

Gisborne mutely consented and walked over, took the cloth from her and began to wrap it around her waist. When he was done. He helped her secure it then sat on the edge of her bed.

"I shouted at you," he told her as she pulled on a dark woollen short tunic. "I am sorry."

"You were angry," Marian replied. "It is understandable."

She reached for a leather vest.

"Marian … You do not know why I was angry with you," Guy said. He looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. "I was angry because I thought you would be strong enough to take care of her. I was angry with you because I depend on you. I have never truly realised till now that you are a human being. That you are not invincible. Marian, you fight so hard for what you hold dear. You do whatever it takes and nine times out of ten, you actually succeed. I took that for granted. Now I am asking you to find it within yourself to forgive me for my ignorance."

"There is nothing to forgive, Guy," Marian answered stiffly. "Not any more. I will admit that earlier I did want an apology from you. But now I find that I don't any more. However, there is something you must understand. When we were imprisoned, I sacrificed something so precious just so I could be with you."

"Our child."

Not a question. A statement.

"Who told you about that?" she asked with a frown.

"Djaq. She was trying to be the voice of reason. She wouldn't give me a moments peace."

Marian could not help but smile.

"She told you what she knew I could not. She is a remarkable woman." Marian paused for a while. "Did she tell you about Cuby and Karen?"

"No."

"Vasey's dogs," Marian spat aggressively. "He fed our little girls to his dogs!" Her small fists clenched with anger, she took deep breaths to compose herself. When she had calmed down, she fetched the last remaining items of her battle gear.

"I gave up our child because of Vasey. You lost your sister because of Vasey. Let's not aim our anger at each other. It's just not worth it."

She reached for a dagger, sliding it into its sheath.

"I am not going to fight with you today," she told Gisborne briskly, adjusting her black cloak. "I can't protect any one any more."

Guy was bamboozled.

"I don't understand."

She became sad.

"Don't hate me, Guy."

Saying that, she hung something around her neck and when Guy saw what it was he felt as though the sky was falling on his head.

It was the mask of the night watchman.

_**The inn courtyard.**_

After the final revision of their plan of attack, Gisborne met with Marian in the courtyard.

"Do you hate me?" she asked him curiously.

Guy looked at the woman, thinking that it was interesting she did not seem fearful, interesting that she looked at him with utter calmness, interesting that her question should sound so … so unbelievably normal.

Then he shook his head.

"I am tired of hatred. Tired of fighting. I don't want either of those any more."

Marian reached for his arm, squeezing it gently.

"I understand," she told him softly. "It will be all over soon. I promise."

He smiled faintly.

"Thank you."

_**Forest on the outskirts of Hereford Manor.**_

Marian reached for the collar of her tunic, pulling it over her mouth, then for her mask, covering the rest of her face. Finally, she pulled the cowl of her black cloak over her head.

There.

She was ready now.

Her body tingled all over as it became reacquainted with the adrenalin rush that had always been associated with the night watchman.

_'One final fling,'_ she thought.

Gisborne stared with unsuppressed shock at the figure covered from head to toe in black and dark brown clothing and felt his blood go from hot to cold to lukewarm as memories of his past scrapes with the masked warrior whizzed through his head. He didn't know what unbalanced him more. The fact that he was fighting alongside his once sworn enemy or the fact that it was finally dawning on him that his once sworn enemy was, in fact, his wife.

All of a sudden there was a loud explosion, followed by another, another and another, and then, following close behind, the the agony filled cries of men who had not died.

Allan turned to Marian.

"Move out?" he asked.

Marian, the night watchman, sprung forward.

"Guess that means yes," Allan muttered to himself.

_**End of part 17**_

_**Authors note**_

Ok. This chappie is shorter then planned because it's a real cliffie. The next chapter will be much, much longer and characters will be dying. I can tell you that the characters meeting their makers will mostly be main characters so you may want to get your hankies ready.

Guy's reaction when finding out about Marian's secret is toned right down because I did not want to go angry Gizzy. I thought going to the "oh how dare you not tell me you were the night watchman" scenario would be the wrong, and boring, approach for this story so instead I chose to keep the character calm and tired.

Marian fighting as the masked hero of the poor after a week and a half is rather unrealistic, but I think Marian needs this more then bed rest and the night watchman always seemed to make her that little bit stronger, so in the end, the choice I made to send her out to fight is a mixture of shades of realistic and unrealistic, bit like the show really :)


	19. Part 18

_**Loved in the Darkness part 18**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Before reading, I must warn you that a lot of the content featured may be considered highly offensive and disturbing.

Please be aware that you were not forced to read this part of the story and that I do not write anything to deliberately offend people.

Marian, Guy, Allan, and the others have penetrated the manor. Will they manage to save Ana or will it all end in tragedy?

Also … Multiple character deaths!

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated **M** for angst, sexual references, rudeness, brutal torture and a whole lotta violence.

This blissfully long chapter is dedicated to the lovely Angelique. The readers of "Loved in the darkness" Pete the wonder dog and Molly the psychotic ewok, actually she is my lil fluffy cream and white doggie who makes an appearance in my comedy Guy & Marian fic "Leather Clad Pudsey"

Also dedicated to "Stirred" my Guy and Marian forum, which I am closing down this August.

I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to Australia's first female Prime Minister, Julia Gillard.

Julia, you make me feel so proud to be an Australian woman! Good luck with all you do in the future and may other women follow in your footsteps!

Also, a friend of our family, Rob Seekamp, died in a plane accident only recently. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him and his family.

RIP, Rob. I hope you are happy and safe wherever you are.

Lastly.

The trailer for this chapter was half way finished. However, it will not be making an appearance any time soon as my pc is giving me grief again.

Sorry!

The story contains references to "The Fall" a Tarsem Singh film. Angel series 5 "A hole in the world" Robin Hood series 2 ep 13 "We are Robin Hood" and "Wuthering heights"

Now! On with the ficcy!

_**Hereford Manor, a hallway, the night watchman theme playing in the background.**_

Gisborne looked on in sheer astonishment as his wife executed the plan of their attack to the letter.

The young woman moved with the grace of a cat, taunting Manor guards by ducking and leaping out of their reach before delivering the conclusive stunning blow, not once looking over her shoulder to see if he, Allan, and the rest, were still following her lead.

The group hurried ever onwards, never giving their opposition an inch.

* * *

Finally, they reached the very centre of the manor.

Marian came to an abrupt halt. She stood very still. The only movement was a slight bristle of her black cloak the and darting here and there of her eyes.

"What is it?" Guy asked from behind her, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly.

Marian had noticed that one of the many closed off rooms had been abandoned. Not only that, it was slightly ajar.

Motioning for the others to follow, she slowly tip toed toward the door.

* * *

"Bloomin Hell! What's that right nasty stink?" Richard exclaimed, covering his nose.

His companions, minus Marian, grumbled in agreement.

"Bugger me it's rank! It reminds me of old …"

Out of nowhere, dark red liquid splattered onto Richard's face.

The startled man gave a cry, wiping hastily at the offensive wet stuff. He would have fallen on his backside had the others not caught and steadied him.

"Get it off me!" he cried, wiping at his eyes! "Jesu, it's cold!"

"That's not paint," Allan murmured to Gisborne.

"It smells human," Carter added, fingering his dagger uneasily.

"Take a look at this," Lambert whispered, waving at both men to come and look.

Just ahead of them, on the smooth floor, perverting its whiteness, was a large puddle of crimson blood.

Allan glanced behind Guy.

"Look," he murmured, pointing at the floor.

"Shit, we've trodden in it," Guy growled, nose wrinkled with disgust.

Marian paid her followers, and the putrid puddles, little notice. She prowled the room, gloved fingers caressing the silver and black hilt of her dagger, like a cat waiting for an unsuspecting mouse.

"I think it's coming from up there," Carter said to Allan and Guy, pointing at the black ceiling. "There's nowhere else."

"I can't see a thing," Allan complained, fingers pinching his large nose in an effort to block the scent. "It's black as sodding pitch up there."

"I'll get a torch from outside."

* * *

"Allah," Djaq breathed.

Directly above the group was …. A corpse? It had to be. Held aloft in the most curious of fashions.

Utterly bamboozled, Gisborne had to wonder how on earth the manors people had managed to hoist such a heavy weight up there.

"Can we cut it down?" he asked Djaq.

"Why?" Richard demanded before she could reply, face now stained with dried blood, thus making him look like one of the devils minions. "I reckon we should get a wriggle on before the pig and his witch of a sister make a run for it."

"We've managed to secure most of the building during the first assault, there's no need for absolute haste," Gisborne told him. "Cut the body down. I want to know whom it is they have put up there. Carter, watch the door. Djaq, come with me. The rest of you get that body down."

Richard scowled at this command but nodded.

"Fine," he muttered.

Before Guy and the others could head off, Marian, Allan and Will burst into the room, running as though the very devil himself were hot on their heels, hungry for their souls.

"Marian!" Gisborne exclaimed as she swept past him.

"Will!" Djaq cried, but the former outlaw ignored her, clutching his axe tightly to his breast as he ran.

"What in ...?" Lambert started to shout but Allan, who had chosen not to follow the others, interrupted.

"Whatever it was that set them off came from that chamber," he hissed, nodding earnestly toward the open door way.

Frustrated, Gisborne swore loudly and smacked a hand against the stonewall.

He was torn! Torn between his curiosity and his fear for his wife's safety.

What should he do?

"Forget about the body," he growled at last, raking a hand through his hair. "We'll check the room then catch up with Marian and Will."

"Shouldn't we-"

"They can look after themselves," Djaq said, knowing what Allan was going to say.

The master at arms was reluctant.

"She looked mad as Hell, Giz."

"We'll be quick," Gisborne promised the younger man. "It could be important."

"Ana?"

Guy did not answer but Allan could tell by the pursing of his rosy lips and the tightened grip of his sword hilt that the sheriff would not be surprised if Marian's crazed fleeing had something to do with his sister.

_**A chamber**_

Marian burst into the room with Will at her side. The sight before them was enough to make them both simultaneously pull up and gape in horror.

Ana was alive, lying on a bed, silk purple skirt up and bunched around her slender hips, sobbing hysterically.

Looming menacingly over her, fingers groping her legs and leering at her as if he were Satan, was Vasey.

"Get off her!" Will roared, brandishing his axe.

It was enough to break the silver haired man's concentration. He looked away from his petrified victim to the intruders.

"Oh, it's you," he drawled lazily. "Very well then. Off the doxy I get."

Marian grabbed her dagger, throwing it at the vile creatures exposed chest only to narrowly miss.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Vasey snapped at her, glowering.

as quick as a flash, grabbed a crossbow, aiming it at Will and Marian.

_**The adjacent room**_

"Jesu!" Allan hissed.

"Davinia," Gisborne breathed.

"Will and Marian must have thought it was Ana," Carter murmured, tossing the dark brown wig aside, pulling the sheet back over Vasey's sister's head.

"Why would Vasey kill his own sister?" Lambert asked, frowning. "It doesn't make sense."

"She resisted him? Switched sides? Boredom? Who knows," Richard speculated, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. "He's lost the plot completely. He's likely to do anything now."

"He even left us directions," Djaq whispered, pointing ahead of her. "Look."

On a wall, disturbing the crisp whiteness was a message written in slightly fresher blood then the kind they had seen before.

_**Top floor, last door on the right**_

"Oh god," Lambert croaked.

"He knew we were coming," Richard whispered in horrified awe. "He prepared all this just for us."

"This is bad," Allan agreed uneasily.

"We haven't got time for fear." Guy rumbled darkly. "They're running into a trap."

With Djaq and Allan behind him, he rushed out of the chamber.

Trap be damned. He was going to save his wife and sister. And then, he was going to kill Vasey.

_**Lord and Lady Hereford's Manor, Vasey's chamber**_

"This is how it goes," Vasey declared smugly brandishing his crossbow. "You and the masked bandit will do as I say or-"

"This "Masked Bandit" is The Night watchman!" Will cut off angrily.

The older man raised a grey eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Are you sure? This so and so could have lobbed up beside you and said "Hello my boy! How are things? I'm the mighty night watchman! Let's go and interrupt dear old Vasey's ravishing for a bit of a laugh, shall we?"

"I am certain of it," Will answered, growling through clenched white teeth.

Vasey pouted.

"Well, it's a different outfit, how was I supposed to know?" He dismissed the issue with a shrug. "Anyway, as I was saying. You and the night watchman will do as I say or ..."

Nothing.

"Or …?"

Still nothing.

Vasey sighed.

"You are supposed to say "Or what" people!" he cried impatiently.

Will rolled his eyes.

"Or what?" he spat, equally impatient.

Vasey spontaneously broke into a bout of curiously high-pitched giggles.

"Or you'll die!" he squealed

It happened so fast. Before the man and woman could comprehend what the tyrant meant, he shot directly at Will.

Will Scarlett staggered backwards, his arms flailing like a drunkard. Pale as a ghost, he sunk to the polished floor, a long, deer hunting arrow embedded in his chest.

Pulse racing, Marian rushed to her companions side to see if she could be of any aid.

The outlaw's mouth was open. His normally gentle eyes were fixed on the ceiling. It seemed quite likely that his final emotions had been a mixture of fear and surprise.

'_Oh, Will … I am so sorry,'_

_Whoosh!_

She stumbled backwards, nearly falling down, a sharp gasp of pain bursting though her lips. Panting with agony, Marian dropped to her knees and looked down.

There was an arrow lodged just below her right collarbone.

Taking deep, shaking breaths, Marian ignored her injury and Vasey, staggering to her feet, keeping her gaze trained on Will.

"Did that hurt my little masked friend?"

Beneath the dark leather mask, hot tears of regret trickled down her cheeks. Biting her lip, she reached out to close the fallen mans eyes.

"Back away from the corpse," Vasey ordered in a strangely calm voice.

Marian refused to move.

The evil little man cursed under his breath then fired another arrow. It would have cut into her cheek had she not moved out of just reach.

"Back away from the corpse," the former sheriff ordered again, his tone mildly angry. "Or you will join him."

She raised her head, burning with anger. Slowly, ever so slowly, the young woman stepped away from Will's body, all the while glaring hatefully at the horrid little man who chuckled.

"I sense I feed your distain," he leered, keeping his weapon pointed in her direction. "You know, short masked stranger. I find I have fed my wife amply too. I-"

Djaq, Guy, Allan, Richard, and Carter burst into the room.

"Ah, it's the Goodies!" Vasey crowed jovially. "Yum! Yum! Drop your weapons please."

"Don't! Get out!" Ana cried. "Guy, get them out!"

She had been stunned into silence, now life had returned to her. A voice had returned to her.

She had to get them out.

"Not on your Nelly!"

Her husband grabbed a hold of her hair, yanking her to him.

Ana screeched in pain, grabbing at his hands, fighting to get away and throw herself at the group standing in stunned horror before them.

"Now, now, little wifey," Vasey playfully chastised, pulling Ana closer. "Settle down, please. Do as you're told. I don't want to have to hurt you too much."

She jerked her head, fear and revulsion flowing through her mind like a violent currant.

'_I hate you! I hate you!'_

Enraged, Gisborne clutched at his swords hilt so hard one would have thought he was going to break the weapon in two.

"Put it down," Carter hissed at him. "Or we'll all get it."

"Our friend the nightie watchieman has followed my instructions to the letter," Vasey announced. "But …"

"Will." Djaq whispered, lovely brown eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, dear Willie had to go," the old man admitted with false regret. "Such a shame too. I've always fancied Wee Willie Wanka-Not!"

From the corner of his eye, Gisborne noticed Marian leaning against a wall, an arrow sticking out of her tunic.

His blood burned.

"Ah Gisborne!" Vasey exclaimed brightly, tearing his former right hand from the sight. "Jolly good! You can reveal the identity of the night watchman! I know you've always wanted to know who he is! So have I! Go on! Get cracking! I bloody well hope he's fertile!"

Trembling with anger, Guy gave his former master a look of the purest hatred, condemning him to the most blackest, the most frightening part of Hell.

That went unnoticed. Vasey simply chuckled then told his former lieutenant to hurry up.

Licking his lips, Guy walked with much trepidation to Marian's side.

With trembling hands, he removed her hood and then with even more reluctance, tore away the leather mask.

Before his eyes, Marian's face was white as a sheet, soaked with sweat.

"Guy," she croaked feebly. "Take this-Get this thing out of me."

"Oh lord! The Lady Leper's the infamous night watchman and you didn't tell me?" Vasey wagged a finger at the husband and wife. "Bad Gisborne! Naughty Gisborne!"

Guy's nostrils flared with outrage.

"You release us right now!" he shouted, leaving Marian, striding menacingly toward Vasey.

With the movements of a feline, Vasey swiftly brought a jewelled dagger to Ana's neck.

"One step closer and your sister will lose more then a finger!" he threatened ferociously, pressing the sharp blade against Ana's delicate skin. "Now back off!"

The rage from Gisborne's face fell away.

No.

"Do you really think I am joshing?" Vasey demanded. "I strongly advise you not to play me for a fool, Gisborne. You did it before, look what happened!"

"Do as he says," Ana pleaded, eyes bulging. "For god's sake, just do as he says, Guy."

Gisborne's jaw clenched.

"See, the wretch is smart!" the silver haired tyrant declared smugly. "Now what are you, Guy? Smart or a complete fool? If you force my hand, I'll gladly slit her throat. It will be entirely your fault and you know it."

"Giz, back off, mate," Allan coaxed softly, suddenly beside him, hand on his arm.

Reluctantly, Gisborne obeyed, returning to Marian's side, putting his arm around her waist.

* * *

"Gisborne, I want to share something with you, my boy."

Guy said nothing, flatly refusing to humour the odious troll.

"Oh please, don't be like that. I really do have something to share with you, my dear Goggy."

"And what would that be?" Guy inquired coldly at last.

Marian shifted against him.

"Those two little brats," Vasey revealed at last, sighing. "… Apparently your goody, goody of a wife adopted them."

"Where is this going, Vasey?" Gisborne snarled. "What twisted little game are you playing now?"

"Oh my dear boy! I just wanted to tell you how they died. Thought it might be an interesting way to pass the time." Vasey smirked at Ana. "See, your sister decided to make them rebel against me. Tsk, tsk. Not a very wise choice. Not wise at all."

Richard crossed himself.

Guy shook his head. "I don't want to hear anymore," he stated flatly.

"Anyway," Vasey went on as if Guy had said nothing at all. "How the brats squealed when my dogs tore into them! It was amazing, I tell you! simply superb!"

"Stop it," Gisborne ground out.

"One of the dogs buried a leg somewhere. I'll see if I can have it dug up for you. In the mean time I do have a head I could give you and-"

"You demon!" Gisborne screamed, hot tears streaming down his face. "You have no idea of the pain you have caused! You're a monster of the purest kind!"

Vasey pouted.

"Thought that was why you liked me," he whined.

During Gisborne's outburst, Djaq had moved to stand on the other side of Marian and tend to her wound.

"I need to pull this out," she told the young woman seriously. "Do you understand?"

Marian nodded fervently.

"Just do it," she panted.

Taking a firm grip of the body of the arrow, Djaq pulled on it gently then began to pull.

Marian doubled over, crying shrilly in pain.

"Easy, easy," Guy murmured, rubbing her back.

'_We're going to die here,'_ Marian thought. _'We're all going to die,'_

"I've almost got it out, are you ready?"

The woman sucked in air through her nostrils then nodded earnestly.

"Alright. One, two … three."

Another fresh wave of agony swept over Marian, she closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip.

A fully-fledged scream of agony forced its way out of her mouth before she could stop it. The scream drowned out Guy and Djaq's voices. It felt horrible in her mouth. It made her throat burn and tingle.

* * *

"Ah … a woman's screams. Music to my ears," Vasey moaned, watching the chaos unfold before him and his wife. "You used to go off like a banshee," he casually remarked, drawing Ana closer. "I wonder if I …" He pressed his dagger deeper into the soft flesh of Ana's neck and the poor woman whimpered in pain, thus making her assailant moan again.

"Such a sweet note," he cooed, admiring the ruby liquid staining Ana's slender neck.

"Let me go," the woman croaked. "Please let me go."

"Hmmm, no, I shan't. See. I have things for you to witness, young lady," Vasey told her. He cast his beady eyes upon Djaq. "You. The Saracen bitch who thinks she's a bloke!" he shouted. "Is Mazzie dearest going to bleed all over my floor, yay or nay?"

"I need cloth to stop the bleeding, I need instruments, medicines," Djaq informed gravely, doing her best to ignore the insult. "Marian is losing blood fast and may have an infection."

"Take this," Gisborne growled, yanking off his doublet, tearing off his black tunic, tossing the garment to Djaq.

"Oh, yes! Take it all off, Gizzy!" the insane ogre of a man encouraged, grinning lustfully.

Djaq cleared her throat.

"Fine, fine," Vasey waved his hand at her dismissively. "I'll have my guard get what you need. You'll then be expected to fix the leper, take off you clothes and decide on which of your friends you are going to shag first."

"You would have us force ourselves on each other?" Carter cried, disgust written all over his face.

"Well … you can stop when the woman you're fucking is preggers," Vasey told him candidly.

"You cannot possibly expect us to commit these acts of madness!" Richard shouted. "That is abominable!"

_'Here, here_,' Allan thought, eyes fixed on Ana.

"This is my kingdom and you will play by my rules!" Vasey hollered immediately losing his psychotic, yet merry, disposition. "Oi, you!" he barked, pointing at a shadowy corner. "Go and get something to fix up the leper of Gisborne before she croaks! She's one of my breeders!"

From out of the shadows, a tall figure emerged.

Whomever it was, was dressed in dark monkish robes, whomever it was bowed respectfully to Vasey then made a rather hasty exit.

_**Outside Vasey's quarters, leading up to the doorway.**_

Vasey's guard hurried along the hallway, anxious to do his masters bidding.

It paid to make haste around Vasey these days. Especially when he was in a sadistic, masochistic, mood such as this one.

Apart from the gruesome deaths of Sheriff and Lady Gisborne's adopted girls, Lord Percy's and Hectors had to have been the most appalling.

After being accused of treachery by Vasey, Percy had been crucified on top of a previously crucified and loudly roaring Sir Hector.

His wife, Lady Davinia, had been forced to watch.

After that, both Percy and Hector were hoisted up a black ceiling where both their throats were to be severed by two of Vasey's elite guards.

The given task had been hard to complete. Neither man, although dying, kept still, therefore the daggers used for slitting their throats continued to nick at the skin rather then stab into the soft, pale flesh hence drawing the required bloody smile from side of the throat to the other.

Frustrated, Vasey had ordered both men be brought down; their throats cut properly then hung up again.

That was the moment Davinia had lost it. Hysterical, she pleaded with her brother to stop the monstrous acts he was committing and show mercy.

Vasey merely gave an order to have her taken away for her cries were giving him a frightful headache.

She was never seen again.

* * *

The guard paused.

Footsteps.

Reaching into his robes, he felt feverishly for his sword and dagger. Finding them, he crouched into an attack position.

He waited, waited, and waited.

* * *

"Peter, slow down!" called a male voice.

"We haven't got time to slow down! We've got to hurry!"

A young man the guard assumed was Peter, darted into view. Wasting no time at all, he drew out his dagger, threw it, grinning with smug satisfaction as the blade embedded itself into the young mans chest.

Peter staggered backward, bulging eyes drifting down, down, down to stare wide eyed at the wicked looking silver and gold object stuck in his chest then rolling neatly to the back of his head.

Crimson blood dribbled out of a corner of Peter's gaping mouth and with a sickening groan, he dropped to his knees, eventually falling over sideways to the floor, dead as a doornail,

Another man appeared. This man was wearing the silliest hat the guard had ever seen and behind him was a true giant of a man clutching a long, thick wooden staff.

"Peter!" shrieked the man with the silly hat.

The guard drew his sword and lunged forth.

"Robin!" the giant called over his shoulder.

_**Vasey's quarters**_

Vasey loosened his hold on Ana so that she was able to fall to her knees and sit by his legs.

"Mark my words," the silver haired tyrant snarled, glowering at them. "If any of you dare to-Oomph!"

Ana, seeing a chance to escape, threw herself forward, kicking her husband in his silk clad leg in the process.

"No!" Vasey cried.

He lunged for her, managing to grab her legs and the purple skirt of her dress.

"You won't have me!" Ana shouted from over her shoulder. "Not again! Not again!"

Allan darted over, grabbing Ana's arms.

"Gotcha," he grunted as soon as he seized them.

"Tug of war eh, Gizzy's boy?" Vasey taunted, already sweating. "Sorry, old chum. You'll have to wait your turn!"

"Allan!" Ana screamed hysterically, squirming.

"Let her go!" Allan roared. "For God's sake! Let her go!"

Vasey, not wanting to do as he was told, tightened his grip on Ana's legs, teeth bared, face reddening with effort.

"Get back here you-" he gasped.

"Hold on!" Allan shouted to Ana. "Guy, give me a hand!"

Gisborne picked up his sword, storming over to the struggling threesome.

"Let her go or I swear I will chop you in half!" he barked at his former master.

"You haven't the guts to kill me, Gisborne!" Vasey sneered arrogantly. "You'll always be weak! You'll always be pathetic! You'll always-"

Vasey's train of rapid insults were cut off by a whizzing sound. He recoiled, giving an almost ear piercing shriek of agony.

Releasing his grip on Ana's legs, the demonic little man clutched his wounded hand to his breast, wailing in pain.

Embedded in his hand was an arrow.

Dressed in the dark monkish robes of Vasey's guard, Robin of Locksley, sheriff of Nottingham and earl of Huntington, reached up to pull another arrow out of his quiver.

"He's mine!" Guy growled at his fellow sheriff.

For a mere second, the young earl looked away from Vasey to Gisborne.

"So he is," he agreed gravely. Keeping an arrow trained on Vasey's chest just in case, he backed away.

Sobbing, Ana ran to Allan's waiting arms.

"Shh. It's alright," Allan soothed, holding her. "It's alright now."

"I though I would never see you again," the woman whimpered tearfully, clutching at his tunic. "Oh god, I was so scared!"

Breathing heavily, Guy turned to his sister, sobbing against Allan's chest, then looked to Robin. The other sheriff seemed, surprisingly, ignorant of Ana and Allan. His green eyes were trained on Vasey, hands trembling with deadly eagerness. He did not seem to care that his love was giving rise to scandal by weeping in the arms of another man.

Had Ana formed an attachment to Allan?

'_Later,_' he thought, _'I have something else to confront,'_

Addressing both Carter and Richard, Gisborne ordered them to bring the wounded enemy to him.

Both men nodded and hurried over to pull the softly weeping tyrant off his bed, dragging him over to the waiting Gisborne.

This time Vasey was going to die. There would be no coming back from this. This time … the beast was returning to his true home.

Hell.

"Come here you three," Gisborne ordered Allan, Ana, and Marian.

As soon as they were by his side, Guy stomped a booted foot hard on Vasey's crutch, causing the man to roar with pain.

Relishing the trouble he was causing his former lord and master, Gisborne smirked his profound satisfaction and readied his sword for the final blow.

"Put your hands on the hilt," he told the two women and young man standing on either side of him.

Allan and Marian readily did this but Ana was hesitant.

"I daren't take his life," she whispered, eying the writhing man warily.

"This is not cold blooded murder," her brother whispered back. "It is justifiable. We need to exorcise him from our lives. This is the only way it can be done."

The young woman hesitated a little longer then sighed.

"So be it."

* * *

One.

Two.

Three.

* * *

The blade of Guy's sword slid through the black silk fabric of Vasey's tunic before sinking into the pink, wrinkled flesh.

The former sheriff of Nottinghamshire gave a wild scream that quickly descended into a sickly gurgling cacophony as his own blood erupted from his mouth.

More and more blood oozed from the wound in the old mans chest till it was pouring out of him like a gruesome black river.

"Step back," Guy ordered, not wanting the black blood to touch any part of them.

Vasey gave one last pitiful gurgle before, at last, slumping heavily back onto the floor.

He was dead.

Well and truly dead.

Solemn, Gisborne withdrew his blade out of the dead man's gut then held it before him, staring at the bloody mess perverting the once shining grey steel.

'_It's over,'_ he thought. '_My love, we are finally free,'_

"Shit! Guy!"

Dropping his sword, Gisborne swung around just in time to see Marian collapsing to the floor, face white as snow, her hand clutching at her wound.

_**Hereford's manor, a bedchamber**_

Marian's eyes fluttered open when her head had touched the pillow.

"Guy?" she mumbled groggily.

"Welcome back."

She blinked several times. When her vision became less fuzzy, she found him.

"I don't remember …" she tried to sit up but only ended up slumping back onto the bed, wincing.

"Don't move," Ana said, appearing quite suddenly out of nowhere. "You are badly wounded. Djaq will be here soon to put you on the mend."

Marian looked to Guy.

"The twins?" she asked.

"With Hannah," he replied gently. "I'll bring them to see you later."

"Thank you."

"You can stay with her," Djaq told Gisborne upon arriving, adding briskly. "To keep her calm."

"I wasn't planning on leaving," Guy growled in return.

Djaq shrugged, passing him a wooden goblet.

"Have her drink this," she instructed briskly. "It will numb her while I do what I have to do."

With Guy's help, Marian drained the entire contents of the Saracen woman's concoction.

"That was disgusting," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose. "Oh, I do feel woozy," she then declared with a grimace.

"Not all medicines are honey and berries," Djaq reminded, running a white cloth along a small silver blade. "You are going to feel sleepy and numb. This is a good thing. I do not want you to feel too much discomfort while I work. Remove the pillows, Ana. I want her flat on her back."

"Lie back," Ana and her brother murmured, carefully grasping Marian's shoulders, guiding her. "Slowly, slowly."

"Stay beside her," Djaq told Gisborne when Marian's position on the bed was to her satisfaction. "Hold her hand. Talk to her. The last thing I need is for her to panic."

"But she can't feel anything," Guy said, brow furrowing. "Why would she panic?"

"She will feel the first incision," Djaq told him bluntly. "Possibly the second. The tonic I gave her does not work as fast as lightening."

Unhappy with this knowledge, Gisborne glowered at the dark skinned woman then returned his attention to his wife who was looking up at him warily.

"It's alright," he promised, stroking her hair. "It's going to be alright."

Marian opened her mouth to say something but a burning sensation in her shoulder made what she wanted to say turn into a loud wail of pain.

"Shh, shh."

A single tear made its way down Marian's pale cheek and she whimpered softly as the blade cut deeper into her flesh.

The pungent stench of fresh blood and another particularly nasty scent she could not decipher filled her nostrils.

Marian groaned softly then fell into blissful oblivion.

_**Hereford Manor courtyard**_

Disbelieving, Hannah dropped to her knees, a hand clasped over her quivering mouth.

"Nnnnnn-ohohohohohoh!" she stuttered.

The stuttering soon ascended, becoming a tremendous wail of grief.

"!"" she screamed wildly. "No! No! No! No!"

_**Back in the operating chamber**_

"I was dreading this." Djaq muttered, peering into the gaping wound. "Look."

"At?" Ana asked, frowning. "I don't understand."

"It is not clean! See! A piece of her clothing and arrow are lodged in the wound," Djaq explained. Her shoulders slumped warily. "It is likely she will have a fever."

Gisborne stiffened.

"Brother, she is strong," Ana assured. "She will not leave you."

"I hope you are right," he answered.

Cautiously, Djaq eased the rest of the material and arrow out of the bleeding hole.

"Is that meant to be black?" Ana asked uneasily.

Concentrating, the young woman carefully placed the objects on a white cloth.

"No," she answered. "It's not."

"Curious," Ana whispered thoughtfully.

Djaq brought the wood up to her nose and sniffed. "Allah, be merciful," she murmured, face becoming a dirty white.

"What is it?" Guy asked, tone of his voice indicating that he was on edge.

"You knew Vasey better then any of us," Djaq hissed, forcefully shoving the piece of material in the man's face. "What do you think this is?"

Guy wrinkled his nose in disgust and turned his head away.

"Get out of it, woman!" he hissed, putting a hand over his nose.

"Its poison, you fool!" Djaq snapped at him. "Poison and a fever. Gisborne … You need to find a physician. A good one. I cannot help her on my own."

"I thought you could do anything. Why can you not cure her now?" Guy demanded, all the while fighting the urge to leap up and shake the dark woman. "Just … Dig it out of her. Why can't you do that?"

"I need someone trained to watch her fever!" Djaq insisted with exasperation. "The poison is the more deadly of the two! If I can concentrate on that and not have to worry about the fever then there is a greater chance of her surviving! We need to focus our energies on the poison! She cannot be expected to fight both without help! I cannot save her without help!"

"I'll find Robin," Ana announced. "He and the others can look for a physician. Guy, stay with Marian. Hannah can look after the twins. I daresay she may want the distraction."

"Good. Fetch me a quill, ink, and parchment, Ana. Robin must write down the ingredients for the antidote. He will need to find them as well as a physician," Djaq instructed.

Ana nodded, picked up her skirt and ran off.

"How much time?" Guy asked as soon as Ana's footsteps had faded away.

"Time?"

"How much time does she have?"

"Marian is young and strong," Djaq told him, washing her hands. "There is some hope."

* * *

Robin and Much returned with a physician and his aid an hour later.

"Sorry for taking so long," Robin apologised breathlessly. "How is she?"

"Sleeping." Djaq replied scratching her nose. "Gisborne is with her. He will not leave her side."

"Allan is coming with the ingredients." Much announced, yanking off his hat, wringing it hard. "Ana is already preparing the kitchens."

"Good," Djaq praised the men. "The antidote will take at least three days to get ready. If we work hard, it's possible we can give it to her in two, but the fever must be gone before I can administer it."

"Ahem!"

Upon entering, the physician, a tall balding man with silver hair and greying beard, cleared his throat.

"Show me where the patient is, will you?" he demanded heatedly.

"Got something better to do?" Robin asked with a scowl, helping himself to a tankard of ale.

The physician looked upon Djaq with obvious detestation and shuddered.

"As a matter a fact, I do," he returned coldly.

Djaq rolled her eyes.

'_Why didn't I see this coming?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Look. Continue with that attitude and I'll tell our friend's husband that you have refused to tend to her because you are a sanctimonious dung beetle!" Carter snapped.

"How dare you!" the physician spluttered.

"Better tend to her," Robin added casually. "Her husband's Guy of Gisborne. Sheriff of Nottingham. You do know who he is, don't you?"

The physician suddenly whitened.

"The iron fist!" he gasped, crossing himself. "Oh jesu! My apologies!"

The terrified man hurried past them, muttering prayers under his breath as he went; sweat already developing upon his heavily lined forehead.

* * *

"The Lady Gisborne's fever can be managed with this," the physician told Ana, handing her a parchment with instructions and a small bag filled with brown powder. "It will not aggravate the poison, I assure you."

"Thank you," Ana said with a small smile of gratitude.

"I must say I am quite amazed with that Saracen woman," the man commented, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "Never before have I met someone so efficient and holding such a vast knowledge of medicines. Remarkable!"

"Djaq is a fine young woman," Ana agreed. "Her father was a physician in the holy land. It would seem that he taught her everything he knew."

"Was he indeed?" The physician's bushy eyebrows rose. "And I thought they were naught but godless monsters."

"Things are rarely as they seem," Ana replied coolly. "I travelled to the Holy Land with the sheriff, Robin of Locksley. I saw the Saracens. It was … refreshing to see them in their own land, worshipping their own god."

"So you do not believe they should all follow the Christian faith?"

The young woman shook her head.

"In a happier time I would have enjoyed discussing such a notion immensely, but that will have to wait. I must help look after my brother's wife."

"And I must return to my other patients," the physician added.

"You are not staying?" Ana asked, surprised.

"I cannot. Other people are in dire need of my attention. If they were not so very needy, I would gladly remain here and help. Forgive me, lady Ana. I am truly sorry, but I must leave. Farewell. I hope your friend has a speedy, safe recovery."

"But you know of this poison! Surely-"

"Good woman, I must tell you again, I cannot stay," the physician protested. "I trust in your dark friend. She is observant and cautious. I daresay she will return the Lady Gisborne to good health. Trust in your friend, my lady, and please bid me farewell."

_**Guy and Marian's chamber.**_

"Guy?"

Gisborne raised his head then smiled sleepily at her.

"Good morning," he murmured.

Marian reached up with her good hand to stroke his stubbled cheek.

"Mmm," she mumbled woozily. "You are much better looking then the physician." she grimaced. "I still feel rotten," she grouched. "What's wrong with me?"

"You had a fever." Guy said, covering her hand with his own.

He intended to add that she had also been poisoned but hesitated.

"What?" Marian asked, frowning. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

Marian eyed him warily.

"Later."

She sighed.

"Alright."

The door opened, Djaq, with Ana behind her, entered the chamber.

"You could have knocked!" Gisborne snapped at them.

"Have you told her yet?" Djaq asked bluntly, ignorant of Guy's irritation.

"Told me what?" Marian croaked, looking from her husband to his sister, and then to Nottingham's female physician. "I don't-"

"We'd better come back later," Djaq sighed, giving Guy a frustrated look. "Tell her Gisborne," she threatened darkly. "Or I promise, _I will_."

The door closed behind the two women, leaving Guy alone with his wife who stared up at him, frowning her puzzlement.

"What is going on?" she asked, running a hand through her hair. "Guy. Tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Don't lie," Marian warned, feeling fed up and angry. "I may be weak as a kitten at the present but I swear, Guy Crispin of Gisborne, if you don't-"

"Marian!"

The woman stopped her lecture.

"Now what is it?" she demanded irritably. "Why are you being so mysterious? Have I grown an ear in the centre of my forehead, Guy?"

Guy could only stare at her, lips parted in horror.

Uneasy, Marian looked away from Gisborne's ashen face and down at her own hand.

It was covered in her own hair.

"Oh god," she croaked.

* * *

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" Marian asked the Saracen.

The dream she had such a long time ago. That's what it had been all about.

A warning. It had to have been a warning.

"Nothing has been set in stone," Djaq told her firmly. "Your hair falling out is one of the symptoms of the poison. I will find you a scarf to wear."

Biting her lip, Marian nodded, turning away to stare listlessly at a gap in the wall.

Sighing mentally, Djaq looked to Guy.

"_Try to keep her calm_," she told the sheriff through tired, brown eyes then rose from the bed to retreat to the kitchens.

* * *

As soon as Djaq was gone, Marian began to weep into her hands.

Pitying her, Gisborne sat down next to her; carefully manoeuvring his wife so he could cradle her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she moaned miserably.

"For what little mare?"

"We didn't have enough time," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry."

"Marian, none of this is your fault. It was mine. The sheriffs. It was never, ever your fault."

He then paused and was silent for a long time.

"Guy?"

"I have been clinging to the wrong person," he told her at last. "Wanting the wrong things. I should have realised that a lifetime with you was all I would ever need."

His beautiful wife smiled weakly.

* * *

Whilst Gisborne was sleeping soundly beside her, Marian, still wide-awake, reached up grasping a handful of her hair.

She tugged.

Pulling her hand away, she looked down at the thick tresses of silky dark hair.

Her lips trembled. A lump grew in her throat.

Swallowing, she reached up again, grasped more hair, and began to pull.

"What are you doing?"

Clutching the dark locks, Marian turned to him, looking like a child caught doing something naughty.

"Pulling my hair out," she answered innocently.

Gisborne rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Marian," he growled tiredly.

He pulled himself up in order to sit next to her, studying her keenly.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked after some time had passed.

"Every time I scratch my head, my neck … It always …," Marian stopped. "My hand comes away covered in my own hair."

Guy touched her cheek with his fingers.

"I hate it," she continued, voice cracking.

"Shh," her husband hushed. "It will grow back. It did before."

"It did," she agreed, sniffing.

He pulled her into his arms only to be startled when she gasped and sharply pulled herself from him.

"Marian?"

"Jesu, it hurts!" the woman squeaked, fat crystal tears seeping out of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks.

"You're arm?"

"No, all of me. I-" her sentence was cut off by a strong bout of coughing.

Fearful, Gisborne reached for her.

"Easy now," he murmured rubbing her back. "Easy now."

Marian took a deep shaky breath, trying to relax under his touch.

"It's stopped," she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Where are you going?" she asked, watching her husband climb out of their bed.

"I'm getting Djaq."

Whilst he was gone, Marian looked over her side of the bed, staring at the fallen, messy locks of dark hair.

* * *

"The pain," Djaq said to Marian, taking over Gisborne's spot on the bed whilst he on the other side, holding Marian's hand. "Where is it?"

"All over me," Marian replied grimly. "Especially my chest. I feel like someone is crushing it. I can scarcely draw breath."

"And more of your hair has fallen out."

"She did that herself," Guy said.

"Guy!" Marian scolded.

"No, Marian, it is good that he told me," Djaq cut off, saving Guy from a stern reprimand. "Don't hold back anything."

"So are you going to send me to a mad house?" Marian asked sourly.

Djaq smirked and shook her head.

"I'm going to find a headscarf for you. You are losing all of your hair, not just on your head. In a matter of days, you will have lost everything from eyebrows to pubic hair. I'll also have a have a seamstress make you warmer clothing then-"

"Do you have to go into so much detail?" Guy snapped, rudely interrupting.

"If you can't handle it, leave!" Djaq responded harshly. "This is what's happening to your wife. She needs to know what's in store for her."

Guy's eyes became luminous with rage.

"You forget yourself, Saracen!" he seethed.

"Guy, stop!" Marian insisted. She took a deep breath. "I think you should see the children," she told him gently. "Get some fresh air."

"No," he answered stiffly.

Marian arched an eyebrow.

"Please," she said, tone bordering on anger. "Or must I have you thrown out of here like a lut?"

* * *

Allan and Richard were waiting outside the chamber door when Gisborne opened it.

"How is she?" the master at arms asked, arms folded across his chest.

Nostrils flaring, the tall sheriff slammed the heavy oak door shut and advanced toward Allan.

"Oi!" Richard protested.

Grabbing his friend by the collar, he hatefully flung him against a wall.

"Her hair is falling out!" Guy roared savagely, spittle wetting Allan's face. "She thinks she is dying! How in gods name do you think she is, Allan?"

"Eh, don't bite his head off," Richard shouted at Guy. "He's concerned. We're all concerned."

Too vexed to respond, Gisborne shoved the younger man from him and leaned against a wall, breathing heavily.

Royally pissed off, Allan opened his mouth to deliver a lecture.

He stopped.

He noticed the crystal tears streaming down Guy's cheeks.

Hells Bells, was he going to break down and cry?

The sheriff spoke at last, voice strained but oddly steady.

"My wife is in torment. Her hair … Soon she will have none left … People wrote poems about that hair, Allan."

The former squire reached out to grasp Guy's arm.

"I know mate," he said grimly. "I know."

"She is wallowing in her own agony and there is nothing I can do to help her!"

Frustrated, Guy shrugged Allan off, smacked a wall, and snarled.

Allan stared at the wreck of a man for a time. Licking his lips, he spoke.

"Well …"

"Well, what, Clapa!" Gisborne snapped, weary of all this chatter and lack of something more constructive.

"There is one thing you could do."

"What is it?"

"I'm not being funny, but you could have a bath. You do pong a bit, Giz,"

Richard burst out laughing.

_**A bath chamber**_

'_Those two were right; I did need a bath,'_

Gisborne groaned pleasurably as the hot water warmed and relieved his stressed, tired body. He closed his eyes, letting go of any unhappy memory, succumbing to the merciful peace of mind the water offered.

It did not matter to him that the peace was only temporary, it was enough. He could take it and be grateful.

_**A chamber**_

Hannah, Richard, and John of Locksley stood around the bodies, solemn and silent.

"You do not need to do this," John told Hannah, grasping her arm.

Hannah shook her head.

"I want to say goodbye to him," she whispered. "This is the best way."

She walked over to Peter's corpse, cradling washing cloths and a bowl of water in her arms. Sitting beside his head, biting her lower lip, she dipped a cloth into the water and began to wipe at the blood and dirt.

Following her lead, Richard walked over to Benjamin.

The big mans corpse, now detached from Lord Percy's, was indeed, quite hideous to behold. His throat had a morbid smile slashed across it. His lips were purple. His face was a dirty white.

"Sorry, mate," Richard murmured, closing his comrades eyes.

Opposite Richard, the lady Davinia lay beside her husband. The brown wig and broadsword that had been shoved in her belly had been removed long ago.

Richard had never liked Davinia. Her fondness for vicious snakes and incest had been quite disconcerting. Now he felt sorry for her. She had not been comfortable when Marian and Gisborne's children had been fed to the dogs. She had shown some remorse for them and had shown her brother some resistance when he had insisted they'd go to his bedchamber.

From the expression on her face, the once proud and elegant blonde had died an unhappy, frightening death.

Wondering over, he reached out and closed her eyes.

"Be at peace," he murmured.

"Why are you doing that?"

Richard looked up to see John looking at him curiously under bushy eyebrows.

"Showing her some respect," Richard answered, not looking at him. "She wasn't as evil as the bugger we've packed off to London, John."

The giant scowled.

"I'm not saying I applauded everything she did," Richard continued straightening up and turning to face John. "But I knew what she was going through. I even tried to convince her to leave. She wouldn't. She wanted to be Queen of England. She thought she had the upper hand."

Not sure what to make of that, John nodded slowly.

He was too tired to argue about right and wrong. There was too much happening. Marian's illness, preparation for his son's return to Locksley. He needed a clear head. Not boiling fury.

"I'll leave you to it," he said gruffly and walked off.

_**Guy and Marian's chamber**_

When Gisborne had returned to their chamber, he was shocked to see Marian curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, whimpering in agony.

"Gisborne …."

"What are you doing here?" he spat, forgetting that he was speaking to the man who had saved his life and those of his loved ones.

"I've tried to calm her down," Robin told him, warily eyeing Marian's naked head, "But she's beyond me."

"Leave us," Guy ordered the former outlaw stoically.

"But-"

"I told you to leave us, you stupid boy!" the dark haired sheriff yelled. "She doesn't need you! She needs me!"

That being said, Gisborne swiftly took over what had been Robin's spot on the bed, pulling his wife onto his lap.

Robin watched in repulsed fascination as Guy's lips placed quick kisses over the bare surface of Marian's head.

It seemed to him that her lack of hair, her greatest beauty, did not matter to the former henchman of Vasey.

The younger of the two sheriff's continued to watch as the pathetic, weak creature whined then leaned into his former enemy's body till, confused and disgusted, he found that he could no longer stomach the sight and left, feeling an urgent need to look upon Ana who was still glorious and whole.

Not bald and dying.

The former outlaw slammed the door behind him and began a brisk walk, which soon turned into a even faster run, mentally begging for the ugly visage to leave him be.

Robin had only just left when Marian's spasm came to a shuddering end.

"That was bad," the woman whispered when her breathing had slowed down.

"It's over now," her husband replied, absent-mindily stroking the cool skin of her head.

She shifted to look at him.

"Everything still hurts," she told him flatly.

"It will go away soon."

The woman gave a snort.

"Yes, Guy. It will go away and then it will come back."

Fed up, she shifted to make herself comfortable and winced.

"Djaq needs time, little mare," Guy reminded her gently, understanding. "The antidote is nearly ready."

Marian bit her lip to stop herself from snapping at him for being so bloody patronising. It was not him she should be angry with she reminded herself.

Jesu, she wished Vasey were alive! How she would love to scream at him right now!

The consistent flow of assurances were doing nothing for her except make her feel quite depressed and angry.

No one was telling her anything she did not already know.

'_Happy thoughts, Marian_,' she told herself mentally. '_Think happy thoughts,_'

"Marian/"

"I want to lie down," she told him.

Guy eased her off his lap, helping her lie on her back. He covered her with furs and blankets before lying beside her and reaching out to entwine his fingers with hers.

Letting go of her frustration, Marian smiled faintly at him, letting him kiss her knuckles

"Do you believe in heaven?" she asked softly, watching him.

"Marian-"

"Please tell me. I want to know. I _have_ to know."

He rolled his eyes.

"You are not going to die."

"Tell me!"

"You are my heaven," he told her finally and with much exasperation. "I was in torment till we found each other."

Marian smiled lovingly at him.

"Thank you," she whispered. "That was all I needed to hear."

He gently untangled his fingers from hers.

"Where are you going?" she asked, alarm in her voice.

"To the kitchens. You need water. I won't be long,"

_**The Kitchens**_

Gisborne found Djaq in a corner of the kitchens talking to Ana and Robin.

"How is she?" Robin asked, looking up at Guy.

Ana, beside Robin, looked up hopefully at her brother. It seemed Robin had either neglected to tell her about the scenario in his and Marian's chamber. Or, he had chosen to tell her and she had decided to pay little attention to the matter and focus on the more pressing situation at hand.

"Tired, wheezing." Guy informed the group grimly. "And angry. She wants more then assurances. She won't say it aloud, but she wants the pain to stop."

Djaq spat out a curse and slammed the palm of her hand hard against the wooden table opposite.

Robin and Ana froze. Guy felt a chill roll down his spine.

"What?" he demanded.

"She's getting worse, isn't she?" Ana asked, using her institutive.

Djaq sighed.

"Yes," she revealed wearily. "The poison is working faster then I thought. The fever has only exhilarated it."

"Work harder then," Guy ordered her stiffly. "Pour whatever you have to down her throat to keep her alive."

"Gisborne," Robin warned.

"No, you do not get a say in this, Locksley," the taller man snapped, glaring malevolently at Robin. "Marian's life is my affair not yours."

With a parting, hateful look, Gisborne grabbed a jug of water and stormed out of the kitchen.

Djaq got up, running after him.

_**Outside Guy and Marian's bed chambers**_

"Gisborne!" Djaq called.

The sheriff, to the young woman's surprise, came to a halt beside the dark brown door.

"What do you want now?" he asked impatiently. "I have a sick wife to tend to, in case you have not noticed."

"No one feels this torment more then you do," Djaq said. "But you must understand Gisborne … She may not survive, even if I can give her a stronger antidote. That may kill her."

Guy shook his head stubbornly.

"Marian is strong. She _will_ over come this. You are wrong to doubt her."

"I am not doubting anyone!" Djaq nearly shouted at the sheriff. "I am being realistic! Marian is weak now, in a few days time her strength will diminish. We could be fighting a losing battle! We …" she stopped, wetting her lips. "I need to know if you are prepared, Guy?"

_**The Kitchens**_

"What do we do now?" Ana asked when Djaq had returned, passing out a bowl of hot broth to Robin.

"She is getting closer to the final stages," Djaq explained sadly, sitting down. "The wheezing, the pain. Although Marian feels pain through out her body, the poison kills its victim by attacking the chest, exhausting the heart. Soon the spasms will become too much and the organ will stop," Djaq wiped a hand across her eyes, pushing her spoon listlessly through her broth. "Marian is a smart woman," she continued. "She knows she is in trouble. If she doesn't already, she will soon."

"Does she know you might not be able to save her?" Robin asked.

"I think so, Robin," the young Saracen murmured, staring at the steam wafting from her wooden bowl. "I think so."

_**Guy and Marian's chambers**_

"Drink this."

Helping her sit up, the husband held the goblet for his wife as she drank. When she was finished, he wiped her mouth with a blanket.

He was about to tuck her back into the bed when she stopped him by shaking her head.

"I need to relieve myself," she told him. "Could you give me a hand, please?"

Wordlessly, Gisborne pulled the furs and blankets aside then manoeuvred her into a sitting position. He carried her to the waiting chamber pot. After sitting her down, he quietly waited for her whilst she pissed and shat then gently guided her back to her feet.

Whilst Marian stood gripping the bench for support, Gisborne cleansed her of the sloppy, offensive smelling muck coating her inner arse and fanny then tossed the cloth aside.

Reaching for her again, he pulled her shift down over her bottom, picked her up, then carried her back to the bed.

Lying her upon it, he tucked her in then sat near her feet, telling her it was time for her to go back to sleep.

"Why?" she asked, frowning at him. "I'm feeling better today and I'm not very tired."

"There is something I want to discuss with Djaq, little mare."

Marian groaned, frowning at him as he rose.

"Guy, she's working as hard as she can. Please don't pester her. I-"

Guy stopped Marian's sentence with a kiss.

"Sleep. I'll be back shortly."

"Will you at least bring the children to see me?" she asked hopefully.

He hesitated.

"Please?"

"We'll see. You'll have to wear your scarf."

_**The kitchens**_

"Djaq!"

The Saracen groaned, raking a hand through her cropped black hair.

'_What is it now?_' she grumbled mentally. _'I am doing everything in my power to-'_

"Where are ya?"

"In here, Gisborne!" she called out wearily, "I'm in here."

Like a black furious rain cloud, Gisborne burst into the room.

"There is blood in her shit!" he barked, mad as Hell

Djaq hesitated.

She could feel the sheriff's rage as if he were the fire she sat next to; it actually intimidated her a little. Curious. She never thought she would ever receive any intimidation from him.

He was looming over her now.

"I'll ask you again, woman … Why is there blood in my wife's shit?"

"Usually there is blood due to poor diet. The digestion of sharp objects, fingernails, toe nails …" Djaq paused. "In Marian's case, the blood is in her faeces due to the poison. It is a symptom."

"What are you going to do about it?" the dark haired man snarled, fingers itching to fly for his dagger.

"Everything," she vowed. "I swear I will do everything I can to save her."

"You had better. I want you do whatever it takes till she is her old self again. Am I understood, Djaq?"

'_He's mad. He's mad. He's mad.'_

"You know you are," Djaq whispered.

Satisfied, Gisborne swept out of the kitchen, leaving Djaq alone.

_**Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Feeling the mattress depress beside her, Marian opened her eyes.

"You're like a big guard dog, you know," she murmured observantly, the corners of her mouth curling upwards into a small, amused grin.

"Woof."

She giggled.

"So, my big dog, why are you sitting beside me like that?" she patted the place he usually pre-occupied. "Won't you lie down?"

"I'm waiting," was his reply.

Her smile widened.

"For whom? The grim reaper?" she teased playfully.

Guy groaned, giving her a baleful look. She merely arched an eyebrow back at him.

She tensed.

"You won't leave me?" she asked softly.

Guy, knowing what was coming, kept his voice steady, kept his voice strong.

"I will never leave you."

Marian swallowed hard.

"Good," she said.

She gasped, doubling over, hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

Crawling over rumpled blankets and furs, Gisborne grabbed his wife in order to prevent her from falling out of the bed.

"It's alright," he soothed, lightly rubbing her back. "Breathe for me. Just breathe,"

She wheezed, her eyes tightly shut. Perspiration dampened her forehead, tears streaked her reddened cheeks.

"Come on, little mare. Breathe," Guy pleaded urgently. "You have got to breathe."

Marian opened her eyes. Wrenching herself from him, she leaned over the bed, coughing and retching, miscoloured tongue hanging out of her mouth, twitching.

When it was over, the poor woman sagged pitifully against the mountain of pillows, weeping into her hands.

Guy immediately followed. Hovering over her, he eased her hands away from her face, wiping her mouth.

"Shit, you've got a blood nose," he growled.

Marian brought her fingers to her nostrils and felt the warm liquid dribbling out of the nostrils. Taking the limb away, she stared at her stained fingertips, stunned.

"I'll get Djaq for you," Gisborne told her, handing her a damp cloth to wash her face. "Close your eyes and rest."

"Wait!" Marian all but shouted at him, trying to grasp his arm.

"Marian, you need help. You-"

"I'm afraid," she whispered, staring up at him with wild eyes.

Guy reassumed his position, and pulled her into a hug, resting his chin upon her forehead.

"I told you that I would never leave you," he promised her firmly. He pulled back, tucking his fingers under her chin. "Look at me, little mare," he ordered gently. "Look at me. I am here. I am right here."

Marian moaned deeply. Grateful to feel him hard, warm, pressed against her. Grateful to have his musky scent flowing through her nostrils.

"It's alright," Guy whispered, rocking her, "It's alright."

Marian did not speak, instead she leaned into him even more so, eyes open and blinking, ignoring the mess oozing out of her nose.

"I think I know of something that might cheer you up," her husband told her after a while had passed, smiling faintly for he was most pleased with his idea.

_**The bath chamber**_

"So, did I guess correctly?"

Marian closed her eyes, pressing her nose against his wet, hot chest.

"I love hot baths," she mumbled woozily.

There was a soft rumble.

"Guy?"

"Yes?"

Marian hesitated, wanting to chose her words carefully.

"I hate needing you like this," she finally admitted.

"I know you do, Marian."

The woman felt her eyes widen.

"You do?" she asked, amazed.

She had expected him to be angry with her for making such a statement.

"You've never been the type to be looked after. God knows I have tried and tried …" wistfully, he trailed a hand along her rib cage. "I want you to get well, sweeting."

Marian contemplated his words thoughtfully.

"If I do recover, this does not mean you can go out and contract the plague, Guy."

Gisborne threw back his head, laughing.

_**Guy and Marian's chamber**_

During the evening, Djaq visited Marian.

"You are not wearing the scarf I found for you," she commented, perching herself on the edge of the bed.

"I don't think I need it anymore," Marian replied dryly. "I'm not ashamed." She reached for the goblet of water resting on the table by her side. Using both hands, she drank deeply then clumsily set it back on the table, slumping against the mountain of pillows, panting with effort.

Djaq felt a lump grow in her throat, swallowing hard, she willed it away.

It was hard seeing Marian like this. One moment she had been strong and alive. The next, sickly and unable to perform simple tasks without tiredness and pain.

The cure was nearly ready. If she could hold on for a little longer …

"Djaq?"

"Yes Marian?"

"Could I tell you something?"

"In confidence?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead."

"I never thought I'd say this," Marian whispered hoarsely, "But I'm glad I got a chance to walk amongst heroes."

"You are a heroine," the Saracen told her without hesitation. "You are the strongest woman I have ever known."

Marian laughed softly.

"No. I'm not. I just did my best." She then paused, carefully considering her next words. "Djaq, it is getting harder and … And I know that …" she stopped again.

"What?"

"Guy will not be able to understand why I left him behind. He will hate me."

"Marian. The antidote is nearly ready. I just need time to get it exactly right."

"If I am to die, Djaq," Marian pressed on doggedly. "You will need to help him. Robin won't. How can he? He is too naive. He will also have enough on his plate looking after the shire."

"The children-"

"Will not be enough. I know Guy better then he knows himself. He needs me." She put a heavy emphasis on the word "Needs"

Djaq bowed her head. Her shoulders slumping in resignation.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

Marian's expression became very, very grave.

"Whenever we are angry or in pain, it is not often that we know the difference between right and wrong."

"I don't-"

"Sedate him," Marian cut off, tone suddenly sharp. "As soon as you can. All of your lives may depend on it."

"But the children-"

"I told you before; they will not be enough, Djaq. They won't matter," Marian cut off again. "Not if I'm dead. You need to help him should anything go wrong. Please do what I ask of you. I don't believe I can put my trust in anyone else."

"Shh," the dark woman whispered, reaching out to touch Marian's arm. "Don't upset yourself, I will help you. Tell me what you want and I will do it."

The urgency in Marian's eyes slowly diminished, replaced by immense relief.

"I need to write a letter," she explained wearily. "Can you get me a quill, ink, and parchment?"

"I will do that, but save your strength and let me write it for you. I can write fairly well in English."

A small smile of gratitude graced Marian's dry and cracked lips.

"You are a good friend, Djaq. I am glad I can depend on you."

The door opened and Gisborne entered. He noted the immediate silence and frowned at them.

"I was just leaving," Djaq murmured, rising from her chair. "Marian, it would do you good to eat something. A little broth or porridge."

"I'll see that she has it," Guy murmured, still frowning at them.

Something was going on. He felt uncomfortable and yet he could not determine why.

"Thank you, Djaq," Marian said, her gaze on Gisborne.

He was looking at her differently. It as if he knew what she was planning, as if he had already read the letter.

How ironic … She hadn't even had a chance to narrate it to Djaq, let alone decide on what she was going to say.

_'You're leaving me behind,'_ his grey/blue eyes seemed to accuse.

Yet Gisborne said nothing. Even after the door had closed behind the Saracen woman, he was calm. He was still her rock, still the man who had told her such a long time ago that he wanted to be kind to her, that he wanted to look after her.

"What was that all about?" he asked, taking off his tunic, tearing Marian from her thoughts.

"Nothing overly shocking," she told him casually. "Djaq was simply telling me that I will never fight as well as I used to. Apparently the arrow and poison did considerable damage to my arm ... She also wanted to know why I wasn't wearing my scarf."

Not exactly a lie.

"I am glad," Guy said, yanking off his boots.

Marian frowned at him.

"Glad?" she echoed.

"This means I can worry less about you," Gisborne revealed, a smug smirk pulling at his lips. "You shouldn't need to fight."

"You are not saying this just because I'm a woman?" Marian challenged, arching an eyebrow.

He climbed in the bed. When lying beside her, he snaked his arms around her waist, smiling at her tenderly.

"You're not going to answer my question, are you?" she asked, not phased at all by his angelic smile.

He kissed her nose.

Marian sighed.

He kissed her cheek.

"You are cruel," she muttered.

He kissed her forehead.

"Very cruel," she added dryly.

He kissed her lips, lightly sucking on the lower with his teeth.

Defeated, Marian groaned softly against his mouth.

Guy's lips travelled up and up to her smooth, naked head. The kisses he placed there were feather light, leaving small wet patches of cooling saliva. He then reached up, stroking a large, loving hand over the shiny surface

"Mmmm,"

The woman squirmed beside him, tangling thin fingers in his hair.

* * *

They had written the letter.

Finding a chance to write it had been hard, what with visitors and Gisborne's un withering reluctance to leave her side.

But they had done it.

Like one treading on ice, Marian knew she had to double-check the surface, knowing she had to be careful.

She had composed her letter with love and thoughtfulness. She had ordered Gisborne not to take his own life so that he could follow her. She had assured him again and again that she would be waiting for him in heaven. She promised him that there was nothing to fear.

Her heart ached. Her soul ached.

He would be frightened. She knew he would be.

Last year when she had almost left him for the second time, the fear in his eyes had been momentous. It had surprised her. Shaken her. She had not been able to comprehend his urgent need to have her with him for she had never really needed anyone but her father and her country.

His love for her soared past obsession, it ascended neediness. It was pure, genuine, and unconditional. He gave it to her because he knew she could handle it when many others would have turned and bolted for the hills.

"_And now I am breaking your heart,"_ Marian thought miserably. _'Because my body is failing me, it's falling apart and there is nothing I can do to stop it,'_

And then there were her children … Her precious twins. With Djaq's help, she had managed to quietly appoint Allan and Ana their guardians.

The master at arms had protested strongly against her appointment until he learned Ana was to be a guardian as well.

That, Marian had found quite amusing.

* * *

"How could you?"

Marian groaned softly, opening her eyes to see a very angry Gisborne looming over her, the letter clutched tightly in his bare hands.

"You found the letter," she stated, with effort she heaved her body up so it rested against the pillows. "That was not for your eyes until-"'

"Your death?"

Marian said nothing.

"Jesu, Marian!"

"How did you find it?"

"I twisted the Saracens arm!"

"Guy!"

"You cannot give up!" he cried, despairing. "Not now!"

"I am not giving up! I asked Djaq to write that for me because I wanted to look after you. The children."

Her husband glared at her.

"I do not believe you."

Marian let out a huff of annoyance.

"Thought as much," she grumbled.

Raking a hand through his hair, Gisborne began to pace.

"You are an utter fool," Marian snarled, glaring at him. "You should not have pried!"

"This is becoming intolerable," Gisborne snapped back at her, his voice then rose to a great shout. "Playing me for a fool! You are a cruel woman to do this to me, Marian! Bloody cruel!"

"Stop it!" Marian yelled, surprisingly loud.

He glared at her.

"Why?" he demanded darkly.

"Because you are breaking my heart!" The poor wreck of a woman cried. "That's why!"

Finding he could not stand being in the same chamber, Gisborne spun on his heel.

"God!" his wife choked out from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. "Don't you understand? You _are_ the lord of my heart, Guy! I am begging, begging you to believe me! I am not playing you for a fool! I'm not! I am trying to look after you!"

His back to her, Gisborne rolled his eyes, snorting his disgust and disbelief.

Marian gasped, the lump in her throat hurting her.

"I love you so much!" she groaned. "Why can't you understand that I will do anything for you?"

This time, he turned around.

"Then fight!" he pleaded. Rushing over, he knelt before her, grasping her arms so hard she winced. "Fight for me!"

"I have been fighting!" Marian insisted feebly. "Guy … I have been fighting all my life! I am so tired of it all. I don't want to go! I don't! But I can't … I can't stay!" She bowed her head, trembling. "Wh-why can't I stay?" she whimpered tearfully. "Why can't I stay?"

Gisborne grasped her face roughly in his hands.

"Look at me," he ordered. "Look at me! If you truly love me then you will stop this snivelling right now! Do you understand? Live! If I am the lord of your heart then it is my right to command the lady of mine to live!"

"But I'm so tired," Marian moaned in return.

She searched her husband's eyes for strength, hoping he could transfer it to her weakening body.

"_Fight for me!"_ they screamed back at her. _"Fight for all you hold dear! Don't let death take you away from me! Don't go where I can't follow you!"_

Marian's face suddenly twisted in pain. She gripped his wrist as tightly as she could.

"G-guy!" she whimpered franticly. "I'm slipping! Don't let it take me! I don't want to go! I don't want to go!"

Her last words were a frightened, pitiful squeak that was soon lost in a fit of retching and coughing.

"Fight!" Guy growled as if she were just a silly attention-seeking child. "You're better then this. I know you are! You've given birth to four babies, you stupid woman! Stop your whinging and get over it! It isn't hard!"

'_He's right_, _it isn't hard. I can do this_,'

Marian let out a long shuddering breath.

"I'll fight,' she wheezed. "I-I won't let it take me! Not me! Not-"

Before she could finish, her eyes grew wide as a doe's then rolled back to expose their whites. Her head soon followed, falling onto the pillow.

She began to wheeze and convulse on the bed.

"Djaq!" Gisborne shouted over his shoulder. "Get in here!"

Within moments, the Saracen burst into the chamber. Upon seeing Marian, she cried out something Gisborne could not understand then rushed over to Marian.

"The antidote's nearly ready," she told Guy, rolling Marian onto her side. "But you must keep her calm and focused."

"How long do you need?" Gisborne demanded, gaze darting from Marian to Djaq.

"Less then an hour."

"She needs it now for crying out loud!" the sheriff barked angrily. "Look at her!"

"If I give it to her now, she will die!" the Saracen snapped. "Do you want to be responsible for her demise, Gisborne? I don't!"

Guy swore and raked a hand through his hair.

"Go!" he growled. "And god help you if she dies waiting."

"I am sure," Djaq rose to her feet. "Allah is on our side."

"Oh, he'd better be!"

* * *

Allan was standing outside the chamber when Djaq made her hasty exit.

"Well?" he asked her, taking note of her flustered, unnerved appearance.

"Allah protect us," the dark woman muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if she dies, we die." She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders determinedly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

_**Guy and Marian's bed chamber**_

Guy wasn't looking at his wife any more. The pathetic creature lying on the bed, body racked with pain and misery could not possibly be his Marian.

His Marian was proud, strong and beautiful. She held her head high. She was a light in the darkness.

She walked with heroes.

As soon as the creature on the bed began to stir, Guy pushed the thoughts away. He pushed them far, far away because he believed beyond measure that this horrific creature would go away and then he would have his wife back and that this Hell would be naught but a bad memory.

"Thank god," he breathed when the creature opened her eyes. "I thought you'd left us."

Marian raised a hand to touch him but she was too weak to reach. Knowing what she wanted, Guy caught the frail hand in his own.

Raising the appendage to his lips, he lovingly kissing her knuckles.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," he told her gently, stroking her hand with the pads of his fingers. "But I need you to hold on. I love you so much, little mare. You need to hold on for me."

The tiniest of smiles formed on Marian's lips.

'_No need to worry_,' her pale eyes told him. '_I'm not going anywhere_.'

"You are my soul," he whispered, caressing her wrist. "I cannot live without my soul."

She blinked.

"Just a little longer my love," he pleaded. "Hold on a little longer."

She blinked.

"Gisborne."

Djaq had returned clutching a bowl he guessed contained the antidote, Allan trailing behind her.

Guy released his wife's hand, watching Djaq sit beside Marian, opening her mouth with slender brown fingers, pouring the pale blue liquid into it.

Unable to sit still, he rose, opting to wait anxiously in a corner.

After swallowing, Marian gave a soft groan then slumped against the pillow.

"Now what do we do?" Allan asked, looking from Marian to Djaq then Guy.

"Wait," said Djaq.

"Wait?" Allan echoed, puzzled.

"Wait."

* * *

They waited.

And waited.

And waited.

* * *

Djaq reached out to feel for a pulse on Marian's neck.

She withdrew her hand within a few moments.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, looking at the men. "She should have woken up by now. She … I am so sorry."

"Marian?" Guy murmured, frowning with confusion.

He sat on the edge of the bed then reached out to gently grasp her shoulders. "Marian wake up," he urged, agitated. "You need to open your eyes."

Allan felt his blood go cold with dread.

"Come away," Djaq muttered urgently, suddenly beside him, taking his hand. "Come away right now."

Allan hesitated, not wanting to leave Guy alone.

"Allan, we have to go," Djaq insisted looking uneasily over her shoulder at the scene unfolding before their eyes. "We have to tell the others."

"Marian? …. Marian, wake up. Wake up."

Allan looked over his shoulder at his friend who was growing more and more agitated every passing moment.

"Yeah … I'm coming," he told her.

* * *

This did not make sense. He couldn't understand this at all.

"Marian?"

Nothing.

Not one single peep. Not even one flicker of an eyelid.

"Marian?"

She wasn't waking up. But why? She was supposed to be waking up right now.

"Why aren't you waking up?" he whined at her. "You're supposed to wake up." He drew her closer to him, cradling her still form in his arms as if she were one of their children. "Please wake up," he whimpered.

* * *

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

* * *

Dead … Dead … Dead. She was dead.

She was dead.

"Marian," he moaned. "Why … Jesu … why?" He buried his face into her neck, soaking her skin with his hot tears. "I'm sorry," he sobbed brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I love you! Wake up! I love you!"

"And I love you too," he wanted, needed, expected, her say in her soft, warm voice.

Not one word did she utter.

"Marian, wake up!" he pleaded. "I'll say anything … I'll do anything … Please wake up."

Nothing.

His wife was dead.

"Nnnnooooo," he groaned miserably. "Not you." He nuzzled her neck. "Come back … Come back."

* * *

From outside the chamber, Robin stood with Djaq and Allan.

"Dead?" the former outlaw asked in disbelief.

"She was at her weakest when I gave her the antidote," Djaq told him sadly. "She held on for as long as she could." The beautiful woman sighed bitterly, shaking her dark head. "This is all my fault. I should have given it to her earlier, He told me she was getting worse, but I didn't listen! I didn't work fast enough! I thought we had more time!"

Allan put an arm around her shoulders.

"It isn't your fault at all," he told her. "You did the best you could."

"What are we going to do about Gisborne?" Robin asked promptly, folding his arms across his chest.

Allan's arm fell from Djaq's shoulders.

"What do you mean "What are we going to do about Gisborne?" he demanded angrily, hand on hip. "We let him grieve, that's what we do!"

"Guy is a danger to us and to himself, Allan," Robin insisted tightly. "He's just lost the woman he loves. He'll never see her again."

"He has children as well, Robin," Djaq reminded gently. "Surely they can-"

"I doubt even they can bring him around," Robin cut off arrogantly. "They'll be better off with Ana and me at Locksley. Obviously Gisborne will never be in a fit state to look after them."

"What the hell are you playing at?" Allan hissed, outraged. "Marian put me and Ana down as guardians, not you and Ana. And you can't murder their father, I won't let you!"

"Marian was sick in the head when she appointed you as guardian instead of me," Robin told Allan, an air of pompous righteous about him. "I can have her will changed. There is no way I am going to let you have a role in the lives of those children, Allan."

Allan looked franticly to Djaq who was shaking her head, angry.

"And before you make a big song and dance about it, I'm not "Murdering" Gisborne, Allan," Robin then added coolly. "I'm putting him to sleep."

Saying that, he pulled an arrow out of his quiver.

"No you're murdering him!" Allan snapped, furious and disgusted with his former leader. "Face it, Robin; you want to do this because you think it'll get you just that little more glory. You think it'll make Maz smile down at you! Well I've got news for you! I knew her better then you did and I can tell you that she won't! You'll piss her off so much she'll want to shoot lightening bolts up your cacta blartis, so put that sodding arrow down and leave him be."

"We can't leave him alone, Allan!" Robin protested hotly, stinging from Allan's rather accurate discovery of the reason why he had really wanted to kill Gisborne.

"Another thing," Allan spat. "You can't stand Ana and I sharing something, can you, Robin?"

Robin's jaw clenched.

"Be careful," he warned.

"Or what? You'll piss on me?" Allan let out a bitter bark of laughter. "Like to see you try."

Robin started forward.

"You earsling!" he seethed.

He aimed a punch at Allan but the auburn haired man swiftly blocked it.

"The only way your getting those slimy paws on the twins is over my dead body!" Allan roared, sending his knee into the sheriff's groin.

"Enough!" Djaq shouted at last. "Can't you see that this is getting us nowhere? We have to give Gisborne a chance, not kick him when he's down!" She glared hatefully at both men. "I am ashamed of you, Robin, for even suggesting we treat Gisborne with so little respect. He-"

"He used to be our enemy," Robin countered heatedly, royally ticked off. "I-"

"If he wants to die tomorrow then I'll do it," Allan said suddenly, his blue/green eyes never leaving Robin's.

Djaq stared at Allan, surprised.

Robin gaped at his master at arms for a moment, disbelieving.

"Why?" he managed

There was a long, loud wail of the purest grief.

Djaq shuddered.

"I'm going to tell the others," she muttered and sprinted off.

"I'll ask you again," the sheriff said when Djaq was gone. "Why?"

Another long wail.

"He's my mate." Allan told Robin simply.

_**End of part 18**_

_**Authors note**_

Oh boy, aren't I in trouble?

Killing Marian was perhaps one of the hardest decisions to make when it came to this story, but how could our girl survive after her miscarriage, the poisoning, a fever and blood loss?

I'm truly sorry for killing her off, Guy/Marian fans, I am especially sorry to the fans who loved the character just as much as I did. I just couldn't see a way of keeping her alive.

To the Will fans. Again, I am very sorry. Originally, I was going to kill off Much, but he was saved from being clubbed.

Marian's death was drawn out due to the need to put the character through one last major hurdle. She has lost so much more then she ever thought she would. I wanted to make it slow and painful and heavily detailed rather then make it seem quick and rushed; make it feel like the reader was in her place feeling everything she and Guy did. I hope I've achieved just that.

The tedious thing was making sure Marian's weakness did not seem too whiny or needy. She is not a needy person. She isn't frail. But she is dying and she is in love. I wanted to give a sense of bitter sweetness and not an "Oh, please over it and get well you dumb, needy cow" sense.

I watched "Angel, a hole in the world" to help draw this out. The parts where Wesley is looking after a dying Fred, promising he would never leave her, were greatly inspiring.

Writing about the gore, sexual perversion and the violence was so hard, but the real bitch was why Vasey's manor was so ... weird!

The reason why it was so confused on the inside was due to me wanting to make the reader have a sense that Vasey's madness was seeping into everyone who worked for him. Nothing was sane in there. It was pure and utter chaos and you needed to be clever and strong in mind to resist letting the craziness of the place, the total lack of reality, sweep you up.

Hopefully readers will accept this. If not. Well … I didn't want to be predictable. So I choose to go with impossible!

The poison Vasey shoots into Will and Marian was a figment of my imagination. I'm not very good with poisons so I decided to make one up for the story. I hope I didn't steal anybody's ideas.

Why Vasey had poison on him when he was supposed to be keeping everyone alive? Well, it was part of his instability. He probably intended the poison to act as a tranquilliser or something to that effect.

The whole antidote thing was another bit of horror. I admit I found writing that a very unwelcome challenge.

At last this chapter is finished! In the final chapter. What will happen to Guy? Will Allan be forced to kill him or will he be strong enough to live without Marian? Will Robin contest Marian's will and receive custody of her and Gisborne's children? Will Ana want to marry Robin after all this?

And … Friar Tuck!

Thank you for reading part 18 of "Loved in the darkness"


	20. Part 19

_**Loved in the darkness part 20**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

What's been going on since we left off!

_**Disclaimer**_

Rated M for violence and language and other scrummy stuff.

This chapter is dedicated to my dog who died this April, Pete the wonder dog who appeared in my fic "leather clad Pudsey" and course, Angelique, the only person who could make this story possible.

I miss you both so much.

_**Hereford manor, Guy, and Marian's bedchamber**_

Her eyes felt heavy, she had to wait a few moments before trying to open them. She felt something warm and hard cover her hand and thusly felt compelled to try even harder to open her eyes.

When she was finally able to achieve her goal, she was annoyed to find her vision very much blurred.

She turned her head to the left and squinted.

There was a person sitting beside her.

A man?

Possibly.

She opened her mouth to talk.

Nothing came out.

She licked her lips and tried again.

Not a sound.

Her eyesight was so much better now. She had to say something. She had to be sure this wasn't a cruel joke Satan was playing on her.

Her dry, cracked lips parted.

"G … Gngh-"

Annoyed, she tried again.

"G-G-Guah-"

Again.

"Gu-Gu-uy?"

The man seated before her started to laugh softly. The sound was full of warmth and joy.

A tear sailed smoothly down her cheek.

"G–G… Guy?"

More and more tears.

"Guy!" she rasped, chest tightening. "Guy!"

"Bloody Hell, Marian!"

Her husband leant over, carefully taking her to his chest, kissing her head.

"You came back to me," he choked out against her neck.

Marian laughed. She took a deep breath of fresh air, laughed then spoke again.

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die grey and wretched by your side, Guy of Gisborne."

_**Outside Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Gisborne was the first to notice the faintest rise and fall of his beloved's nostrils and then the gradual throb of her pulse.

Hope in his heart, he shouted for Djaq, insisting ardently that his wife was alive.

Allan, thinking his mate had lost the plot well and truly, tried to convince the sheriff to come with him to the twin's chamber but Guy would have none of it and hovered over the female Saracen whilst she searched for signs of life.

When she was certain he was not being delusional, Djaq ushered everyone out of the chamber save for Gisborne and his sister.

Robin, who had been waiting outside, frowned quizzically when Allan made his reappearance.

"What is it?" he asked bemusedly.

"She's alive!" the other man told him excitedly. "Marian's alive!"

Robin paled.

"How?"

"Back from the dead," Allan said, a look of wonder on his tired, pale face. "She's a fucking miracle!"

_**Hereford Manor gardens**_

After the funeral of Will Scarlet, Ana retreated to the gardens.

She had been playing with little Clowance when she saw her brother wandering aimlessly along the hedge.

"Come on," she told the little girl, "let's go and see your father."

OoO

Weary, Gisborne slumped down on a stone chaise lounge.

Putting a hand to his forehead, he sighed heavily.

"Guy?"

He jumped in alarm then smiled faintly at his approaching sister and daughter.

Clowance, upon seeing her father, gave a delighted squeal and wriggled hard to free herself from her aunt.

"Settle!" Ana scolded the child gently. "Do you want to hold her?" she then asked the sheriff.

"Give her here."

The petite girl gurgled happily the minute she was in her father's arms.

"Where's her brother?" Guy asked, sticking a finger into his daughter's mouth, feeling for teeth.

"Playing with Much and my-" Ana stopped. "I almost said husband then …" She laughed softly without humour. "I remembered that my husband is dead and I helped kill him."

Gisborne shrugged.

"It was no more then he deserved. He sent you to Hell, Ana."

"Yes … I know. But to me … it still feels wrong."

"Do you still love Robin?"

She laughed again, this time there was amusement in the resonance.

"You are quick to change the subject!" Ana jested gaily.

"Do you?"

His sibling was silent, thinking long and hard about her answer.

"Yes," she whispered at last. "Robin is kind and just. There is no one else I would want to be my husband."

"Are you sure?"

"Guy!"

"Are … you … sure?"

"Yes!"

"Then I give you my blessings, again."

Ana's face brightened.

"Thank you!" She sat beside him and kissed his stubbled cheek. "Thank you! Thank you!"

OoO

Much looked on with mixed emotions as Ana excitedly told Robin her most fortunate news.

He loved Robin deeply and wanted him to be happy ... But why must he happy with Guy's little sister? How could anyone love his master more then him?

His love was fierce and strong.

'_Like Gisborne's love for Marian_,' he thought.

Marian.

Lord how he had hated that woman.

She had caused _his_ Robin so much pain and misery by marrying Gisborne. However, his hatred of her fast diminished when Ana came into Robin's life.

At first, Much had believed it had been a harmless bit of flirting on Robin's part, his beloved master could never resist flirting with beautiful girls.

Easily dismissible.

Then as time went by, he realised that Ana had truly snared Robin's heart.

Much had felt completely devastated. He had avoided Robin for weeks till the young man finally cornered him, forcing him to explain why he was so upset.

"I love you!" Much had yelled at Robin. "And yet you ignore me!"

"Be quiet!" the leader of the outlaws hissed in return. "The others might hear you!"

"The others already know!" he had snapped in his livid rejoinder. "They heard us. Don't you remember Marian and Gisborne's wedding night? You chose to drown your sorrows. I came with you to make sure you didn't do anything rash. Damn you, Robin! You told me you loved me!"

"I do, but as a friend!"

"Friends do not act as we did!" Much shouted. "You held me, you kissed me. You told me time and time again that there was no one else to love you but me! My heart swelled and soared at that! Now you choose Gisborne's sister! You choose his sister over me!"

"I love her!" Robin cried.

"No! You want to marry her because you're afraid! You're afraid of what you really are."

Robin shook his head, smirking bitterly.

"Be careful," he warned Much frostily. "If I find out that you've been cruel to Ana I will no longer see you as my friend."

"I won't speak ill to her face," Much promised coldly. "She's the innocent in all this mess. You are using her to protect your name. You are using her to anger her brother!"

Robin glared at Much who recoiled slightly. It seemed to him that his beloved was going to strike him.

He waited.

Hood gave a frustrated groan and stomped off, muttering fiercely under his breath as he went.

OoO

In another part of the garden, Djaq and Allan walked along a cobbled path, enjoying the silent tranquillity surrounding them.

"It is hard to believe that not so long ago we didn't think we'd ever feel this peaceful," Djaq commented.

"Mmm hmmm," Allan agreed absent mindly.

The woman stopped.

"Now that we have this peace … Who knows how long it will last."

"Mmm."

"Allan?"

"Yeah?"

"You seem," Djaq paused. "You seem as if what we've fought for means very little to you."

Allan sighed and scratched his auburn head.

"Not being funny but you've hit the nail right on the head," he confirmed grimly.

"Have I just?" she grinned. "So … are you going to tell me why you're so distracted while the rest of us celebrate … or is it a secret?"

Allan leant against a pillar, staring at his boots.

"It's stupid," he said after a while.

"I won't tell the others."

The master at arms became annoyed.

"Djaq!"

"Allan!"

He sighed, defeated.

"You know how you and Will were really close, yeah?"

"Yes?"

Allan felt his face colour but urged himself to go on.

"Well this is hard, but-"

Djaq put her hand over his own, smiling up at him warmly.

"Go on," she encouraged gently.

"What are you doing?" the master at arms demanded, quickly withdrawing his hand from hers.

"Allan, I cared deeply for Will, but as a friend. Only a friend," she paused, feeling shy. "There was someone else I loved."

Djaq grasped Allan's face, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

When she withdrew, Allan seemed to be in absolute shock. She smiled again, lovely brown eyes bright with relief and happiness.

"It was you, Allan!" she breathed. "It has been you all the time."

Allan clammed his mouth shut. Opened it then clammed it shut again.

The Saracen felt a slight wave of uneasiness but forced herself to ignore it.

"Ah … Right …. Djaq. Look. I'm not being funny … I think you're an amazing bird but … Well … Look … I've never really thought of you as anything but a good mate."

Djaq gave him a puzzled smile.

A smile that gradually switched to fierce anger.

"Is it because I'm a Saracen?" she demanded, fists balling into her palms.

"What? No! Don't be stupid!" Allan cried. "The thing is …" he softened. "The thing is I'm head over heels, arse over tit, in love with someone. Who … She doesn't want a bar of me. The other thing is … I'm not going to use you as my second choice so I can make her jealous and make me feel better. You don't deserve that."

The Saracen's face fell.

"I see," she murmured, feeling defeated and embarrassed.

"I'll be your friend, Djaq," Allan promised honestly. "But I really think you and I being more then that would be a mistake. It's for the best."

Djaq nodded.

Feeling uncomfortable, Allan excused himself and quickly walked away, leaving Djaq alone with a breaking heart and hot, unwanted tears.

_**Lord and Lady Hereford's manor, the kitchens**_

Allan pushed the plate of barely touched sheep's brain aside and stared with vague fascination into his tankard of sour ale.

'Why'd it have to get like this?' he asked himself aloud. 'Why couldn't she see me? Choose me? Love me?'

_**Flash back, Knighton Hall stables, the morning of Ana's wedding to Robin**_

"Allan-"

"You can't marry him."

"For Jesu's-I can't not marry him! Robin asked me long before you did! And let's not forget that you were already betrothed to Morag."

"But I'm not anymore! Morag's dead. Look, just go to Robin and tell him that you've changed your mind."

"And risk him lashing out at you? At Guy? Robin nearly killed you the last time he thought we were getting too close. I don't know what I would do if you were to die by his hand!"

"But you told me you loved me!" Allan shouted at her.

"I do!" the young bride cried. "I love you with all my heart! But Robin asked me first and I care for him too much to deny him."

Allan ran a hand through his thick auburn hair.

"Allan … Please. Robin has known me."

"Yeah. I had to listen to him "knowing" you all fucking night," he sneered. "But you don't know me."

Ana frowned.

"I don't understand."

"You're not marrying Robin because he asked you first. You're marrying him because you think I'm not good enough!"

Gisborne's sister rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You are talking absolute nonsense, Allan," she told the young man loftily. "Your assumption is absolute folly! I have told you why I cannot simply go out on a whim and tell Robin I no longer wish to marry him. You know deep in your heart, your own soul, that you _are_ good enough for me. Any man who stands beside my brother and calls him his friend is good enough for me! I am sorry that things cannot go the way we would have wanted. Truly I am, but we must accept the fates that we have had thrust upon us. That is the mature thing to do."

Finding she could stomach the situation no longer, Ana moved to leave but the master at arms stopped her.

"To Hell with being mature!" he growled.

Grabbing her arm, Allan pulled her roughly to him.

ignoring her squirms, he pressed his full lips to hers.

Ana whimpered against Allan's mouth and struggled in his arms till at last giving in, embracing him wholeheartedly, returning his kisses with equivalent ardour.

Allan gasped, pulling feverishly at the white silk skirt of her shift.

"Sto-stop," Ana groaned.

Allan paid no heed and continued raising her skirt higher and higher.

"Stop!" the woman cried against his mouth, suddenly very afraid. "This is not what I want! Please stop!"

Allan swore and forced himself away, clutching at the bulge between his legs.

"Thank you Ana," he growled at her. "Thank you very much!"

"We will speak of this to no one," the sheriff's bride to be muttered coldly, smoothing her dress. "No one need be hurt by our actions."

"Oh yeah. We wouldn't want to hurt your dear little bobbin now would we?" Allan replied snidely.

Smack!

Caught off guard, the master at arms head flew backwards from the impact of the unpredicted blow.

"Good bye, Allan," Ana seethed.

Gathering her skirt, she briskly left. Leaving Allan bruised, broken hearted and feeling very, very foolish indeed.

_**End of Flashback, Knighton Hall, Marian and Guy's chambers**_

"How are you feeling?" the sheriff asked his wife as he stripped off his clothing. "It was a long journey."

"I am well," Marian replied evenly. "Not even tired."

Gisborne gave the woman an assessing look then tugged a green woollen tunic over his head.

Marian looked the other way, trying to hide her disappointment.

To be fair, it was a rather chilly evening.

Guy slid into the bed.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her gently.

"I love you," he told her.

Marian reached up, closing slender fingers over his wrists.

"Really?" she asked softly, suspiciously, blue eyes betraying nothing.

He frowned.

"Marian?"

She sighed.

"I feel you love me and at the same time I feel that you cannot bear to love me," Marian told him, voice raised ever so slightly in her angst. "Guy, I am well now. Why can you _not_ be with me?"

Gisborne withdrew his hands, pinching his nose then covering his mouth.

"It's complicated, Marian," he revealed finally.

"How?" she demanded. "How on earth is it complicated?"

"I cannot be with you." Guy told her tersely, "Not after …"

"After?" Marian pressed. "Not after what?"

"You know what."

"No, I do not know what, Guy! You have to stop being such a bloody enigma and tell me your thoughts from time to time! I cannot read your mind! So please, tell me what is wrong so we can talk about it like rational adults!"

Fervently, the woman reached for him.

He sharply pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she stipulated. "Do you abhor me now? Why are you doing this?"

She reached for him again but he recoiled so much one would have thought he was going to actually fall out of the bed.

"Guy?"

"Do not ask this of me, Marian," Gisborne whispered fiercely. "I beg you, do not!"

"Why?" her voice then rose into a enraged shout. "Why can I not ask my own husband to act as he should? I am willing!"

Abruptly, Gisborne leapt from her, choosing to stand agitatedly by the fireplace.

Marian quickly followed, standing before him like a fury, her beautiful eyes growing darker and darker with infuriation and aggravation.

"You will tell me what is going on inside your mind, Guy of Gisborne," she seethed. "Or by Jesu, I will have your hide!"

This time he smirked at her, the facial expression was not one made out of amusement.

"You haven't the strength, little mare," he told the woman straightforwardly. "You stopped being strong long ago."

Marian stepped back, pale face reddening from the affront.

"Stopped being strong?" she asked in a shocked whisper. "What are-You think … you think that I am not strong anymore?"

He said nothing.

Her lips curled back, her fists curled into balls.

"You pathetic bastard!" she spat. "How dare you."

Marian grabbed his arms, sinking her fingers through the feeble material in order to latch onto his skin.

He grunted faintly but that was all she could bring out of him.

"I am strong!" she told him heatedly. "I may be in the body of a woman but I am still strong! It was my strength that brought me back to you as well as the love I bare you!"

"And that very same love will take you away from me again!" Guy snarled, ripping away from her. "Why are you so blind?"

Marian stared at him, aghast.

Swearing fiercely, Gisborne began to pace.

"You think you believe that by being with me you will kill me?" she said after a moment.

The sheriff said nothing and continued to pace.

Marian stalked over and stood in his way, forcing the knight to come to a halt.

Gently she reached for him, holding his arms, rubbing her thumbs against the recently savaged material.

"I am going to die in your arms," she told Gisborne doggedly. "But not yet. Don't you dare think I am going to fade away after all that has happened."

"You are not all knowing," he growled at her. "No one has that wisdom."

"Listen to me!" the woman ordered angrily, flatly refusing to be cowed. "I will not die on you, but a part of me _will_ die if you do not love me the way I need you to."

Marian swiftly reached for his face, bringing it close to her own. "You can love so greatly," she whispered ardently. "Your heart is so huge. Don't cast me aside. I beg you."

Little by little, Gisborne pulled away till Marian's hands dropped to her sides.

"When you died I thought my world had turned to ash," he revealed to her. "I watched you die, Marian. After everything we did to keep you alive, you left. You went away. You died."

'_You died,'_

Marian bit down on her bottom lip, unsure of what she could say.

It felt like an accusation, but he was actually stating a fact.

Yes, she had died. She had left.

"I-" she began.

Suddenly, he swooped on her, grabbing her arms.

Marian gasped her alarm, jumping backwards involuntarily.

"I was so careful," he whimpered. "So careful. But you left me! You left me alone…" he dropped his head, shaking it.

"Don't shout at me, I know full well what happened!" she wanted to yell but all she could do was stare.

Her body felt cold, rigid. Not warm and flexible.

"The idea of lying with you …. The idea of …. It hurts," Guy confessed with effort. "You cannot imagine the agony I feel … If I were to take you and you died … It would destroy me."

Marian could only just feel her tongue wetting her lips.

She slipped it back into her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Do you want to leave?" she asked softly. "Should I pack a trunk?"

"No," he whispered, appalled. "No, Marian. No." He raked a hand through his hair. "I don't want any of that … But I cannot-I will not exercise my rights. Not after …. I can't."

Her mouth formed a perfect "O"

not a sound passed through her mouth.

Aggrieved, Gisborne pulled her to him, combing his fingers through the short hairs on her head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against her neck. "I am so sorry."

Marian reached up to rest her hands on his back.

"So am I," she croaked.

_**Dream, Knighton Hall, Guy and Marian's chambers**_

A wicked light shone in the sheriff's eyes.

He strode over, grasping her arms.

"I want you," he told her, eyes darkening with ardour, tightening his grip.

"Will I hurt you, little mare?"

"No," she promised, face composed but eyes anticipating. "I'm strong enough for you."

she stepped away from him.

"Get into the bed," Marian ordered, an air of authority stirring in her dulcet voice.

The sheriff arched an eyebrow.

"You are ordering me to get into bed?" he queried. "Am I under orders to please you?"

"Yes." Her rejoinder was light, slightly breathless. "Yes."

He smirked at her.

"Whatever you want, milady."

_**End of dream**_

Marian bit her lip, willing the sob to go away.

Behind her, Gisborne groaned and nuzzled her neck.

"_Oh why this?"_ the noble woman thought tearfully. _"Oh Jesu … Why?"_

_**Knighton Hall, the main chamber**_

"Geraldine, it's good to see you," Marian greeted whilst showing the plump woman into the main chamber. "I've grown a bit sick and tired of seeing nothing but Guy, Allan and Ana all the time."

"The sheriff won't let you out of the manor?"

Marian shook her head.

"He treats me like a doll."

"I wish my husband would treat me like a doll," Geraldine huffed, setting about placing the fabrics on the table before her. "All I do is look after the bugger."

The lady of the manor smiled faintly.

"Geraldine?"

"Milady?"

"Would you ever want your husband to stop wanting to …" Marian shook her head, laughing softly. "Never mind."

Geraldine stopped in her task to look up at the younger woman.

"Milady?"

Marian sat down on the armrest of her chair, tears streaming past her cheeks.

"It's nothing," she insisted, wiping fiercely at her eyes. "I have little bit of hay fever that is all."

"It's not the season for hay fever and you know it," Geraldine scolded. "Nothing wrong with a good whinge. What this all about?"

Marian stubbornly pursed her lips.

Geraldine rolled her eyes.

"I'll make you a dress for Clowance, free of charge."

Marian laughed.

"Mustard tunic for the sheriff and the little man as well?"

Marian laughed again.

The older woman reached for Marian's hand, squeezing it gently but firmly.

"What's the stupid sod done?" Geraldine asked her wearily. "And don't hold back. We'll have a drop of mead and you can tell me all about it while I work."

OoO

"It's just so inconsequential," Marian said, sitting back in her chair. "But I feel like he's patronising me. I can't stand it."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Geraldine asked, unravelling a roll of light grey silk.

"I yelled at him," the noble woman answered wryly. "Probably not the best route to take, but I did."

Geraldine paused, thinking.

"You know there might be a way around this," she said after a moment or two of careful thinking. "But you'll have to be careful."

"What?" Marian asked, arching a pretty eyebrow.

"Remember that saucy little garment I made for you bout a hundred years back?"

The noblewoman's eyes widened.

"No!" she gasped. "I can't wear that! It's too-"

"Nonsense. I'll just take it in at the waist and you'll be fine and dandy."

Marian made a face.

"It's so revealing," she muttered.

"Do you want him rodgering you rigid or do you want to keep things the way they are?" Geraldine demanded, hands on her munificent hips. "get up and get me that shift ya daft woman!"

OoO

"Now … the trick is not to spook him. He's easily spooked your bloke, yeah? So, we need to pace ourselves. Don't talk about shagging or the rest. Just help him get comfortable then Bob's your uncle, he'll be eating out your hand."

Marian frowned.

"It sounds like manipulation," she said, fingers tangling into the delicate material of the shift before releasing it and letting it drift gently back onto the soft wool it resided in.

"It's not unless you want it to be," Geraldine told her firmly. "You have needs dearie, he has to respect them. He's not protecting or respecting you by making you feel miserable. Didn't anyone tell you that all marriages are a two way street?"

Marian nodded slowly.

Geraldine was right.

They had been given another chance and wasting it with insecurities was not an option.

She had to take control.

_**Marian and Guy's bed chambers, Locksley Manor**_

Marian watched the steaming rose scented water ripple whilst she examined her legs and other body parts.

She was still, though not quite skeletal anymore, considerably thin. Looking at her reflection, Marian could see that her round face was still somewhat hollow. Her arms were emancipated with spidery fingers attached. Her hair was growing at a steady pace and was swiftly recovering it's former lustre.

Not wanting to dwell, the woman reached out for a grape. Plopping it in her mouth, Marian closed her eyes, biting into the succulent, tart green fruit, swirling her tongue inside her mouth as the juice rushed into it then swallowing the skin and pulp.

Luxuriating in the tub, she stretched out, lethargically reaching for another grape.

_**The main chamber**_

Gisborne entered the manor weary and with a considerably aching head.

"Do you want to bathe, brother?" Ana asked, watching whilst he busied himself with removing his doublet.

"Where is Marian?" Guy asked, ignoring her question. "Has she retired?"

"No, milord, she's bathing upstairs in yer chambers," the servant girl standing beside Ana replied, taking Guy's doublet and folding it over her arm. "Shall I tell her ye ave returned from the castle?"

Gisborne shook his head.

"I'll go to her. Have a plate sent up to me. I will not be leaving our chambers till the morrow."

The girl curtsied and scurried off.

_**Guy and Marian's bed chambers**_

Marian was about to get out of the copper tub when hands settled on her wet shoulders.

"Is the water still warm?"

She smiled.

"Yes."

The clothing could not have come off faster.

Marian hissed through her teeth as his arms curled around her body.

OoO

The pair was silent for a time, enjoying the peaceful silence and connection of their skin. Eventually the woman sat up and turned to her husband, face unfathomable.

Gisborne looked up at his wife, lips parted in curiosity.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I want you to touch me," she revealed then stood, stepping carefully out of the tub.

Instead of reaching for a drying towel, Marian opted to pad over to the fire place, standing naked before it.

"I'm waiting," she told him, watching the flames dance and devour the wood.

Guy, saying nothing, rose to his feet and got out of the tub.

Standing before her, he allowed his eyes to sweep over his wife's body.

She was filling out nicely.

Her curves were almost back to their natural fullness. Her breasts were high and showing their accustomed roundness again.

"You've changed," he stated.

"I have," she replied evenly.

It was then Guy realised that Marian was not going to let him back out anymore.

She was in control.

He could not say no to her anymore.

But he could say this.

"I could never forgive myself if I were to lose you again," he told her frankly. "I won't survive."

"Dying is very exhausting," Marian remarked dryly. "I don't intend to do so for a while."

She unpinned her hair, letting it fall about her shoulders then sat down on the rug, turning her attention away from him to watch the flames dance.

"What I want from you is insignificant, I know that," she told him calmly. "But I do not want to feel like I am less then your wife. I want you to love me with everything you have, not half." She paused. "I am still a young woman," she then added in a resolute whisper. "A young woman who has needs. Needs I want you to fulfil. There isn't anyone else."

Guy said nothing.

Marian sighed.

"So you will not help me," she muttered under her breath.

'_I am a fool,'_

She rose with the intention of leaving.

"Wait!"

Marian stopped, looking at him from over her shoulder.

"Waiting," she murmured.

There was a brisk knock.

the sheriff swore under his breath and pinched the ridge of his nose.

"Milord. Tis the plate ye asked me ta bring up."

Quickly, Marian concealed her nudity with the aid of a cream blanket whilst Guy hurried to the door, wrapping a beige drying cloth around his slender waist.

"Would ye ave me carry it in, milord?" the servant girl asked shyly, the colour high on her cheeks.

Gisborne's nostrils flared with impatience.

"No I would not have you carry it in," he snapped angrily. "Just leave the plate and go. We are not to be disturbed till morning."

"Ais, milord."

And with a quick courtesy, the servant girl left.

"Dumbledore," the dark haired man growled whilst closing the door.

"She's actually quite smart," Marian contradicted. "Hardly a village simpleton, Guy."

Her husband glowered at his lady for her words then sat before her, placing the plate of meat, cheese and fruit before them.

"Touch you?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied.

Gisborne lowered his gaze, lovely eye lashes hiding his odd coloured eyes.

'_What are you thinking about?'_ Marian wondered.

"But not … _fornicatione,"_ he asked slowly, the last word he chose to voice in Latin.

"No. No fornication, Guy."

He edged closer.

"_Juste Toucher_?" he asked, switching languages effortlessly.

Marian let the blanket slip, exposing the tops of her breasts to the heat of the fire.

"_Juste Toucher."_

His eyes darkened.

_**Ana's bed chambers**_

The tall young woman leaned over her chamber window pane, looking longingly at the sky.

'_Ah, to be a bird_,' she thought. "_liberare me,"_

But from whom?

Robin or Allan A Dale.

Ana closed her eyes.

One of them was the man she would fly to. The other was the man she would fly from.

But who was that man?

Who was he?

_**Five months later, Locksley Church, Robin and Ana's second wedding.**_

"Ugh! The bride is still a stick!"

"Oh do be quiet, mother," Lady Dorcas grumbled, fed up. "I think she looks lovely."

"Why you insolent …"

Standing behind the bickering women, John of Locksley shared a wink and a grin with Lambert who bit down hard on his own lip, determined not to burst into loud, hard, bellows of laughter.

OoO

Beaming with happiness, arm linked with her brother's, Ana walked gracefully down the isle, ready, once more, to marry the earl of Huntington.

Waiting for the bride, standing above and behind the kneeling earl of Huntington, sheriff of Nottinghamshire, Friar Tuck could not help but take notice of the young earl's unease.

It was the pallid and plump youthful man's fancy that the earl and sheriff did not seem to be looking forward to this union.

His disquiet was quite poorly disguised; the noble twiddled his thumbs, continuously looking over his shoulder at his friend, the lord of Bonchurch.

'_What, pray tell, is your friend going to do, my lord sheriff?_' Tuck wondered, scowling mentally. _'Stop the wedding?'_

Not such a bad idea, if the groom decided he could not say, "I do" Tuck deduced he would be able to tuck into his dinner, work on his sermon and then tuck himself into bed without headache or interruption.

Something a wedding always seemed to give him without fail.

As the bride and her brother got closer, Tuck noticed Robin's expression turn to outright fear.

'_Oh dearie me, is the young lord going to swoon?'_

Gisborne raised his sister's veil, kissed her forehead then gave her to Robin, who, in his eyes, did not look well at all. Odd considering the former outlaw did not drink ale or mead during the celebrations the night prior to this day.

OoO

"Look after her," Guy told the younger man sternly.

"I will," Robin replied, his answer seeming to lack the conviction it had held on the day of their first wedding.

Taking Ana's hand, the sheriff knelt beside her, bidding for the pale and plump friar to begin.

"Sir Robin Herbert, Earl of Huntington. Sheriff of Nottingham. Do you take this woman, Ana Ghisline of Gisborne. Countess of Sussex, Surrey, York, Derby and Dibley, member of the royal court, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I can't," Robin said dumbly.

"What?" Ana gasped.

"What?" Marian whispered.

"Whot?" Gisborne seethed through clenched teeth.

Acting quickly, the younger of the two sheriffs helped a bamboozled Ana to her feet.

"Let me explain," he told her hurriedly. "This is all a big mistake. I don't love you anymore, Ana. I love someone else."

Furious, Guy sprung out of his seat, storming toward the pair.

"You little shit!" he snarled, teeth bared, eyes gleaming with pure rage.

He struck Robin square in the jaw.

The earl fell heavily to the floor only to be manhandled up again by a very, very pissed off Gisborne.

This time it was Ana standing in front of him; her whole body seemed to be engulfed in rage and shame. Tears bolted down her cheeks, ruining her delicately painted features. Her long dark hair was loose and flowing about her white neck, shoulders and hand spun waist.

Robin deduced that he would be lucky to get out of this alive.

"Ana," he begun reeling backwards. "Be reasonable. We-"

"I gave you my flower!" the woman yelled, slapping his cheek as hard as she could.

"Well-"

Before Robin could finish, he was forcefully spun around.

"You used her?" Guy rasped, staring down at his fellow sheriff, fingers clutching tightly at Robin's doublet. "You took her maidenhood and now you want to-_**You will marry my sister right now you earsling!"**_

"No more violence!" moaned Tuck, backing away from the chaos.

Guy cocked his fist back.

"Wait! Wait! Don't hit me again!" Robin cried. "I can't marry your sister, Gisborne. I thought I loved her. I really did! But I don't. And she's-Ana's in love with someone else."

Guy loosened his grip slightly.

"Who is it!" he demanded through gritted teeth.

Ana paled.

"The man she loves is standing right here in this church." Robin told Guy wearily. "Step up, Allan."

There was a collective gasp. Everyone turned their heads, searching for the master at arms.

"Allan." Ana breathed, her mouth suddenly dry. "My god."

Nervously, reluctantly, Allan stumbled down the aisle then up the stone steps, face white, hands shaking.

"So … This man will now be taking this woman in holy matrimony?" Tuck asked looking at Robin and pointing a finger at Allan A Dale.

"Ye-"

"I can't!"

"**NOT AGAIN!"**

"Wait, Giz, wait!" Allan cried, desperately trying to mollify the livid sheriff who had let go of Robin and was now about to throttle him within an inch of his life. "Don't thump me! Let me explain!"

He turned to Ana who was now looking very upset and bewildered.

Gently, firmly, Allan grasped her shoulders, looking into her peculiar eyes.

"I want three years," he told her breathlessly. "Bloody hell, Ana, I want to woo you. I want to take my time so we can be happy. We can't rush into this."

The previous emotions melted away like snow on a spring morning. The emaciated young woman looked to her brother then beamed even more radiantly then before.

"Ye-yes!" she choked out. "Whatever you want, Allan. Whatever you want!"

The young man grinned back at her.

"Bugger me, you're amazing!" he exclaimed.

He claimed her mouth in a full kiss, picking her up and spinning her around in a full circle.

Almost everyone in the church cheered for the newly betrothed man and woman. Almost everyone except Guy, for he was too stunned and bamboozled. Robin, for he was in a great deal of pain. Much, for he was stunned into silence for what must have been the first time in his life, and, finally, the Lady Gelda, for she was too afraid of John of Locksley to make any kind of tasteless remark whatsoever.

Marian reached out, grasping her husbands arm, breaking him from his state of shock.

"We should get married," she told him.

Guy's brows furrowed in confusion.

"We're already married."

Marian grinned.

"I want to marry you again."

The applause had died down, hordes of people were now congregated around the beaming couple, smacking Allan on the back and kissing Ana's rosy cheeks.

"Friar!" Guy called, walking back down the alter with Marian on his arm and by his side.

The portly man turned to address him.

"Yes my lord sheriff?"

"Would you honour us by renewing our vows?"

"Why, I-I don't know, my lord," Tuck stammered, flustered. "It's not something the church really does."

"I will make a substantial contribution," Marian promised, smiling vividly at the blushing friar.

"C'mon, Tuckie, first time for everything, yeah?" Allan suggested, jovially throwing an arm over the shorter man's shoulders.

"Oh please don't call me, Tuckie," the friar moaned. "It always makes me hungry!"

"Don't you mean, Tucker?" Robin asked, nursing his wounds.

"No. Tuckie."

Marian cleared her throat.

"Ahem!"

"Yes my lady?"

"Can we get on with it?" Guy asked.

"Oh, of course! Of course!" Tuck cried. "Now let's see here. Let me-Oh, here we go! Places everyone! Places!"

"We have to sit down again?" someone complained.

"May as well just let em stand, Tuck," Allan suggested casually.

OoO

"I, Guy Crispin, take thee Marian Elizabeth to be my wife, again. To love and to cherish. In sickness and in health. Until death us do part. And there to, I give thee my troth."

"I, Marian Elizabeth, take thee Guy Crispin to be my husband, again. To love and to cherish. In sickness and in health. Until death us do part and forever in heaven. And there to, I give thee my troth."

"Well … Since there's already a ring on her finger, nice one too I should add, I guess you had better kiss the bride, my lord sheriff."

"Amen to that," Allan murmured, hugging Ana.

Vows renewed, the man and wife pressed their lips together.

Drawing apart, their hearts soared.

_**Knighton Hall, Guy and Marian's bed chambers**_

"That was very eventful," Marian remarked, entering the chamber.

"Very," Guy agreed softly, easing off his doublet.

"Allan and Ana will make a lovely husband and wife," the young woman added approvingly, removing her headscarf shaking her short curly mass of dark hair.

"You truly think so/" the knight asked, watching the woman with curious eyes.

She nodded.

"Allan has grown into a stronger individual; I think it was all because of her. He truly loves Ana. It must have gutted him to see her with Robin and not be able to do anything about it."

That being said, Marian stepped behind her changing screen.

Reaching into her coffer, she withdrew a silk bound package.

Holding it to her breast, she closed her eyes.

"_Please work_," she pleaded silently. _'Please,'_

OoO

Guy had been washing his face when he heard the sweeping sound of Marian's night dress and robe.

He turned to face her.

The sight left him gaping.

"Woman," he breathed. "My God."

She wasn't wearing a robe or what one would call a night gown.

This was different.

It was almost a chemise, but longer, it was lacking sleeves.

Just two flimsy pearlescent straps rested comfortably on her petite shoulders.

The material covering her body, embracing and accentuating every surpassingly lovely curve, was French lace and sheer silk.

The gown made her body new.

It was as if he were seeing it for the first time.

He was overwhelmed.

She was a rose.

She had blossomed.

OoO

Gisborne rolled Marian onto her back. Looming over her, he took one of her tantalising breasts in his mouth and suckled hard upon the pert, rosy teat.

widening his mouth as far as he could, in order to engulf the white breast even more so, he bit deep into Marian's bosom thus causing her to cry out and clutch at the sheets.

_**Nottingham castle, Allan's chambers**_

After tugging off his tunic, the master at arms poured himself a goblet of mead.

"Who'd had thought it?" he said, chuckling. "Me marrying Giz's little sister."

"I don't find it so hard to believe."

Startled, the young man whirled around, sloshing his mead.

"Allo," he greeted slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Ana smiled warmly and climbed into the chamber through the open window.

"I wanted to see my future husband again," she replied, voice soft, gentle. "The man who really does love me."

The young woman stepped forward, taking his hands and squeezing them.

"I want to say this again," she whispered. "I'm in love with you. There is no one else but you from now on."

He let out a slow, shuddering breath.

Reaching out, Ana touched her betrothed smooth bare chest with a cold hand, marvelling at the warmth there.

"I want to be with you tonight, Allan. Don't make me wait."

_**Knighton Hall, Guy and Marian's chambers**_

Rolling the woman onto her side, Spooning around her, Guy captured her earlobe in his teeth, sucking hard and fast, feeling his member grow hard and brush against Marian's rear end.

"Are you ready for me?" he rasped.

"Oh yes!" she gasped in return. "I need you now or I'll die!"

"Oh you poor thing," he taunted roughly. "You poor, poor thing … I guess I'll have to put you out of your misery, won't I?"

She bucked and squirmed.

"Yes! Oh jesu, yes!"

Marian hissed softly with relief as he slid inside her.

"Steady," the knight murmured whilst his bed fellow pushed ardently against his chest.

"Don't be cruel," she pleaded in a small, desperate voice. "Don't be cruel to me."

"Shh."

He gathered himself and thrust deep into her heavenly, wet, slick depths. Marian flung her head back, the movement so sudden she nearly head butted him.

Guy pounded into his wife again and again till at last she sagged into the bed, panting with exhaustion.

He rolled to a side.

When life had returned to him, he reallocated her till she was facing him.

His woman looked at him wearily yet desirously. Carefully, Gisborne pulled himself on top of her, wrapping her in his arms and legs.

He kissed her deeply. She answered him readily, pallid, slender hands tangling through his lustrous black mane, gliding sensuously over his powerful lean shoulders and back.

He surged into her again.

Groaning Marian arched backwards then fell heavily into his arms and the mattress.

OoO

From outside their chamber, a cock crowed. Raising her head from her husband's chest, the lady Gisborne turned to the window.

"The sun is rising," she whispered.

He planted his lips against her damp glistening shoulder.

"I love you little mare," he whispered, the shadows falling away from his face, the sunlight giving him a golden hue.

Marian beamed radiantly.

"And I love you," she replied, holding him. "In darkness and in light."

_**The end**_

_**The mini Epilogue**_

Robin and Much returned to their king and died by his side.

It is said that both former outlaws were the happiest of men during those few years spent with the man they loved most.

OoO

Sheriff Allan and his wife, Lady Ana, sadly did not have as many children as they would have hoped. Due to Ana's delicacy they were lucky to bring to the world one boy, William Guy and, two years later, a girl, Juliet Elspeth.

After the girl's birth, Lady Ana never conceived again.

OoO

The Lady Marian gave her husband two more children. A boy and a year later, a girl.

The boy they called Harold Jacob, Harry for short, and the girl, Meredith Katherine.

After the birth of the last child, Gisborne, due to fear of losing his soul mate, forced his wife to promise that she would never conceive again.

Marian has never broken this promise.

OoO

Guy and Allan proved to be just sheriffs till the reign of King Richard came to an end and his brother, John, took over the throne.

Fearing for their lives and those of their loved ones, the two sheriffs', their families and close friends, fled England for France.

Marian was the least happy to leave, but her love for her husband and her children took over, thus giving her the strength to bid farewell to her beloved country in order to live a long and happy life with the men, women and children who loved her.

_**The End**_


	21. Alternate ending

_**The alternate ending**_

_**Summary**_

An alternate ending to "Loved in the darkness"

This chapter is dedicated to all Guy and Marian, Richard and Lucy fans. And to the always gorgeous, Angelique.

_**Disclaimer**_

I do not own a thing. Rats!

Rated PG 15 for depressing content.

Based on the song "Song for the siren" by "This mortal coil" and the book and film "The lovely bones"

_**Hereford manor, Guy and Marian's chambers**_

With great trepidation, the master at arms opened the chamber door.

When he saw Guy, he found that His friend was no longer weeping over his loss, but spooned around Marian, holding her protectively to his body.

'_As if she still needs your protection_,' Allan thought bitterly.

This whole thing was pathetic. Where had Guy's balls gone?

He had children to raise for crying out loud!

Sensing that he was not alone, Guy looked over his shoulder.

"Allan," he addressed softly.

"Yeah," he replied.

Allan licked his lips, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "Djaq thought you could use this," he held out a goblet full of pink, milky liquid.

Slowly, Gisborne slid away the corpse, taking the goblet from the former outlaw.

"Thank you."

The disquiet man did not drink right away; instead seeming content to watch his wife.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered, touching the woman's cheek with gentle fingers.

Allan lowered his head.

She wasn't beautiful. Not any more. She had lost her beauty long ago.

Marian's face was gaunt and grey. Allan knew that without touching it that her skin would feel cold and unpleasant.

No.

She was not beautiful.

Not anymore.

But this was not his choice to make.

"Yeah," the master at arms managed to lie, voice seemingly strained in his ears. "Yeah she is."

_**Somewhere**_

It was dark and he was frightened.

It was quiet.

So very quiet.

All he could hear was his rapid breathing and uncoordinated footsteps as he hastily stumbled in a tight circle.

"Why is it so dark?" he asked himself. "Why is it so quiet?"

"In the beginning isn't it always dark, Guy?"

His pulse quickened. He whirled around again and again searching franticly for the owner of the voice.

"Where are ya?" he yelled ripping his sword from its scabbard. "Where are ya?"

Suddenly he winced, covering his eyes.

Light.

Brilliant, dazzling light.

How it blinded him.

"Here I am."

The light began to fade.

He could see.

Too shocked to speak, Guy fell clumsily to his knees, sword falling with a clatter to the ground.

The angel floated toward him, smiling gently.

"Here I am," she said again.

A tear slid down his cheek.

"I told you I would be waiting," she reminded softly, a beautiful, loving smile playing upon her mouth.

Standing in front of him, she stretched out a slender pale hand.

"It is nearly time," she whispered. "Take my hand."

As soon as his fingers wrapt around her own, Gisborne felt warm and whole.

He took a deep breath as he rose, his body shuddered slightly.

"I am dead now?" he asked bewildered.

She nodded.

"I had to follow you," he told her fretfully. "I couldn't-"

"I know," Marian said. "I know."

She then turned her head, looking into the distance, smiling faintly. "They're coming."

Before Gisborne could ask who "They" were, a child's laughter broke the silence.

Following his wife's gaze, he saw a beaming slip of a girl hurrying toward them through a field of sunbathed wild flowers and tall grass. In her arms was a small lavender bundle.

From another direction, another girl appeared carrying another small bundle, this time it was grey.

"Our children." Marian told him, ethereal voice trembling slightly with emotion. "The ones we sacrificed, the ones we lost. We can love them now."

The little girls Marian had adopted during their mad flee of Nottingham; who had been cruelly massacred by Vasey's hounds came to a halt, holding out the bundles for him and Marian.

Cautiously, Guy took one.

Peeling the pale lavender blanket aside, his wary face broke into a smile.

"This has to be Judith," he said to Marian who beamed radiantly back at him.

The cherubic babe, giggled at her father, her tiny fingers wriggling in greeting.

Guy swallowed thickly, remembering the last time he had seen his daughter, when he had last held her.

"This is our son," Marian told him, smiling down at the small, wriggling bundle, cradling it against her bosom. "I called him Allan."

The little boy peered up at his father, wide blue eyes solemn. He was smaller then his sister and looked like a younger replica of Tristan.

Yawning widely, the babe stuck his dear little thumb in his mouth and began to suck, lulling himself to sleep.

Wind stirred the leaves and grass. The sunlight withered in the distance. Knowing it was time to go, the girls reached for Allan and Judith then scampered away like merry imps.

Marian reached for Guy's hand again, entwining her fingers with his.

He looked to her.

"I love you," he said.

She grinned.

"I know."

Abruptly sweeping the woman off her feet, Guy pressed his lips against hers.

Breaking away, he smiled radiantly at her.

"Now and forever?" he asked.

Marian reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Now and forever, my love," she promised.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note and thank yours**_

It's over. It's finished.

Wow, I don't believe it.

Writing this fic, even giving it a polish, has been a trying, yet amazing experience.

Not journey, experience!

Why is Marian alive after being clubbed her off?

She was always going to be killed off then come back to life. This was done deliberately because I wanted to make a reference to episode 13, series 1. I really loved ending the previous chapter on a sad note because it made this ending feel so much sweeter and a lot of fun to write. I think it flows the way a good chapter should. I do understand that the previous chappie upset people and they are entitled to their opinion but in the end this is just a story.

Yes, I feel disappointment at times when stories or episode storylines don't go the way I would like them to go, but if the author or script writer wants to end their story in such a way that is their right to do just that and I'm not going to attack them for it. That would be childish and controlling.

Happy endings are nice but I really don't think they are necessary all time. There is nothing wrong with a good tear jerker

_**Dedications  
**_

There are some very special people I'd very much like to thank.

My dearest Angelique.

You were always by my side when I was writing this story. This fic is very special to me although I try not to become too fond of any of the fics I'm writing, I am fond and proud of this one and always will be because this is our story.

A big thank you goes to my BETAS, April, Jessie, Talin, Jules, Angie and Alyssa. They guided me, nagged me, and helped me immensely.

I must confess I am not the easiest person to BETA for. I am stubborn and will only update when I feel it is ok to do so.

Nevertheless, you stayed and you helped. I cannot thank you enough.

To Lady Kate, from the amazing Robin Hood Yaku forum. Thanks for your tips for Marian and Guy's reunion for the final chapter.

I also would like to thank everyone who read this ditty. I do not write for reviews but I must admit I have been enjoying reading what most of the readers of this fic had to say.

You guys are simply wonderful.

Again, my precious Pete. You were my mate. My funny little man.

I saved and saved my pennies to buy you. We've had a glorious six years. I hope you are happy where you are now but I wish we had a lot more.

To Richard Armitage, Joe Armstrong and Lucy Griffiths.

There is a big possibility that you may never read this, but thanks for the inspiration!

To Elka Graeme.

Again, you might never read this but thank you for inspiring me to create Ana!

_**Trivia**_

Sir Hector, aka, Benjamin, and Sir Percy hanging from the ceiling, is based on Tarsem Singh's human chandelier idea which was used in his film "The Fall"

The idea of using pommy actor, Matthew Lucas' looks for Friar Tuck rather then sticking with the series 3 version was due to the final drafts for the ending that I wrote whilst living in France. I was so excited when it was announced that Matthew Lucas was up for the role of "Tuck" It was such a shame he did not get to play the part.

Please understand that there was never any racism behind this idea, merely just sticking to the original notes.

Glory is based on champion Straight Egyptian Arabian stallion 'Simeon Sadik'

Marian's horse "Stone" is based on the dapple-grey Kirk Douglas rode in "The man from Snowy River"

It was my Beta, Jessie's, idea that Guy and Marian's son was to be called Tristan

Hannah's look is based on the character, Alice, from the British TV series "Casualty" and her part grew since I became quite fond of her.

Guy and Marian's daughter is named after "Clowance Poldark' from the book saga 'Poldark'

The expression "Feelings for" has never been used in this story. I thought I'd mention this because I'm proud of that.

Chapter 18 contains references to, Angel "A hole in the World" and the Hugh Jackman and Rachel Weisz film "The Fountain"

_**Deleted and Original ideas**_

Guy and Ana were originally going to be spies for King Richard

Marian was going to lose an arm.

Much was going to die instead of Will.

There was going to be a rather long, tense scene where Marian, Hannah, Djaq, Ana, Richard, Benjamin escape Vasey's Manor, explaining how Ana, and Benjamin were caught by the guards.

This scene was not included for leaving the scene out proved much more interesting.

Jacqui was to have been taken with Ana, Marian, and Djaq & Hannah, not killed off.

Marian was always going to "temporarily" die.

Ana was not going to be separated from Hannah, Djaq & Marian.

Allan and Hannah almost got together

Will was going to die at Locksley Manor

There wasn't going to be a love triangle between Allan, Robin, and Ana.

Lady Davinia was going to be publicly executed by Guy and Allan and was not going to have a twin sister, Moreena.

There was going to be a scene where Richard explains to Marian and the others, during their first meeting, why King Richard asked him to be his spy. The answer was to have been, because he had a good ear for accents, this scene was not included due to the fact that the author thought it would be more interesting to let the readers decide for themselves why the character was recruited.

Hannah was going to be with child, not Marian.

The first draft of the ending was written before the end of series 2. The second was written in the south of France and Paris.

This was meant to be a six-chapter fic.

Originally, Hannah's betrothed was going to be on Vasey's side.

Morag was going to live and go into a nunnery after the death of her mother

Allan and Djaq were going to get together.


End file.
